Au Delà Des Apparences (Tome 1)
by DarkkLight9
Summary: (Réécriture en cours) Le deuxième tome n'apparaîtra qu'à la fin de la réécriture du tome 1. Avancement : (1 Chapitre(environ 10 000 mots)/ 13 Chapitres).
1. Chapitre 1 : Rentrée Difficile

Suite à une fausse manip de ma part, il semblerait que j'ai effacé l'histoire, palme de la douétitude pour moi \o/ la voici donc de nouveau, merci à toi amedechu pour avoir signalé le problème ^^

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, ce n'est vraiment pas un de mes points forts, même si j'essaye de faire attention. Évidemment, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages et ne touche absolument rien sur le dos de Square Enix. Sur ce Bonne Lecture !

Édit : Comme une idiote j'avais oublié de poster le Prologue, je suis vraiment pas doué -_- du couo je le met directement dans le chapitre 1.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Se mouvant rapidement dans le grand ciel bleu de l'immense contrée de Gran Pulse, une dizaine de navettes cocooniennes dernier cri, transportaient dans leurs entrailles, de jeunes pulsiens promis à un bel avenir. Invité par le nouveau Primarque pour rétablir durablement la paix, ses jeunes étaient attendus pour s'intégrer au campus international nouvellement créé, afin de rassembler les deux peuples, en guerre depuis trop longtemps.

Installés dans l'un des vaisseaux dans un compartiment très confortable, quatre pulsiens étaient assis sur les banquettes en cuir et attendaient avec plus ou moins d'impatience d'arriver à destination. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient enfermés dans ce petit réceptacle et cela ne convenait visiblement pas à tous les passagers.

Le front appuyé contre la vitre parfaitement propre, une grande brune à la peau mate fixait de ses yeux d'émeraude le paysage verdoyant de sa patrie, alors que son esprit voguait vers de sombres pensées. Ces contrées sauvages qu'elle aimait tant et où elle avait passé toute son enfance ne serait bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Dans quelques heures, elle et ses compagnons arriveront à destination et les immenses plaines de Gran Pulse laisseraient place aux grandes et hideuses structures métalliques de Cocoon.

À cet instant, elle semblait plus encline à sauter du vaisseau en plein vol qu'à rester ici une minute de plus. Elle n'aimait clairement pas être enfermée de la sorte dans un espace aussi restreint et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un vaisseau cocoonien. Si sa meilleure amie n'avait pas été présente dans la pièce pour égayer le voyage avec son enthousiasme à toute épreuve, alors elle aurait déjà commis un carnage, défonçant chaque cloison de sa prison de métal, pour se libérer et respirer de nouveau l'air pur de la nature.

Au milieu du compartiment, contrairement à la première jeune femme, une petite rouquine ne tenait pas en place. Rêvant depuis toujours de voyage et de découverte, la petite pulsienne ne cessait de se lever, de s'asseoir et de sautiller sur place en s'extasiant du confort de la navette et des nouvelles découvertes qu'ils allaient faire. L'inconnu ne lui faisait pas peur, bien au contraire. Elle était excitée de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et de découvrir de nouvelles choses.

Des quatre individus présents, c'était celle qui avait accepté l'offre du Primarque sans aucune hésitation. Partir étudier là-haut, sur cette planète qu'elle rêvait de visiter depuis que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, la remplissait d'une joie et d'une énergie immenses. Non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas sa propre patrie, bien au contraire, mais les connaissances que pouvait leur apporter leur voisin était d'une valeur incommensurable et elle était bien décidée à apprendre tout ce qu'ils avaient à lui enseigner.

Assis en face de la brune, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus, fixait sa voisine avec amusement et perplexité. Il se demandait sans cesse d'où lui venaient toute cette énergie et cette insouciance. Ils allaient passer plusieurs mois, voir plusieurs années sur un territoire inconnu, mais celle-ci ne ressentait aucune inquiétude. Pourtant, encore aujourd'hui, beaucoup de pulsiens considéraient les gens d'en haut comme ennemie de Gran Pulse depuis la guerre de Transgression il y a 15 ans.

Lui n'était pas aussi tranquille, il était nerveux, même s'il le cachait. Être projeté comme ça dans un monde inconnu pourrait faire peur à n'importe qui, non ? Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait pour se rassurer. Mais bien que les terres inconnues le mettaient mal-à-l'aise, il n'était pas aussi réticent que sa cousine qui semblait vouloir littéralement sauter du vaisseau qu'il soit en plein vol ou non. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Insouciante comme elle était et ne réagissant qu'à l'instinct, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que la brune puisse commettre un tel acte.

Le jeune homme tourna finalement la tête vers son ami assis aux côtés de la noiraude. Grand et musclé l'homme portait une longue chevelure brune aux étranges reflets violets. Assis les bras croisés, il fixait intensément la rouquine qui ne cessait de gigoter depuis le début du voyage. Si elle continuait ainsi le pulsien ne répondrait plus de ses actes et n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à la faire rôtir sur place. Cette idée lui fit lever un rictus. Cette vision lui plaisait bien et il aurait la paix tout le reste de l'embarquement. Cependant il n'oserait pas lui faire de mal.

Déjà parce que ses deux autres camarades ne seraient sans doute pas en accord avec lui et que malgré ce qu'il laissait paraître, la joie de la petite pulsienne le détendait autant que ses bavardages incessants l'énervait. Évidemment, il ne laissa rien paraître d'une quelconque nervosité, sa fierté bien trop grande pour avouer, que son emménagement sur Cocoon le mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

 _ **La navette 3000 280P en provenance de Gran pulse, arrivera à destination dans quelques minutes !**_ Cette voix robotisée fit légèrement sursauter de surprise les quatre amis.

Voilà c'était fait. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour eux. La brune se crispa imperceptiblement. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne voulait pas le montrer mais elle était terrifiée de quitter sa terre natale et de se retrouver en territoire ennemi. Son père lui avait bien expliqué que la Grande guerre qui avait opposé son peuple et les cocooniens s'était terminée depuis des années. Participer à cet événement était une aubaine et leur permettrait peut-être d'éviter une nouvelle effusion de sang, mais comment oublier, en si peu de temps, tout ce que ces monstres leur avait fait subir ? La noiraude soupira quand elle vit que le vaisseau entrait enfin dans la zone d'atterrissage. C'était fait, les pires années de sa vie commençaient maintenant.

 **•••**

Le bruit était insupportable. Des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes montaient et descendaient des navettes en provenance du monde entier. Les moteurs des énormes véhicules sifflaient à tue tête et la voix robotisée d'une femme ne cessait de résonner dans l'immense aéroport de Palumpolum.

La grande brune n'avait qu'une envie, retourner d'où elle venait, mais sa fierté l'en empêchait. Elle ne voulait pas montrer que se retrouver en territoire inconnu la chamboulait à ce point. Elle était une Yun ! Et jamais, au grand jamais un Yun ne fuyait, qu'importe la raison. Se moquant mentalement d'elle-même elle tenta de faire abstraction de la foule et du bruit, mais comment les oublier alors qu'elle était obligée de jouer de l'épaule pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sortie ? Ou que le silence était un concept complètement inconnu dans cet endroit qui devait être en ébullition à chaque heure de la journée et de la nuit ?

Semblant capter sa détresse la petite rouquine s'avança à sa hauteur et lui offrit un sourire radieux :

 _ **\- Aller Fang, ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête ! On va bien s'amuser !**_ Lança joyeusement Vanille.

La plus grande des pulsiennes regarda sa cadette. Celle-ci lui lançait un regard encourageant. Vanille se sentait un peu responsable du malaise qu'elle percevait dans les yeux de sa sœur de cœur. Après tout, bien qu'elle ne soit pas la seule raison de sa venue, c'était elle qui l'avait suppliée de l'accompagner sur Cocoon. La rouquine se sentait rassurée de voir son amie à ses côtés, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer cette aventure sans elle, mais elle savait que son intégration serait compliquée.

 _ **\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a de bien belles créatures à chasser sur Cocoon,**_ reprit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Fang rigola devant l'argument de son amie. La future étudiante avait toujours les mots qu'ils fallaient pour lui redonner le moral. Elle n'était pas du tout enchantée d'être là, mais comment résister aux supplications de cette fille qui pouvait faire craquer n'importe qui ? Et puis, son cousin aussi avez insisté pour qu'elle vienne, sans parler de son père.

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'es jamais à court de batterie ?**_ Railla Caius à la rouquine. _**Tu parles en continu depuis des heures sans respirer et tu continues encore ?**_

Pour toute réponse Vanille lui tira la langue, puis lui fit un sourire angélique, avant de continuer à marcher en sautillant joyeusement et s'extasiant de tout et de rien. L'homme aux cheveux violets soupira de lassitude tandis que Noel et Fang lui tapotèrent l'épaule de manière compatissante.

 _ **\- Aller, arrêtez de broyer du noir vous deux et en route !**_ Souria Noel en rejoignant la petite pulsienne.

 _ **\- Ils vont me tuer avant la fin de l'année les gamins !**_ Grogna Caius. _**Attendez-nous au moins !**_

Le grand pulsien rattrapa ses camarades et Fang se retrouva finalement seule devant l'aéroport. Elle soupira, s'encourageant mentalement. Elle tenta de se vider l'esprit, mais en vain. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se prendre autant la tête, mais en même temps c'était la première fois qu'elle posait le pied sur Cocoon et qu'elle partait si loin de chez elle. Oerba était un petit village tranquille au bord de la mer. La population ne devait pas excéder les cinq mille habitants et au vu du monde qui se tenait près d'elle, elle se doutait bien qu'à Palumpolum la population était beaucoup plus dense.

 _ **\- Hé Fang tu te magne ou tu prends racine !**_ Héla Noel.

Arraché à ses pensées l'interpellé cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et regarda dans la direction de son jeune frère qui lui faisait de grands signes ridicules pour attirer son intention avec Vanille. Caius lui se reculait, faisant comme si il ne les connaissait pas. Fang sourit et se tapa le front du plat de la main. A se promener avec ses deux-là elle allait vraiment se taper la honte, mais au moins leur enthousiasme et leur bonne humeur était communicative. Elle rejoignit donc ses 3 amis qui l'attendaient et se promit de ne plus broyer du noir. Rassembler ils partirent ensemble pour la grande place où le Primarque en personne les attendaient pour effectuer son discours de bienvenue.

•••

La marche dura plus de vingt bonnes minutes sous une chaleur étouffante et entourée d'un nombre impressionnant de passants. Arrivés sur la grande place, les quatre pulsiens furent d'autant plus étonnés du nombre d'individus se massant sur celle-ci. Ils n'avaient jamais vu autant de personnes rassemblées dans un même endroit. Il y en avait de tous âges et d'origines très variées. La foule était bruyante, compacte et s'installait devant une immense estrade montée pour l'occasion.

Fang se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit et commença à taper nerveusement du pied en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Le brouhaha était insoutenable et lui vrillait les tympans, les gens se resserraient de plus en plus pour ce faire une place. Certains se mirent même à les bousculer, mais quand ceux-ci s'aperçurent de leur origine pulsienne, ils leur lancèrent un regard hautain et plein de mépris.

Échauffée de ce constat, la brune leur rendit le même air et s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, quand une voix dans un haut-parleur se fit entendre et toutes les discussions cessèrent instantanément. Les immenses téléviseurs installés autour de la place s'allumèrent d'un seul coup et toute la foule put braquer son regard sur l'homme installé devant le micro

Brun et plutôt grand, Il salua la foule d'un ton charismatique mais posé et se présenta comme étant Cid Raines le nouveau Primarque et le grand créateur de ce campus international.

 _ **\- Dans un premier temps, je tiens à saluer nos confrères pulsiens, qui malgré nos conflits passés, ont eu le courage de se lancer dans une nouvelle aventure en territoire inconnu et permettre ainsi, de faire un premier pas vers une paix durable entre nos deux peuples.**_

 _ **Je demanderais aussi à mes confrères et consoeurs cocooniens de leur faire bon accueil et de leur montrer que la confiance qu'ils ont placée en nous en acceptant notre proposition, ne soit pas vaine.**_

Des murmures s'élancèrent dans la foule, certains étaient réprobateurs, d'autres septiques ou au contraire enthousiasmes.

 _ **\- Je sais qu'espérer une parfaite harmonie entre nos deux peuples est utopique, mais je veux y croire. Je veux croire que nous pouvons vivre ensemble en apprenant des uns des autres. Je veux croire que malgré nos nombreuses différences, nous pouvons nous comprendre et nous accepter. Je veux croire que le campus de Lindblum, soit un premier pas vers une nouvelle ère. Une ère où nous ne nous considérons pas uniquement en tant que pulsien ou cocoonien, mais bien en tant qu'être humain.**_

 _ **Évitons aux générations futures de vivre ce que chacun d'entre vous avez dû subir. Subir à cause d'une poignée d'individus à l'état d'esprit fermé. La vérité, c'est que nous sommes tous frères et soeurs, nous avons simplement des rêves et des espérances différents.**_

De nombreux étudiants acquiescèrent et applaudirent devant un tel discours, tandis que certains se refrognaient mais ne firent rien pour montrer leur mécontentement. Ravi de voir que son discours touche plus de personne qu'il n'avait prévu, Raines s'élança ensuite sur un éloge du nouveau campus international, Lindblum.

La pulsienne n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite. Les propos idéaux du Primarque étaient selon elle absolument ridicules. Jamais elle ne ferait confiance à un cocoonien, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait à sa patrie, à ses amis, à sa propre famille… Cela ne faisait pas deux heures qu'elle avait mis un pied sur cette planète et elle se sentait déjà incroyablement oppressée. Que ce soit par le manque d'espace personnel qu'elle avait dans cette foule ou les regards mauvais qu'elle sentait peser sur elle, Fang pouvait d'ors et déjà dire, qu'elle ne s'acclimaterait jamais à cet endroit pollué par la technologie et les gens obtus.

Pourquoi avait-elle dû craquer aux demandes de Vanille et Noel ? Peut parce qu'ils faisaient partie des gens à qui elle donnerait sa vie, ou bien par les "demandes" de son propre père. Jamais elle ne comprendrait pourquoi il tenait tant à ce qu'elle participe à ce "rassemblement des peuples". Il avait perdu tellement durant la dernière guerre et maintenant, il offrait sa propre fille à ses vipères de cocooniens.

 _ **\- Allô, Fang, tu m'entends ?**_

L'Interpellée sortit brusquement de sa rêverie quand elle vit la main de son amie s'agiter devant ses yeux :

 _ **\- Hummm tu disais ?**_ répondit distraitement la noiraude.

 _ **\- Est-ce-que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ?**_ S'inquiéta Vanille.

 _ **\- Ça va très bien, je veux juste qu'on se casse de cette fichue masse d'imbéciles !**_ Grogna-t-elle.

Vanille fronça les sourcils. Fang n'avait vraiment pas l'air à l'aise ici. En même temps cela ne l'étonnait guère. Les pulsiens étaient réputés pour leur amour de la nature et de la liberté et Fang y accordait beaucoup d'importance. Se retrouver du jour au lendemain dans un monde complètement différent du leur la bouleversait énormément, même si elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas le montrer.

Quand le discours pris fin les étudiants furent invités à rejoindre leurs classes respectives. La foule se mit alors en mouvement et la rouquine put ressentir la frustration de sa voisine. Elle regarda dans sa direction et remarqua que celle-ci contractait fermement la mâchoire en jouant de l'épaule avec qui conte osait s'approcher de trop près.

 _ **\- Putain qu'il est con ce nouveau Primarque ! Ça empeste la vermine de Pulse dans le coin à cause de lui !**_

 _ **\- T'as un problème ?!**_ Ragea Fang en se retournant brutalement faisant sursauter son cousin à côté d'elle.

Un groupe de 6 jeunes cocooniens qui marchait non loin d'eux, s'arrêtèrent brusquement face au ton de la jeune femme et les dévisagèrent avec haine et mépris.

 _ **\- Ouais on a un problème ! Vous n'avez rien n'a faire sur Cocoon !**_

 _ **\- Vous polluez notre air !**_

 _ **\- On aurait mieux fait de vos exterminer il y a 15 ans !**_

 _ **\- Espèce de sal…**_ Commença Fang en voulant frapper le premier cocoonien à sa portée.

 _ **\- Non Fang ! Tombe pas dans leur jeu, n'oublie pas ce que ton père nous a dit,**_ tenta Noel en attrapant sa sœur, aidée par Vanille qui essayait de calmer sa meilleure amie.

 _ **\- Tous des sauvages en plus !**_ Cracha un autre.

 _ **\- Sauvage, et cannibale tu as oublié,**_ intervient Caius en lançant un sourire carnassier. _**En fait vous tombez plutôt bien ! On n'a rien mangé depuis hier midi et je ne serais pas contre un ou deux petits cocooniens.**_

Face à cette déclaration et l'aura peu rassurante que dégageait les deux bruns les cocooniens écarquillèrent les yeux en faisant un pas en arrière.

 _ **\- Alors Fang, tu m'aides à en choper un ou deux pour la route ?**_ Ricana le jeune homme en avançant d'un pas.

 _ **\- Avec plaisir !**_ Répondit Fang en jouant le jeu. _**Le gros là, a l'air bien appétissant.**_

Le groupe de jeunes garçons dévisagea le plus potelé d'entre eux et regarda de nouveaux les pulsiens. Fang et Caius s'avançaient lentement vers eux avec un grand sourire carnassier et une démarche de chasseurs. La panique qu'ils pouvaient voir dans leurs yeux était une excellente revanche. Les jeunes garçons furent bientôt acculés à un mur et lorsque Caius fit semblant de se jeter sur eux, ils se mirent à crier et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou.

 _ **\- Ahahahahahahaha !**_ Rigolèrent Vanille et Noel en cœur.

 _ **\- Mais revenez voyons !**_ Héla Caius de façon théâtrale.

 _ **\- Comment vous les avez trop eus !**_ Reprit Noël entre deux rires.

La brune ricana aussi. Son ami avait eu une bonne idée de leur faire peur, c'était bien plus drôle que leur sauter dessus. Content de leur coup ils mirent plusieurs minutes à reprendre leur calme mais Noël leur remit les pieds sur terre et lança qu'ils feraient mieux de se dépêcher s'ils ne voulaient pas arriver en retard dès le premier jour.

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes de marche les quatre amis arrivèrent à un carrefour et ils se stoppèrent en toisant la plus jeune.

 _ **\- Bon c'est ici qu'on se sépare visiblement,**_ fit le cadet en montrant des panneaux directionnels.

Sur Gran Pulse, Vanille avait commencé un apprentissage de guérisseuse auprès de sa mère et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle s'était inscrite à la faculté de médecine, bien décidé à apporter le savoir de Cocoon sur Gran Pulse. Les trois autres cependant étaient bien plus physiques et c'est d'un commun accord qu'ils s'étaient inscrits à l'école militaire. À défaut de rassembler les peuples, le nouveau Primarque leur apprendrait au moins toutes les stratégies cocooniennes.

Fang regarda Vanille hésitante. Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de laisser son amie seule face à tous ces inconnus mais que pouvait-elle faire ? La rouquine remarqua son hésitation et lui offrit un sourire radieux pour la rassurer.

 _ **\- Ne t'inquiète pas je sais me défendre tout de même,**_ dit la plus jeune. _**Qu'un méchant s'approche et je lui fais ravaler ses dents,**_ reprit-elle en mimant une position guerrière des plus ridicule.

 _ **\- T'as même pas besoin de les frapper, t'aura qu'à parler pour les assommer,**_ se moqua Caius qui se prit une petite tape sur l'épaule par Vanille.

 _ **\- Et puis tel qu'on te connaît, tu vas certainement te perdre dans un endroit pareil, toi qui serais capable de te perdre dans ta propre maison,**_ ironisa la noiraude.

 _ **\- Hey ! Mais ça va tous les deux ? C'est ma fête ou quoi ?**_ Bouda la rouquine. _**Et toi ! Tu ne peux pas me défendre ?!**_ Fit-elle en désignant Noel.

 _ **\- Euh…**_

 _ **\- Pff laisse tomber traître ! bon je vais être en retard si ça continue à tout à l'heure !**_

Ses 3 amis n'eurent pas le temps de répliquer que Vanille sautillait déjà vers sa nouvelle université en les saluant joyeusement de la main. Sa meilleure amie la suivit du regard un moment et se demanda comment elle faisait pour garder sa joie de vivre en toutes circonstances. Quand les gens la rencontraient, ils pensaient tous que ce n'était qu'une petite fille faible et complètement folle, mais en réalité elle montrait un courage incroyable et donnait toujours de sa bonne humeur aux personnes qui l'entouraient.

•••

C'est seulement après avoir demandé leur chemin à des personnes aussi accueillantes que des portes de prison et avoir perdu Noël en chemin avant de le retrouver, que les 3 pulsiens se retrouvaient enfin au point de rendez-vous des futurs militaires. Rassemblés dans un immense amphithéâtre extérieur en forme d'arc de cercle, la brune pestait depuis dix bonnes minutes sur les cocooniens, les traitants mentalement d'idiots, grincheux et prétentieux incapable de faire le moindre geste amical ou même de sourire. Sourire n'allait pas faire tomber leurs dents. Dire bonjour n'allait pas leur déboîter la mâchoire. Si chacun donnait un peu de sa personne Cocoon paraîtrait déjà un peu moins froid.

Restant groupé les trois amis s'étaient assis au dernier rang de l'amphi pour ainsi avoir une vue d'ensemble de la foule. De nombreux étudiants étaient présents, indiquant la taille phénoménale que devait faire le campus. Au bout de quelques instants, un militaire brun aux cheveux courts, pénétra au centre de la structure en pierre tandis que quelques individus se tenaient en retrait, les professeurs sans doute. De nombreuses médailles décoraient son torse et deux imposantes épaulettes à néons rouges reposaient sur ses épaules, rendant sa stature plus imposante.

 _ **\- Bonjour et Bienvenue à tous, Je suis le commandant Amodar de la garde civile, mais en ce qui vous concerne actuellement, je suis votre nouveau directeur. Je ne me lancerais pas dans un long discours barbant que vous n'écouterez sans doutes pas. Je laisse ce plaisir à ma merveilleuse consoeur qui sera pour vous, sans doute plus agréable à regarder.**_

Il désigna une femme à la posture militaire irréprochable qui sourit de manière crispée à son manque évidemment du protocole. Celle-ci s'avança au centre de l'amphi, ses talons claquant sur la roche et ses longs cheveux blonds volant derrière elle. Elle remercia gracieusement le commandant et se présenta comme étant Jihl Nabaat, sous-directrice et Lieutenant de la PSICOM.

À cette mention, les trois pulsiens se crispèrent, se rappelant très bien que c'était la PSICOM qui avait mené la guerre il y a quinze ans. Elle commença un long discours et informa les étudiants de l'organisation des jours de cours.

 _ **\- Pour commencer, vous travaillerez du lundi au vendredi de 8h à 12h et de 14h à 19h. Chaque jour sera présenté de la même façon. Le matin sera consacré aux cours théoriques et l'après-midi aux cours pratiques.**_

Elle fit une pause, redressant ses lunettes.

 _ **\- Pour faciliter les échanges entre les nationalités et établir des liens durables entre les peuples, un système de binôme a aussi été mis en place. Ainsi il a été décidé par la direction que vous partagerez votre logement avec votre nouveau partenaire.**_

Les murmures s'élancèrent, tous se demandaient qui serait leur nouveau colocataire. Certains étaient impatients de les rencontrer tandis que d'autres appréhendaient de se retrouver avec quelqu'un d'invivable. _**'Quoi ?! C'est une blague j'espère ? Non seulement je dois vivre sur cette maudite planète avec ses maudits cocooniens, mais il faut en plus que je m'en tape un dans mon appartement ?!'**_. Fang, fronça les sourcils, énervé. En plus de devoir supporter ces grincheux méprisables toute la journée, elle allait devoir vivre avec l'un d'entre eux ! Etro lui en voulait, c'était évident !

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, les étudiants furent séparés en différentes classes et comme si le sort s'acharnait sur elle, la noiraude fut séparée de ses deux camarades. Le regard inquiet pour sa cousine, Noël parti avec Caius de son côté tandis que Fang partait du sien ' _ **De mieux en mieux !'**_ pensa-t-elle.

•••

Debout dans un long couloir blanc empli de baies vitrées, les étudiants attendaient l'arrivée de leur nouveau prof principal devant leur salle de cours. Fang s'était mis à l'écart. Elle qui était d'habitude très sociable avec tout le monde se retrouvait aussi aimable qu'un béhémoth sauvage. Cette planète était vraiment néfaste. Appuyée contre le mur, elle regarda vaguement les gens qui discutaient tranquillement. Beaucoup semblait déjà se connaître. D'autres restaient simplement à l'écart à attendre patiemment. Son regard s'arrêta finalement sur une jeune femme blonde aux étranges reflets roses. Les bras croisés, le dos appuyé contre un mur, sa tête était tournée vers un géant aux cheveux rouge orangé. Dans cet angle, il était impossible d'apercevoir son visage, mais la couleur de ses cheveux intriguait beaucoup la pulsienne.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, la peau noire et une coupe afro sur la tête arriva finalement du bout du couloir et salua joyeusement ses élèves, coupant Fang dans son observation. Il déclara avant d'ouvrir la porte qu'ils seraient, au moins pour aujourd'hui, placés par binôme.

 _ **\- Quand vous entendrez votre nom vous viendrez vous placer à la place désignée. Et je vous prierais d'attendre de ne plus être dans mon cours pour vous étriper entre vous. Toute réclamation et contestation sera à faire à la direction.**_

Le professeur commença enfin l'appel tandis que les étudiants étaient impatients de savoir avec qui ils partageraient une bonne partie de l'année scolaire. Fang soupira en fermant les yeux. Les noms défilaient sans qu'elle ne fasse vraiment attention. Son esprit vagabondait, Elle se voyait libre à courir sur les grandes steppes de Gran Pulse en compagnies de ses amis.

 _ **\- ...Et Fang Yun.**_

La brune sortit soudainement de sa rêverie et regarda autour d'elle pour constata qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle et le professeur dans le couloir. Incertaine, elle s'avança se présentant sur le pas de la porte pour observer la salle de classe. Froide mais fonctionnelle, elle constata rapidement qu'une seule place était libre. Avec un sourire rassurant, le prof lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle soupira et s'avança finalement, sentant déjà tous les regards se braquer sur elle et constatant avec horreur, qu'elle était la seule pulsienne de la classe.

Ayant fini l'appel le professeur pénétra à son tour dans la salle, tandis que Fang s'installait sur sa chaise les muscles tendus. Elle tourna son regard vers sa nouvelle colocataire et remarqua qu'il s'agissait finalement dans la cocoonienne qui avait attiré son regard un peu plus tôt dans le couloir. Ses traits étaient fins, ses yeux d'un bleu océan envoûtant mais durs et froids. Sans vraiment faire attention la brune la fixa, puis soudainement un sourire en coin s'étira sur ses lèvres. " _ **Finalement c'est peut-être pas si mal que ça Cocoon !"**_ Ricana intérieurement la pulsienne.

Assises près d'immenses baies vitrées, la rose tourna son regard ne semblant pas le moins du monde intéressé par sa voisine ou pour tous autres choses présentes dans cette pièce d'ailleurs. Elle fixait un point imaginaire par la fenêtre sans se soucier du discours que venait d'entamer leur professeur principal du nom de Sazh Katzroy.

Fang plus attirer par la jolie cocoonienne à ses côtés que le professeur à la coupe afro, tourna de nouveau son attention vers elle. Après tout, elles allaient devoir cohabiter, alors autant faire connaissance non ? Si elle ne faisait pas un effort pour ce ravissant visage, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle en ferait. " _ **Mais c'est une cocoonienne !"**_ fit une petite pensée dans son esprit. Elle secoua la tête " _ **On s'en fiche, cette fille est une proie plus que prometteuse !"**_ :

 _ **\- Alors comme ça tu viens d'où ma jolie ?**_ Réussit-elle finalement à sortir avec un sourire ravageur.

 _ **\- Du couloir,**_ répondit froidement son interlocutrice sans même se retourner.

 _ **\- Ok…**_ Lança Fang perplexe.

Elle s'attendait à pleins de chose, mais certainement pas cette réponse, mais loin de se démonter, elle reprit :

 _ **\- Tu sais, on va se voir très souvent cette année, alors autant essayer de faire connaissance tu ne crois pas ?**_

La rose l'ignora royalement et se contentait de fixer l'horizon.

 _ **\- Si tu commençais par me dire ton petit nom ?**_ Reprit Fang avec toujours un petit sourire au coin.

Toujours aucune réponse pas même une réaction. Durant plusieurs minutes la brune tentait d'entamer une conversion avec sa voisine mais l'étudiante ne faisait que l'ignorer ou lui répondre avec des ' _ **humm'**_. Il fallait l'avouer Fang était un peu déçu elle n'avait même pas réussi à la faire changer d'expression, mais têtu comme elle était, elle n'allait certainement pas abandonner si vite ! Elle avait enfin trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à faire et elle n'allait pas s'arrêter aussi vite.

Au bout d'une heure la cocoonienne commençait vraiment à en avoir assez des bavardages incessants de sa voisine. Ne pouvait-elle pas la laisser tranquille ? Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler cela ne se voyait-il pas ? Elle ne lui répondait jamais, mais la brune s'obstinait à lui poser des questions et lui envoyer des blagues douteuses. Sans compter son air arrogant et charmeur qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

 _ **\- Tu ne peux pas me lâcher,**_ grogna soudainement la femme aux cheveux roses en tournant enfin la tête vers sa camarade, _**tu es si dénuée d'intelligence que tu ne comprends pas que lorsqu'on ne te répond pas, c'est qu'on ne veut pas te parler !**_

 _ **\- Hé tu vas te détendre !**_ répondu Fang énervé par ses propos, _**je ne faisais qu'essayer de discuter.**_

 _ **\- Oui et bien tu vois bien que je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi, alors maintenant tu m'oublies !**_

 _ **\- Alors quoi ?! les cocooniens sont si imbus de leur personne qu'ils ne peuvent pas parler avec ces êtres inférieurs que sont les pulsiens c'est ça ?**_ cracha la noiraude, hargneuse.

Elle qui espérait un tant soit peu que la blonde soit différente de tous ces individus racistes et arrogants, eh bien elle se trompait lourdement. Sa voisine fronça les sourcils. La pulsienne se méprenait sur sa réaction, en aucun cas elle ne l'avait remballée à cause de ses origines mais bien parce qu'elle voulait qu'elle la laisse tranquille.

 _ **\- Je n'en ai rien à faire que tu sois une pulsienne,**_ reprit-elle d'un ton plus neutre.

 _ **\- Ouais et bien ce n'est pas mon impression !**_

Fang se remit droite sur sa chaise les bras croisés et ne prêta plus attention à sa voisine jusqu'à la fin du cours ' _ **Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir !'**_. La sonnerie retentit enfin et la pulsienne se précipita à l'extérieur, elle en avait plus qu'assez d'être entouré de ces connards et ce n'était seulement que le premier jour.

•••

Fang s'avançait rageusement dans les couloirs. C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginée. Apercevant enfin les deux garçons au bout de l'immense couloir meublé de casiers et de baies vitrées, elle tenta de reprendre son calme pour ne pas alarmer ses amis et s'approcha d'eux en les saluant.

 _ **\- Hey, alors, comment ça s'est passé ?**_ Demanda Noel.

 **\- C'était barbant,** soupira la brune en prenant un air blasé.

Son jeune cousin rigola. Déjà au lycée Fang ne tenait pas en place en classe, alors ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer.

 _ **\- Alors et vous ? Vos binômes ?**_

 _ **\- Mise à part sa couleur de cheveux qui me fait mal aux yeux, il a l'air plutôt sympa,**_ sourit joyeusement Noël.

 _ **\- Et toi ?**_ sourit Fang.

 _ **\- Tss…**_ Siffla Caius entre ses dents. _**Suis tombé sur un idiot nourrit au OGM.**_

Le cadet éclata de rire devant la mine de son ami vite rejoint par sa cousine. Le grand brun avait pesté un moment en découvrant l'imbécile avec qui il allait devoir cohabiter. Fang elle se sentait revivre. Que ça lui faisait du bien de rire et de se sentir entourait de ses amis d'enfance. Chacun avait son caractère dans leur petite bande et pourtant ils s'entendaient comme les doigts d'une main. Vanille la joyeuse impulsive, Noel le gentil teigneux, Caius l'intelligent arrogant et Fang l'extra-sociable fière comme un pan. Enfin, extra-sociale en temps normal.

 _ **\- Et toi ? tu nous as pas dit avec qui tu étais,**_ repris le plus jeune.

 _ **\- Avec une beauté fatale, grognasse, raciste et aussi froide qu'un glacier.**_

 _ **\- Bah ! Au moins c'est une beauté fatale, on échange si tu veux,**_ intervient Caius.

 _ **\- Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi,**_ continua Noel, _**à tous les coups elle va finir dans ton lit,**_ ricana-t-il.

 _ **\- Ou avec des dents en moins,**_ grogna Fang en se rappelant comme la blonde lui avait parlé.

 _ **\- Bon on va manger un kebab ?**_ Demanda le châtain.

 _ **\- Vanille veut manger une pizza,**_ répondit la noiraude.

 _ **\- Je préfère le kebab aussi,**_ intervient Caius.

 _ **\- On a cas se retrouver après manger ?**_

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent et partirent de leur côté, tandis que Fang partait du sien. Sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, la brune le sortit et remarqua que Vanille lui avait donné le lieu de rendez-vous. Elle répondit au message puis entra brutalement en collision avec quelqu'un. Sous le coup de la surprise et du choc la personne dans qui elle était rentrée perdit l'équilibre et s'agrippa à son avant-bras pour ne pas tomber. Malheureusement, Fang prise au dépourvu perdit aussi équilibre et elles tombèrent finalement toutes les deux au sol. Un peu sonnée, la pulsienne secoua la tête et regarda finalement sur qui elle était tombée. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur deux orbes bleus qui la fixaient d'un air noir.

 _ **\- Tiens, tiens mais ce ne serait pas ma chère coloc,**_ sourit mauvaisement Fang en restant sur cette dernière. _**Décidément tu ne peux plus te passer de moi on dirait.**_

 _ **\- Dégage de là si tu ne veux pas ramasser tes dents sur le trottoir.**_

La noiraude perdu son sourire. Encore ce ton froid et cet air si noir qu'il aurait pu faire fuir le plus courageux des guerriers. Mais Fang était bien trop fière pour laisser cette cocoonienne lui parler ainsi et la laisser gagner aussi facilement. Une lutte visuelle s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes qui se regardaient avec mépris.

 _ **\- Bon tu bouges !**_ Ragea la rose qui essayait de se dégager du corps de la noiraude.

 _ **\- Et si je n'ai pas envie,**_ ricana Fang de façon peu rassurante en se rapprochant dangereusement du visage de sa victime.

 _ **\- A mais c'est génial sœurette ! Tu t'es déjà fait une nouvelle amie,**_ rigola un grand blond qui s'accroupit vers les deux jeunes femmes.

Sa voix grave surpris Fang et sa proie profita de son moment d'inattention pour la pousser sur le côté.

 _ **\- Putain il te manque une case à toi ce n'est pas possible !**_ S'énerva la jeune femme en se relevant et en poussant rageusement la main de Snow qu'il avait posé sur son épaule.

Sans plus de manière elle poussa Fang sur le côté et poursuivit son chemin vers l'immense parking qui se trouvait derrière, en lui lançant un air froid et coléreux. La pulsienne soutient son regard avec la même colère. " _ **Sale conne !".**_

 _ **\- T'en fais pas, elle est comme ça avec tout le monde,**_ ricana l'homme à ses côtés.

Fang se tourna vers le jeune homme et se rendit contre qu'il était géant et taillé comme une véritable armoire à glace. Habillé d'un immense manteau gris, il portait un bonnet noir qui laissait s'échapper quelques mèches blondes ci et là.

 _ **\- Tu viens de Pulse je me trompe,**_ demanda le géant un mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.

 _ **\- Gran Pulse,**_ rectifia la noiraude d'un ton peu amical.

 _ **\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te froisser,**_ s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire amical, _**je m'appelle Snow, Snow Villiers, bienvenue sur Cocoon j'espère que tu te plairas ici,**_ reprit-il.

 _ **\- Fang.**_

Elle lui répondu d'une voix méfiante et gardait ses distances avec le géant. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air méchant, mais depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici aucune personne ne lui avait adressé la parole de manière polie, tous la regardaient avec mépris et dédain, réagir ainsi était simplement devenu un système d'auto-défense. Le blond ne sembla pas sans offenser et rejoignit son groupe d'amis qui l'interpeller quelques mètres plus loin après avoir salué la pulsienne.

•••

Arrivé à l'embranchement où ils avaient quitté Vanille ce matin, Fang s'assit sur un banc en attendant celle-ci. En temps normal elle n'aimait guère rester enfermée toute la journée mais aujourd'hui elle préférait amplement rester tranquillement dans sa chambre que devoir supporter tous ses regards hautains et haineux qu'on lui jetait en permanence. Qui étaient-ils pour la juger ainsi d'un simple regard ?

Entendant que l'on l'interpellait, la pulsienne tourna la tête sur le côté et aperçus Vanille qui courait joyeusement dans sa direction. Elle eut à peine le temps de se lever du banc où elle s'était assise pour attendre la rouquine, que celle-ci lui sauta dans les bras en rigolant. La pulsienne au teint hâlé complètement surprise, mit quelques secondes pour finalement répondre à son étreinte.

Il est vrai que Vanille était toujours de bonne humeur et souriait constamment, mais là, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rayonnante et pourtant elle la connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Face à cette scène, Fang ne pouvait rester de marbre et sourit avant de finalement lui demander pourquoi elle était d'aussi bonne humeur. La rouquine la regarda les yeux pétillants :

 _ **\- Je suis contente c'est tout,**_ rigola Vanille, _**je sens que ma nouvelle vie ici va beaucoup me plaire, merci Fang, merci mille fois de m'avoir accompagné. Je crois que je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de venir ici sans toi,**_ termina-t-elle en câlinant de nouveau sa sœur de cœur.

La noiraude fut choquée par ses propos. Comment pouvait-elle apprécier autant cet endroit ? Les habitants étaient hautains et méprisants et détestaient tout ce qui venait de Gran Pulse. La verdure était à peine présente dans cette ville contrairement à sa contrée natale et pourtant sa sœur rayonnait de bonheur ? mais comment ? Elle qui espérait repartir dans son pays natal sans plus tarder voyait ses rêves s'envoler en fumée. Comment pourrait-elle laisser sa meilleure amie ici après de telles paroles ? Elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener non plus surtout si elle se plaisait autant ici. Non il ne restait plus qu'à serrer les dents et rester ici car le bonheur de sa cadette passait par-dessus tout.

 _ **\- Fang ?**_

Vanille dévisageait son aînée avec qui elle essayait de communiquer depuis tout à l'heure, la brune était visiblement dans ses pensées et le regard sombre qu'elle apercevait sur son visage l'inquiétait.

 _ **\- Hum, quoi ?**_ Répondu Fang en sortant de sa rêverie.

 _ **\- Ça s'est bien passé ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette,**_ s'inquiéta la rouquine.

 _ **\- Oui, c'était juste un peu long, j'ai plus l'habitude de rester assise sur une chaise aussi longtemps,**_ dit la brune en essayant de sourire le plus sincèrement possible.

La plus jeune fronça des sourcils visiblement pas très convaincus, sa sœur de cœur lui cachait-elle quelque chose ? Elle savait bien qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout cette ville mais elle espérait vraiment qu'elle puisse s'intégrer rapidement. Fang était une personne extrêmement sociable et si l'on la privée de sa liberté dans la nature et de contact humain, elle ne supporterait pas de rester ici. De son côté la noiraude voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas été très convaincante, mais elle ne voulait pas inquiéter sa meilleure amie :

 _ **\- Ça va je te dis, j'ai même trouvé une proie bien alléchante,**_ reprit Fang avec un sourire ravageur, espérant que ça serait assez convaincant.

Vanille haussa des sourcils avant de finir par éclater de rire. Décidément la brune ne changera jamais. Toujours à la chasse de nouvelle conquête. Rassuré la rouquine sourit de toutes ses dents et continua :

 _ **\- Bon on va se la manger cette pizza ?**_ Demanda soudainement Vanille en s'écartant des bras de Fang.

 _ **\- Ouep !**_

La rouquine lança un cri de joie puis attrapa le bras de son amie en l'emmenant vers la pizzeria qu'elle avait croisée quelques rues plus loin. Vanille l'a fit entrer dans le restaurant et à son plus grand soulagement il n'y avait pas grand monde. Sans demander son reste, la petite pulsienne partit en direction de l'accueil pour commander des pizzas puis elle se retourna, faisant signe à son amie d'aller choisir des places.

Fang secoua la tête. Elle la menant vraiment par le bout du nez se disait-elle. Résigné elle partit à la recherche de bonnes places. Elle aperçut une terrasse extérieure et décida de sortir. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel bleu dépourvu de tout nuage et il faisait doux, un climat idéal. Elle remarqua une table un peu à l'écart sous l'ombre d'un grand arbre et sourit. Ce coin était parfait. Elle s'assied sur le banc en bois face à la table en attendant la rouquine, qui revient quelques minutes plus tard avec 2 grandes boîtes à pizza.

•••

Après avoir accompagné sa meilleure amie à l'arrêt de bus le plus près, Fang se dirigea vers sa propre école qui n'était desservie par aucune ligne, sans doute pour forcer les étudiants à marcher. Même si la présence de Vanille lui avait redonné quelque peu sa bonne humeur durant le repas, les regards méfiants de certains clients avaient eu le don de l'énerver. Heureusement pour eux que la rouquine était présente, sinon la brune en saurait sans doute venu aux mains pour leur apprendre le respect ! Sa cadette toute joyeuse et complètement focalisée par sa pizza et ses récits de sa mâtinée, n'avait même pas remarqué les regards que les cocooniens leur lançaient. Ou peut-être s'en fichait-elle.

Soufflant de lassitude elle traîna des pieds, n'ayant aucune envie de revoir ces individus méprisables, mais elle ne baisserait pas les bras ! Elle était une Yun et une battante, gare à celui qui se mettrait en travers de sa route ! Cependant, arrivé devant le portail de l'école, son courage s'envola bien vite.

La cour était bondée d'individus bruyants et la brune se sentit vite mal à l'aise. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, elle ne pouvait plus bouger du tout, elle était figée sur place et avait du mal à respirer. Elle sentit soudainement un bras dans son dos la pousser si fort qu'elle faillit tomber à la renverse. Fang grogna et fit volte-face en s'apprêtant à réprimander celui qui avait eu l'audace de la provoquer ainsi et elle tomba nez à nez avec un grand homme élancé avec des cheveux noirs taillé en brosse. En temps normal Fang l'aurait trouvé plutôt mignon mais son air arrogant et surtout méprisant lui fit se mettre en position de défense.

 _ **\- Dégage la sauvage ! Retourne dans tes plaines t'as rien à faire ici, ton peuple fait honte à notre beau pays,**_ cracha-t-il hautain.

Le sang chaud de Fang ne fit qu'un tour et elle lui envoya aussitôt son poing dans la figure. De quel droit il lui parlait comme ça ?! Son coup était si rapide que le garçon n'eut pas le temps de le voir venir et pourtant il fut stoppé avant d'atteindre sa cible.

La jeune cocoonienne aux cheveux roses avait rattrapé in-extremis le poing de Fang. D'abord surprise de la vitesse fulgurante de la blonde, la noiraude tira fortement sur son bras pour le libérer de son emprise :

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Dégage !**_ grogna la pulsienne à l'étudiante qui la regardait sans la moindre trace d'émotion.

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Une vraie sauvage,**_ reprit l'homme.

Fang allait de nouveau lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, mais Lightning avait senti le coup venir et la stoppa de nouveau en s'interposant entre les deux adversaires, puis elle se retourna en direction de l'homme aux cheveux bruns avec un regard glacial :

 _ **\- Dégage Marcus !**_

 _ **\- Pfff, regarde toi Farron tu fais honte à tout Cocoon en traînant avec une bête pareille,**_ cracha-t-il.

La rose empoigna durement le poignet de la noiraude pour la maintenir derrière elle et l'empêcher d'assener un coup à son rival qui ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.

 _ **\- Le seul qui fait honte à Cocoon ici c'est toi, maintenant fout le camp.**_

 _ **\- Sinon quoi ?**_ sourit-il en se rapprochant.

Lightning le regarda d'un air tellement noir que l'homme ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des frissons. Après quelques instants de lutte visuelle le cocoonien fit finalement signe à sa bande de le suivre, avant de sourire aux deux jeunes femmes qui le regardaient avec colère et mépris, puis ils partirent en direction du bâtiment central. Fang complètement énervée et à bout de nerfs à cause de cette situation, poussa violemment le bras de la rose qui la maintenant encore et la regardait d'un air sévère.

 _ **\- De quoi tu te mêles toi ! Tu ne peux pas t'occuper de tes affaires ?**_ Cracha la brune.

 _ **\- Tu as intérêt à apprendre à te maîtriser, que tu le veuille ou non tu représentes Gran Pulse, agis comme tu t'apprêtais à le faire et les pulsiens seront vite virés de Cocoon, avec une déclaration de guerre sur les bras,**_ dit-elle d'un ton froid.

 _ **\- Ça ne te regarde pas, alors tu me lâches !**_ Reprit Fang en regardant son opposante d'un air noir qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionné.

 _ **\- Hey Light, il y a un problème ?**_ Intervient le grand blond au bonnet, qui venait d'arriver accompagné de Caius, Noel et un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bleu électrique.

 _ **\- Non,**_ répondit celle-ci avant de s'éloigner.

 _ **\- Ça va Fang ?**_ S'inquiéta son cousin devant l'air noir de sa sœur.

 _ **\- Lâche-moi !**_ grogna la pulsienne avant de partir à son tour sous le regard surprit de ses deux amis.

" _ **Journée de merde !"**_.

•••

Habillé simplement d'un training et d'un mini haut noir, Fang balayait sa classe du regard à la recherche de sa binôme. Leur entraîneur leur avait ordonné de se mettre avec leur associé et faire les exercices demandés, cependant la brune ne voyait aucun signe de sa future colocataire.

 _ **\- Bon on y va ?**_ Fit une voix dans son dos.

La noiraude fit volte-face, surprise, et tomba nez à nez avec la personne qu'elle cherchait depuis plusieurs minutes.

 _ **\- Enfin ! je te cherchais partout,**_ grogna la pulsienne.

 _ **\- Achète toi des lunettes, je suis là depuis le début,**_ répondit froidement Lightning.

Fang la fixa un moment. Était-elle vraiment là depuis le début ? Elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence jusqu'à là, mais si elle mentait, elle le faisait très bien. Ne voyant aucune réaction chez sa camarade, Lightning haussa des épaules et commença les étirements demandés. Fang tourna finalement son regard vers elle et finit par sourire. " _ **Je crois que je vais aimer ce cours"**_ pensa-t-elle en regardant les fesses de la rose qui s'étirait quelques mètres devant elle. " _ **O et ce petit short te met parfaitement en valeur. Grognasse, froide et raciste mais incroyablement bien foutue !"**_ Ricana-t-elle intérieurement.

 _ **\- Bon tu t'étires ou…**_ Commença la cocoonienne. _**Tu fais quoi là ?!**_

 _ **\- Hum…**_ fit Fang en sortant de sa rêverie.

 _ **\- T'étais en train de me mâter le cul ?!**_ S'indigna la blonde.

 _ **\- Ça serait du gâchis de ne pas regarder.**_

La jeune femme s'avança en un éclair et s'apprêta à gifler la pulsienne, mais celle-ci vit le coup venir et stoppa son geste au dernier moment.

 _ **\- Attends qu'est ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ? Apprends à maîtriser tes émotions ?**_ Fit semblant de réfléchir la brune. _**Et puis c'est toi qui les agite devant moi,**_ ricana-t-elle.

 _ **\- Espèce de…**_

 _ **\- Eh ! ce n'est pas bientôt fini vous deux ! vous voulez des heures sup ? Au travail !**_ Cria l'entraîneur.

Lightning tira rageusement sur son bras pour le libérer et Fang lui offrir un sourire moqueur avant de s'élancer sur la piste déjà occupé par plusieurs binômes.

•••

L'entraîneur siffla la fin du cours à 19 heures. Complètement épuisée, Fang se laissa littéralement tomber sur le banc en métal dans les vestiaires pour filles. Dégoulinante de sueur la pulsienne n'avait même pas le courage de traîner sa carcasse jusque dans une cabine de douche. Le tyran qui leur servait de coach les avait fait courir dans la boue, le bitume, le sable. Leur avait fait faire des sauts d'obstacles, de véritable parcours de combattant et ce pendant 5 heures ! Elle était sportive et endurante mais là s'était inhumain ! Fang entendait de nombreuses plaintes de la part de ses camarades. Toutes se plaignaient de courbature et de la dureté des exercices.

Un bruit de casier métallique la fit soudainement sursauter et elle tenta de regarder sa voisine mais en vain, sa tête retombant mollement sur le banc frais.

 _ **\- Bouge-toi, il faut aller chercher les clés.**_

 _ **\- Je bougerais quand tu apprendras ce qu'est la politesse,**_ grogna Fang.

 _ **\- Debout !**_ Grogna à son tour la blonde.

 _ **\- Dis donc t'es pressé de vivre avec moi on dirait,**_ se moqua la pulsienne.

 _ **\- Tss… Je vais partir sans toi !**_

 _ **\- Tu ne peux pas, il donne les clés que quand les deux colocs sont là.**_

Lightning dût faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas la faire basculer du banc sur lequel elle était étalée. Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure que le cours était terminé et elles étaient les dernières présentes dans le vestiaire. La blonde s'assied finalement en attendant que la brune daigne enfin bouger un petit doigt.

Sentant sa voisine s'asseoir à ses côtés la pulsienne ouvrit un œil et regarda dans sa direction. La cocoonienne n'avait pas l'air plus fatigué que ça, ce qui l'étonna beaucoup. En y repensant c'était la seule qui ne s'était pas plainte durant ou même après le cours. Jambes et bras croisés, elle fixait un point invisible sur le sol, la mâchoire crispée.

 _ **\- Tu sais, si tu veux que j'aille plus vite tu peux me déshabiller et me porter jusqu'à la douche,**_ ricana Fang.

Sa voisine lui lança un regard noir et durant un instant, la brune crut qu'elle allait la faire tomber du banc, mais celle-ci se retint au dernier moment.

 _ **\- Je te déconseille de jouer avec les limites de ma patience,**_ s'énerva de plus en plus la rose.

 _ **\- Ok, ok ça va je me lève,**_ soupira la brune, excédé par le caractère de merde de sa future coloc.

Joignant le geste à la parole la brune se leva douloureusement du banc et se dirigea dans une cabine pour prendre une douche bien froide.

•••

 _ **\- Attends.**_

 _ **\- Quoi encore ?!**_ Grogna la blonde.

 _ **\- Je crois que t'avais raison.**_

 _ **\- Comment ça ?**_

 _ **\- Fallait tourner à droite toute à l'heure,**_ sourit innocemment Fang.

 _ **\- Tu te moques de moi ?**_ Se contient tant bien que mal la cocoonienne.

 _ **\- Pour une fois non.**_

Les deux jeunes femmes marchaient depuis maintenant 20 bonnes minutes à la recherche de leur appartement et la tension était toujours présente entre elles. Elle augmentait même. Fang était excédé par le comportement froid de sa camarade, qui se savait ni sourire, ni la définition du mot blague. Quant à Lightning, les moqueries et le regard haineux de la pulsienne lui tapait vraiment sur le système. Elle n'était pas connue pour sa patience et son contact humain, alors si la grande brune continuait ainsi cela ne pourrait que se finir très mal.

 _ **\- Je croyais que tu étais une championne pour lire les plans ?**_ S'énerva la blonde se frottant nerveusement le front.

 _ **\- Hé ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est vos plans qui sont nuls ! sur Gran Pulse ils sont clairs au moins,**_ se défendit la brune sentant sa mauvaise humeur se décupler à chaque fois que la cocoonienne ouvrait la bouche .

 _ **\- Non mais je rêve !**_

 _ **\- Ah estime-toi heureuse, un rêve avec moi c'est le plus beau que tu puisses avoir !**_ Se moqua la pulsienne.

 _ **\- Arrête de te moquer de moi !**_

 _ **\- Arrête de me grogner dessus !**_

Lightning serra les poings et tourna le dos à la pulsienne. Celle-ci mettait sa patience à rude épreuve et elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas déjà balancé son poing dans son sourire moqueur, qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Elle souffla pour calmer sa respiration et un nuage blanc s'évapora dans l'air. Depuis que le soleil s'était couché, la température avait considérablement diminué et la blonde, bien qu'habituée, commençait à prendre froid.

 _ **\- Hé ho tu m'écoutes ?!**_ Demanda la pulsienne.

 _ **\- Non.**_

 _ **\- Bon aller le glaçon, viens c'est par là.**_

\- …

 _ **\- Bon magne on se les gèle.**_

La brune s'empara de l'avant-bras de Lightning et la tira vers une ruelle entre deux immeubles.

 _ **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ?**_ Ragea la cocoonienne en tentant de se dégager.

 _ **\- Je te montre le chemin, j'ai enfin compris comment on lit cette fichue carte.**_

 _ **\- Ouais bah tu peux me lâcher maintenant !**_

 _ **\- S'il te plaît.**_

 _ **\- Hein ?**_

 _ **\- Dis-moi s'il te plaît et je te lâche,**_ se moqua de nouveau la pulsienne en faisant de nouveau face à sa camarade.

 _ **\- Tu fais chier !**_ Grogna Lightning en tentant de dégager sa main, mais la brune avait une poigne de fer.

 _ **\- C'est dingue ça, tu ne sais même pas dire s'il te plaît.**_

 _ **\- Lâche-moi…**_

 _ **\- Oui ?**_

 _ **\- S'il te plaît…**_ Souffla la blonde hargneusement.

 _ **\- Et bah tu vois quand tu veux, ça va ? Ça ne t'a pas trop écorché la langue ?**_ fit Fang en relâchant son bras.

 _ **\- Tss.**_

La brune souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer et les engouffra dans les poches de sa veste en cuir noire en reprenant son chemin. Décidément cette cocoonienne était vraiment impossible à vivre. Lightning ferma les yeux et serra la mâchoire. Cette année s'annonçait très longue.

•••

Allongé dans son lit un casque sur les oreilles Fang fixait le plafond. Arrivé dans l'appartement, la blonde n'avait même pas pris le temps de le visiter qu'elle s'était emparée de ses affaires et qu'elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre sans en ressortir. Comment aller t'elle faire pour supporter tout ça ? Elle ne voulait pas baisser les bras et se montrer aussi faible mais ce lieu et ses habitants lui plombaient sérieusement le moral. Seuls ses amis et sa fierté l'empêchait de prendre les jambes à son cou. Mais serait-ce suffisant ?

Les cocooniens n'étaient-ils que des êtres arrogants et méprisants ? Les pulsiens étaient encore peu nombreux sur le campus et elle était la seule représentante de son peuple dans sa classe. Tout le mépris serait donc déversé sur elle, le supportera t-elle ? Sentant son ventre grogner Fang soupira et se leva. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de sa coloc hésitante.

 _ **\- T'as faim ?**_ Demanda Fang à la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme.

N'ayant aucune réponse la brune haussa des épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas nonchalant et sortit un paquet de pâtes. Elle devrait faire des courses demain si elle voulait manger autre chose.

Assise devant la télé, une assiette en main, elle sursauta quand elle entendit la porte de Lightning s'ouvrir. Habiller avec un long manteau blanc, cintré à l'aide d'une ceinture et d'une épaisse écharpe en laine rouge, la cocoonienne s'approcha de la table de la cuisine sans un regard pour la pulsienne qui la dévisageait.

 _ **\- Tu fais quoi ?**_ L'interrogea la brune.

La cocoonienne ignora royalement sa question, s'empara d'une pomme, croqua dedans et sortit de l'appartement. " _ **Pff… c'est ça barre toi !"**_ Cette année sera longue, même très longue.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Colocation Infernale

**CHAPITRE 2**

Affalé sur sa table à côté d'une grande fenêtre, Fang gribouillait pensivement sur son cahier vierge de toute écriture. Assise toute au fond de la salle, le cours avait débuté depuis maintenant 1 heure et la brune était absolument incapable de dire ce que la vieille femme déblatérait depuis le début du cours, trop plongés dans ses idées noires.

Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans cette nouvelle ville. Caïus et Noel n'étant pas dans sa classe, elle ne pouvait les voir qu'à la pause de midi, après les cours ou le week-end. Cependant, même là encore, il semblerait qu'ils aient des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de traîner avec elle. Quand à Vanille, Fang ne la voyait quasiment plus. Ses cours lui prenait tout son temps. Heureusement que le téléphone existait sinon la brune n'aurait quasiment plus aucun contact avec sa meilleure amie. " _ **Il faut juste qu'on s'accommode au rythme"**_ avait dit Noël, mais la noiraude ne supportait vraiment plus se pays déformé par la civilisation et habité par des êtres avare, arrogants et grincheux. Et en parlant de grincheux il fallait qu'elle cohabite avec la pire de toute, Lightning !

Elles n'étaient tout simplement pas faites pour s'entendre. La blonde était froide, antisociale, grincheuse, râleuse, désagréable et de toute évidence incapable de sourire ou d'être un tant soit peu aimable. Chaque fois que les deux jeunes femmes s'adressaient la parole cela finissait toujours par une engueulade. Pourtant Fang essayait de faire des efforts mais elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à en faire. Elle n'aimait pas les pulsiens ? Et bien elle, elle n'aimait pas les cocooniens. De plus, plus le temps passait plus la blonde déteignait sur Fang. Elle d'habitude si souriante et sociale n'adressait la parole à personne et envoyer bouler quiconque avez la mauvaise idée de venir lui parler. Cette contrée était vraiment néfaste pour sa santé mentale.

Elle en avait assez d'être ici, en particulier dans cette salle à écouter une vieille mégère. Exceptionnellement les cours théoriques et pratiques avait était inter changé aujourd'hui et elle devait finir sa misérable journée à suivre des cours plus ennuyants les uns que les autres. elle n'avait qu'une envie partir d'ici et retourner dans les grandes steppes pour courir à s'en faire mal aux jambes.

Des ricanements mesquins lui parvinrent soudainement aux oreilles. Tournant la tête vers la droite elle aperçut Marcus et ses deux gorilles se moquer en regardant dans sa direction. Elle n'avait qu'une envie se lever et faire ravaler leurs dents à ces trois abrutis, mais les paroles que la blonde lui avaient dit à la rentrée lui revinrent soudainement en tête " _ **agis comme tu t'apprêtais à le faire et les pulsiens seront vite virés de Cocoon, avec une déclaration de guerre sur les bras"**_. Ravalant difficilement sa fierté, elle contracta fortement la mâchoire à s'en faire mal aux muscles et essaya d'ignorer les railleries de ses camarades.

La sonnerie retentit finalement dans un son strident qui lui perçait les tympans à chaque fois, mais qui sonnait toujours comme une délivrance. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se changer les idées, mais encore une fois elle ne pourrait pas compter sur ses amis. Noël allait passer son temps avec ses nouveau amis pour s'intégrer parfaitement. Vanille irait encore travailler jusqu'à pas d'heure et Caius passerait sa soirée en boîte à draguer tout ce qui bouge.

Une idée bien alléchante maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Un peu de compagnie féminine autre que Vanille et la rose des glaces serait la bienvenue. Elle avait vu quelques pulsiennes fortes intéressantes sur le campus. Le tour serait vite fait, mais au moins cela occuperait un temps. D'ici là peut-être aurait-elle trouvé des cocooniennes qui en vaillent la peine.

•••

Rageant contre son réveille qui venait de la tirer du sommeil, Lightning s'empressa d'appuyer sur le bouton pour l'éteindre. Elle était rentrée tard cette nuit et elle n'avait que trop peu dormi. Combien de temps allait-elle encore tenir avant de craquer sous la pression et la fatigue ? Refoulant ses idées noirs d'un gestes de la main, elle s'assied lentement et étira longuement ses muscles endoloris par un trop pleins d'exercices.

Enfin lever, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et elle grogna quand elle se rendit compte que celle-ci était occupé.

 _ **\- Yun dépêche,**_ lâcha t-elle.

Aucune réponse. Elle s'appuya sur le mur à côté de la porte et souffla. Que sa coloc pouvait l'épuiser. Toujours à faire comme si c'était une princesse. Occupant la salle de bain pendant des heures, laissant traîner ses affaires partout, incapables de faire les courses et encore moins la vaisselle. La prenait-elle pour sa bonniche ? Elle avait autre chose à faire que jouer les femmes de ménages.

Elle entendit enfin le loquet de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se posta devant la porte pour accueillir sa colocataire comme il se devait. Cependant c'est avec surprise qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa colocataire insupportable. Non devant elle se tenait une petite blonde avec de grands yeux gris et simplement habillé de ses sous-vêtements. Elle salua Lightning comme si tout était normal et rentra dans la chambre de la brune.

 _ **\- Un problème Farron,**_ se moqua une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

La blonde secoua la tête pour se reprendre et la tourna vers la brune qui sortait tout juste de sa chambre habillé elle aussi en sous-vêtements. " _ **Non mais c'est quoi cette manie ?**_ ".

 _ **\- Tu apprécie la vue ?**_

 _ **\- Tss**_

Lightning détourna la tête sous les ricanements de sa camarade.

 _ **\- C'est qui cette fille ?**_ Reprit finalement la cocoonienne.

La pulsienne haussa des épaules et commença à tartiner du pain qu'elle venait de faire griller.

 _ **\- Tu ne sais pas ?**_ S'exaspéra la rose.

 _ **\- Non,**_ répondit simplement la brune en mâchant lentement sa nourriture et en lisant le journal du jour.

 _ **\- Donc tu couche avec une fille et tu ne connais même pas son nom ?**_

 _ **\- Ouais**_

 _ **\- Non mais je rêve mais t'es...**_

 _ **\- Bon t'es gentille mais j'ai passé une nuit plutôt agité, et j'aimerais le silence alors pour une fois tu ferme ta grande bouche et tu me lâche,**_ déclara la brune sans même un regard pour sa camarade.

Non mais elle se moquait d'elle là c'était obligé ? De quel droit elle lui parlait de la sorte ?

 _ **\- Au revoir Fang,**_ sourit la blonde qui venait d'entrer dans le salon, _**à bientôt.**_

Elle l'embrassa et sortit de l'appart. Lightning n'en revenait pas. Fang ne se donnait même pas la peine de connaître son nom et cette idiote en redemandait ? Mais où va le monde ? Toujours planté devant la salle de bain Lightning n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais un rire moqueur lui fit froncer les sourcils et revenir à la réalité.

 _ **\- Je t'apprendrais si tu veux,**_ ricana la pulsienne à côté de Lightning qui semblait avoir suivit le fond de sa pensée.

 _ **\- Et devenir comme toi ? Certainement pas,**_ cracha t elle avec mépris.

Fang n'apprécia pas du tout son ton méprisant et une lutte visuelle s'installa tandis que la tension montait.

 _ **\- De toute évidences il y a pire que moi,**_ lui répondit-elle finalement en la regardant avec dégoût avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain avant la rose.

Lightning sera les dents. C'était décidé elle haïssait vraiment cette fille !

•••

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis sa première conquête sur cette fichu planète et depuis elle passait quasiment toutes ses nuits avec une fille différente. Cela avait le mérite de la détendre un peu, mais même ça passion pour les femmes semblait s'éteindre de plus en plus dans ce monde froid. Combien de temps tiendrait-elle encore avant de craquer ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle savait que ce serait pour bientôt.

Assise sur un tabouret, accoudée au bar, le nez dans son bol de céréales, Fang regardait distraitement les boules en chocolats tourbillonner dans son lait. La tête basse ses cheveux corbeau retombant en cascade devant son visage, elle se massait les tempes de sa main droite afin d'essayer d'atténuer son mal de crâne. Elle avait trop bu hier soir, ô oui beaucoup trop même.

Cela faisait seulement 3 semaines que les cours avait commencé et Fang se sentait déjà plus seul que jamais. Elle ne voyait quasiment plus ses amis, tous prenant très à cœur leur intégration et leurs études. Sa coloc était invivable, toujours sur les nerfs et à grogner à tout bout de champs et en parlant du loup il venait de se lever. Elle entendit la porte claquer dans son dos et elle sursauta en grondant contre le bruit qui résonnait encore dans sa tête. Lightning s'approcha des placards suspendu au mur devant le bar ou la brune était installé et en sortit une boîte à café avant de laisser claquer la porte.

 _ **\- Putain tu ne peux pas faire moins de bruit !**_

La blonde regarda dans la direction de sa colocataire le regard noir et posa brutalement la boîte en métal sur le bar pour faire le plus de bruit possible.

 _ **\- Mais merde ! C'est quoi ton problème !**_ Grogna davantage la pulsienne.

 _ **\- C'est quoi mon problème ?!**_ Ragea Lightning. _**Ça fait deux semaines que tu te bourre la gueule quasiment tous les soirs et que t'arrête pas de ramener tes putes ici qui hurlent comme des cochons qu'on égorge jusqu'à je ne sais pas quelle heure et tu me demande c'est quoi mon problème ?!**_

 _ **\- Je fais ce que je veux que je sache ! Et de quoi tu parles de toute manière tu dors ici qu'un soir sur deux !**_

 _ **\- Et bien justement tu pourrais au moins te contenter de soir au suis pas là avant de baiser n'importe qui !**_

 _ **\- Désolé d'avoir une vie et de ne pas être aussi coincée que toi !**_

 _ **\- Il y a coincée et raisonnable et toi de toute évidence tu n'es ni l'une ni l'autre !**_

Elles se défièrent du regard pendant un instant, toutes les deux ayant le regard noir.

 _ **\- Et tu vas me faire un plaisir de ranger ce merdier,**_ cria Lightning à bout de nerf en désignant le salon ou vêtement et bouteille de bière traînait un peu partout.

 _ **\- Putain mais tu peux pas me lâcher un peu ?!**_

 _ **\- Non ! Suis pas ta bonne ok et t'es pas tout seule ici, alors tant que tu n'auras pas compris ça, non je te lâcherais pas !**_

 _ **\- C'est ça ! Même quand je fais rien tu trouve le moyen de gueuler ! Alors t'es bien gentille mais tes nerfs tu les passe ailleurs que sur moi !**_ Hurla la brune vraiment à bout.

La pulsienne se leva d'un geste rapide et partit de l'appart en claquant la porte. Son dimanche commençait bien ! Heureusement que tôt dans l'après-midi ses amis avaient décidé de se retrouver. Enfin elle allait pouvoir revivre pendant quelques heures et oublier ce pays ignoble peuplé de gens ignoble.

•••

 _ **\- Putain tu vas te bouger ?! T'es pas toute seule !**_

 _Fang souffla. Allongée dans une immense baignoire remplie de mousse elle fermait les yeux et essayait de se relaxer. Chose difficile avec une grincheuse qui ne cessait de tambouriner à la porte toute les 5 minutes. Ne pourrait-on pas la laisser tranquille ? Au moins 5 min ? Excédée par de nouveaux coups à la porte qui se faisaient de plus en plus puissants, la brune soupira bruyamment et se décida enfin à sortir de son bain. Même se laver elle ne pouvait le faire tranquillement._

 _ **\- Alors tu te magnes ?!**_

 _ **\- Oui oui ça va !**_

" _ **Tu peux toujours rêver vu comment tu me fais chier, je compte bien t'en faire baver un max !"**_ _c'est sur cette pensée et un petit sourire sadique qu'elle s'enroula tranquillement dans sa serviette et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire._

 _ **\- Tu t'es noyé au quoi ?!**_

 _ **\- Au non ça te ferais trop plaisir,** se moqua la pulsienne._

 _ **\- T'as intérêt à vite sortir d'ici sinon je te promet que...**_

 _ **\- Que quoi ? tu défonce la porte ? Mais va y très chère comme ça j'aurais tout le loisir de venir te voir quand tu seras sous la douche.**_

 _Fang tandis l'oreille. Silence. "_ _ **Tiens on dirait que je t'ai enfin cloué le bec !**_ " _. Ravie elle termina de se sécher quand des coups à la porte se firent de nouveau entendre. Mais cette fois sa colocataire ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter._

 _ **\- Bon tu compte t'arrêter un jour,** grogna Fang excédée par le bruit répétitif._

 _ **\- Ouvre !** Cria Lightning en continuant de frapper._

" _ **Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver"**_ _. A bout la brune allait frapper le mur sur sa droite mais se retint au dernier moment, un sourire mesquin sur le visage._

 _ **\- C'est bon t'as gagnée je sors** , lança la noiraude._

 _Soulagé de ne plus entendre de coups, Fang soupira et ouvrit la porte un grand sourire aux lèvres. Juste en face d'elle se tenait Lightning les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés et l'air vraiment excédé._

 _ **\- Putain c'est pas trop...**_

 _Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle détourna subitement la tête l'air encore plus renfrogné que jamais. Devant elle la brune éclata littéralement de rire devant la réaction de sa camarade. Complètement nu dans l'encadrement de la porte Fang se tenait les côtes tellement elle riait._

•••

 _ **\- Non sans déc ? T'as vraiment ouvert alors que t'étais toute nue ? Et comment ça finit ?**_ Rigola Noël allongé dans l'herbe à côté de ses 3 amis d'enfances.

 _ **\- De vrai, et finalement elle est sortit de l'appart en fulminant,**_ ricana Fang en se remémorant la tête de la blonde.

 _ **\- J'aurais attendu qu'elle défonce la porte moi,**_ ricana Caius à son tour.

 _ **\- T'es vache quand même,**_ sourit Vanille.

 _ **\- Comment ça je suis vache ? Cette fille est impossible à vivre !**_

 _ **\- T'es pas franchement mieux,**_ intervient Noël en rigolant.

 _ **\- Hé je te permet pas !**_ S'indigna la pulsienne en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son cousin.

Les 3 pulsiens se mirent à éclater de rire devant l'air boudeur de la brune. " _ **Je suis mille fois plus agréable que cette mégère"**_.

 _ **\- Bon aller t'en a pas d'autre à nous raconter ?**_ S'impatienta le cadet du groupe.

 _ **\- Pourquoi toujours à moi ? A votre tour un peu.**_

 _ **\- Mais on a rien d'Intéressant à dire nous !**_ _**Vanille s'entend comme cul et chemise avec sa coloc, Caius ignore complètement "L'idiot nourrit au OGM" et moi je m'entend plutôt bien avec lui aussi. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui je crois que j'ai jamais vu de mec avec autant de fringue.**_

 _ **\- Il est gai quoi,**_ intervient Caius.

 _ **\- Rhoo tout de suite, ce n'est pas parce qu'un homme a bon goût qu'il est forcément gai,**_ rigola Vanille.

 _ **\- Bon goût ? A tu vus ses cheveux ?**_

 _ **\- Et toi t'as vu les tiens !**_ Continua la rouquine.

 _ **\- Les miens me donne un air classe, sexy et mystérieux.**_

 _ **\- Rien que ça !**_ Se moqua Fang.

 _ **\- Oui bon, Caius a de très joli cheveux, mais si on en revenait à tes histoires de vieux couple ?**_ Reprit le châtain.

 _ **\- Non.**_

 _ **\- Oh allait c'est drôle,**_ rigola la cadette.

 _ **\- Parle pour toi tu t'es tapé la bonne sœur !**_

 _ **\- Allez ! Allez ! Allez,**_ encouragèrent en cœur les deux plus jeunes.

 _ **\- Caius aide moi !**_

 _ **\- Non. Moi aussi je veux d'autres aventures de la rose des glaces et la pulsienne pleurnicheuse.**_

 _ **\- Pleurnicheuse ?!**_

 _ **\- Aller s'il te plaît,**_ supplia Vanille.

 _ **\- Pff... YUN !**_ Commença Fang en imitant sa colocataire.

 _ **\- Ah, ça commence bien,**_ rigola le cousin de la brune.

•••

 _Allongée sur le canapé, les bras derrière la tête, les yeux fermés, un casque sur les oreilles, Fang battait de son pied droit le rythme de la musique qui résonnait dans son crâne. Le son au maximum, elle se coupait des bruits énervant de la ville et de sa colocataire qui venait toujours lui grogner dessus._

 _On ne pouvait pas dire que sa colocation se passait bien. En faite c'était même un doux euphémisme. Il était impossible pour les deux jeunes femmes de se parler sans qu'une dispute n'éclate. En plus de vivre avec un glaçon grincheux et maniaque elle devait se coltiner des cours théoriques ennuyeux à souhait, des cours pratiques épuisants et des idiots pour la plupart raciste comme camarade. Non vraiment, la belle vie quoi._

 _Lasse la brune soupira. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'elle était seule qu'elle se sentait bien. Même avec ses amis elle devenait distante. Ils étaient tous tellement bien intégrés. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur joie._

 _Se rendant compte que ça musique c'était soudainement arrêtée, elle ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en apercevant le visage plus que contrarié de sa camarade._ " _ **Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?"**_ _. Soupirant de la prochaine engueulade à venir, Fang se redressa et abaissa son casque pour le laisser pendre à son cou._

 _ **\- Quoi encore ?**_

 _ **\- Tu peux me dire ce que sais que ça.**_

 _Lightning lui montra un pull qui à l'origine devait être blanc mais qui dorénavant avait de nombreuses tâches vertes et bleus qui s'étendaient un peu partout sur le tissus. De plus celui-ci semblait avoir rétrécie au lavage. La pulsienne se retenait de ne pas éclater de rire. Mais ne put résister à se moquer._

 _ **\- Et bien à première vu je dirais un mini pull tricolore qui t'irait à ravir.**_

 _ **\- Tu te moque de moi ?**_

 _ **\- Perspicace pour une blonde décolorée.**_

 _La cocoonienne contracta fortement la mâchoire. Cette brune voulait vraiment mourir de ses mains à toujours se moquer d'elle de la sorte._

 _ **\- Et tu donc incapable de faire quelques choses de tes dix doigts ?!**_

 _ **\- A si crois moi je sais m'en servir,** ricana la brune, **tu veux une petite démonstration ? Ça te dériderais un peu** , termina Fang en s'approchant sensuellement de sa proie._

 _ **\- Tss..**_

 _ **\- Alors une démonstration ?**_

•••

 _ **\- Voilà c'est fini.**_

 _ **\- Quoi ?! Non mais on veux la suite !**_ s'écrièrent en cœur ses trois amis en se redressant pour la regarder.

 _ **\- Héhéhéhé, non.**_

 _ **\- Mais euh.**_

 _ **\- Elle t'as foutu la misère avoue,**_ ricana Caius.

 _ **\- Non !**_

 _ **\- Et t'as pris un coup dans ta fierté surdimensionné de chasseur.**_

 _ **\- N'importe quoi ! personne ne me résiste,**_ lança de façon arrogante la brune.

 _ **\- A part elle,**_ intervient Noël en ricanant.

 _ **\- Mais chut vous vous éparpiller ! Moi je veux savoir la suite,**_ râla la rouquine.

 _ **\- Non.**_

Vanille démarra une bataille visuelle avec sa sœur de cœur et comme à chaque fois, Fang perdait. Pourquoi devait elle toujours plier face à sa cadette.

•••

 _Fang n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètre du corps de Lightning qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux durant quelques instant. La cocoonienne était imbuvable mais si la brune devait bien lui admettre quelque chose c'est qu'elle avait des yeux incroyable. A les fixer ainsi elle en avait presque oublié pourquoi elle s'était levé._

 _Son regard baissa ensuite jusqu'à ses lèvres entre ouvertes. Elles étaient si proches que la pulsienne pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de sa camarade contre sa peau. "_ _ **Alors rose des glaces on veut vraiment une petite démonstration ?**_ " _. Sur de son effet elle s'approcha et combla les derniers centimètres qui la séparait de sa colocataire. Cependant, alors qu'elle allait enfin déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, Lightning se recula rapidement d'un pas et dans un même geste, s'empara d'un vase près d'elle et balança l'eau qui si trouvait au visage de la brune. Surprise et trempé la brune regardait la cocoonienne hébété._

 _ **Ça refroidira tes ardeurs,**_ _lui lança Lightning en reposant le vase d'un œil noir._

•••

A peine eut-elle fini son récit que les trois pulsiens éclatèrent de rire en s'imaginant la scène.

 _ **\- Dit donc c'est qu'elle à du répondant,**_ rigola Noël

 _ **\- Encore heureux ! Je me ferais chier sinon.**_

 _ **\- Ah ? Alors t'avoue que tu apprécie ces petites disputes,**_ lança Vanille.

 _ **\- J'ai jamais rien dit de telles !**_

 _ **\- Non mais c'est ce que ça voulait dire.**_

 _ **\- N'importe quoi.**_

Fang se redressa pour se mettre en position assise et croisa les bras en ignorant les commentaires des ses camarades.

 _ **\- Allez une petite dernière pour départager, il y a un partout là !**_ S'exclama Noël.

 _ **\- Oui encore !**_ S'enthousiasma Vanille

 _ **\- C'est la dernière ! Et puis c'est moi qui gagne qu'est ce que tu crois !**_

 _ **\- Tu ne racontes que les histoires qui t'arrange,**_ railla Caius.

•••

 _Avachie sur le canapé un bol de chips à la main Fang mangeait en se moquant de l'émission stupide qui passait à la télé. Elle n'avait rien à faire, et se faire lobotomiser le cerveau par une télé réalité des plus stupides lui permettait de se moquer librement et de voir qu'il y avait vraiment des cas désespéré dans ce bas monde._

 _ **\- Baisse ton son.**_

 _Tiens ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la douce voix de sa camarade. Assise sur un tabouret devant l'îlot centrale de la cuisine, la blonde était plongée dans ses notes de cours._

 _ **\- Baisse ton son.**_

 _ **\- Non.**_

 _La blonde souffla d'exaspération. Elle lui avait demandé de façon calme alors qu'elle ne vienne pas dire que c'était à cause d'elle que toutes leurs disputes éclataient._

 _ **\- Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît, baisser ton son !** Dit de nouveau Lightning en essayant de garder son calme_

 _ **\- Hum.**_

 _ **\- Merci.**_

 _ **\- Non.**_

 _ **\- Quoi ?!**_

 _ **\- T'as une chambre que je sache, t'as qu'à aller faire tes devoirs là bas.**_

 _ **\- J'étais là avant toi que je sache !** Grogna la cocoonienne._

 _ **\- Ça me fait de belle jambes.**_

" _ **Je fais quoi ? Je la frappe jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce ou Je la jette par la fenêtre?"**_ _. Lightning referma rageusement son cahier et rangea ses affaires en les fourrant dans son sac. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre sous le sourire victorieux de sa coloc. Décidé à ne pas la laisser gagner, la blonde se mit devant l'écran et commença à trifouiller dans le meuble télé._

 _ **\- Eh tu fais quoi là ?! je vois rien !**_

 _A peine sa phrase fut elle terminée, que l'écran devient noir et le silence s'installa dans l'appartement. Lightning s'empara du décodeur télé le fourra dans son sac et partit dans sa chambre. "_ _ **Non mais elle est sérieuse là ?! Tu veux jouer à ça hein**_ " _. Fang bondit sur ses jambes et ouvrit la chambre de sa camarade. Comme elle s'en doutait la pièce était impeccablement bien rangée._

 _ **\- Rend le moi.**_

 _L'ignorant royalement la blonde sortit de nouveau ses affaires et se replongea dans ses cours. La brune s'avança et jeta un œil dans son sac mais le décodeur ni était plus._

 _- **Ou tu là mis ?**_

 _Toujours pas de réponse. Fatiguée la pulsienne se laissa tomber sur le lit espérant faire rager sa coloc. Mais toujours pas un mouvement. Fang soupira. Ce n'était pas drôle quand sa camarade l'ignorait. Elle détailla un peu plus la pièce. Sa chambre était plus grande que celle de la cocoonienne et les seuls meubles présent était un lit double, une table de chevet, une armoire et un bureau le tout dans les tons noir et blanc._ " _ **C'est classe. Mais froid. Un peu comme elle quoi"**_ _, mais bizarrement elle aimait bien cette pièce. Elle la trouvait calme et reposante. Et la présence de sa coloc y semblait pour quelque chose. La brune ne saurait comment le dire, mais une aura se dégageait de cette femme. D'habitude elle n'était que froideur et intimidation mais cette fois elle était apaisante._ " _ **Non mais tu déraille ma pauvre ! Elle la lave avec quoi sa couette pour me faire dire des conneries pareilles ?"**_

 _Finalement elles restèrent sans rien dire pendant deux longs heures. La brune avait finit par écouter de la musique et Lightning continuait de travailler. Quand celle-ci se décida enfin à se lever la brune sauta sur ses pieds et se plaça devant la porte pour empêcher la blonde de sortir. Fronçant les sourcils et croisant les bras elle toisa sévèrement sa colocataire._

 _ **\- Se fut un moment fort agréable,** sourit la pulsienne._

 _La cocoonienne releva un sourcil, perplexe. Elle se foutait encore de sa gueule ? Pourtant elle semblait sincèrement._

 _ **\- Mais malheureusement je ne peux pas te laisser gagner.**_

 _Et voilà on y était._

 _ **\- Bon bouge toi, je suis fatigué de ses gamineries.**_

 _ **\- C'est toi qui à commencé je te ferais dire.**_

 _Et puis avec un grand sourire elle lui montra une clé qu'elle tenait dans les mains. La réaction de Lightning ne se fit pas attendre et elle se précipita sur la pulsienne qui d'un geste rapide referma la porte et tourna la clé dans la serrure._

 _ **\- PUTAIN YUN OUVRE !**_

 _ **\- Héhéhéhé, non je crois que je vais te laisser dedans un moment, mais si tu me rend le décodeur et que tu t'excuse alors peut-être je t'ouvrirais ?** Ricana la noiraude._

 _ **\- DANS TES RÊVES.**_

 _ **\- A désolé trésor, dans mes rêves on fait des choses bien plus excitantes.**_

•••

Après avoir rit des aventures de la brune, le groupe d'amis c'était séparé et la rouquine avait demandé à la noiraude de la raccompagné chez elle. Visiblement Vanille voulait discuter seule à seule avec son amie et la pulsienne plus que ravie de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle, avait dit oui sans hésiter.

 _ **\- Alors, finalement tu l'apprécie ta coloc avoue.**_

Fang se tourna vers Vanille un air perplexe sur le visage. La rouquine n'avait-elle pas écouté toutes les histoires qu'elle lui avait raconté ?

 _ **\- C'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça je ne fait qu'énoncer un fait.**_

 _ **\- T'as écouté tout ce que j'ai raconté ?**_

 _ **\- Oh que oui, mais pour moi ce ne sont pas des engueulades mais plutôt des disputes de vieux couple.**_

 _ **\- Tss n'importe quoi, je hais cette fille et elle me hais, il n'y a rien de plus à dire.**_

 _ **\- Rhoo mais ce que tu es têtu ! Tu vas pas me dire que tu ne prends pas un certain plaisir à vos petits échanges ?**_

 _ **\- Arrête de faire celle qui sais tout !**_ S'énerva Fang devant l'air ébahi de Vanille. _**Je ne vous ai pas raconté les pires, la c'était des toutes gentils, mais la plupart du temps c'est bien plus houleux !**_

La rouquine se tut et regarda son aînée inquiète.

 _ **\- Fang... Pourquoi tu ne nous parles pas ? On est tes amis, on est là pour ça. Je vois bien que tu ne va pas bien.**_

 _ **\- Et quoi je vous parle entre deux inter cours ? Je prend rendez-vous peut-être ? Tu sais que c'est que la deuxième fois depuis la rentré qu'on se voit plus de quelques minutes tous ensemble ? Et tu va me faire croire que vous êtes la pour moi ?!**_

 _ **\- Fang...**_

 _ **\- Mais ça va t'inquiète pas, suis solide. Je me demande juste pourquoi je vous ai suivit dans ce pays de merde ! J'aurais dû vous dire non et envoyer chier mon abruti de paternel pour m'avoir envoyé dans un coin pareil !**_ Termina la pulsienne en partant rageusement, laissant la rouquine les larmes aux yeux devant son immeuble.

•••

Fang rentra tard. Elle avait marché une bonne partie de la nuit pour se calmer. Elle avait passait ses nerfs sur Vanille et s'en voulait atrocement. Pourtant son après-midi avait si bien commencé. Elle l'avait passé avec ses amis d'enfances et était ravie. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant rit. Chacun avait raconté sa semaine et c'est petites aventures ou mésaventures avec ses colocataires cocooniens. Mais sa dispute avec sa meilleure amie lui avait laissé un goût amère.

Fang n'avait pas dit à ses amis qu'elle se sentait mal. Ils avaient l'air si heureux. Alors la brune avait décidée d'oublier ses soucis et de savourer le moment présent. Mais sa solitude et la nostalgie la rongeait. Elle était loin de s'être intégrée comme eux. En faite elle ne s'était même pas intégré du tout. Les seules personnes avec qui elle échangeait des mots a part eux c'était ça colocataire, pour se disputer, ou ses conquêtes et discuter était un bien grand mot.

Et voilà finalement elle se sentait encore plus mal que ce matin. Et sa camarade était introuvable ou était-elle encore parti ? La brune était intrigué à ce sujet. La blonde passait beaucoup de nuit dehors et elle l'entendait rentré très tard le soir, ou très tôt ça dépend du point de vue. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Il lui était même arrivé qu'elle rentre au moment ou elle, allait à l'école. Et les yeux remplit de fatigue et ignorant royalement sa coloc comme elle seule savait le faire, elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre et séchait tous les cours de la matinée.

Mais comment faisait-elle pour justifier ses absences ? Seule des papiers officiels pouvaient les justifiés et si l'on avait un trop gros nombreux d'absence la sentence était irrévocable et l'étudiant se retrouvait expulsé du campus. Mais bon elle n'allait pas se creuser la tête plus que ça. Ce n'était pas son amie et elle se foutait royalement de ce qu'elle faisait. Bon ça piquait sa curiosité c'est vrai, mais ça n'allait pas l'empêcher de dormir. En plus de ça elle était épuisée et une longue journée l'attendait demain. Elle partit donc prendre une douche rapide et s'endormit une fois que sa tête eut touché le matelas.

•••

Fang souffla. Elle n'avait pas adressé la parole à Vanille depuis sa dispute d'hier soir malgré les nombreux messages que la rouquine lui avait envoyé. Elle se trouvait lamentable. Sa cadette ni était pour rien et pourtant elle ne cessait de s'excuser. Et elle comme la pire des garces, elle l'ignorait. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas que Vanille se rende compte à qu'elle point elle souffrait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la voit si lamentable, si faible.

Voilà comment commencer une journée en beauté et en plus à cause de cette vieille fripée qui lui avait fait cours, elle avait loupé Caius et Noel qui étaient déjà entrés dans leur salle de classe.

C'est donc le visage peu amical qu'elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise devant son bureau près de la baie vitrée. Au moins les architectes avaient eu la bonne idée de planter de nombreux arbres et de nombreuse fleures dans la cours pour ne pas trop dépayser les pulsiens. Enfin le paysage ne ressemblait en rien à celui de sa patrie, mais au moins ils avaient fait un effort sur ce point-là. Le professeur Katzroy entra dans la salle en saluant joyeusement tout le monde et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il posa sa sacoche en cuir sur son bureau et en sortit quelques feutres qu'il déposa près du tableau. Regardant attentivement la salle il compta mentalement ses élèves pour savoir s'ils y avaient des absents. Satisfait de voir que tout le monde était présent il s'empara d'un feutre noir et écrivit le titre du cours d'aujourd'hui sur l'immense tableau blanc derrière lui.

 _ **\- Bien pour commencer je vous trouve bien exilé mademoiselle Farron, rapprochez-vous donc, il y a une place de libre à côté de mademoiselle Yun.**_

La blonde qui était dans le fond de la salle soupira et se leva sans entrain avant de venir se poser à côté de la pulsienne. La brune soupira à son tour. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit à côté d'elle que la rose devait s'asseoir ?

 _ **\- Et bien je suis ravi de voir qui vous êtes toujours aussi souriante,**_ ricana le professeur.

Lightning croisa les bras et les jambes en tapant nerveusement avec son pied sur le sol et lança un regard noir au professeur mais ne répliqua rien. Fang lança un petit rictus moqueur et elle eut à son tour droit à un regard noir de la part de sa camarade.

 _ **\- Un problème l'iceberg ?**_ Ricana la brune.

Sa voisine contracta fortement la mâchoire et les muscles de son dos mais se contenta de détourner son regard de la pulsienne. Ravi d'avoir le dernier mot Fang sourit victorieusement tandis que le professeur commençait enfin son discours.

Et voilà encore un cours inutile que la brune ne se donnait même pas la peine d'écouter. Elle tourna la tête pour voir un peu ce qui se passait dans la salle et son attention fut vite attirée par la femme à ses côtés. Lightning bien droite dans sa chaise avait sorti ses affaires et sa main droite jouait habillement avec un stylo. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon avec un crayon et avait mis des lunettes de vue qui lui allait terriblement bien. La pulsienne se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Cette fille était un véritable cas social qui exaspérait Fang au plus haut point, mais son corps magnifiquement sculpté l'attirer au moins autant que son caractère l'énervait. Elle l'examina de la tête au pied et ce petit côté classe et noble que lui donnait sa posture et son style faisait tourner la tête à la pulsienne. Elle regarda de nouveau son visage et vit que la rose avait les sourcils légèrement froncés et semblait très concentrée à écouter le cours du quinquagénaire en face d'elle.

Fronçant à son tour les sourcils, la pulsienne décala sa tête par pur réflexe pour éviter un feutre qui lui serait arrivé en plein visage. Interloqué tous les étudiants tournèrent la tête vers monsieur Katzroy pour savoir ce qui lui avait pris de jeter ainsi son feutre à la figure d'une élève.

 _ **\- Je veux bien admettre que mademoiselle Farron possède plus de charme que moi, mais j'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez et que vous notiez ce que je raconte, je ne suis pas payer pour parler dans le vide,**_ lança le noir d'un air moqueur en se rapprochant de la table des deux jeunes femmes.

Toute la classe éclata de rire. Même Fang eut un petit rictus en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. " _ **Mince, prise la main dans le sac"**_ pensa-t-elle. Sa voisine en revanche ne semblait pas d'humeur à rire, les sourcils fronçaient, elle regardait la pulsienne, mécontente qu'elle l'est affiché ainsi devant toute la classe et qu'elle se soit permis de l'observer à son insu. Le professeur tandis la main avec un grand sourire en direction de Fang pour qu'elle lui redonne son feutre et sourit ensuite à Lightning qui le regardait mécontente :

 _ **\- La prochainement fois évite de m'afficher devant tout le monde,**_ grogna-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

 _ **\- A désolé je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'est tellement rare de pouvoir te gêner,**_ rigola-t-il à voix basse avant de retourner à sa place.

 _ **\- Tss.**_

 _ **\- Bien et noter votre cours mademoiselle Yun,**_ termina-t-il avant d'écrire quelques mots au tableau.

 _ **\- Pff demander à un analphabète d'écrire, autant demander à un béhémoth de manger de l'herbe,**_ ricana Marcus.

Le sang de Fang ne fit qu'un tour face à cette remarque et elle se leva d'un bond près à égorgé se cocoonien méprisant. Mais encore une fois Lightning fut plus rapide et s'interposa entre elle et sa victime :

 _ **\- Répète un peu pour voir connard !**_ cracha la pulsienne.

 _ **\- Oh mais c'est qu'elle mordrait,**_ ricana le brun en se levant de son siège.

 _ **\- Calme toi,**_ intervient la blonde.

 _ **\- Lâche-moi que je lui refasse le portrait !**_

 _ **\- Il suffit qu'est ce qui ce passe ?**_ Gronda le professeur.

 _ **\- Lâche-la Farron, que je dresse le chien qu'il sache où est sa place.**_

 _ **\- Espèce de…**_

 _ **\- Dégage,**_ cracha Lightning d'un air noir.

 _ **\- Bon écoute, retourne jouer dans les jupes de ta mère Farron. Ah ! mais je suis bête, tu n'as plus de mère.**_

La brune qui essayait depuis tout à l'heure d'échapper à l'emprise de la cocoonienne sentit soudainement l'étau se desserrer et eut à peine le temps de voir Lightning balancer son poing avec une vitesse fulgurante dans le nez de Marcus qui craqua sur le coup. Mais loin de vouloir s'arrêter là elle s'apprêtait à le tabasser encore et encore mais Gadot, un jeune homme fait tout en muscle avec une chevelure rouge orangé en brosse, l'attrapa par la taille et tenta de l'éloigner de sa victime tandis que le professeur s'interposer entre elle et son adversaire.

 _ **\- Lâche-moi !**_ hurla Lightning.

Tous les étudiants étaient débout ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui c'était passer n'ayant pas suivi toute la conversation. Gadot lui maintenait toujours Lightning qui avait fini par arrêter de se débattre sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait s'échapper des bras du grand roux. Le professeur maintenait Marcus à l'épaule pour l'empêcher d'avancer vers la blonde et envenimer les choses et enfin Fang resta perplexe.

 _ **\- Tu sors !**_

 _ **\- Quoi ?! mais attendez c'est cette pute qui me frappe et c'est à moi de sortir ?**_ S'indigna le garçon.

 _ **\- Je ne tolérait pas le racisme et le manque de respect !**_ gronda Sazh, _**dehors !**_

 _ **\- Pff.**_

Marcus pris rageusement ses affaires en se tenant le nez et partit en claquant la porte. Les élèves se rassirent et monsieur Katzroy s'approcha de la cocoonienne, qui fulminait encore, un air réprobateur sur le visage.

 _ **\- Et toi tu viendras me voir à la fin de l'heure, c'est clair ?**_

 _ **\- C'est clair ?!**_

 _ **\- Oui,**_ grogna-t-elle.

 _ **\- Bien. Reprenons !**_

Lightning les bras croisés fixait rageusement un point invisible sur sa table, tandis que Fang la regardait. Elle c'était encore une fois interposé entre lui et se type et si la blonde n'avait pas frappé Marcus elle aurait sans doute attaqué la cocoonienne pour qu'elle la libère et qu'elle puisse enfin faire taire cet abruti.

 _ **\- Garde ton calme hein ?**_ Ironisa Fang.

 _ **\- Ta gueule.**_

La brune allait répliquer, n'aimant pas du tout comment la rose lui répondait avec colère à chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole, mais au même moment elle crut discerner dans ses yeux, qui ne montrait d'habitude que colère ou indifférence, quelque chose d'autre. De la tristesse ? Peut être mais en tout cas la brune laissa couler pour une fois.

•••

Fang était épuisée. Le cours pratique avait été long et douloureux. Enchaînant course et combat à mains nus. Mais elle devait avouer que ça avait le mérite de lui avoir vidé l'esprit. C'est donc devant l'immeuble de sa meilleure amie qu'elle s'était arrêté. Mais une fois devant, elle n'avait plus vraiment la même détermination. Elle devait s'excuser elle le savait. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle savait que si elle montait elle allait devoir dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à la rouquine et elle craquerait forcément et ça elle en avait aucune envie. " _ **Putain fichu fierté !**_ ". Et finalement elle fit volte-face et continua son chemin, de nouveau tourmenté par ses noires pensées.

Lightning était déjà présente dans l'appartement, qui était au moins aussi propre que le jour de la rentrée. La brune fut surprise. Vu dans l'état pitoyable dans lequel elle l'avait laissé ce matin, elle avait dut s'absenter plus de temps qu'elle ne le pensait pour que ça coloc est le temps de le ranger ainsi. Assise devant le bar le nez dans ses notes, la blonde ignora royalement la pulsienne. Et Fang en fut soulagé. Elle n'était pas du toute prête pour une nouvelle dispute.

Arrivé à hauteur du canapé elle se laissa tomber dessus et fut surprise de revoir le décodeur à sa place. Visiblement sa coloc avait enfin finit de le séquestrer. Attrapant la télécommande sur la table basse elle alluma le téléviseur et se mit à zapper de manière lasse, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Peu de temps après un soupire d'agacement se fit attendre et la brune ne tarda pas à voir la cocoonienne claquer la porte de sa chambre.

Elle soupira de lassitude et éteignit la télé. Elle voulait se détendre, se reposer, mais peine perdu avec tout ce qu'elle avait en tête. Finalement son regard s'arrêta sur la porte de la chambre de la blonde. Elle hésita, se mordant la lèvre. Se n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'y aller. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'elle était allée dans sa chambre elle avait enfermé la propriétaire dedans pendant deux longues heures. Mais la pulsienne s'était vraiment senti bien allongé sur ce lit avec la présence calme de la rose.

Décidé elle se leva et entra dans la chambre de sa coloc.

 _ **\- Putain, quoi ?**_ Ragea t elle en la voyant débarquer.

La brune ne répondit pas. Elle s'allongea sur le lit les bras calés sous sa tête. Une bonne odeur de draps propre lui parvient à ses narines et la firent doucement sourire. Lightning de son côté dévisageait la brune. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Si elle était encore là pour la faire chier, la blonde ne se retiendrait pas cette fois et elle lui referait le portrait une fois pour toute.

Fang sentait le regard suspicieux de sa voisine sur elle. Comment la blâmer ? Elle avait entièrement raison de se braquer ainsi. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait elle se montrait vraiment odieuse avec elle quand elle s'y mettait. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et finalement Lightning décida d'ignorer la noiraude, se concentrant sur son travail. L'atmosphère était plus détendu et Fang put sentir de nouveau le calme relaxant qu'elle avait ressentit la dernière fois. Mais cette fois elle n'écouta pas de musique. Elle avait laissé son téléphone dans le salon de toute manière. Non aujourd'hui elle se concentra sur la respira calme de sa camarade. Elle admirait de temps en temps son profile. Ses traits étaient crispé, elle semblait très concentré. Elle était sur que si elle partait de sa chambre la blonde ne le remarquerait même pas.

Comment était son visage quand ses traits étaient détendus ? Maintenant qu'elle y pensait elle ne l'avait jamais vu le visage serein, calme. Non il était parfois neutre et sans expression et cela lui donnait un air inquiétant. Mais calme ? Jamais. Et la voir sourire alors ? Oui elle aimerait la voir sourire. Mais bon elle se faisait des illusions. Si elle souriait elle ne le ferait certainement pas pour elle.

C'est sur ses nombreuses pensées, qui sonnait assez étrangement dans son esprit. Qu'elle perdait peu à peu conscience de la réalité et c'est le visage serein qu'elle s'endormit en ecoutant la respiration calme de sa colocataire.

 _ **Si quelques fanart vous intéresse, n'hésitez à vous rendre sur mon deviantart : ncastille . deviantart . com (sans les espaces évidemment :p) à la prochaine pour la suite !**_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un pas en avant ?

**Chapitre 3**

La chambre était calme, un peu trop calme même. Lightning trouvait ça étrange. La brune l'avait suivit dans sa chambre peu de temps après qu'elle se soit réfugié pour travailler en paix et bizarrement celle-ci n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot. Non, elle s'était contenté de se vautrer sur son lit et de regarder le plafond comme si celui-ci pouvait effacer les tourments qui semblaient la ronger. Oui la blonde n'était pas dupe. Elle était de nature très observatrice, et analyser les gestes et les comportements d'une personne pouvait dévoiler bien plus de chose sur sa personnalité que les paroles. Les gestes, eux, ne mentent pas.

Depuis maintenant plus de trois semaines qu'elles cohabitaient ensemble, Lightning avait eut le temps de l'observer et d'apprendre à comprendre son langage corporel. A première vue la pulsienne passait pour une fille sur d'elle, fêtarde et extrêmement sociale. Le canon de la fille populaire en fait et c'était peut-être ce qu'elle était vraiment, du moins autrefois. Aujourd'hui c'était une fille blasé qui semblait constamment sur les nerfs et complètement dépassé par les événements. La cocoonienne ne savait rien de sa vie, si ce n'est que sa meilleure amie était la binôme de sa sœur cadette.

Elle ne savait donc pas ce que la brune pouvait traverser. Cependant lorsqu'une personne va en cours s'en même se donner la peine de sortir de quoi écrire, qu'elle ne parle à personne, qu'elle se ronge les ongles et qu'elle ne cesse d'agiter les jambes nerveusement, c'est qu'il y a forcément un truc qui ne va pas.

En cours la brune ne cessait de lancer des regards à droite à gauche comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un ne l'attaque dans le dos et elle fixait les cocooniens comme s'ils avaient comme passe temps premier de se moquer d'elle et de ses origines. Il fallait avouer qu'elle n'était pas tomber dans la classe la plus tolérante vis à vis des pulsiens. D'autant plus que c'était la seule. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi rester ? De tout évidence elle ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place.

Des coups à la porte se firent entendre et Lightning sursauta, surprise dans ses pensées. Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas à se prendre la tête pour la pulsienne qui semblait aimer lui pourrir la vie. Tournant son visage vers celle-ci c'est avec contrariété qu'elle se rendit compte que la brune s'était endormie dans son lit. N'avait-elle pas une chambre avec un lit ? De nouveau coups à la porte se firent entendre. Attrapant son téléphone elle se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 22h et elle se demandait bien qui pouvait frapper à cette heure-ci. Fronçant les sourcils elle se leva enfin de son siège et rejoignit le salon avant d'ouvrir la porte.

 _ **\- Euh... Salut,**_ fit timidement Vanille avec un petit sourire désolé. _**Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment l'heure pour les visites mais je voudrais voir Fang s'il te plaît.**_

Lightning toisa la rouquine un instant. Elle avait eut l'occasion de la voir deux ou trois fois lorsqu'elle rendait visite à sa sœur et contrairement à la brune elle semblait s'être intégré parfaitement. D'ailleurs la cocoonienne avait été frappé des nombreux points communs qu'elle avait avec Serah. Toujours joyeuse, un goût prononcé pour les virées shopping et les potins en tous genre, les deux coloc s'entendaient à merveille.

La blonde se décala finalement pour laisser la rouquine passé. Elle avait perdit son habituel sourire joyeux et ses yeux brillants de malices. A ce moment elle avait une mine soucieuse et se yeux reflétaient l'inquiétude et l'appréhension.

Posté au milieu du salon la jeune femme découvrait l'appartement de sa meilleure amie pour la première fois et se sentit honteuse de ne pas être venu la voir plus tôt et plus souvent.

 _ **\- C'est plus petit que chez nous,**_ constata Vanille.

La blonde hocha la tête et s'adossa au bar en croisant les bras le regard tourné vers la visiteuse nocturne. Lorsque la rouquine sembla avoir fini d'observer la salle, elle se tourna vers la cocoonienne.

 _ **\- Deuxième porte à gauche,**_ lança Lightning avant de se redresser et d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur.

Vanille la remercia d'un signe de tête et s'avança lentement dans le couloir, observant les meubles et s'arrêta finalement devant la porte entrouverte que la rose lui avait indiqué. Inspirant pour se donner du courage, elle expira peu de temps après et toqua légèrement à la porte avant d'entrer.

Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce elle fut étonné de la décoration qui ne correspondait pas du tout à son amie et d'ailleurs c'était beaucoup trop bien rangé. Mais pourquoi Fang serait dans la chambre de Lightning ? Sur son lit d'ailleurs. Et... endormie visiblement. Vanille s'approcha lentement et observa un instant sa sœur de cœur. Ses traits étaient détendu et elle semblait sereine, ce qui la fit sourire. Devait-elle la laisser dormir ? Mais elle devait vraiment se parler. Elle ne supportait pas de s'être disputé avec la brune.

Se penchant légèrement, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la noiraude et la secoua doucement en murmurant son nom. Après quelques instants, la pulsienne finit par papillonner des yeux et à se frotter le visage de sa main droite. Elle mit quelque temps à faire le point et à se demander où elle était et pourquoi elle était là. Puis elle se rendit enfin compte de la présence de sa meilleure amie en sursautant.

 _ **\- Va... Vanille ?**_ Souffla-t-elle encore à moitié endormie.

 _ **\- Surprise,**_ sourit doucement son amie.

 _ **\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**_

 _ **\- Il fallait que je te parle.**_

Fang se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit et proposa à Vanille de s'installer à ses côtés d'un geste de la main. Celle-ci accepta et un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. La rouquine ne savait pas par où commencer et son regard se perdait dans la chambre. La brune, elle, fixait ses pieds visiblement aussi préoccupé que son amie.

 _ **\- Je suis désolé...**_ Soufflèrent en cœur les deux amies.

Leur regard se croisèrent et elles se mirent finalement à rire doucement avant que la rouquine ne se jette dans les bras de la noiraude. Fang accepta ce geste d'affection avec grand plaisir. Elle en avait bien besoin.

•••

Terminant de ranger la vaisselle qu'elle venait de nettoyer, Lightning, malgré son interdiction dit penser, se demandait bien pourquoi la rouquine était venu leur rendre visite à cette heure-ci. Secouant la tête une énième fois elle balaya le salon du regard à la recherche d'une occupation en attendant que les pulsiennes finissent de discuter. Évidemment il fallait que ce soit dans sa chambre. Et qu'en plus elle est fait le ménage de fond en comble quelques heures plus tôt. Les mains sur les hanches et la tête basse elle soupira.

Elle se décida finalement à fermer les volets. Ça n'allait pas l'occuper longtemps mais au moins ça serait fait. Elle passa devant la porte de sa chambre et se rendit compte qu'elle était grande ouverte. La blonde n'était pas du genre à se mêler des affaires des autres et écouter aux portes mais elle ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter net devant. Assise au bord du lit, les coudes sur ses genoux, la tête dans ses mains, la brune pleurait tandis que Vanille, triste de voir son amie dans cet état, était accroupie devant elle, son front posé sur celui de Fang, les bras croisés posés sur les jambes de son vis-à-vis en lui murmurant des mots réconfortant.

Lightning baissa la tête et continua son chemin pour atteindre la dernière fenêtre. En fermant les volets elle pouvait entendre les sanglots étoffé de sa colocataire qui faisait pourtant tout pour les retenir. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? La blonde fronça les sourcils et s'adossa au mur les bras croisés. Lightning était une femme froide, taciturne et solitaire mais voir des gens pleurer pouvait chambouler n'importe qui non ? Parce malgré les nombreuses rumeurs qu'elle avait sur le dos, oui Lightning Farron avait des sentiments et voir sa colocataire pleurer ainsi ne la laissé pas de marbre même si rien ne se voyait sur son visage.

•••

Déposant un baiser sur le front de son amie après l'avoir allongé, Vanille sortit doucement de la pièce en fermant discrètement la porte. Elle s'adossa ensuite sur celle-ci, les yeux fermés. Elle avait réussi à convaincre la brune de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et Etro savait qu'elle en avait. La rouquine c'était bien rendu compte que Fang n'allait pas bien mais jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé à se point. Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, cette à dire depuis toujours, elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois pleurer et c'était il y a longtemps.

La guerre touchait à sa fin à cette époque, mais elle touchait toujours la parti sud du pays, et Oerba avait été attaqué par les forces cocooniennes et avait quasiment était rayé de la carte. Âgé de seulement 4 ans et Fang de 8 ans elle l'avait vu pleurer toute les larmes de son corps quand la petite brune avait retrouvé le corps de sa mère et de sa petite sœur âgé de seulement 3 ans, dans les décombres de ce qui fut autrefois leur maison.

Depuis ce jour Vanille savait pertinemment que la grande pulsienne avait une haine farouche envers Cocoon et les soldats et pourtant elle avait quand même demandé à la brune de l'accompagner et celle-ci avait acceptée.

Sa haine, mélangé au manque de son ancienne vie, de sa solitude et de son ennuie pesait beaucoup sur le cœur de la noiraude. Ne voulant être un poids pour personne et dans sa fierté mal placé, elle avait décidé de lutter seule, se renfermant sur elle même, ce qui n'avait fait qu'empirer les chose.

Vanille se décolla enfin de la porte et sursauta en apercevant Lightning assise près du bar. Il était près de 1h du matin et la rouquine pensait qu'elle serait partit se coucher.

 _ **\- Tu m'as fais peur. Je pensais que tu dormais.**_

 _ **\- Ma chambre était occupé et j'imagine que mon lit y est toujours.**_

Donc c'était bien sa chambre. Mais que faisait Fang endormie dans le lit de la blonde ? Elles avaient évoqué la colocation un peu houleuse qu'elle vivait et Vanille était forcé de constaté que ce n'était en effet pas si drôle qu'elle l'avait laissé imaginé dimanche après-midi.

 _ **\- Oui, désolé je ne savais pas que c'était ta chambre.**_

Lightning soupira. Puis elle se leva pour raccompagner la rouquine à la porte. Une fois dans le couloir celle-ci se retourna pour faire face à la blonde. Le regard incertain elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais n'osait le formuler.

 _ **\- Dépêche, j'ai pas toute la nuit,**_ râla la cocoonienne fatiguée.

 _ **\- Je... Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de te demander ça mais... Est-ce que tu pourrais... Comment dire, être moins dure avec Fang ? Je te demande pas de faire amie amie avec elle mais juste, d'être, gentille ?**_

 _ **\- Tss, c'est pas de ma faute si cette fille est invivable et ne fait aucun effort.**_

 _ **\- Tu n'en fait pas beaucoup non plus !**_ S'indigna la rouquine les mains sur les hanches.

 _ **\- Et qu'est ce que tu en sais ?**_ Grogna Lightning.

 _ **\- Fang me la dit.**_

 _ **\- Ô et tout ce que dit cette fille est vérité absolue j'imagine.**_

 _ **\- Elle s'appelle Fang ! Et je sais bien comment tu es, je te rappelle que je vis avec ta sœur. Alors pardonne moi d'avoir des doutes sur ton implication pour améliorer les choses.**_

Elles se fixèrent du regard, contrariés. Aucunes ne semblaient vouloir laisser gagner l'autre. Au grand étonnement de Vanille c'est Lightning qui déposa les armes en soufflant et se pinçant l'arrête du nez entre ses doigts.

 _ **\- Je ne te promets rien.**_

 _ **\- Merci,**_ répondit sincèrement la pulsienne avant de saluer son vis-à-vis et de tourner les talons.

Lightning ferma la porte, morte de fatigue. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi hier soir et elle ne dormirait pas beaucoup plus ce soir. La fatigue s'accumulait de plus en plus et elle commençait à avoir du mal à suivre le rythme. Se massant les tempes, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle voulait bien essayer de faire des efforts, mais elle avait vraiment besoin de son lit alors : À la porte la brune.

Elle s'approcha de son lit et se remémorât la demande de la rouquine. ' _ **Soit gentille, gentille, gentille**_ ' se répétait mentalement la blonde. Elle se pencha vers la noiraude et se stoppa dans son geste, fixant le visage de sa camarade. Des sillons, preuves qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré avait marqué sa peau tanné. Mais malgré ça ses traits était sereins, détendus. Il n'était pas marqué par la nervosité ni la haine ou encore le mépris. Non. Là, tout de suite elle semblait enfin en paix.

La blonde soupira et se redressa. ' _ **Fait chier...**_ '. Tournant les talons elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle sentit la brune bouger sur les draps. Lightning espéra mentalement qu'elle se soit réveillée et se tourna. Recroquevillée sur elle même, la pulsienne avait les mains enserrés autour de sa taille. Évidement elle s'était endormit sur un lit fait et madame n'avait pas pris le temps de se glisser sous la couverture mais plutôt de s'allonger dessus.

Quand pourrait elle enfin dormir ? Mécontente, elle s'approcha de son armoire près de la porte et ouvrant une porte coulissante elle en sortit une grosse couette blanche et un plaid. Posant le plaid sur son épaule elle s'approcha de nouveau de sa colocataire et posa doucement la couette sur le corps froid de la noiraude. A peine la couette fut elle sur elle qu'elle l'agrippa et sourit en sentant son corps se réchauffer doucement. Installé ainsi la brune ressemblait à un petit animal tout mignon, d'ailleurs la cocoonienne l'imaginait bien ronronner.

 _ **\- Tss,**_ fit Lightning avec l'ombre d'un sourire, décidément la pulsienne était plus agréable lorsqu'elle dormait et elle, avait vraiment besoin de sommeil.

•••

Un bruit strident et répétitif fit sursauter la brune dans son sommeil. Sa tête planquée sous son oreiller, elle tapota aveuglement sur la table de chevet aux reposait l'instrument qui ne cessait de biper et de lui arracher les oreilles. Après une lutte acharné, elle réussit finalement à éteindre l'objet de ses tourments ce qui la fit lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Baillant et s'étirant tel un félin elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit. Ni dans sa chambre d'ailleurs. Fang ferma les yeux et tenta de se remémorer sa soirée. Elle se souvient avoir longtemps parlé avec Vanille. Elle s'était excusé de le lui avoir crié dessus et de l'avoir ignoré toute la journée malgré les nombreux SMS. Puis, elle avait commencé à lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Les moqueries de certains de ses camarades, le manque de sa terre natale et de sa famille, les engueulades constantes avec sa colocataire, le manque de ne pas voir ses amis... Et puis, elle avait craqué.

Elle s'était pourtant promis après la mort de sa mère qu'elle ne pleurait plus. Mais hier soir elle en avait eut vraiment besoin et les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis des années avaient finit par couler et ça faisait du bien.

S'extirpant de la grosse couette blanche, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu en s'endormant. D'ailleurs qui dormait avec deux couvertures ? Haussant les épaules elle décida d'ignorer se détails et sortit de la chambre en direction du coin cuisine. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis hier midi et son estomac criait famine. En passant devant la porte de la salle de bain elle entendit l'eau couler, sa coloc était donc sous la douche. En pensant à elle Fang fut étonné qu'elle l'ai laissé dormir sur son lit. Ou avait elle dormit elle ? Et était-ce elle qui lui avait donné la couette ? ' _ **Tu rêve**_ ', se moqua t-elle mentalement, mais au vu du plaid sur le canapé la cocoonienne avait du passé la nuit dessus.

Arrivé devant le bar elle aperçut deux belles gaufres encore chaude posé sur la table qui semblaient lui crier « _**Mange nous !**_ ». Son ventre grogna, et elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur en jetant un œil à la porte de la salle de bain. La rose n'avait certainement pas dû préparer ces gaufres pour elle, mais elles avaient l'air tellement délicieuses ! La gourmandise l'important sur la raison elle sortit un pot de nutella et tartina la pâtisserie avec une bonne dose de chocolat. Elle la porta à sa bouche et croqua dedans en fermant les yeux un sourire aux lèvres. Excellente !

 _ **\- C'est une blague ?**_ Lança une voix froide en face d'elle.

Ouvrant les yeux en sursautant Fang fit un sourire innocent à la blonde qui la regardait visiblement en colère.

 _ **\- Alors mon lit ne te suffit pas il faut en plus que tu me prennes mon déjeuner ?**_

 _ **\- Dans ta grande bonté j'ai cru que tu avais préparé ces gaufres rien que pour moi,**_ ricana la pulsienne.

 _ **\- C'est ça moque toi !**_ cracha la blonde.

Elle sera la mâchoire fortement, rester gentille allait vraiment être difficile. D'ailleurs elle ne le serait pas ! Si la brune ne faisait pas d'effort de son côté elle n'allait certainement pas en faire.

 _ **\- Je ne me moquait pas, je te taquinais. Tu sais il y a une différence,**_ reprit Fang en perdant son sourire.

Inutile de continuer cette discussion, si l'on pouvait appeler ça ainsi. Lightning s'approcha du canapé le visage fermé. Elle s'empara du plaid et commença à le plier quand la voix de sa coloc se fit de nouveau entendre.

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ton lit ?**_

La rose n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour imaginer l'expression du visage de sa camarade. Les sourcils froncés, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça hein ? Elle même ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Mais hier elle avait semblé si fragile. L'image de la pulsienne en pleur lui revint en mémoire et elle fronça les sourcils.

 _ **\- J'ai la paix quand tu dors. Donc entre mon lit et mes nerfs j'ai vite choisi.**_ Termina-t-elle se dirigeant vers sa chambre avec la couverture plié.

Mais elle s'arrêta en chemin en entendant la brune rire. Elle se retourna et la dévisagea. Elle avait déjà entendu rire, souvent même. Mais c'était des rires de moqueries rien de plus. Là c'était différent.

 _ **\- Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ?**_

 _ **\- Toi,**_ sourit la brune.

 _ **\- Tss. Tu te moque encore de moi ?**_ Grogna Lightning.

 _ **\- Mais non, arrête de croire que je me moque de toi dès que j'ouvre la bouche,**_ continua Fang avec toujours son sourire.

\- _**Et ça t'étonnes ?**_

 _ **\- Bon c'est vrai je le fait souvent, mais c'est ma façon de me défendre,**_ se défendit-elle. _**Si t'arrêtais de me grogner dessus je n'aurais pas besoin de me défendre et donc de me moquer.**_

Lightning n'ajouta rien et repris son chemin.

 _ **\- Merci.**_

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau. Elle avait rêvé ou la pulsienne venait de la remercier là ? Elle tourna la tête pour regarder dans sa direction.

 _ **\- Merci de ne pas m'avoir pris la tête hier, d'avoir fait le ménage, ma lessive, et de m'avoir préparé de bonnes gaufres.**_

 _ **\- Elles n'étaient pas pour toi,**_ répondit enfin la blonde après quelques que instants de silence.

 _ **\- Elles étaient bonnes quand même,**_ rigola Fang. _**Et merci de m'avoir donné une couette pour pas que j'attrape froid,**_ reprit-elle taquine.

 _ **\- Tss, qu'est ce qui te fais croire que c'est moi ? Je t'aurais laissé mourir de froid moi,**_ répondit la blonde en partant pour sa chambre.

 _ **\- Mais oui...**_ murmura Fang avec un léger sourire.

•••

Une semaine était passé depuis la visite de Vanille et Fang se sentait bien plus légère que depuis son arrivé sur Cocoon. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait de s'être enfin confié à sa meilleure, ou des efforts que semblaient faire ses amis pour se voir le plus possible depuis quelques jours, mais elle se sentait véritablement revivre.

Chaque soir les quatre pulsiens se rassemblaient autour d'un verre pendant au moins une demi heure pour parler de tout et de rien et bien que le moral de la brune ne soit pas encore au beau fixe, il y avait une nette amélioration.

A sa grande surprise, les disputes avec sa coloc se firent aussi moins nombreuses. Peut-être parce Fang faisait un effort sur son implication dans l'appartement, comme : faire les courses lorsqu'elle dévaliser le frigo et les placards, ranger ses affaires qui d'habitude traînaient n'importe où, ou même simplement prendre moins de temps dans la salle de bain.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment simplifié la vie à Lightning, mais cela n'excusait tout de même pas son comportement aussi asocial et froid… Si ?

Cependant, la bonne humeur de la noiraude ne dura pas. Elle qui pensait avoir enfin passé un cap, se retrouva à grogner des injures dans sa langue natale chaque fois qu'elle mettait un pied dehors. En effet, l'air était devenu frais depuis deux trois jours. Beaucoup trop frais pour la pulsienne habituée à la chaleur des steppes et de son village.

Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été obligée de s'habiller autant. Son nez rouge gelé par le froid, la brune souffla et laissa un nuage de fumée blanche s'évaporer dans l'air frais de la matinée. Les mains dans les poches, la tête enfoncée dans son écharpe, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pester contre la météo. Mais ce qui l'énervait encore plus, était sans doute la cocoonienne à ses côtés, habillée simplement d'un manteau et d'une fine écharpe qui marchait tranquillement sans se soucier du froid. L'air encore plus renfrogné par ce constat, la pulsienne s'enfonça davantage dans ses vêtements.

 _ **\- Si tu n'avais pas quasiment mi le feu à la cuisine, on aurait pas loupé le tram figure toi,**_ intervient Lightning sans aucune once d'émotions

 _ **\- Bien sûr, ça va encore être de ma faute,**_ râla la brune, le visage à moitié dissimulé sous son immense écharpe.

 _ **\- A qui d'autre ? Tu es celle qui à réussi à faire prendre feu à une pauvre crêpe.**_

 _ **\- Mais c'est de ta faute aussi !**_

 _ **\- Je te demande pardon ?**_ S'indigna la blonde en se stoppant dans sa marche.

 _ **\- C'est toi qui te pavanais à moitié à poils dans le salon, ne t'étonne pas que mon attention était attiré ailleurs que sur cette satané crêpe,**_ se justifia Fang.

 _ **\- Non mais alors la j'hallucine. De un, tu n'as rien à dire, tu passes ton temps à te balader en sous vêtements !**_

 _ **\- Je sais que t'adore ça,**_ ricana la brune en reprenant sa marche en même temps que sa coloc qui lui lança un regard noir.

 _ **\- De deux, je n'étais pas à poils, je cherchais juste mon pantalon que j'avais préparé la veille et devine ou je l'ai trouvé ?**_ S'agaça la blonde alors que Fang se mit à glousser. _**Sur ton cul !**_

 _ **\- Hahaha, non mais attends, t'as vu le cul qu'il me fait ce pantalon,**_ reprit-elle en tournant le dos à la cocoonienne pour lui prouver ses dires.

 _ **\- Mais j'en ai rien à faire qu'il te fasse un beau cul, c'est-**_

 _ **\- Hummm, alors tu trouves que j'ai un beau cul ?**_ Intervient Fang avec un regard prédateur.

 _ **\- Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !**_

 _ **\- Oh si, tu l'as dit.**_

 _ **\- Mais pourquoi je te parles en fait,**_ grogna la blonde en accélérant alors que Fang ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire.

 _ **\- Parce que j'ai un beau cul ?**_

 _ **\- Tss…**_

 _ **\- Hahaha !**_

Le visage renfrogné, Lightning m'était un point d'honneur à ne surtout pas porter la moindre attention à sa voisine, qui contrairement au début de leur marche, ne pouvait empêcher un petit sourire narquois de flotter sur son visage.

Le chemin menant de leur appartement à l'école militaire était assez lointain et un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes, mais il n'était pas lourd comme il avait l'habitude de l'être. Il n'y avait plus la même animosité entre elles depuis la semaine dernière mais certaines tensions persistaient.

 _ **\- Dit, on à cours de quoi là ?**_ Tenta la pulsienne d'un ton plus léger pour avoir une réponse de sa voisine.

La rose ferma les yeux un instant et soupira exaspéré. La brune était-elle incapable de regarder son emploi du temps ? Lightning ré-ouvrit finalement les yeux et regarda dans la direction de son interlocutrice. Un petit sourire innocent dépassant à peine de l'énorme écharpe en laine, la brune tentait d'amadouer sa camarade.

 _ **\- Quand regarderas-tu l'emploi du temps ?**_ soupira-t-elle finalement.

 _ **\- Pourquoi faire quand il suffit de te le demander,**_ sourit de plus belle la brune.

Lightning leva les yeux au ciel. Sa coloc était irrécupérable. Cependant, même si cela la tuait de l'admettre, leur relation c'était quand même nettement amélioré depuis la visite de Vanille. Malgré sa, la cocoonienne restait sur ses gardes, prête à revoir leur relation chuter au point 0 voir même en dessous.

 _ **\- Donc ?**_

 _ **\- Hum ?**_ Fit Lightning en sortant de ses pensées.

 _ **\- Les cours ?**_

 _ **\- 4 heures de stratégies militaires.**_

 _ **\- Pfff. 4 heures de siestes quoi,**_ bouda la pulsienne.

Lightning arqua un sourcil et regarda dans sa direction. Elle se demandait bien ce que la brune faisait dans cette école. Elle semblait dormir à quasiment tous les cours théoriques et lorsqu'elle le pouvait, elle tirait aux flans lors des exercices militaires. Autrement dit une immense perte de temps et d'argent. Mais ce n'était pas ses affaires et elle n'avait en aucun cas envie de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Elle avait ses problèmes et c'était bien suffisant comme ça.

•••

Assise contre un arbre, Fang s'étira de tout son long en poussant un long bâillement. Comme elle l'avait annoncé plus tôt à la blonde, le cours de stratégies militaires s'était vite transformé en heure de sieste. Cependant, le petit chauve nerveux qui leur servait de professeur n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier et c'est sans ménagement qu'il envoya la brune dehors.

Loin de s'en soucier, à la limite de la reconnaissance même, Fang s'était donc étalé dans ce petit coin de la cours entouré d'arbres et avait terminé sa sieste avec plaisir. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir vite se reprendre, si elle continuait ainsi, les conséquences serait fâcheuse et son père en serait loin d'être ravi.

 _ **\- Bonjour, excuse-moi…**_ fit une petite voix.

 _ **\- Hum ?**_ Lâcha la noiraude, de nouveau étalé sur le tronc, les yeux fermés.

 _ **\- Excuse-moi, tu es Fang n'est-ce pas ?**_

Interloqué qu'une voix inconnue connaisse son nom, la brune ouvrit un oeil afin de voir enfin qui avait osé la déranger dans sa méditation et elle tomba sur deux grands yeux bleu qui la regardait gentiment. Fang marqua une pause quand elle aperçut cette longue chevelure rose attaché sur le côté et la ressemblance frappante avec Lightning, le regard sévère et froid remplacé par un regard doux et joyeux. Voyant que son manque de réaction et son regard fixé sur elle gênait la petite rose la pulsienne se repris vite et lui répondit d'un ton un peu plus doux :

 _ **\- C'est moi oui, on se connait ?**_

 _ **\- Ouf…**_ Souffla de soulagement la petite cocoonienne en s'accroupissant, _**pendant un moment j'ai cru que je m'étais trompée de personne. Je m'appelle Serah, je suis la coloc de Vanille, elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi,**_ finit-elle en souriant.

 _ **\- Ça m'étonne pas d'elle, elle parle tellement qu'à l'heure qu'il est tu dois en savoir plus sur ma vie que moi même,**_ ricana la pulsienne.

 _ **\- Non quand même pas,**_ rigola la coloc de sa meilleure amie, _**mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle tenait énormément à toi.**_

Fang sourit.

 _ **\- Je voulais emmener Vanille à la plage pour manger à midi et elle m'a demandé de t'en parler, ça t'intéresse ?**_

Fang réfléchit un moment à la proposition de la jeune fille. Caïus et Noel avaient prévu de sortir avec des gens de leur classe et voir sa meilleure amie lui ferait grand plaisir, d'autant plus en allant manger sur la plage, qui lui rappellerait son village natal.

 _ **\- Je marche !**_ Sourit finalement Fang.

 _ **\- Parfait, je vais enfin pouvoir faire connaissance avec Fang Yun, grande chasseresse de son village !**_

 _ **\- Grande chasseresse ?**_ Demanda la brune hésitante.

Elle espérait grandement que Vanille n'avait pas employé ce terme pour désigner les nombreuses parties de chasse qu'elle entreprenait avec Caïus, qui n'était pas vraiment la chasse aux gorgonopsides…

 _ **\- Oui ! Elle m'a parlé des nombreuses parties de chasse que vous entrepreniez avec votre village, elle m'a même parlé de cette fois avec l'immense roi béhémoth !**_ Lança joyeusement Serah, des étoiles dans les yeux, alors que la brune soupira de soulagement.

 _ **\- Oui, c'était une grande chasse c'est vrai, mais je n'étais pas toute seule, Vanille à souvent tendance à exagérer les faits,**_ rigola Fang ravie de voir tant de curiosité dans les yeux de la petite blonde.

 _ **\- J'adore quand elle raconte des histoires ! Oh mince, je parle, je parle et je fais pas attention à l'heure, ma soeur ne devrait pas tarder à sortir.**_

 _ **\- Oh t'as merveilleuse soeur se joint à la fête ?**_ Lança Fang quelque peu sarcastique.

 _ **\- Bien sûr ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on c'est pas vue, avec nos emplois du temps surchargé c'est vraiment la galère,**_ râla la petite soeur de Lightning.

 _ **\- Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire,**_ répondit la brune en faisant le parallèle avec Vanille.

 _ **\- Mais en fait, pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours ? Vous avez fini plus tôt ?**_

 _ **\- Oh euh….**_

Fang n'avait pas vraiment l'envie d'évoquer son petit renvoie de cours. Sinon, tout ça allait forcément revenir aux oreilles de Vanille et elle avait moyennement envie de se faire prendre la tête, parce qu'elle ne prenait pas son travail au sérieux. Heureusement pour elle, la sonnerie retenti et les élèves sortirent bruyamment du bâtiment pour aller manger. La cour presque vide, Lightning sortit enfin du bâtiment central l'air contrarié. Serah se releva d'un bond sous le regard surprit de Fang, et courut en direction de sa sœur aînée qui se tenait quelques mètres plus loin. Celle-ci n'eut même pas le temps de saluer sa cadette qu'elle lui sauta au cou en lui embrassant la joue toute joyeuse.

 _ **\- Alors que nous vaut cet air grincheux ?**_ Sourit la plus jeune.

 **\- Rien d'important,** sourit doucement Lightning, son air renfrogné totalement dissipé à la vue de sa jeune soeur.

 _ **\- Mince,**_ s'étonna réellement Fang qui arrivait à leur hauteur, _**t'as des dents et tu sais sourire en plus.**_

 _ **\- Je t'emmerdes Yun,**_ se braqua immédiatement la blonde.

 _ **\- Langage Lightning !**_ Sermonna la plus jeune, _**on parle pas comme ça au gens, encore moins lorsque cette personne vient manger avec nous.**_

 _ **\- Parce qu'elle mange avec nous en plus ?**_ Râla l'aînée des Farron.

 _ **\- T'es ravie hein ?**_ Ricana Fang

Celle-ci ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

 _ **\- Tiens, les clés de ta voiture, merci de me l'avoir prêté hier,**_ sourit Serah.

 _ **\- J'espère que toi et Snow n'avait absolument rien fait à l'intérieur ou tu peux la brûler.**_

 _ **\- Rhoo mais non ! On sait se tenir quand même !**_

 _ **\- Permet moi d'avoir des doutes en ce qui concerne le gorille qui te sert de petit ami.**_

 _ **\- Lightning !**_

 _ **\- Pardon… Chimpanzé ? Non, trop vif d'esprit,**_ fit semblant de réfléchir Lightning, sous le regard stupéfait de la noiraude.

 _ **\- Stop arrête ! Le pauvre…**_ fit Serah avec une petite moue

 _ **\- Oh oui le pauvre, si j'avais le temps je le plaindrait,**_ termina l'aînée avant de se diriger vers sa voiture.

Serah soupira d'exaspération, mais en même temps amusé et se tourna enfin vers Fang qui n'avait pas dit un mot. Les bras ballant la brune était complètement soufflé par ce qui venait de se passer. Jamais elle n'avait vu Lightning aussi à l'aise dans une conversation, aussi ouverte, c'était juste, étonnant et tellement différent de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir.

 _ **\- Youhou, y'a quelqu'un ?**_ rigola Serah devant le manque de réaction de la brune, _**allez viens, tu vas voir la plage et magnifique,**_ termina-t-elle en l'attirant vers la voiture ou sa sœur les attendait déjà.

Fang écarquilla les yeux en sentant son corps penché en avant sous la force qu'employé la cadette pour l'amener vers la voiture et finit par sourit se disant que ça ne l'étonnait guère que Vanille et elle se soit lié d'amitié, elles étaient tellement semblable. S'asseyant côté passager, Serah dit à sa soeur qu'il fallait passer chercher Vanille à leur appartement, tandis que Fang s'installa derrière le siège de la conductrice, un bras calé contre la vitre sa tête posé contre sa main, la brune attendait la suite des événements, qui s'annonçait étonnant.

 _ **\- Alors tu passes devant le bahut et tu ne t'arrête même pas pour m'embrasser ?**_ Sourit Snow qui s'adressait à Serah par sa fenêtre ouverte.

 _ **\- Désolé on était pressé, on va manger au bar de Lebreau, ce n'est pas à côté,**_ sourit tendrement la petite rose en embrassant son petite ami.

 _ **\- Et je ne suis même pas invité ?**_ Fit-il semblant de s'indigner.

 _ **\- On est complet !**_ intervient Lightning.

Le grand blond regarda le siège vide derrière la cadette Farron et retourna son attention vers Lightning qui d'un seul regard lui interdisait de répondre quoique ce soit.

 _ **\- On doit passer prendre Vanille**_ , répondit Serah, _**et puis virée entre fille, désolé.**_

 _ **\- Ok j'ai compris,**_ rigola le baraqué, _**et puis j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. Oh et pendant que j'y pense…**_

Il fouilla dans son sac à dos et tandis un immense tas de feuille vers la pulsienne qui le regarda interloqué en saisissant les papiers :

 _ **\- C'est les cours ça pourra te servir, j'ai mi une éternité à tout imprimer**_ sourit-il.

 _ **\- Oh t'es un amour,**_ sourit Serah en l'embrassant, sous le regard dégoûté de sa soeur

 _ **\- Euh… Merci,**_ répondit Fang encore plus perplexe.

 _ **\- Oh ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier je n'ai fait que photocopier les cours, tu aurais été incapable de déchiffrer mes hiéroglyphe, et puis on n'est pas dans la même classe,**_ rigola-t-il.

 _ **\- C'est à qui alors ?**_

 _ **\- A elle,**_ dit-il en en rendant ses cours à Lightning qui le regardait d'un air noir en attrapant les feuilles d'un coup sec. _**Je devais photocopier les cours pour Gadot et son binôme qui son cloué au lit depuis le début de la semaine, elle ma demandé d'en faire pour toi aussi,**_ sourit-il

Fang regarda la désignée à travers le rétro viseur. Elle rêvait ou quoi ? Aucun mot ne voulut sortir de sa bouche trop surprise par la déclaration du blond tandis que Serah regardait sa sœur un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_ Grogna Lightning devant le sourire de sa cadette.

 _ **\- Non rien,**_ continua-t-elle de sourire.

 _ **\- Bon bouge-toi on doit y aller,**_ dit la blonde au stupide petit ami de sa sœur.

Celui-ci embrassa une dernière fois sa petite amie et salua les autres avant de partir de son côté tandis que Lightning mettait enfin le contact.

•••

 _ **\- Allo Vanille ? Oui on t'attend on est juste en bas, oui elle est là, ok à tout de suite.**_

La jeune Farron coupa l'appel et prévient les passagers que la rouquine arrivait tout de suite. Après quelques instants la petite pulsienne fit son apparition et s'installa juste derrière Serah. Elle enlaça Fang avec force contente de la voir et salua joyeusement les autres personnes présentes.

 _ **\- Coucou,**_ salua la rouquine avec un grand sourire.

Serah lui répondit sur le même ton, tandis que Lightning la salua de la tête. Regardant attentivement son amie.

 _ **\- Alors comment c'est passé ta matinée ?**_ Demanda la petite pulsienne à son aînée tandis que la voiture démarrait de nouveau.

 _ **\- Oh tu sais, banale,**_ ricana la brune en repensant à la crise de son professeur ce matin en la voyant endormi sur sa table.

 _ **\- Hum…**_ Lança Vanille avec un regard suspicieux, _**tu me caches quelque chose.**_

 _ **\- Quoi ? mais non, rien du tout,**_ déclara Fang avec un sourire innocent.

 _ **\- Lightning ?**_ Demanda Vanille pas du tout convaincue par sa sœur de coeur.

 _ **\- Hum ?**_

 _ **\- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ce matin avec Fang ?**_

 _ **\- Vanille !**_ Grogna l'intéressé.

 _ **\- Quoi ? Je me renseigne puisque tu ne veux pas me répondre.**_

 _ **\- Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien à dire.**_

 _ **\- Eh bien dans ce cas-là Lightning confirmera.**_

La brune regarda la blonde dans le rétroviseur un peu stressé par ce qu'elle pouvait dévoiler. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas, que Vanille sache ce qui c'était passer plus tôt, sinon elle allait en avoir pour des heures. Lightning regarda brièvement Fang dans les yeux avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route. A voir le regard qu'elle lui lançait, la cocoonienne savait pertinemment que la pulsienne ne voulait pas que sa cadette soit au courant de son altercation et cela elle le comprenait parfaitement.

 _ **\- Non.**_ Finit-elle par dire, pour le plus grand soulagement de la noiraude.

 _ **\- Non ?**_ Reprit Vanille voulant plus de précision ce qui agaça passablement la blonde.

 _ **\- Mise à part le fait que je lui aurais bien arraché la tête pour m'avoir voler mon jean et presque mi le feu à l'appart, il ne sait rien passé.**_

Ces mots prononcé avec tant de sérieux et la moue boudeuse de Fang fit rigoler les 2 cadettes et l'ambiance qui s'était alourdi se décontracta immédiatement. De suite Serah et Vanille partirent dans une discussion animée que Fang ne se donna pas la peine de suivre. Relâchant ses épaules, la brune soupira de soulagement. Vanille semblait avoir cru Lightning. Détendu elle posa sa tête contre la vitre et une odeur familière vient chatouiller ses narines, la mer…

•••

Arrivées à destination les quatre jeunes filles descendirent de voitures en savourant le soleil et la douceur de la température, bien plus chaude que ce matin. Sans un mot et sans s'intéresser aux trois autres demoiselles, Fang s'avança vers la plage et s'arrêta avant de mettre un pied dans le sable. Le vent fouettait son visage et l'odeur de la mer taquinait ses narines. Admirant le vaste étendu bleu, Fang perdu son regard sur l'horizon, c'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était ici qu'elle se sentait si bien. Vanille s'approcha doucement vers elle et remarqua que la brune fermait les yeux un sourire étalé sur le visage, elle semblait savourer le contact du vent dans ses cheveux. Heureuse de retrouver ce sourire sur le visage de sa meilleure amie, la rouquine se félicita d'avoir demandé à Serah de lui montrer la plage.

 _ **\- Allez viens Fang il faut aller commander,**_ murmura doucement Vanille.

 _ **\- J'arrive, commencez sans moi,**_ répondit Fang.

Elle enleva ses chaussures et posa enfin un pied sur le sable chaud. Elle savoura le contacte doux sur sa peau et sourit à pleines dents. Cette sensation lui avait manqué. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la mer et laissa les vagues venir lui chatouiller les orteils. Les yeux fermés savourant chaque sensation elle se sentait revivre et resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Un raclement de gorge la fit brusquement sortir de ses pensées et elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir celle qui était venu la déranger dans son bien-être. Lightning se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle les bras croisés et elle la fixait d'un regard insondable.

 _ **\- Tu devrais venir manger ou on va être en retard,**_ déclara-t-elle.

Fang fut surprise du ton presque doux qu'avait employé la cocoonienne. Les traits du visage de la blonde était détendu ce qui la rendit encore plus magnifique aux yeux de la pulsienne. Pour toute réponse la brune lui fit un grand sourire qui déstabilisa quelque peu son vis-à-vis, mais qui se reprit presque immédiatement en fronçant légèrement des sourcils. ' _ **Remarque ce petit froncement de sourcil la rend incroyablement sexy aussi**_ ' rigola silencieusement Fang. Inspirant une nouvelle fois l'air marin, elle tourna finalement les talons et se dirigea vers la blonde avec une grâce féline et un sourire charmeur. Immobile, Lightning sentit tous ses muscles se raidirent quand la pulsienne s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

 _ **\- Merci.**_

Gênée par sa proximité et ne sachant pas trop pourquoi elle la remerciait Lightning fronça de plus en plus les sourcils et détourna rapidement la tête fuyant le regard charmeur de la pulsienne. Celle-ci sourit ayant sentit la tension que dégageait le corps de la blonde et reprit son chemin pour rassasier son ventre qui criait famine.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Vanille et Serah riaient aux éclats devant les histoires de Fang qui s'était considérablement détendu, tandis que la plus âgé des Farron participait de temps en temps, pour la plus grande joie de sa soeur. Vers 13h30 elles décidèrent finalement de quitter le bar/restaurant et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de la blonde. Elles passèrent tout d'abord devant la fac de médecine pour déposer les deux plus jeunes et quand celle-ci eurent quittées la voiture le silence s'installa. Installée côté passager Fang regarder droit devant et jetait de temps en temps des petits regards furtif en direction de la blonde. Le visage impassible elle semblait très concentrée sur la route. La brune se demandait à quoi pouvait penser cette femme de glace, qui ne semblait plus si glaciale que ça finalement.

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu m'as remercié tout à l'heure ?**_ demanda soudaine la conductrice.

Surprise qu'elle engage la conversion, la noiraude tourna brusquement la tête vers elle en haussant les sourcils.

 _ **\- Parce**_ _**que je suis quelqu'un de polie moi,**_ ricana la pulsienne.

Lightning soupira d'agacement et ses traits du visage durcir d'un coup.

 _ **\- Rhaa ça va je plaisantais,**_ soupira à son tour Fang.

La brune reporta son attention sur le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux de nouveau agacée par sa collègue. Elle aurait dû s'en douter que leur petite trêve n'allait pas durer. Pourtant elle aurait bien aimé. Là-bas sur la plage il lui avait semblé voir une autre personne que cette femme de glace imperméable. L'avait-elle rêvé ? Oui ça devait être ça, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Un lourd silence s'installa beaucoup plus pesant que le précédent.

 _ **\- Pour les cours.**_

Pendant le voyage allé Fang avait eu le temps de feuilleter les cours que le géant blond avait photocopié et elle s'était rendu compte qu'il ni avait pas que ceux de ce matin mais depuis le début de l'année. Et cela l'avait beaucoup surprise.

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu me les as photocopiés ?**_

Lightning regarda sa voisine et reporta vite son attention sur la route.

 _ **\- Tu les écrivais pas je me trompe,**_ finit-elle par dire avec quelques instants de silence.

 _ **\- Non, mais, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu étais obligé de me les prendre,**_ répondit Fang de plus en plus perplexe du comportement de sa camarade.

 _ **\- Faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose d'autre que de s'engueuler d'avoir un binôme non ?**_

Fang ne sut quoi répondre et de toute manière Lightning ne semblait en attendre aucune. Qui était réellement Lightning Farron ? Au début elle pensait que ce n'était qu'une raciste, grincheuse, prétentieuse et antisociale, mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Depuis ce matin, elle se demandait vraiment si elle n'avait pas jugé sa coloc un peu vite. Voici une question qui demandait réflexion.

 _ **Voilà pour la suite, une sorte de transition entre deux parties. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, déjà que je suis pas doué de base pour ça, mais en plus j'ai tout écrit d'une traite hier soir et je crois que je verrais pas une faute évidente mais si on me la montrais x)**_

 _ **Merci encore à toi amedechu, ton petit MP ma bien motivé, en esperant que ça te plaise toujours ;)**_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Deal ?

**CHAPITRE 4**

 _ **\- C'est pas vrai… Il veulent vraiment nous achevez,**_ soupira Noël en se laissant tomber sur le sol contre le mur du gymnase.

 _ **\- Je me pose souvent la question figure toi,**_ lâcha Fang complètement fatigué, après avoir pris une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau.

Aujourd'hui la brune partageait ses entraînements de l'après-midi avec la classe de Noel et Caius. Au début elle fut très heureuse de la situation, mais ça c'était avant que leur deux entraîneurs ne décide de rendre leur exercices encore plus difficiles. Deux semaines étaient passé depuis son après midi à la plage et cela faisait près de deux mois que la rentrée avait été effectué. Selon leurs deux tortionnaires, la période qui allait suivre serait un épisode charnière de leur année. En effet, les entraînements durant les deux prochaines semaines seraient, d'après leur terme : "Cruellement difficiles afin de faire le tri parmi vous. Si vous survivez aux deux prochaines semaines, vous poursuivez, sinon, eh bien, vous mourez.". Plusieurs étudiants avaient ricané lorsqu'ils ont fini sur ces mots... Mais maintenant que la première partie de l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui était terminé et que quasiment tous les élèves étaient à terre, l'ambiance n'était plus aussi légère tout d'un coup.

 _ **\- Dis moi,**_ commença Caïus qui rejoignit ses amis aux sol, bien moins sûr de lui qu'au début de l'entraînement, _**elle carbure à quoi t'as coloc ?**_ Continua-t-il en désignant Lightning qui discutaient avec les entraîneurs.

 _ **\- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ?**_ Grogna la brune, quelque peu envieuse que la blonde soit aussi résistante à l'effort physique.

 _ **\- Bah c'est ta coloc non, tu dois bien le savoir !**_ Ajouta son cousin, surprit lui aussi que l'aînée Farron soit encore debout.

 _ **\- Bien sûr ! Le soir on se pose dans le salon et on se raconte tous nos secrets, en se brossant mutuellement les cheveux !**_

Les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard en biais et éclatèrent finalement de rire, tous les deux s'étant imaginé la drôle de scène.

 _ **\- Ok désolé, c'était un peu bête comme remarque,**_ rigola Noël.

 _ **\- Ravie que tu t'en rende compte,**_ ricana sa cousine.

 _ **\- Mais, c'est pas censé se passer mieux entre vous depuis quelques temps ?**_

 _ **\- Ok ça va mieux qu'avant, mais c'est encore loin d'être le grand amour,**_ râla Fang, _**faut toujours y aller avec des pincettes avec elle, sinon ça pète.**_

 _ **\- Peut-être parce que justement tu crois qu'il faut que tu la prenne avec des pincettes, soit toi même Fang et je suis sur que ça ira beaucoup mieux.**_

 _ **\- Peut être,**_ lâcha Fang de manière pensive.

 _ **\- Tu sais pas y faire c'est tout,**_ intervient Caïus, moqueur.

 _ **\- Je te demande pardon ?**_ Grogna son amie.

 _ **\- Eh bien oui, tu as l'habitude de côtoyer des pimbêches qui tombes aux pieds de n'importe qui en un claquement doigt. Lightning appartient à une toute autre catégories. T'as pas le niveau, désolé de te le dire,**_ finit l'homme aux cheveux violet avec un sourire arrogant.

 _ **\- Ah ! Parce que toi oui peut-être ?**_ Ironisa Fang.

 _ **\- Bien sûr, je suis Caius Ballad, aucune femme ne me résiste.**_

 _ **\- Oh non non non, j'aime pas du tout la tournure des événements,**_ marmonna Noel en regardant ses deux amis se défier du regard.

Les deux adversaires coulèrent un regard vers le plus jeune, se trouvant entre eux deux, bien conscients de ce qu'il venait de murmurer. Ils se regardèrent de nouveau et tout à coup la même idée franchie leur pensée. Un sourire carnassier se dessinant sur leur visage.

 _ **\- Tu te rappel, lundi dernier on se disait quand on a bu un verre chez Vanille, qu'ils nous manquaient quelque chose…**_ Commença Caïus.

 _ **\- Oui, mais on a cherché pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps et on a pas trouvé,**_ continua la brune.

 _ **\- Mais maintenant…**_

 _ **\- On a trouvé…**_

 _ **\- Une putain de partie de chasse !**_ Dirent en coeur les deux chasseurs avec un sourire de défie.

 _ **\- Et merde…**_ Soupira Noël.

 _ **\- Le premier qui couche avec la reine des glaces à gagner !**_ Lança le brun.

 _ **\- Et celui qui gagne remporte la même chose que d'habitude ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, le perdant lui paye toutes ses conso pendant un mois ! quoique… attends on s'attaque à du gros gibier là, jusqu'à la fin de l'année plutôt.**_

 _ **\- Jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?!**_

 _ **\- De quoi, perds de perdre Yun ?**_

 _ **\- Dans tes rêves Ballad ! Je me demandais juste si tu allais avoir un portefeuille assez gros pour étancher ma soif,**_ ricana la chasseresse.

 _ **\- Alors, défie accepté ?**_

 _ **\- Accepté et remporté !**_

 _ **\- Non, non, non… ça va mal finir cette histoire,**_ soupira le cousin de Fang complètement désespéré.

•••

La pause finie, les étudiants se levèrent difficilement et devaient maintenant effectuer divers exercices avec leur binôme. Courant en petite foulées à côtés de la blonde, Fang repensa au pari qu'elle venait de passer avec Caius. Ils leur arrivaient souvent de faire ce genre de chose sur Gran Pulse et ils étaient toujours serré, mais beaucoup trop facile pour les grands chasseurs qu'ils étaient. Lightning elle serait s'en aucun doute une proie de taille et rien qu'à cette pensé un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la pulsienne.

 _ **\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire aussi bêtement ?**_ Demanda soudainement sa voisine qui s'arrêta pour s'étirer les muscles.

 _ **\- Toi,**_ ricana la pulsienne.

La blonde lui renvoya un regard noir. Et voilà on y était de nouveau, une moquerie, ça faisait longtemps. Elle qui espérait en avoir fini avec ça. Cependant, en regardant de plus près son expression du visage, ce n'était pas la moquerie qu'elle voyait sur celui-ci, non c'était autre chose cette fois. Mais quoi ? Les sourcils froncés elle se demandait ce que la Pulsienne avait en tête. A tous les coups, ce n'était pas bon.

Savourant le trouble de son adversaire qu'elle cachait à merveille, Fang sourit de plus belle dévoilant une magnifique dentition qui aux yeux de Lightning ressemblait plus à des crocs en ce moment qu'à des dents.

La rose détourna finalement le regard et décida d'ignorer sa camarade. S'approchant comme un prédateur s'approcherait d'une proie, la noiraude se glissa doucement derrière Lightning. Sentant un corps un peu trop proche du sien à son goût, la Cocoonienne se retourna et sursauta en voyant la brune aussi proche.

 _ **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**_ Grogna la blonde mécontente.

 _ **\- C'est quoi ton petit nom ?**_

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Je veux savoir ton nom, le vrai je veux dire.**_

 _ **\- Lightning.**_

 _ **\- Non je veux savoir le vrai,**_ sourit la brune en se rapprochant sensuellement de sa cible.

Lightning fronça de plus en plus les sourcils et se reculait dès que la brune faisait un pas dans sa direction. ' _ **C'est quoi son problème ?'**_ Se demanda la cocoonienne. Malheureusement pour elle, elle finit par rencontrer un obstacle et elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Satisfaite Fang s'arrêta à quelques pas de la rose et croisa les bras.

 _ **\- Alors ton nom ?**_

 _ **\- Bon je vais devoir t'en trouver un alors,**_ reprit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir.

 _ **\- Je te demande pardon ?**_ Répliqua Lightning mécontente.

 _ **\- Bon en attendant que je réfléchisse pour le prénom, passons à autre chose. Pourquoi t'es venus dans cette école ?**_

 _ **\- Et toi ?**_ fit soudainement Lightning en regardant la brune.

 _ **\- Euh… Moi ?**_

 _ **\- Oui toi ! Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air dans ton élément ici.**_

 _ **\- Ah ça se voit tant que ça,**_ sourit d'un air gêné la brune en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

La blonde la fixait d'un regard interrogateur. Fang c'était faite avoir comme une débutante mais si Lightning pensait pouvoir éviter la question ainsi.

 _ **\- J'ai une idée, faisons un pari toutes les deux.**_

 _ **\- Comment ça ?**_

 _ **\- On fait la course ! si tu gagnes je te laisse tranquille, si je gagne tu réponds à toute mes questions, ça te vas ?**_ Ricana la pulsienne en lui tendant la main.

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce-qui me fait croire que tu respecteras ta part du marché.**_

 _ **\- Les Pulsiens n'ont qu'une parole.**_

 _ **\- Et je devrais te croire,**_ répondit Lightning blasé.

 _ **\- Dit tout de suite que tu as peur de perdre,**_ la provoqua Fang.

 _ **\- Tss**_.

La blonde détourna la tête en plaçant ses mains sur les hanches et reporta son attention sur la main de la Pulsienne. Elle était rapide et un peu de tranquillité lui ferait du bien, d'autant plus si sa coloc décidait d'être aussi bizarre, mais comment se débrouillait la Pulsienne à la course ? Elle hésitait mais en apercevant le regard provocateur de celle-ci, elle souffla finalement avant de conclure le marché d'un signe de tête mais sans lui serrer la main. Ravi, Fang lui sourit de toute ses dents et l'invita à la suivre jusqu'aux pistes de courses.

Appuyé contre les starting-blocks les deux coureuses fixaient la ligne d'arrivée. Avant de débuter Fang tourna son attention vers la blonde et déclara ?

 _ **\- J'espère que tu n'es pas une mauvaise perdante !**_

Lightning se contenta de l'ignorer et fit le vide dans son esprit. La course était l'un de ses domaines de prédilection. Faisant abstraction à tout ce qui l'entourait elle se concentra uniquement sur le feu qui donnait le départ 3….2….1….. Sans même perdre une seconde les deux femmes s'élancèrent telles des fauves en pleine chasse. Aux coudes à coudes, Fang savourait cette sensation de liberté et de compétitivité qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis son arrivé ici, décidément cette après-midi était pleines de surprises. Voyant son adversaire faiblir elle sourit à pleine dents savourant déjà sa victoire, mais contre toute attente elle vit Lightning la dépasser avec une vitesse fulgurante et dépasser la ligne d'arrivée avec une certaine avance sur elle.

Arrivée, Fang s'appuya sur ses genoux tentant de reprendre son souffle, et regarda la cocoonienne complètement surprise de la voir bien droite et qui ne semblait à peine essoufflée.

 _ **\- Wouah la vache mais t'es une vrai fusée ! je comprends mieux pourquoi tu te fais appeler Lightning !**_

 _ **\- J'ai gagné, à toi de respecter ta part du marché,**_ fit-elle indifférente.

 **\- Ah tu ne perds pas de temps hein** soupira Fang d'essoufflement, _**Ok, je te laisse, je n'ai qu'une parole.**_

La brune se redressa et s'approcha lentement de Lightning qui se braqua immédiatement. Fang haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil : Pourquoi est-ce que la blonde se braquait ainsi dès que l'on l'approchait de trop ? Il devait bien y avoir une raison non ? Personne ne pouvait-être aussi méfiante, si ? Enfin bref, passé sa surprise, elle s'arrêta à deux pas de la coureuse et lui fit un sourire ravageur :

 _ **\- Bon comme je suis gentille je te laisse tranquille 10 minutes, savoure bien !**_

 _ **\- Je te demande pardon ?**_ grogna la blonde.

 _ **\- Je n'ai jamais précisé combien de temps je devais te laisser tranquille,**_ ricana la pulsienne face à la mine plus que contrarié de son vis à vis.

Lightning détourna le regard en croisant les bras, elle s'était faite avoir ! Contente d'elle Fang combla les centimètres qui la séparaient de son interlocutrice pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

 _ **\- A dans 10 minutes.**_

Puis elle laissa l'aînée des Farron aussi tendu qu'un arc en se dirigeant vers les robinets. Finalement sa journée n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle l'aurait cru, et pour son plus grand bonheur 'la chasse' était de nouveau ouverte pensait-elle, en regardant de loin les courbes parfaite de Lightning.

•••

Déambulant dans le centre commercial, placé au cœur du campus universitaire, Vanille entraînait bien malgré elle sa sœur de cœur dans chaque magasin de vêtement qu'elles croisaient. Traînant de plus en plus les pieds, la brune en avait plus qu'assez de regarder sa cadette s'extasier devant chaque bout de tissu depuis maintenant trois bonnes heures.

Si la rouquine ne l'avait pas supplié de venir faire les magasins avec elle en cette chaude après-midi, elle aurait sans aucuns doutes passée sa journée à dormir. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que les entrainement intensifs avaient débuté et Fang ainsi que beaucoup d'autre élèves d'ailleurs, avait beaucoup de mal à s'accommoder au rythme qu'on leur imposait.

La noiraude manquait de sommeil c'était évident et les cours étaient aussi épuisant physiquement que mentalement.

 _ **\- Alors comment se passe votre chasse ?**_ Demanda soudainement Vanille pour occuper un peu sa camarade.

 _ **\- Ah, j'imagine que Noël a craché le morceau,**_ lâcha la brune un peu penaude.

 _ **\- Bien sûr et rien ne m'échappe je te rappelle.**_

 _ **\- Évidemment,**_ ricana sa meilleure amie.

Cependant il était vrai que depuis le lancement du pari, elle côtoyait quotidiennement la cocoonienne partageant cours, repas et de nombreuses soirées à ses côtés.

D'abord complètement réticente devant le nouveau comportement de sa camarade, la jeune femme lui avait clairement dit de ne pas l'approcher, trouvant ce changement bien trop soudain pour être innocent, mais Fang n'avait pas écouté un seul instant et continuait de la suivre en la taquinant à tout va.

Voyant que la brune ne réagissait pas au menace, la blonde avait alors décidé de l'ignorer, mais encore une fois rien ni fait. Et puis finalement la Pulsienne avait l'impression que Lightning c'était progressivement accoutumé à sa présence, même si ce n'était pas encore mirobolant.

Elles arrivaient parfois à parler, même si il s'agissait plus de joutes verbales que de véritables discussions, la tension qui était présente à la rentrée avait totalement, ou presque, disparue. Finalement, son cadet avait peut-être raison. Peut-être qu'en arrêtant de prendre des pincettes avec elle et d'agir plus naturellement était la solution depuis le début.

De plus, à son plus grand étonnement, la brune appréciait de plus en plus la présence de la cocoonienne, qui lui était pourtant son opposé extrême sur de nombreux points.

C'était bien la première fois qu'ils tombaient sur une proie si résistance, mais aujourd'hui Fang pouvait le dire, Lightning n'était pas comme toutes ses idiotes avec qui elle avait l'habitude d'être. Au contraire même, taquiner la blonde rien que pour voir ce froncement de sourcil qui la rendait si sexy, était devenu une de ses passion première.

 _ **\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps,**_ sourit Fang.

 _ **\- J'espère pour vous qu'elle ne découvrira pas votre petit jeu, sinon vous pouvez dire adieu à vos vie.**_

 _ **\- Ô non elle n'oserait pas je lui suis trop indispensable maintenant.**_

 _ **\- C'est ce que tu crois.**_

 _ **\- Mais j'en suis sûr !**_

 _ **\- Si tu le dis, en tout cas je suis contente pour toi. Tu as l'air plus épanouie depuis quelques jours. Finalement tu l'apprécie ton iceberg.**_

 _ **\- T'emballe pas, disons que c'est un bon passe-temps,**_ repris la brune pas encore sur de la place qu'avait Lightning dans sa vie.

 _ **\- Un passe-temps ? Et bien, ça aussi j'espère pour toi qu'elle ne le sera jamais… Wouah ! Regarde il est trop beau !**_ S'exclama Vanille devant un tee-shirt aux couleurs pétantes.

 _ **\- Au moins si on te perd en te retrouvera facilement,**_ ricana la noiraude sans enthousiasme.

 _ **\- Tu n'as vraiment aucun goût !**_

La petite rouquine tourna le dos à sa meilleure amie et se faufila dans une cabine d'essayage, laissant Fang au milieu du magasin qui souffla de lassitude.

• _**Nouveau Message de Caius**_

\- " _ **On va se balader en forêt avec Noël ça vous tente ?"**_

Dans un soupir de soulagement la brune s'approcha de la cabine de son amie et lui dit à travers le rideau :

 _ **\- Caius nous propose d'aller en forêt, tu viens ou tu comptes dévaliser encore beaucoup de magasins ?**_

La petite pulsienne ouvrit d'un grand geste le rideau et mis ses mains sur ses hanches avec un air boudeur sur le visage puis elle se mit finalement à réfléchir.

 _ **\- Ok ça marche…**_

 _ **\- Yes !**_ Cria la noiraude.

 _ **\- Mais on y va après le prochain magasin.**_

 _ **\- Quoi ?!**_

Vanille lui tira la langue toute sourire et s'approcha du jeune homme en caisse pour acheter ses articles. Elles sortirent enfin du magasin et Vanille s'extasia de nouveau devant le prochain qu'elle allait dévaliser.

 _ **\- Tu devrais y réfléchir quand même.**_

 _ **\- Hum ? De quoi tu parles ?**_ Demanda Fang.

 _ **\- Lightning. Tu sais elle est peut-être pas très sociable mais elle en reste pas moins un être-humain avec des sentiments. Alors je ne crois pas que la considérer comme un passe-temps et un gibier ne lui fasse vraiment plaisir.**_

 _ **\- Lightning des sentiments ? Bizarrement je trouve que c'est deux mots qui ne vont pas ensemble,**_ Rigola Fang.

 _ **\- Bon réfléchie pour toi alors. Je suis sûr qu'elle est plus importante pour toi que tu ne le crois, alors pense y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**_

 _ **\- A, j'avais oublié que tu savais tout mieux et avant tout le monde,**_ ricana l'aînée.

 _ **\- Pas tout le monde, mais que toi oui c'est sûr. En même temps ce n'est pas très difficile,**_ sourit Vanille en lui tirant la langue.

Fang allait l'attraper et la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce mais la rouquine ayant vu le coup venir, se faufila en vitesse dans le magasin en rigolant et tirant encore la langue à son aînée. ' _ **C'est ça profite qu'il est du monde petite garce, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend !**_ '.

•••

 _ **\- Vas tu enfin me dire ce que je fais ici, ou l'on va continuer à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux encore longtemps ?**_

 _ **\- Je crois que vous oubliez à qui vous vous adressez Miss Farron !**_

 _ **\- D'aucune façon et je n'ai aucunement le devoir de te prendre avec des pincettes. Alors dépêche toi de me dire ce que tu as à dire, plutôt que de me faire perdre mon temps.**_

 _ **\- Tu devrais plutôt m'être reconnaissance,**_ lança Jihl avec un petit sourire narquois. _**Après tout je te fais rater une partie des entraînements diabolique de cette après midi.**_

 _ **\- Crois moi, je préférais passer une semaine non stop à faire ces entraînements plutôt que de passer 10 min de plus dans ce bureau avec toi.**_

 _ **\- Eh bien, toujours aussi en forme à ce que je vois,**_ rigola une grosse voix derrière Lightning.

Les deux blondes qui jusque là étaient assises en face à face et seulement séparé par un bureau massif, se levèrent d'un seul coup et effectuèrent le salut militaire appris dès la première semaine de cours.

 _ **\- Allons, Allons, pas tant de formalité, nous somme juste entre nous,**_ lança joyeusement Amodar, le directeur du Campus.

Jihl se pinça les lèvres dans une moue crispé, guère en accord avec son supérieur sur les respects du protocole.

 _ **\- J'ai dit repos mini soldat,**_ sourit affectueusement l'homme imposant, en effectuant une petite pichenette sur le bout du nez de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

Celle ci grogna quelque peu de mécontentement pour le petit geste, mais obéit et pris une posture moins formelle, tandis que le Lieutenant de la PSICOM détournait le regard, de plus en plus irrité.

 _ **\- Bien, commençons,**_ lança le seul homme de la pièce en s'asseyant sur le bord d'un meuble.

" _ **Mais comment cette homme qui n'as aucun respect du protocole a pu devenir Commandant**_ " pensa Jihl avec agacement.

 _ **\- Lightning, si nous t'avons fait venir ici c'est pour te faire part d'une directive qui nous vient directement d'en haut.**_

La concerné fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant guère la direction que prenait cette conversation.

 _ **\- Que sais tu exactement de ta colocataire ?**_ Reprit Amodar en croisant les bras, bien plus sérieux qu'au début.

Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que Fang venait faire là dedans, se demanda la cocoonienne.

 _ **\- Pas grand chose, si ce n'est qu'elle est Pulsienne,**_ répondit prudemment l'aînée des Farron.

 _ **\- Exactement, Jihl ?**_

L'homme se tourna vers sa collègue, lui demandant silencieusement de continuer.

 _ **\- Pulse n'est pas gouverné par un Primarque comme sur Cocoon,**_ commença la blonde à Lunette, le mépris pour l'autre pays visible dans ses prunelles vertes. _**Il est gouverné par un conseil. Le père de mademoiselle Yun en est l'un des membres les plus influant.**_

 _ **\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi,**_ lui lança Lightning.

 _ **\- Il est pourtant évidemment,**_ reprit son interlocutrice de façon hautaine. _**Yun n'est pas votre colocataire par hasard, nos supérieurs veulent à tout pris que la fille du conseiller Yun se retrouve parmi les meilleurs de sa classe.**_

 _ **\- Et pourquoi ça ?**_ Demanda suspicieusement la blonde.

 _ **\- Cela ne vous regarde pas !**_

 _ **\- Tss.**_

 _ **\- Allons Mesdames, ne nous énervons pas.**_

 _ **\- Cette demande ne faisait pas parti de notre accord,**_ grogna Lightning.

 _ **\- Mais aujourd'hui elle l'ai,**_ ricana Jihl, _**si cette demande n'est pas respecté, je crains que vous et en particulier votre soeur, serez contraint de quitter ce magnifique Campus.**_

 _ **\- Espèce de sale…**_

 _ **\- Farron !**_ Gronda Amodar.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le bureau alors que Lightning se figea immédiatement, le dos bien droit, tandis que Jihl savourait cette instant avec un rictus méprisant.

 _ **\- Lieutenant Nabaat, laissez nous un instant.**_

 _ **\- Mais nous…**_

 _ **\- C'est un ordre.**_

Le rictus du Lieutenant disparu immédiatement de son visage et c'est irrité qu'il quitta la pièce.

 _ **\- Écoute Claire, je sais que cette situation est vraiment difficile pour toi, mais les ordres sont les ordres.**_

 _ **\- Non, ce ne sont en aucun cas des ordres. Ici il s'agit ni plus ni moins que de chantage,**_ lança durement Lightning.

 _ **\- Claire,**_ soupira le commandant.

 _ **\- Est ce que vous avez fini ? J'aimerai ne pas trop louper l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr,**_ se résigna le directeur. _**Tu peux y aller.**_

•••

 _ **\- Alors Farron ? On sèche le début des entraînements ?**_ Lança Fang avec un sourire taquin, alors qu'elle apercevait enfin la chevelure de son binôme parmi les autres élèves.

Elle n'eu aucune réponse. Pas même un regard, ce qui perturba un peu la Pulsienne, guère habitué à ne rien recevoir de la blonde après une petite pique.

Celle ci se posta près de la brune sur la ligne qui la séparait de la cible qu'elle devait atteindre avec son fusil. Son visage était fermé dans une expression irrité. Elle ne faisait absolument pas attention à sa voisine et fixait simplement le mannequin situé quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin en chargeant son arme de manière totalement robotique.

 _ **\- Euh, ça va ?**_ Hésita Fang.

L'attitude de sa coloc pouvait passer pour normal pour tout individu extérieur, mais pas pour la Pulsienne. A force de la côtoyer quotidiennement maintenant, elle commençait à repérer les différences entre ses nombreuses expressions faciale qui pourtant pourrait passer pour similaire pour une personne inconnu. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi irrité et cela l'inquièta quelque peu.

Aucune réponse de sa coloc ne vient. Celle-ci se contenta de viser sa cible et de vider entièrement son chargeur sur elle. Fang haussa les sourcils, complètement stupéfaite de voir que la blonde n'avait pas loupé une seule fois le mannequin.

 _ **\- Wouah, on dirait que t'as fait ça toute ta vie,**_ lança Fang alors que la blonde se préparait déjà à vider un nouveau chargeur.

Encore une fois elle fit mouche.

 _ **\- Ton fusil est truqué, c'est obligé,**_ ricana la brune de façon ahurie.

Les muscles de Lightning se stoppèrent, complètement tendu, alors que son expression faciale s'assombrit davantage. La Pulsienne retient son souffle sans vraiment le remarquer, persuadé qu'elle avait définitivement énervé sa collègue. Cependant, celle-ci se canalisa, soupirant fortement et reprit son entraînement sans porter attention à sa voisine.

Fang soupira, bien consciente qu'elle devrait laisser sa coloc avant que celle ci ne finisse par réellement s'énerver. La brune se tourna à son tour vers la cible et entrepris de la viser avec son propre fusil. Après quelques petits instant d'hésitation elle la verrouilla et appuya sur la gâchette.

Soupirant d'agacement, c'est avec consternation qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait totalement loupé le mannequin.

 _ **\- C'est pas en tenant ton fusil comme ça que tu vas y arriver Yun !**_ Cria le coach un peu plus loin.

Grognant de frustration, elle se tourna vers sa collègue et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas louper sa cible, malgré les nombreux chargeur vider. Elle tenta de nouveau de vider plusieurs chargeurs sur sa propre cible. Cependant, le résultat était loin d'être concluant. De plus en plus agacé, elle lâcha son fusil et se tourna encore une fois, vers la blonde.

 _ **\- Mais comment tu fais bordel ?!**_ Grogna Fang.

Aucune réponse.

 _ **\- Hey oh ! Je te cause, arrête de m'ignorer, c'est extrêmement agaçant à la fin.**_

 _ **\- Fiche moi la paix,**_ grogna Lightning.

 _ **\- Oh pardonne moi de te déconcentrer dans le massacre de se pauvre mannequin, qui entre nous, ne ressemble plus du tout à rien.**_

 _ **\- Sérieusement Fang, lâche moi, tu devrais plutôt t'estimer heureuse que je m'acharne sur ce mannequin,**_ _**plutôt que sur quelqu'un d'autre. Toi par exemple.**_ Gronda la blonde tentant sérieusement de maîtriser sa colère.

 _ **\- C'est une menace ?**_ S'irrita aussitôt la Pulsienne.

 _ **\- Prends ça comme tu veux.**_

 _ **\- Non mais tu te prends pour qui là ?! Je t'ai absolument rien fait, alors t'es gentille mais tes sautes d'humeurs tu les garde pour toi ! Je suis pas ton punching ball !**_

 _ **\- Vous avez pas bientôt fini de discuter chiffons la bas ?**_ Cria l'entraîneur. _ **Allez donc me faire des tours de terrain ça va vous détendre !**_

•••

Au plus grand soulagement des élèves, le coach siffla enfin la fin de l'entraînement, indiquant à tous la fin de cette torture psychologique épouvantable qu'ils subissaient depuis le début de l'après-midi.

Le dos appuyé contre son casier en métal bleu, Fang bascula sa tête en arrière et soupira, complètement lessivé. Une fois que le coach les ai envoyé courir toutes les deux, elles ne s'étaient pas arrêté, courant au moins deux heures d'affilée sans aucune pose possible.

Fatiguée et affamée, la jeune femme s'empara de sa serviette de toilette et parti dans l'une des cabines de douche. Le jet d'eau froide lui détendit immédiatement tous ses muscles et elle ferma les yeux laissant son esprit divaguer pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à sortir.

Enfin propre la pulsienne sortie de sa cabine, une serviette autour de la taille et se rendit compte que plus personne n'était présent. Elle avait dut rêvasser plus longtemps que prévus. Haussant des épaules elle prit son temps et enfila ses sous-vêtements avant d'avoir un petit sourire moqueur.

 _ **\- Alors, on fait dans le voyeurisme maintenant ?**_

La brune en sous vêtement, se retourna les mains sur les hanches et offrit un rictus à la blonde, appuyée contre le mur les bras croisés. Elle la fixait de son air glacial que la noiraude avait quelque peu oublié avec le temps et qui ne lui avait absolument pas manquer.

 _ **\- Il faut qu'on parle.**_

 _ **\- Oh non, ne me dit pas que tu compte rompre avec moi, je crois que je ne le supporterait pas,**_ lança Fang d'un ton faussement pleurnichard.

 _ **\- Tu peux pas être sérieuse deux minutes,**_ souffla Lightning déjà irrité par ce qui allait suivre.

 _ **\- Non, pas quand à cause de toi j'ai du courir deux heures non stop.**_

 _ **\- A cause de moi ?! Je t'avais prévenu de me laisser tranquille !**_

 _ **\- Oh désolé d'avoir eu la mauvaise idée de te demander si tu allais bien !**_

 _ **\- Tu sais quoi, si tu prenais les cours au sérieux on en serait même pas la !**_

 _ **\- Quoi mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ?**_ Grogna Fang qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi la blonde parlait de son implication en cours.

 _ **\- T'as intérêt à vite te mettre à bosser !**_

 _ **\- Mais de quoi tu te mêle ? Ça te regarde pas ok !**_

BLAM ! Fang grimaça alors que son dos rencontrait brutalement le casier en fer derrière elle. Elle n'avait absolument rien vu venir. La Cocoonienne c'était avancé en un éclair et l'avait durement plaqué contre le métal dur et froid. Son regard était glacial et son expression rageuse. Son avant bras était férocement collé contre sa clavicule, non loin de sa gorge.

Jamais la brune n'avait vu Lightning dans une rage aussi folle. Ce constat la fit quelque peu déglutir, bien qu'elle garda une expression sévère, bien énervé que sa coloc ne se permette un tel écart.

 _ **\- Écoute moi bien Yun,**_ murmure Lightning avec férocité. _**Je ne sais pas ce que tu fou ici et je m'en balance, mais je te laisserai pas ruiner l'avenir de ma soeur parce que madame ne sait pas quoi faire de sa vie !**_

 _ **\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles putain !**_

 _ **\- Bouge ton cul et réussi tes examens, sinon je te promets que je ferais de ta vie un enfer et que t'auras une raison de chouiner dans les bras de ta meilleure amie parce que ta coloc et un monstre !**_

Avant même que Fang ne réplique, elle envoya rageusement son poing dans le casier juste à côté de la tête de la brune et partit d'un pas furax.

La Pulsienne resta immobile un moment, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cependant elle était sur d'une chose, sa relation avec la blonde ne venait pas de redescendre au point 0, non, elle venait de dégringoler bien en dessous et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

•••

 _ **\- Fang ?**_ S'étonna Vanille. _**Enfin ! Ça fait deux jours qu'on a fait que te croiser avec Noël et Caius, on se demandait ce que t'avais.**_

 _ **\- Désolé Van. J'avais besoin de réfléchir,**_ répondit passivement la brune étalé sur le lit de sa meilleure amie.

 _ **\- De réfléchir à quoi ?**_ S'inquiéta la rouquine.

Fang soupira en se redressant sur ses coudes.

 _ **\- Lightning.**_

 _ **\- Tiens ça faisait longtemps, qu'est ce qu'elle t'as fait encore,**_ vous a Vanille. _**Oh si je sais ! T'as des sentiments pour elle !**_ S'exclama la plus jeune en tapant joyeusement des mains.

 _ **\- Quoi ?! Mais n'importe quoi ! Qu'est ce que tu t'es imaginé encore ? Je n'ai absolument aucun sentiment pour Lightning, c'est juste. Je sais pas trop, il c'est passé quelque chose et, et je sais pas trop quoi en penser.**_

 _ **\- Oh, dommage. Mais alors là, va falloir être plus claire Fang. Oh plus claire ! Genre Claire, Lightning,**_ rigola tout de seule Vanille.

 _ **\- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles encore ? T'es bourré ou quoi ?**_ Laissa la noiraude complètement perplexe.

 _ **\- Non rien laisse tombé, je suis trop nulle, continue.**_

 _ **\- Ok… Eh bien, on c'est un peu embrouillé.**_

 _ **\- Comme d'habitude quoi, non ? Quoique, ça faisait longtemps.**_

 _ **\- Non, non, cette fois ça n'avait rien à voir. Lightning elle a vraiment pété un câble.**_

 _ **\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait pour la sortie ainsi de ses gonds.**_

 _ **\- Mais rien justement, au début on se disputaient comme on en avait l'habitude avant, mais d'un coup elle est parti complètement en sucette, j'ai rien compris. Au début je lui aurais bien fait mordre la poussière pour ce qu'elle a osé faire, mais plus je fait tourner la scène en boucle dans ma tête, plus je me dit qu'il y a un truc qui m'échappe complètement.**_

 _ **\- Et t'as essayé de lui parler ?**_

 _ **\- J'aurais bien aimé, mais je l'ai pas revu depuis. Alors je me demandai si toi au Serah ne l'aviez pas vu.**_

 _ **\- Pas à ma connaissance,**_ réfléchir Vanille pendant un instant. _**Tu n'en a pas parlé à Serah si ?**_

 _ **\- Non, non, je voulais pas l'inquiéter, je sais que quand il s'agit de sa soeur elle part au quart de tour.**_

 _ **\- Oui toujours. Tu penses que ça va aller ? Pour toi je veux dire, je sais que ça t'avait fait du bien de plus être en conflit constant avec Lightning, depuis le lancement du pari vous vous êtes vachement rapproché toutes les deux.**_

 _ **\- Pour ça que j'essaye de voir ce qu'elle me reproche avant de complètement me braquer.**_

 _ **\- Diantre mais qui es tu et qu'as tu fais de ma meilleure amie ?**_ Lança Vanille choqué, mais complètement amusé.

 _ **\- Hahaha très drôle… bref, je te laisse, j'ai promis à Noël qu'on irait faire un tour en ville,**_ dit Fang en se levant.

 _ **\- Dac, tiens moi au courant, je veux savoir si ça finit en larmes, en sang ou en bisou.**_

 _ **\- Quoi mais qu'est ce que tu raconte encore ?**_

 _ **\- Non rien,**_ sourit innocemment la rouquine, _**allez file !**_

•••

" _ **Je ne sais pas ce que tu fou ici et je m'en balance, mais je te laisserai pas ruiner l'avenir de ma soeur parce que madame ne sait pas quoi faire de sa vie !"**_ C'est parole revenait sans cesse En boucle dans son esprit. En quoi son avenir était il lié à celui de Serah ? Plus elle réfléchissait à cette question, plus cela lui semblait n'avoir aucun sens.

Assise à l'îlot centrale au milieu du côté cuisine, Fang mangeait distraitement sa pizza emporter. Déjà 4 jours qu'elle n'avait pas revu sa coloc et cela commençait à l'inquiéter malgré elle, d'autant plus que même Serah ne semblait pas au courant que sa propre soeur était introuvable.

Elle survivant comme elle pouvait aux entraînement intensif qui durait déjà depuis maintenant 1 semaine. Cependant, elle devait avouer que son esprit était complètement ailleurs. Les entraîneurs ne semblaient pas du tout inquiet de l'absence de Lightning, ils devaient donc savoir où elle se trouvait, mais quand elle avait enfin osé leur demander, ils lui avaient tout simplement dit que cela ne la regardait pas.

Trop de mystère flottait autour de sa coloc. Au début elle en faisait fi, mais plus elle passait de temps avec elle, plus elle voulait apprendre à la connaître. Cependant vue comment avait tourné les événements, cela semblait impossible maintenant.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée la fit soudainement sursauter, la stoppant de ses pensées similaires depuis 4 jours.

 _ **\- Lightning ?**_ S'étonna la noiraude en apercevant la Cocoonienne.

Sans un mot, la blonde qui la tourmentait depuis tant de jour, déposa son manteau sur un cintre dans le petit placard à l'entrée et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La brune la suivit du regard, surprise par son arrivée soudaine et le teint blafard qui collait à sa peau fatigué. La voyant s'engouffrer dans la pièce à eau, Fang se leva avec précipitation et bloqua la porte avant que celui-ci ne se referme.

 _ **\- Fang, j'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer maintenant,**_ lança la voix lasse de la Cocoonienne.

 _ **\- Moi non plus. Je, je voudrais juste qu'on discute.**_

 _ **\- J'ai vraiment pas l'énergie pour ça,**_ soupira Lightning.

Fang soupira à son tour, tentant de contrôler son impatience. Elle voulait des réponses. Maintenant. Cependant, jamais la Pulsienne n'avait vu la blonde dans un tel état d'épuisement, même après des heures d'entraînement acharné.

 _ **\- Demain ?**_

 _ **\- S'il te plait Lightning, j'ai vraiment besoin qu'on parle.**_

 _ **\- ...Ok, tu peux me laisser maintenant.**_

 _ **\- D'accord.**_

•••

 _ **\- Arrête de m'éviter !**_

 _ **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu m'évite depuis le début de la journée ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on parle avoue le.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi est ce que tu tiens tant que ça a ce qu'on discute,**_ soupira Lightning d'exaspération. _**On peut pas juste s'ignorer comme on le faisait avant ?**_

 _ **\- Non ! Certainement pas, pas après les progrès qu'on avait fait et ce que t'as fait dans les vestiaires !**_

 _ **\- Mais justement, pourquoi tu te prends autant la tête ? Après ce que j'ai fait, la suite logique est que tu me déteste non ?**_ grogna la blonde en avançant plus vite sur le retour à leur appartement.

 _ **\- Non je ne le ferait pas ! Alors tu vas arrêter de fuir deux minutes et on va parler comme des personnes civilisées !**_

 _ **\- Parce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire maintenant ?**_ Ironisa la Cocoonienne.

 _ **\- Rhaaa ! Arrête d'essayer de m'énerver aussi pour pas qu'on n'ait cette discussion. Parce qu'on va l'avoir.**_ Insista Fang.

 _ **\- Ce que tu peux être têtu !**_

 _ **\- Et toi borné !**_

Elles se stoppèrent toutes les deux au milieu du trottoir, installant une lutte de regard. La nuit était tombé maintenant et les températures avaient considérablement chuté, rendant l'air frais complètement atroce pour la chaleur de Fang. Cependant elle tiendrait bon ! Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à avoir cette conversation, surtout quand détester Lightning était si facile, mais elle voulait des réponses. De plus, Vanille avait parfaitement raison, depuis que leur relation c'était aplani, le quotidien de la noiraude c'était nettement amélioré, elle ne voulait en aucun cas revenir en arrière.

 _ **\- Lightning, pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle ?**_

 _ **\- Parce que ça ne te regarde pas !**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr que si et tu le sais très bien,**_ claqua sèchement Fang.

Lightning soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez pendant quelques secondes. Ce que cette fille pouvait être collante quand elle s'y mettait. Elle ne voulait pas en parler, alors pourquoi devait elle insisté ?

 _ **\- Lightning s'il te plait. Je veux juste comprendre. Je pensais qu'on arrivait enfin à s'entendre depuis quelques temps, alors j'aimerai savoir ce que j'ai fait pour t'énerver à ce point et en quoi l'avenir de ta soeur dépendrait du mieux, ça n'a absolument aucun sens pour moi.**_

 _ **\- Light.**_

 _ **\- C'est, compliqué.**_

 _ **\- Alors explique moi, je ne suis pas aussi bête que tu le crois.**_

 _ **\- Ça reste à prouver…**_

 _ **\- Hé ! C'est pas gentil ça !**_ Bouda la grande brune.

A sa grande surprise, les lèvres de Lightning s'étirèrent dans un petit sourire discret, laissant Fang complètement ahurie. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait naître un vrai sourire sur son visage, aussi petit soit il. Ce constat la remplie d'une certaine fierté et la conforta dans son envie de discuter plutôt que de se disputer.

 _ **\- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent,**_ sourit à son tour Fang, après s'être reprise.

 _ **\- Va te faire voir,**_ grogna la blonde en reprenant son chemin.

 _ **\- Quoi c'est vrai ! Ça te va bien !**_

 _ **\- Fiche moi la paix.**_

 _ **\- Ah non pas cette fois, pas tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à mes questions.**_

 _ **\- Y'a rien à dire d'accord !**_ Se stoppa de nouveau Lightning. _**Juste…**_

 _ **\- Oui ?**_

 _ **\- Prends les cours aux sérieux.**_

 _ **\- Et tu crois vraiment que ça va me suffire ?**_ S'impatienta la Pulsienne.

 _ **\- Il faudra bien,**_ lança t elle en marchant de nouveau.

 _ **\- Oh non certainement pas !**_ Reprit Fang en s'emparant du bras de la blonde et la forcément à revenir face à elle.

 _ **\- Lâche moi.**_

 _ **\- Non, si tu veux vraiment que je fasse des efforts alors tu vas me dire pourquoi !**_

 _ **\- Tu vas faire des efforts sinon je…**_

 _ **\- Oui je sais, tu vas faire de ma vie un enfer, change de disque tu veux.**_

 _ **\- Lâche moi.**_

 _ **\- Non.**_

 _ **\- Fang…**_

 _ **\- Lightning !**_

Tous les muscles de la blonde se crispait de plus en plus. Fang tirait sur la corde et elle le savait, elle était même surprise que Lightning est tenu jusque là sans en venir aux mains.

 _ **\- Comment est ce possible d'être aussi allergique aux confidences. Je te demande pas de me raconter ta vie, juste de me dire c'est quoi le problème,**_ soupira la noiraude en relâchent la pression sûr la blonde avant que celle ci n'explose.

 _ **\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance c'est ça ?**_

 _ **\- Absolument pas, la confiance ça se mérite, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ça.**_

 _ **\- Ça se mérite Ok, mais tu ne me laisse même pas une chance de te prouver que tu peux me faire confiance.**_

 _ **\- C'est pas mon problème.**_

" _ **T'énerve pas, t'énerve pas, t'énerve pas"**_ se répétait mentalement la brune. Pourquoi voulait elle absolument cette conversation après tout ? Peut être parce que ça faisait 4 jours que ça la perturbait et que s'énerver contre Lightning n'était absolument pas la solution pour obtenir ses confidences.

 _ **\- Ok et si on faisait un deal ?**_

 _ **\- Encore un tu veux dire ?**_ Ricana la blonde.

 _ **\- Je te dis pourquoi je suis ici et toi tu me dis c'est quoi le rapport avec Serah.**_

 _ **\- Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu me diras la vérité ? Après tout tu m'as déjà eu une fois, pas deux.**_

 _ **\- Et qu'est ce qui me dit que toi tu me diras la vérité ?**_ Contrecarra Fang

A la grande surprise de la Pulsienne, l'aînée Farron sembla réellement réfléchir à la proposition. Pourquoi ? Après tout elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle s'en fichait. Elle avait juste proposé ce deal en ultime recours, sans vraiment réfléchir.

 _ **\- Ok.**_

 _ **\- Pardon ? Sérieusement ?**_

 _ **\- Oui.**_

 _ **\- Mais, pourquoi ? je croyais que ça t'intéressait pas.**_

 _ **\- Tu n'es pas non plus du genre à te confier, encore moins à une Cocoonienne. Tu veux donc vraiment savoir. Disons que c'est donnant donnant.**_

 _ **\- ...Ok, cool. Je te paye un verre ?**_

\- … Lightning resta silence, l'air quelque peu dubitative.

 _ **\- Quoi ? Hors de question que je te parle avec un froid pareil ! Je suis sur que j'ai déjà perdu mes doigts de pieds à l'heure qu'il est.**_

 _ **\- L'appartement est chauffé me semble t il,**_ ironisa la Cocoonienne.

 _ **\- Allez arrête de faire ta grincheuse asocial, je vais avoir besoin d'un bon verre pour passer cette conversation,**_ lança Fang en saisissant le bras de sa coloc et la traînant à l'opposé de leur appartement.

 _ **\- On n'est pas obligé d'avoir cette conversation si cela te pèse tant que ça,**_ se renfrogna Lightning à l'idée de rester enfermé dans un bar emplie d'ivrognes.

 _ **\- Non, non, non, inutile d'essayer de te défiler, ça ne marchera pas, en route pour les premières confidences entre coloc, à moins que tu ne veuille que l'on s'assoit dans le salon et que l'on discute en se coiffant mutuellement les cheveux ?**_ Ricana la noiraude en se rappelant de la conversion avec Noël.

 _ **\- Quoi ? Mais il te manque vraiment des cases c'est pas possible.**_

 _ **\- Aller en route !**_

 _ **Voilà donc le chapitre 4 ! Mon ordi est décédé dans la semaine, j'ai donc du l'écrire sur téléphone et c'est quand même bien moins pratique, en particulier pour la mise en page.**_

 _ **J'ai l'impression d'avoir bien plus insisté sur les dialogues que sur les sentiments dans ce chapitre, à moins que ça soit une simple idée que je me fais**_

 _ **Vous préférez quoi vous ? Plus de sentiments ? ou plus de dialogue ?**_

 _ **En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me boost de ouf xD**_

 _ **Mei245 : je te remercie énormément pour ton message de soutiens et espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ;)**_

 _ **Encore une fois désolé pour les fautes, sur tel ça doit être encore pire**_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Tension en approche

**Bon, je suis pas vraiment sûr de ce chapitre :/ mais je suis pas sûr de faire mieux pour le moment, désolé d'avance pour la médiocrité, je crois que certains éléments ne se goupillent pas vraiment bien.**

 **Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, et encore plus ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petits coms, cela me boost beaucoup ! Allez, bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

 _ **\- Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle fou ? Je sais bien qu'elle aime se faire désirer, mais là elle exagère ! Ça fait presque une demi heure qu'on poireaute dans ce froid !**_ Pesta Vanille, emmitouflé dans au moins 3 couches de vêtements.

Entouré de ses deux amis Caius et Noël, ils attendaient tous les trois, devant l'immeuble de la noiraude, lieu qui avait été convenu pour leur regroupement quotidien.

 _ **\- Putain elle répond pas !**_ Grogna Noël, après une cinquième tentative de joindre sa cousine sur son cellulaire.

 _ **\- Aucun de vous n'a eu la brillante idée de se souvenir du code d'entrée ?**_ Souffla Caius d'exaspération, alors qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas montrer à quel point le froid mordait sa peau.

 _ **\- Et toi ?**_ Répliqua La rouquine le toisant, les mains sur les hanches.

 _ **\- J'ai des choses bien plus importante à penser !**_

 _ **\- Oui, comme, comment approcher Lightning,**_ soupira le châtain.

 _ **\- Certainement pas le nabot, figure toi que je l'ai déjà approché et que j'ai tout de suite senti le courant passer entre nous,**_ se vanta le plus grand. **_Lightning et une femme intelligente et cultivée, elle a besoin d'une personne toute aussi cultivée, ce qui est loin d'être le cas de Fang,_** finit-il en souriant victorieux.

 _ **\- T'es vraiment pas cro-,**_ commença le cousin de la noiraude avant d'être interrompu par un éclat de rire de Vanille.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle, un sourcil haussé en signe d'interrogation. La rouquine se tourna vers le plus grand, un immense sourire moqueur sur le visage alors qu'elle lui montrait son téléphone :

 _ **\- En attendant monsieur le grand cultivé, c'est pas toi qui est parti boire un verre avec la "Rose des glaces".**_

Caius s'empara du portable avec une moue outrée pour mieux lire le sms que la petite Pulsienne venait de recevoir de Fang.

* * *

 _ **NOUVEAU SMS DE FANG :**_

 _ **\- Dsl de vous laisser en plan, mais j'ai un petit imprévu. Si Caius est dans le coin, fait lui bien savoir que c'est MOI, qui vais boire un verre avec la Rose des Glaces, en ce moment même !**_

* * *

 _ **\- Elle n'a absolument aucune preuve,**_ répondit Caius, **_et même si c'est vrai, qu'elle profite, parce que je vais bientôt passer à l'attaque !_**

 _ **\- Moi aussi je veux participer à votre pari !**_

Vanille est Caius se tournèrent complètement choqué vers Noël.

 _ **\- Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu vas t'y mettre ! Tu était mon dernier espoir !**_ Se plaignit la rouquine.

 _ **\- Oui mais non,**_ se reprit Noël un peu gêné, **_je veux pas coucher avec…._**

 _ **\- Non bien-sûr, tu préfère sa miniature plus aimable,**_ ricana le plus brun.

 _ **\- N'importe quoi !**_ Se défendit le cousin de Fang, **_ce que je voulais dire c'est que je voulais participer, mais je pari sur une autre issue que celle où elle couche avec l'un de vous deux. Je pari qu'elle va tous vous tuer quand elle découvrira toute l'histoire !_**

 _ **\- Impossible, je suis irrésistible.**_

 _ **\- Oh t'as raison ! Moi aussi je veux participer aussi alors !**_ Lança à son tour Vanille. **_Je pari que vous vous en mordrez les doigts quand toute cette histoire se retournera contre vous !_**

 _ **\- Eh mais c'est mon pari ça !**_ Bouda le châtain.

 _ **\- Non, toi tu pari que Lightning va leur casser la gueule. Moi je dis, que Fang et Caius regretteront d'avoir joué avec elle, parce que finalement ils se rendront compte, qu'ils l'aimaient bien leur iceberg.**_

 _ **\- Aucune chance,**_ sourit narquoisement le chasseur.

•••

 _ **\- Bien, alors dis moi, qui est vraiment Lightning Farron ?**_

Assise à l'une des nombreuses tables du bar, Fang et Lightning se faisaient face. Un peu à l'écart, l'ambiance sombre créait un cadre intimiste et les clients présents était assez nombreux mais calme. Du moins pour le moment. La brune appréciait cette endroit. Elle y avait déjà passé plusieurs soirée avec ses amis, eh bien qu'il n'équivalait pas le NORA, c'était un lieu plus que fréquentable, avec une excellente qualité de service.

 _ **\- Je ne suis certainement pas là pour parler de moi,**_ grogna la blonde en réceptionnant son verre qu'elle venait de commander.

 _ **\- Un peu quand même,**_ ricana la Pulsienne.

 _ **\- Écoute, je suis venu ici parce qu'on avait un accord, alors soit tu le respecte soit on arrête là, ne pas savoir pourquoi tu es là ne m'empêchera certainement pas de dormir tu sais.**_

 _ **\- C'est extrêmement blessant ce que tu dis,**_ fit la noiraude en mimant une moue douloureuse en se touchant le coeur.

Lightning prit un air blasé et détourna finalement la tête, balayant la salle du regard. Fang ricana face à cette réaction, mais alors que le silence s'éternisait, son regard se perdait dans le fond de son verre. La vérité c'est qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'envie de parler de sa présence ici, mais c'était le seul moyens qu'elle avait trouvé pour faire parler sa colocataire.

 _ **\- Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire ce que tu veux savoir,**_ intervient finalement la voix calme de la Cocoonienne, à la grande surprise de son interlocutrice. Si on lui avait dit que c'était Lightning qui allait engager la conversation, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

 _ **\- Comment ça ?**_

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une chose dont j'ai le droit de parler.**_

 _ **\- Je te suis pas vraiment là, tu n'as pas le droit de parler de quoi ? De toi ?**_

 _ **\- Non, la raison pour laquelle l'avenir de ma soeur dépend du tiens.**_

 _ **\- Oui, non mais c'est trop facile ça !**_ S'agaça tout de suite la noiraude. **_Je te l'ai déjà dis, je ne me contenterai pas de si peu !_**

La blonde détourna de nouveau le regard face à celui brûlant de son vis à vis. Elle jouait avec son verre d'un air absent, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Fang pouvait quasiment entendre les rouages tourner dans son esprit.

 _ **\- Avoir une chance d'étudier sur ce campus est extrêmement cher,**_ commença Lightning. _**La seule façon possible d'accéder à cette éducation pour le moment, et soit d'être un fils à papa ou avoir des relations.**_

 _ **\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que mon père ai payé une fortune pour m'envoyer ici,**_ répondit Fang en fronçant des sourcils.

 _ **\- Parce qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Cocoon avait besoin de faire venir des Pulsiens pour lancer son projet de "Paix durable", et aucun n'aurait pu venir si le Primarque n'avait pas décidé d'ouvrir des aides pour leur permettent d'étudier ici.**_

 _ **\- C'est logique quand on y pense.**_

 _ **\- Mais il n'y a pas encore d'aides proposées pour les Cocooniens.**_

 _ **\- Alors, comment ta soeur et toi avez vous pu atterrir ici ?**_

 _ **\- Héritage familiale. Du moins c'est la version que j'ai donné à ma soeur.**_

 _ **\- Donc… t'as menti à ta soeur ?**_

 _ **\- Je la connais. Si je lui avais dit la vérité, jamais elle n'aurait accepté de mettre un pied ici, et ce, malgré ses rêves de devenir le meilleur médecin possible. Il était hors de question qu'elle renonce à cela, parce l'on avait pas assez d'argent pour lui payer les études qu'elle voulait.**_

 _ **\- C'est une bonne raison j'imagine, mais elle s'en rendra compte tôt ou tard, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécie.**_

 _ **\- Peu m'importe, elle aura réalisé un de ses rêves.**_

Un nouveau silence s'installa, moins lourd que le précédent. Lightning réfléchissait dans son coin, observant les clients présent dans la salle. Fang, pour sa part, ne fixait que son interlocutrice. Qui était vraiment Lightning Farron ? C'était vraiment une question qui s'insignuait de plus en plus dans son esprit. Elle se rappelait clairement de l'avoir classé dans la catégorie : _**beauté fatale, grognasse, raciste et aussi froide qu'un glacier,**_ mais plus elle l'a cotoyait, plus elle se disait que tout ça n'était qu'une méchante première impression.

Certes, elle était une beauté fatale, la dessus c'était un point sur lequel elle était sûr.

Grognasse ? De toute évidence, mais pas du tout de la même manière qu'elle le pensait en premier lieu. Fang pensait plutôt que c'était une femme aigri, jamais contente et qui pour qui les gens ne valait rien, mais non. Aujourd'hui, elle s'apercevait que Lightning était juste une femme de caractère. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et ou elle voulait aller, et elle ne laissait rien se mettre en travers de sa route.

Raciste ? Non, d'aucune façon. La blonde était plutôt du genre : Ne soit pas raciste, déteste tout le monde de la même façon.

Aussi froide qu'un glacier ? Eh bien tout dépendait de la situation. Autrefois la brune était persuadé que la Cocoonienne ne pouvait exprimer autre chose que la colère ou la froideur. Cependant, depuis le début de l'année, elle était forcé de constater que Lightning était bien plus complexe que ça. C'était une femme attentionné, en particulier avec sa petite soeur, mais aussi, à la grande surprise de la Pulsienne, des autres en général.

La fois ou elle lui avait cédé son lit, en lui apportant en plus de ça, une couette, en était la preuve. Ou lorsqu'elle s'interposait entre cette abrutie de Marcus et elle, pour lui empêcher d'avoir des ennuis. Ou encore quand elle lui avait fait passer tous les cours.

Oui tous ceci étaient des preuves. Lightning se cachait sous un masque de froideur et d'indifférence, mais en réalité, une tout autre personnalité se cachait sous la surface.

 _ **\- Peux tu arrêter de me fixer comme ça, c'est extrêmement agaçant,**_ grogna la blonde.

La noiraude sourit. Beaucoup pouvait détester ce masque que la Cocoonienne se forçait à mettre pour une quelconque raison. Elle l'avait elle même détesté au début, mais maintenant, elle l'adorait.

 _ **\- Difficile de ne pas fixer pareille beauté,**_ sourit Fang telle une chasseresse.

 _ **\- Ne me dit pas que c'est avec ce genre de phrase minable que tu ramène autant de fille à l'appart,**_ soupira son vis à vis.

 _ **\- Je ne ramène plus de filles à l'appart au cas tu ne l'ai pas remarqué, et si, elle marche tout le temps. C'est le sourire qui fait tout en fait.**_

 _ **\- Eh bien tu peux l'enlever avec moi. Il me donne juste envie de te déboiter la mâchoire.**_

 _ **\- Hahaha, je note, mais passons, si ce n'est pas un héritage qui t'as permis d'étudier ici, alors c'est quoi.**_

 _ **\- A toi de parler un peu,**_ râla la blonde.

\- …

 _ **\- Fang.**_

 _ **\- Ok, ok, ça va, mais j'ai besoin de manger avant.**_

•••

 _ **\- Qu'est ce que vous faites déjà là ?**_ S'étonna Serah en voyant débarquer Vanille, Noël et Caius dans leur appartement.

 _ **\- Petit changement de programme,**_ lança joyeusement Vanille.

 _ **\- Sa.. Salut Serah.**_

 _ **\- Bonsoir Noël, entre vite, tu as l'air complètement gelé,**_ sourit la cadette Farron.

Caius ricana en apercevant les joues déjà rouges de froid de son cadet, s'enflammer à la vue de se simple sourire. " _ **Pitoyable**_ ".

 _ **\- Allez vous poser dans le salon, j'ai allumé la cheminée,**_ invita gentiment la petite rose, **_je vais aller chercher de quoi boire._**

 _ **\- On commande des pizzas ?**_ Demanda la rouquine dans un état d'excitation typiquement Vanillien.

 _ **\- Bonne idée, tout ce froid ma creusé l'estomac,**_ râla Caius.

 _ **\- Eh bien alors, je croyais qu'il ne faisait pas si froid,**_ se moqua son cadet.

 _ **\- Ferme la.**_

 _ **\- Héhéhé.**_

 _ **\- Alors, pourquoi ce changement de programme soudain ?**_ Reprit Serah, en débarquant de la cuisine avec un immense plateau pleins de boisson divers et de biscuit apéritif.

 _ **\- Frvang à eurh und ejmpêcheemejjnt,**_ répondit Vanille, la bouche déjà pleine de biscuit, alors qu'elle venait de terminer de passer commande.

 _ **\- Je ne comprends absolument rien de ce que tu raconte Vanille,**_ rigola la Cocoonienne.

 _ **\- Fang et partit boire un verre avec ta soeur,**_ reprit Noël.

 _ **\- Pardon ?**_ S'étonna Serah en renversant une partie de la boisson à côté du verre.

 _ **\- Euh, eh bien, Fang nous à dit, qu'elle était parti boire un verre avec ta soeur,**_ reprit le cousin de la noiraude un peu gêné.

 _ **\- Sois disant,**_ se permit d'ajouter le plus grand.

La petite rose fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien, ce qui fit tiquer sa colocataire.

 _ **\- Un problème Serah ?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

 _ **\- Oh non c'est rien, je réfléchissais. Vous êtes toujours partant pour la sorti de ce week end ?**_ Reprit la Cocoonienne pour changer de sujet, cependant Vanille n'était pas dupe, il faudra qu'elles en parlent un peu plus tard.

 _ **\- Bien sûr !**_ Intervient Noël.

 _ **\- Ouais, ça nous changera un peu de ses entraînements de malade,**_ grogna Caius, **_comment fait donc ta soeur pour s'en sortir aussi bien ?_**

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas, elle a toujours était très sportive !**_ Sourit-elle clairement fière de sa soeur aînée.

 _ **\- C'est plus être sportive à ce compte là, c'est une vrai machine,**_ ricana le grand.

 _ **\- Ma soeur n'est pas une machine ! C'est un être humain comme les autres !**_ S'agaça Serah, au grand étonnement de tout le monde.

 _ **\- Euh, bien sûr, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, enfin pas comme ça,**_ s'excusa maladroitement le Pulsien.

Un silence tendu s'installa dans le salon, tous plus que surpris d'avoir vu la gentille Serah hausser la voix. En la voyant faire, la ressemblance avec sa soeur était encore plus frappante, et Vanille se dit qu'il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec sa coloc. La sonnette retentit bientôt, coupant le silence gênant qui s'était installé. _**Espérons que la pizza brisera la glace**_ , se dit Vanille avant d'aller réceptionner leur commande.

•••

 _ **\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas manger tout ça ?**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr que si ! J'ai une faim de Béhémoth !**_

La cocoonienne observa la chasseresse se jetait littéralement sur son morceau de viande et eut l'ombre d'un sourire en apercevant le sourire satisfait qu'elle prenait en mâchant les yeux fermés. Puis elle reprit finalement un air neutre.

 _ **\- Tu as ta nourriture, moi je veux des réponse.**_

 _ **\- Je te trouve bien curieuse pour quelqu'un qui affirme ne pas vraiment vouloir de réponse,**_ ricana Fang, espérant tourna la conversation vers un autre sujet.

 _ **\- C'était ton deal, je te parle, tu me parle, donnant donnant.**_

 _ **\- Tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question.**_

 _ **\- Toi non plus.**_

La brune soupira, laissant tomber sa fourchette et passant une main rapide dans sa crinière sauvage.

 _ **\- Je n'avais aucune envie d'être ici. Enfin, pas la avec toi,**_ se reprit elle en apercevant le froncement de sourcil de sa coloc. **_Je veux dire, ici, sur Cocoon. La vérité c'est que,_** elle fit une pause. _**Je n'ai jamais pu blairer ce pays ou même ses habitants.**_

Silence. Fang attendait une réaction, mais son vis à vis se montrait passible malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle écoutait attentive à n'en pas douter, mais elle ne se lancerai pas dans des commentaires inutiles.

 _ **\- Tu n'as rien à ajouter sur ce que je viens de dire ?**_

 _ **\- Non.**_

 _ **\- Je viens quand même de dire que je détestais ta planète et tous ceux qui y habitait.**_

 _ **\- Et tu as sans doute tes raisons. Les conséquences de la guerre de Transgression était importante sur Cocoon alors que les batailles se concentrait sur Gran Pulse. Alors je n'imagine même pas comment devait être la vie dans ton pays à cette époque.**_

Elle sourit légèrement de cette réponse. Décidément cette femme était vraiment bien plus qu'il ne semblait au premier regard.

 _ **\- Eh puis entre nous, je n'aime pas vraiment cette planète et ses habitants non plus si tu veux savoir.**_

 _ **\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas,**_ lança Fang avec un sourire au coins, mais secrètement ravi que Lightning lui parle aussi ouvertement.

 _ **\- Je t'emmerde,**_ répondit la blonde, mais plus pour la forme.

La brune se contenta d'agrandir son sourire en buvant dans son verre. C'était elle ou à cette instant elles semblaient, comment dire, complice ? _**Ne sois pas - trop mauvais perdant Caius.**_

 _ **\- Alors pourquoi es tu venu si tu ne voulais pas ?**_

 _ **\- Pour deux raisons,**_ soupira la Pulsienne. **_La première étant que mon père ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. La deuxième, Vanille voulait absolument venir, il était hors de question que je la laisse seule dans ce nid de vipère._**

Lightning hocha la tête, montrant qu'elle avait écouté et compris. En fait, elles étaient semblable toutes les deux. Contrainte par un tiers personne, et en même temps prêt à tout pour une autre.

 _ **\- Ah ton tour, dis moi pourquoi l'avenir de ta soeur dépendant du mieux ? Et comment tu as fais pour venir dans ce campus.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi ton père t'as obligé à venir ici ?**_

 _ **\- Ça ne fait pas parti de notre deal, arrête de détourner la question.**_

Silence.

 _ **\- Disons, que j'ai des relations, et qu'ils ont payer les études de ma soeur et moi en échange de quelques services.**_

 _ **\- Tu fais parti d'un gang ?**_ S'étonna la brune.

 _ **\- Non. Rien de tel.**_

 _ **\- Bah ça y ressemble dit comme ça ! Et puis, quel est le rapport avec moi ?**_

 _ **\- Eh bien, l'un de ces services consiste au fait que tu doive terminer en tête de classement pour cette année. Auquel cas, Serah et moi serons expulsé du campus**_

 _ **\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est scandaleux !**_ Lança Fang.

 _ **\- C'est comme ça,**_ termina Lightning en terminant son verre.

A la fin de cette phrase la blonde sembla se refermer complètement. Tout dans sa position et son comportement signalait qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus à ce sujet. La noiraude de son côté, tentait désespérément d'assimiler ce que son binôme venait de lui dévoiler. Pour qu'elle raison les relations de Lightning, quel qu'il soit, voudrais qu'elle termine en tête ce classement ? Elle n'en savait absolument rien, mais elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Cependant, l'avenir des deux roses dépendait de son implication en cours dorénavant et cela la rendait très mal.

 _ **\- Je, je ferais un effort,**_ repris Fang après un long silence entre elles.

 _ **\- Vraiment ?**_ S'étonna Lightning.

 _ **\- Surprise hein ?**_ Ria la brune un peu gêné, trouvant cette position extrêmement insupportable, elle n'aimait pas du tout être l'élément qui indiquerait si oui ou non les filles Farron pourraient finir leurs études sur ce campus.

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?**_

 _ **\- Parce que, si nos places étaient inversées, je voudrais que tu le fasse pour Vanille.**_

•••

 _ **\- Alors, va tu me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ?**_

 _ **\- Quoi moi ? Absolument rien, pourquoi me demande tu ça ?**_ Répondit Serah de façon innocente.

Noël et Caius avaient quitté l'appartement quelques minutes plus tôt, laissant le silence s'installer entre les deux colocataires. Bien que l'ambiance c'était arrangé après l'arrivé des pizzas, une certaine gêne avait persisté et Vanille avait bien remarqué, que le commentaire de Caius avait chamboulé sa binôme.

 _ **\- Serah, ne me prend pas pour une idiote s'il te plaît, je préférais encore que tu m'envoie balader.**_

 _ **\- Désolé Vanille… c'est juste…. Je suis fatigué c'est tout.**_

 _ **\- Tu continues de me prendre pour une idiote.**_

Serah soupira et tendit l'assiette qu'elle venait de laver, vers la main de sa colocataire pour qu'elle puisse l'essuyer. Cependant Vanille n'en fit rien, et se contenta de fixer sa coloc, les mains sur les hanches.

 _ **\- C'est rien vraiment, j'en ai juste marre d'entendre les gens faire des tas de commentaires sur ma soeur c'est tout.**_ Commença Serah. **_Aucun ne la connais vraiment ! Alors je leur interdit de la juger !_** Finit Serah quelque peu énervé.

 _ **\- Tu sais, Caius ne pensait pas vraiment à mal, il est toujours comme ça, mais c'est plus de la taquinerie que de la réelle moquerie.**_

 _ **\- Je sais bien, ce, ce n'était pas vraiment contre lui, c'est juste que je commence à saturer. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment fait ma soeur pour supporter tout ça.**_

 _ **\- C'est une warrior c'est tout,**_ sourit Vanille.

 _ **\- Oui c'est sûr,**_ sourit à son tour sa voisine. **_Je sais qu'elle n'est pas facile à approcher, mais crois moi, quand on apprend à la connaître. Il est vraiment difficile de s'en passer._**

 _ **\- Je veux bien te croire.**_

 _ **\- Vraiment ?**_

 _ **\- Vu comment tu en parles, je ne peux que te croire, et puis, je suis plutôt observatrice tu sais.**_

 _ **\- Oui je sais,**_ rigola Serah. **_Mais…_**

 _ **\- Oui ?**_

 _ **\- Vanille, je sais que j'ai pas vraiment le droit de juger, mais...**_

 _ **\- Aller Serah crache le morceau,**_ sourit Vanille.

 _ **\- Eh bien, je connais un peu la réputation de Fang, je veux dire, pour son goût insatiable de la gente féminine, et je sais qu'elle ne se comporte pas vraiment comme une gentleman avec elle. Alors, si ma soeur était une de ses "cible", tu me le dirait n'est ce pas ?**_

Vanille fixa la jeune Farron. " _ **Et merde, qu'est ce que je réponds à ça ? Fang je te hais !**_ "

•••

Allongé de tout son long sur le canapé en cuir devant la télé, Fang zappait sans conviction. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir et était tellement épuisée qu'elle en avait la flemme de respirer. Noel et Caius, eux aussi épuisés de leur journée, étaient rentrés à leur appartement et Vanille était encore en cours et semblait éviter la noiraude depuis qu'elle leur avait poser un lapin pour aller boire un verre avec la blonde. Même Lightning n'était pas disponible. Elle venait tout juste de quitter l'appartement à la vitesse de l'éclair sans aucune explication pour sa colocataire, qui devenait de plus en plus perplexe des départs précipité de sa camarade.

Elle pensait qu'après la nuit au bar, la blonde allait se montrer plus ouverte avec elle, mais aucune confession n'était tombé depuis la nuit dernière et ce malgré les nombreuse tentative de la brune. Cependant, leur lien c'était renforcé et aujourd'hui elle pouvait affirmer de plus en plus que Lightning devait doucement mais sûrement, une potentielle amie. Malgré ce sentiment, un autre venait freiner cette vérité : le pari qu'elle avait lancé avec Caius. Parce que bien que ses amis se comptait sur les doigts d'une main, elle était persuadé que ce n'était pas le genre de coup que l'on faisait à une amie.

Soupirant, elle éteignit finalement la télévision et se décida à se lever. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ? Sur Gran Pulse elle aurait pu courir sur les grandes plaines, partir à la chasse mais ici il n'y avait rien à faire, eh puis elle était bien trop fatigué, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. En effet, depuis sa discussion, Fang faisait son possible pour améliorer ses notes théorique, et mettait les bouchés double pour les entraînements de "l'Enfer".

Se dirigeant vers le frigo d'un pas nonchalant, elle se rendit compte dans un grognement de mécontentement que celui-ci était quasiment vide. Elle referma la porte d'un geste brusque et pesta dans sa langue natale. La brune n'avait aucune envie de sortir faire les courses à cette heure-ci après la journée épuisante qu'elle venait de passer. Se laissant de nouveau tomber sur le canapé, elle tendit le bras pour attraper son portable posé sur la petite table en verre, et composa un numéro avant de coller l'appareil contre son oreille. Des intonations lentes se firent entendre et la noiraude ferma les yeux, un sourire s'étalant sur son visage. Elle s'imaginait déjà l'air contrarié de son interlocutrice à son appel.

 _ **\- Allô ?**_ fit une voix ferme au bout du fil.

 _ **\- Bonsoir Sunshine, alors tu passes une bonne soirée ?**_ Sourit la brune d'un air joueur.

 _ **\- Comment tu m'as appelé là ?**_ Grogna la blonde.

 _ **\- Eh bien, je crois me souvenir que tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom, et que donc, je devais t'en trouver un jusqu'à ce que tu me dise le tiens,**_ ricana la noiraude.

La pulsienne attendit sa camarade pousser un soupir de lassitude, ce qui étira davantage son sourire.

 _ **\- Fang, suis occupé là, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes pitreries.**_

 _ **\- Je vois, madame est en compagnie masculine et ma présence et de trop c'est ça ?**_ Ricana-t-elle.

 _ **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore.**_

 _ **\- Oh pourquoi c'est une compagnie féminine ?**_ Fit semblant de s'étonner la brune.

\- …

 _ **\- Quoi c'est vraiment une fille ?**_ Reprit Fang en se redressant du canapé vraiment étonné cette fois-ci.

Une voix féminine se fit entendre derrière la blonde, mais la Pulsienne ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

 _ **\- Il faut que je raccroche.**_

 _ **\- Non, attend je n'ai pas…**_

 _ **\- Bip, bip, bip.**_

 _ **\- Finit…**_ Termina Fang en regardant son téléphone. _**La garce elle m'a raccroché au nez,**_ grogna-t-elle.

Fixant son écran Fang fronçait les sourcils. Alors Lightning passait vraiment ses soirées en compagnie d'une femme ? La brune balança son téléphone dans un coin du canapé et il rebondit avant de s'écraser brutalement par terre. Sans plus se soucier de son sort elle se laissa tomber en arrière, les bras sous la tête et fixa un point invisible sur le plafond. La Pulsienne ne savait quoi penser. En réalité elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait face à cette révélation. Était-ce de la joie de voir que sa coloc n'était pas un cas désespéré ? De l'étonnement de savoir qu'elle passait ses nuits avec une femme ? De la colère ? De la tristesse ? De la jalousie ?

 _ **\- De la jalousie ? Non mais je déconne ma parole, ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour moi de rester enfermer,**_ souffla-t-elle.

Soupirant, elle se leva une seconde fois, et se décida finalement à aller faire les courses, étant donné que sa camarade semblait plutôt occupée.

•••

Touillant d'un air fatigué le contenue de sa tasse, la brune dévisageait son vis-à-vis. Lightning buvait tranquillement un café en lisant le journal, mais le regard insistant de sa coloc la mettait mal à l'aise.

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_ Finit-elle par dire, en arquant un sourcil et croisant le regard émeraude par-dessus son journal.

 _ **\- Alors pas trop fatigué ?**_ Sourit Fang, charmeuse.

La blonde fronça des sourcils et regarda la pulsienne d'un œil suspect.

 _ **\- De quoi ? Je te demande juste si tu n'es pas trop fatigué, pourquoi ce regard suspicieux ?**_ Fit semblant de s'offenser sa camarade.

 _ **\- Parce que tu t'appelles Fang et que tu as toujours une idée derrière la tête.**_

 _ **\- Tout de suite. Non. C'est juste que après les chaudes nuits que tu dois passer, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'es pas toujours en forme le matin de tes soirées nocturnes,**_ ricana-t-elle.

La cocoonienne faillit recracher son café face à cette déclaration.

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Allons pas la peine de nier, c'était plutôt clair hier soir.**_

 _ **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?**_

 _ **\- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?**_ Sourit moqueusement Fang en contournant sensuellement l'îlot centrale de la cuisine pour se retrouver près de la rose. _**Où…**_

La brune se pencha en avant, son souffle chaud parcourant la joue de sa colocataire et finit sa course jusqu'au creux de son oreille. Lightning fatiguée de sa soirée et prise de court sentit tous ses muscles se tendre devant la proximité de la noiraude, qui lui soufflait quelques mots avec une voix sensuelle.

\- … _**Tu veux que je te fasse une démonstration peut-être, personnellement j'ai toujours préférée la pratique à la théorie, et la dernière fois tu n'étais pas très partante, mais peut être à tu changé d'avis.**_

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent immobiles pendant un temps indéfinissable. La blonde n'arrivait pas à reprendre ses esprits complètement embrumé par la présence de la brune. Celle-ci n'avait qu'une envie, goûter cette peau d'albâtre qui lui semblait délicieuse. Le téléphone de Lightning se mit soudainement à vibrer sur la table, les faisant sursauter et les retournant à la réalité. Semblant réaliser la proximité et la tension que dégageait leur corps, la cocoonienne sentit ses joues s'enflammer et elle repoussa brusquement la Pulsienne, s'empara de son téléphone, et s'éloigna au maximum de sa colocataire pour répondre au téléphone.

 _ **\- Allô ?**_

Fang grogna devant le manque de délicatesse de sa camarade quand celle-ci la repoussa. On ne repoussait pas une Yun de cette façon ! Mais la voix éraillée de la Cocoonienne quand celle-ci répondit au téléphone, lui fit vite perdre sa mauvaise humeur, et un sourire triomphant s'étira sur son visage. " _ **Et bien ma petite Lightning, on dirait que je t'es fait de l'effet, la chasse avance on dirait".**_ Celle-ci se racla la gorge et évitait soigneusement les pupilles vertes qui la dévorait du regard.

 _ **\- Pardon. Non ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Oui. Non j'ai juste une coloc invivable.**_ Termina celle-ci en grognant.

La brune se mit à rire. Elle était peut-être invivable, mais la blonde ne semblait pas indifférente à son charme. Enfin pourquoi est-ce que ça l'étonnait après tout ? C'était une Yun, la plus grande chasseuse de Gran Pulse. Rien d'étonnant que même Lightning ne puisse lui résister. " _ **Pauvre Caius**_ ". La Cocoonienne raccrocha et se tourna enfin vers sa colocataire un air renfrogné sur le visage.

 _ **\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer.**_

 _ **\- Vraiment ? ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger pourtant,**_ ricana la Pulsienne.

 _ **\- Tss. Ne prend pas t'es désirs pour des réalités. J'ai eu une nuit chargé, et je suis fatigué, alors réessaye ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de…**_

 _ **\- Tu disais,**_ sourit Fang qui c'était rapproché et n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la guerrière.

La blonde s'immobilisa quelques secondes semblant faire le point et réaliser la proximité de leur deux corps. Puis elle fronça les sourcils et gifla la brune. Le geste beaucoup trop lent, Fang l'esquiva sans aucune difficulté et pour pousser encore plus loin, elle en profita pour déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de son opposante.

Rouge écarlate, Lightning repartit à l'assaut mais avec le poing cette fois ci. Encore une fois la brune l'esquiva sans peine, et éclat de rire devant la hargne que mettait la blonde à tenter de la toucher. Mais sentant celle-ci s'énerver de plus en plus, elle se dit qu'il était tant de tirer sa révérence. Fang saisit les poignets de Lightning qui essayait de se dégageait en la regardant avec colère. Mais la Pulsienne avait beaucoup trop de force pour elle, surtout dans l'état de fatigue qu'elle était. Rapprochant de nouveau son visage Fang glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à ses oreilles et lui souffla.

 _ **\- Dit donc Light, je te mets vraiment dans tous tes états on dirait.**_

Puis tenant à sa vie elle s'éloigna en vitesse, lui fit un clin d'œil charmeur, avant de s'emparer de son sac à dos et de partir en courant de l'appartement.

 _ **\- FANG YUN OERBA !**_ Ragea Lightning tandis que la brune éclata de rire dans le couloir de l'immeuble universitaire.

•••

 _ **\- Dis-moi pourquoi J'ai accepté déjà ?**_ Grogna Lightning au volant de sa voiture.

 _ **\- Parce que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi !**_ Répondit Fang sur le fauteuil passager.

\- … _ **,**_ L'aînée Farron ne répondit rien, se contentant de lancer un regard noir à la brune, ayant encore du mal à digérer le mauvais coup que lui avait fait la Pulsienne le matin dernier.

 _ **\- Parce que Serah t'as supplié toute la semaine !**_ Intervient Vanille juste derrière la conductrice.

 _ **\- Toute de suite supplié. Je lui ai juste demandé gentiment !**_ Répliqua celle-ci.

 _ **\- Gentiment 20 fois par jour pendant 1 semaine,**_ reprit la rouquine.

 _ **\- N'importe quoi !**_

 _ **\- Vous vous méprenez les filles, c'est pour moi qu'elle vient,**_ rigola la brune.

 _ **\- Dans tes rêves !**_ S'exclamèrent en cœur les deux cadettes.

 _ **\- Etro par pitié, tuez-moi,**_ murmura la conductrice, sous les rires des 3 autres.

Les deux cadettes avaient organisées une petite sortie entre 'amis' durant cette chaude après-midi de début de week-end. D'abord catégorique sur le faite qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas y participer, les supplications de sa jeune sœur avait fini par avoir raison d'elle, et Lightning se retrouvait maintenant dans sa voiture, en route vers un petit parc que Vanille et Serah avaient découvert plus tôt dans la semaine.

En plus de devoir supporter les conversations constantes des deux plus jeunes et les blagues douteuses de Fang (de plus en plus nombreuse depuis hier matin), la cocoonienne allait devoir supporter tous les autres qui les attendaient déjà sur place.

 _ **\- Allez Light sourit, t'es avec moi, tu ne peux que t'amuser.**_

 _ **\- Je me serais passé de ta présence que je dois déjà supporter à longueur de temps,**_ répondit Lightning blasé.

 _ **\- Ha, tu ne veux pas l'avouer mais je suis sûr que sans moi t'es perdu.**_

 _ **\- Complètement…**_

 _ **\- Il y a comme du foutage de gueule dans l'air,**_ ricana Vanille alors que Fang lui tirait la langue.

 _ **\- Lightning accélère ! Ça fait 3 jours qu'on s'est pas vu avec Snow, et je voudrais profiter de cette journée pour être avec lui,**_ dit Serah en passant sa tête entre les deux fauteuils de devant.

Pour toute réponse Lightning ralenti l'allure sous les plaintes de sa sœur et des rires des deux Pulsiennes.

•••

 _ **\- Enfin ! Vous en avez mis du temps !**_ S'exclama Caius en voyant arriver les quatre jeunes femmes.

 _ **\- C'est à cause de Lightning, elle s'est prise une contravention et le garde n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la laisser partir,**_ ironisa Fang sous le regard noir de la cocoonienne.

 _ **\- Non déconne ?!**_ Intervient Noel.

 _ **\- Vous dites un seul mot et vous finissez tous six pieds sous terre !**_ Grogna la blonde.

Les deux Pulsiens rigolèrent et le plus grand fini par se tourner pour alerter les autres.

 _ **\- Hé ! Les retardataires sont arrivées !**_

Lebreau et Alyssa qui étaient assises dans l'herbe, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, se tournèrent et saluèrent les nouvelles arrivantes avec de grand signes de mains. Un peu plus loin, au milieu de la clairière, les garçons, eux, jouaient au foot, en brayant dans tous les sens.

La première équipe était composée de Snow, Maqui et Hope tandis que la deuxième était composée de Gadot et Yuj. En voyant sa belle arrivé, le grand blond au bonnet sourit de toutes ses dents, et quitta le terrain sous les plaintes de ses camarades, pour rejoindre sa bien-aimée qui lui sauta dans les bras en l'embrassant.

 _ **\- Fang crève moi les yeux,**_ grogna Lightning en détournant le regard.

La brune explosa de rire, et tapa dans le dos de sa coloc avec un air compatissant sur le visage, puis s'avança pour aller saluer tout le monde. Peu de temps après avoir aplani les choses avec Lightning, la brune avait apprit à connaître ces Cocooniens, et elle devait admettre qu'ils étaient bien plus sympathique qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Tous s'installèrent finalement sur l'herbe à l'arrivé des retardataires, et ils commencèrent joyeusement à discuter de tout et de rien.

Serah et Snow discutaient tranquillement dans leur coin enlacé l'un à l'autre. Vanille s'extasiait devant les chaussures de Lebreau sous les rire d'Alyssa. Fang débattait sur un sujet philosophique avec son cousin, Gadot et Yuj. Maqui parlait du dernier jeu à la mode avec Hope et enfin Lightning foudroyait Snow du regard sous le sourire de Caius.

 _ **\- Tiens, ça te détendra Farron,**_ fit le jeune homme aux cheveux violets en lui tendant une bière tout juste sorti de la glacière.

\- … _ **Merci.**_

 _ **\- Je sais, que Snow et stupide, turbulent, impulsif et j'en passe… Après tout suis son coloc, et je peux pas le saquer.**_

 _ **\- Tu ne m'apprends rien.**_

 _ **\- Héhé, je sais, mais en même temps, je peux quand même le défendre sur un point, c'est qu'il est vraiment amoureux, et il n'est pas comme tous ces gars qui ne pensent qu'avec leur pantalon.**_

 _ **\- Normal lui il ne pense pas.**_ Grogna Lightning.

 _ **\- Hahahaha.**_

Caius but une gorgée de sa bière en regardant le couple un peu plus loin. Il ne s'entendait pas particulièrement avec son binôme, mais l'évidence était là, il aurait pu tomber sur pire, et bien que stupide, Snow était gentil.

 _ **\- Je sais que ça aurait pu être pire,**_ soupira la blonde.

Caius haussa les sourcils étonné du ton que sa voisine venait d'employer. C'était comme si elle se confiait à lui, ce qui était du jamais vu. Ils avaient appris à se connaître depuis le lancement de leur pari. Ils se fréquentaient assez régulièrement à la bibliothèque, mais Lightning se montrait rarement "intime" avec lui.

 _ **\- Mais il te vole ta petite sœur c'est ça ?**_ Reprit Caius de façon plus sérieuse.

 _ **\- Il a juste intérêt à faire attention à elle ou je lui pète les dents !**_

 _ **\- Tu sais, je ne connais pas vraiment ta vie, mais j'ai compris de Serah que tu étais une fille bien, et que tu t'étais toujours occupé d'elle. Aujourd'hui tu as 21 ans et elle 18. Vous êtes toute les deux de magnifiques jeunes femmes, merveilleuses et intelligentes. Serah profite de la vie que tu lui as donnée, mais toi ? Quand vas-tu commencer à vivre Lightning ?**_

\- …

 _ **\- Crois-moi, et c'est dur pour moi de dire ça, mais ta sœur est entre de bonnes mains, alors maintenant fais moi plaisir Farron et profite un peu de la vie.**_

Caius examina le visage de la jeune femme à ses côtés pour anticiper sa réaction. La blonde était réputée pour ne pas vraiment aimer les discussions qui la concernaient et il voulait savoir s'il n'était pas allé trop loin. Étonnamment celle-ci semblait réfléchir à ses paroles et elle fixait un point invisible dans l'herbe.

 _ **\- Tu sais, j'en ai envoyé à l'hôpital pour moins que ça,**_ dit finalement Lightning avec un petit rictus qui fit rigoler Caius.

 _ **\- Houlà Fang, méfie-toi Caïus passe à l'attaque,**_ murmura Noël à l'oreille de sa cousine.

L'interpellé se détourna de sa discussion initiale, et regarda dans la direction que le châtain lui indiquait discrètement. Un peu plus loin, en face d'eux, Lightning et Caius discuter joyeusement. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ressentait à cette instant, mais ce n'était pas franchement agréable.

 _ **\- Hé fais pas cette tête on dirait que tu vas sauter sur Caius,**_ ricana Noël. _**C'est le jeu ma pauvre Lucette.**_

 _ **\- Tss. Qu'il profite il n'a aucune chance !**_ Grogna Fang en détournant son regard.

Le jeune homme allait rigoler, mais le ton sérieux de sa voisine l'arrêta net. Il regarda dans sa direction et vit que celle-ci tirait rageusement sur les pétales d'une fleur en grognant dans son coin.

 _ **\- Fang ça v….**_

 _ **\- Alors Light, il paraît que tu t'es prise une contravention par un beau flic, que tu connaissais en plus, tu racontes ?**_ Intervient soudain Lebreau en relevant ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux distinguer la jeune femme.

 _ **\- Non.**_

 _ **\- Ah allez ! Il est encore vivant au moins ?**_ Reprit Yuj sous le regard noir de la blonde.

 _ **\- C'est à cause de Serah,**_ lança Vanille.

 _ **\- Quoi ?! N'importe quoi !**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr que si, c'est toi qui la poussé à bout.**_

 _ **\- Mais…**_

La petite pulsienne rigola devant l'air outré de son amie, et commença à conter l'histoire.

 _ **\- Alors en fait…**_

 _ **\- Vanille si tu dis quoique ce soit !**_ Grogna Lightning.

 _ **Flashback**_ _**:**_

 _ **\- Lightning accélère ! Ça fait 3 jours qu'on s'est pas vu avec Snow et je voudrais profiter de cette journée pour être avec lui,** dit Serah en passant sa tête entre les deux fauteuils de devant. _

_Pour toute réponse Lightning ralenti l'allure sous les plaintes de sa sœur et les rires des deux pulsiennes. Prenant une mine contrariée Serah râlait pour inciter sa sœur à aller plus vite, mais celle-ci faisait la sourde d'oreille. Sachant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien comme cela, elle réfléchit un instant et un sourire sadique s'étala sur son visage._

 _ **\- Lightning si tu n'accélère pas je dis ton vrai nom à tout le monde.**_

\- …

 _ **\- C'est vrai ?! C'est quoi ?** Demanda Fang._

 _ **\- Moi je sais, moi je sais !** Lança joyeusement Vanille._

 _ **\- Ou alors je pourrais parler de… comment il s'appelait déjà ?** **Adrien… Alain non Allan !**_

 _Lightning ne réagissait toujours pas, mais Serah pouvait voir ses muscles se tendres au fur et à mesure. Encore un peu._

 _ **\- C'est qui Allan ?** Demanda Fang intriguée._

 _ **\- Ô non je sais ! Je vais parler de ta plus grosse gueule de bois ! Tu sais celle où papa t'as passé un tel savon que tu dois encore t'en souvenir?**_

 _ **\- Lightning ? Une gueule de bois ?** S'étonnèrent en cœur les deux pulsiennes._

 _L'ainée de Farron grogna et accéléra de nouveau sous le chantage de sa sœur._

 _ **\- Encore plus vite.**_

 _ **\- Je ne vais pas dépasser les limites de vitesse pour un idiot !**_

 _ **\- C'était le jour de son 15ème anniversaire. Papa n'était pas là et…**_

 _ **\- Ça va !** Gronda Lightning en accélérant davantage._

 _Serah se rassit confortablement dans son fauteuil un air victorieux sur le visage._

 _ **\- Mais je veux savoir la suite,** s'indigna Fang en se retournant._

 _ **\- Moi aussi !** Ajouta Vanille._

 _ **\- Dis Light c'est normal la voiture qui te fait des appels de phare derrière ?** Demanda la noiraude qui regardait par le pare-brise arrière._

 _Les deux cadettes se retournèrent, tandis que Lightning soupira d'exaspération en se garant sur le côté. La voiture derrière eux s'arrêta aussi, et un jeune homme, beau et bien bâtit sortit du véhicule, habillé de l'uniforme de la garde civile. Lightning contracta la mâchoire pour se calmer, et abaissa finalement la vitre lorsque le policier arriva à sa hauteur._

 _ **\- Bonjour,** salua poliment le jeune homme en regardant son calepin._

 _ **\- Bonjour.**_

 _Le policier haussa des sourcils, surpris._

 _ **\- Lie…** Bredouilla l'agent. _**Lightning,** _reprit-il en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait la blonde, qui semblait lui dire que s'il voulait vivre, il ferait mieux de se taire. **Et si, et si l'on réglait ça dehors.**_

 _La cocoonienne sorti du véhicule sous le regard surpris et curieux de ses occupants._

 _ **Fin du Flashback**_

 _ **\- Et elle à parler avec lui, pendant au moins 20 MINUTES avant de revenir,**_ termina Vanille.

 _ **\- Mais dit donc tu caches bien ton jeu,**_ ricana Lebreau.

 _ **\- Tss.**_

Tous se mirent à rigoler devant l'air contrarié de Lightning et ils ne cessèrent de la taquiner que lorsqu'elle commença réellement à s'énerver.

 **\- Bon aller, un foot ça tente quelqu'un,** demanda Yuj en se levant.

 _ **\- Oui moi !**_ S'exclama Vanille.

 _ **\- Comment ça toi ? tu ne sais même pas jouer,**_ ricana Noel.

 _ **\- Comment ça je ne sais pas jouer ?!**_

S'en suivit un débat qui déboula sur le sexisme dans le milieu du sport, que tous les plus jeunes alimentait avec leurs propres idées. Gadot calma le jeu et demanda si tout le monde était prêt pour faire les équipes.

 _ **\- Light tu viens ?**_ Demanda Fang.

 _ **\- J'ai une tête à courir bêtement derrière un ballon ?**_

 _ **\- Ouais bon… Et toi Caius tu viens ?**_ Reprit Fang de façon beaucoup moins gentille.

 _ **\- Non merci,**_ répondit-il avec un grand sourire. _**Je crois que je vais tenir compagnie à Lightning.**_

Fang plissa les yeux et les deux Pulsiens se fixèrent un moment. Quiconque aurait aperçus leur contact visuel aurait vus la tension qui se dégageait de la brune tandis que Caius lui riait au nez.

 _ **\- Aller Fang dépêche ! on doit mettre une branlée à ses macho !**_ Cria Lebreau à l'autre bout du terrain.

La brune détourna finalement le regard de son adversaire, pour regarder la jeune femme à côté qui n'avait pas remarqué leur échange. Celle-ci semblait contrarié de voir son 'beau-frère' se rapprocher autant de sa sœur sur le terrain.

 _ **\- Light ?**_ Murmura Fang.

 _ **\- Hum ?**_ Répondit celle-ci sans détourner le regard et sans réel intérêt.

 _ **\- Un problème Yun ?**_ Se moqua Caius.

 _ **\- Non.**_

La noiraude se retourna brusquement tous les muscles tendu et se dirigea vers le terrain, Lebreau avait décidé de faire un match garçons contre filles pour rabaisser ces macho.

 _ **\- Mauvaise perdante,**_ ricana Caius dans un murmure.

Fang ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus. Que Lightning soit si détendu auprès de Caius ? Qu'ils aient appris à se parler aussi facilement, et ce, de façon bien plus rapide qu'avec elle ? Que Caius se pavane comme si il avait déjà gagner ? Qu'il se moque d'elle aussi ouvertement ? Ou bien que toute cette histoire lui tenait un peu trop à coeur ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Jalousie

**Hey ! Bon, je dois avouer que j'avais vraiment la flemme d'écrire sur cette histoire cette semaine, mais je me suis rappelé à quel point je détestait attendre une éternité pour avoir une suite xD alors j'ai rusher tout mon dimanche pour faire un chapitre d'environ 8000 mots... je suis fatigué ^^'**

 **J'espère que du coup il n'apparaîtra pas trop brouillon, j'ai peur d'être allé un peu vite, et qu'il manque peut être une transition entre ce chapitre et celui d'avant, n'hésitez pas à le laisser votre avis !**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui ont commenté, notamment les guest que je ne peux MP.**

 **Je remercie aussi tout les lecteurs fantômes, et espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

Traînant sa carcasse fatigué jusqu'à l'îlot centrale de la cuisine, Fang se laissa ensuite tomber lamentablement sur le tabouret et la surface dure de la table dans un grognement. La fraîcheur du plan de travail sur sa joue lui fit un bien fou, et un sourire ravie lui étira les lèvres. Une tasse arriva finalement jusqu'à son champs de vision, la faisant doucement lever le regard vers la personne qui lui tendit.

Elle aperçut finalement une chevelure rose bien reconnaissable, ainsi qu'un sourire quelque peu moqueur, et peut être aussi, une lueur de tendresse dans les prunelles bleu de sa colocataire. Peut être.

 _ **\- Arrête de te moquer,**_ grogna la brune.

 _ **\- Certainement pas.**_

 _ **\- Saleté !**_

Pour toute réponse, Lightning retira la tasse qu'elle tendait à la noiraude avant que celle ci puisse en profiter.

 _ **\- Non, non, non, mille excuse, tu es la plus incroyable et merveilleuse colocataire que je puisse rêver d'avoir,**_ reprit immédiatement Fang avec une petite moue.

 _ **\- Bien sûr,**_ ricana la blonde pas du tout convaincue.

Celle-ci porta alors la tasse à ses lèvres, et commença à en boire le contenu, sous le regard abattu de sa coloc :

 _ **\- Tu es un vile personnage,**_ lança la Pulsienne en boudant.

 _ **\- Totalement**_ , avoua l'aînée des Farron.

La brune finit par se redresser, et s'étira de tout son long, faisant remonter son débardeur noir, et laissant découvert son ventre tonique.

 _ **\- Tu apprécie la vue Sunshine ?**_ Demanda la brune dans une sourire digne du chat de Cheshire, en apercevant la Cocoonienne fixer son abdomen.

 _ **\- Je me demandais juste comment tu pouvais avoir un corps pareil en étant aussi paresseuse,**_ répliqua Lightning, en remontant son regard vers le visage de son vis à vis sans se démonter.

 _ **\- Un corps pareil ?**_ Sourit de plus belle Fang.

 _ **\- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire,**_ grogna la blonde en buvant encore une gorgée de café.

 _ **\- Oui, que tu apprécie la vue,**_ ricana la brune.

 _ **\- Tu es exaspérante, pourquoi je te parle déjà.**_ Termina t elle en déposant la tasse vide dans le lave vaisselle.

 _ **\- Parce que tu m'adore,**_ répondit Fang, en se redressant un peu sur son siège pour admirer les courbes du fessier de sa colocataire alors que celle ci se penchait.

 _ **\- Détourne immédiatement le regard si tu ne veux pas que je te crève les yeux,**_ avertit Lightning toujours le dos tourné.

 _ **\- Pas de raison qu'il y ai que toi qui est le droit de profiter de la vue !**_

 _ **\- Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi..**_ soupira la blonde.

 _ **\- Moi j'ai bien une petite idée,**_ lança Fang avec un sourire pleins de sous entendu.

 _ **\- Tu veux encore te prendre le contenu d'un vase sur la tête ?**_

 _ **\- Hahaha, non ça ira, mais il me semble que la dernière fois tu était plutôt partante.**_

 _ **\- Dans tes rêves, j'étais fatigué je te l'ai déjà dit.**_

 _ **\- Mais oui, je te crois.**_

Lightning ne s'abaissa pas à continuer cette conversation, et se dirigea plutôt vers la salle de bain, ignorant le regard brûlant de sa colocataire. La brune sourit, simplement ravie de ce petit moment, et trouva l'énergie de se lever pour aller préparer son petit déjeuner.

Hier, vendredi, avait eu le lieu le dernier entraînement intensif de ces deux longues semaines de torture, et par Etro, qu'elle était épuisé ! Suite à la révélation de Lightning au bar, Fang avait mit les bouchées double, et déjà qu'elle était épuisé en faisant le moins possible, alors depuis qu'elle s'était vraiment mise à bouger, elle se transformant petit à petit en carcasse ambulante. Cependant, plus elle faisait d'effort, plus elle sentait sa relation avec Lightning s'améliorer, et cela la motiver de plus en plus, à continuer sur cette lancée.

Lundi au matin, les notes seraient affichées pour les disciplines physique, et si Fang atterrissait dans le top ten, elle s'était promise d'inviter Lightning à dîner. Enthousiasmé par cette idée, elle commençait son samedi de bonne humeur, et c'est limite en sautillant, qu'elle partit vers la porte, après avoir entendu une personne frapper contre celle ci.

 _ **\- Caius ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fiche ici à cette si ? Tout seul en plus.**_

 _ **\- Bonjour à toi aussi Yun,**_ ricana le jeune homme, en s'invitant lui même dans l'appartement.

 _ **\- Mais vas y entre, fait comme chez toi,**_ ironisa la brune en fermant la porte. **_Bon je sais pas ce que tu veux me dire mais dépêche, je suis pressé, je dois aller voir Vanille._**

 _ **\- Oh mais vas y je t'en pris.**_

La brune haussa un sourcil, totalement dans l'incompréhension.

 _ **\- Bon tu m'éclaire là ?**_

 _ **\- C'est pas toi que je viens voir, je suis venu chercher Lightning,**_ sourit il de plus bel.

 _ **\- Comment ça t'es venu chercher Lightning ?**_ Reprit Fang, le ton bien plus dure qu'elle n'aurait pensé.

 _ **\- Eh bien oui, on a prévu de passer la journée ensemble, on va visiter des musées, tu sais c'est un endroit où on expose des œuvres d'arts et ou on peut découvrir l'histoire et la culture du pays.**_

Non seulement il la narguait, mais en plus il avait le culot de se moquer d'elle ! La noiraude serra fermement la mâchoire, tentant de garder son sang froid pour ne pas écraser son poing sur ce sourire horripilant.

 _ **\- Un problème Yun ? Tu m'as l'air un peu à cran, j'espère que ce n'est pas parce que tu sais que tu vas perdre la chasse hein ?**_ Ricana-t-il.

Ok, cette fois elle ne se retiendrai pas. Cédant à ses pulsions que cet affreux sourire lui donnait, elle plaqua violemment son adversaire contre le mur, l'épinglant au niveau du col :

 _ **\- Arrête tout de suite ce petit jeu ! Et cesse de parler de Lightning comme si elle n'était qu'un morceau de viande !**_

 _ **\- Lâche moi tout de suite Yun !**_ Gronda d'une voix basse et menaçante le chasseur. **_Je crois que tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner sur le comportement que j'adopte avec Light._**

 _ **\- C'est quoi le problème ?**_ Intervient soudainement Lightning, le ton dur.

 _ **\- Rien de grave Notre petite Fang à l'air de s'être levée du pied gauche,**_ se moqua Caius.

La brune resserra son emprise sur le col, lançant un regard noir à son "ami". Une lutte visuel s'installa entre eux, et aucun n'était décidé à baisser les yeux.

 _ **\- Fang, lâche le,**_ intervient de nouveau la blonde, en déposant une main sur l'épaule contracté de la Pulsienne.

Fang, hésita un long moment, mais devant l'insistance de son amie, elle lâcha prise, sa mâchoire tellement contractée que Lightning était sur que sa mâchoire inférieur allait finir par fusionner avec la supérieur. Caius, se redressa, remettant son col normalement, alors qu'un sourire vainqueur s'étalait sur son visage.

 _ **\- Tu m'explique,**_ sermonna quelque peu la blonde, maintenant toujours l'épaule de la brune, sachant qu'elle pourrait vouloir écraser le sourire du visage du Pulsien, sachant que elle même le ferait bien à cet instant.

 _ **\- Rien,**_ grogna finalement la Pulsienne. **_Passe une bonne journée._**

Sur ce, et sans un regard pour quiconque, elle se dirigea rageusement vers la salle de bain, et claqua la porte.

•••

 _ **\- Bon, vas tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu m'évite depuis plusieurs jour ?**_

 _ **\- Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte Fang, je ne t'évite pas, la preuve, je t'ai même invité à faire du shopping avec moi.**_

Au milieu d'un rayon d'une grande chaîne de vêtement, Fang et Vanille déambulant, mais sans leur complicité habituelle.

 _ **\- Uniquement parce que tu n'aime pas faire du shopping toute seule, et que Serah passe sa journée avec Snow.**_

 _ **\- Dit tout de suite que je me sers de toi comme d'un bouche trou ?!**_

 _ **\- Vanille…**_ gronda doucement la plus grande.

La rouquine fit comme de rien n'était, regardant les hauts défiler sous ses yeux verts. Cependant le regard brûlant de sa meilleure amie la rendait plus que nerveuse, ses gestes devenant vite tremblant. A bout la petite Pulsienne fini par se tourner vers la brune et pointa un doigt accusateur vers elle :

 _ **\- Je ne tolère pas du tout votre comportement !**_

 _ **\- Euh quoi ? Il va falloir être plus claire là,**_ lança la brune, quelque peu surprise de l'air vraiment mécontent de sa meilleure amie.

 _ **\- Je veux que vous arrêtiez immédiatement ce stupide pari !**_

 _ **\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que que tu raconte ? Ça t'a jamais gêné avant, et puis tu y participe toi même,**_ lança Fang.

 _ **\- Si, j'ai toujours trouvé ça horriblement méchant comme comportement ! Et oui, j'ai dit vouloir y participer, mais c'était une erreur !**_

 _ **\- Et pourquoi tu décide soudainement de te rebeller sur celui ci !**_ Grogna la Pulsienne.

 _ **\- Parce qu'il s'agit de Lightning, et je te rappelle que je tu vis avec elle ! Et que moi je vis avec sa soeur.**_

 _ **\- N'en fait pas tout un plat, ce n'est pas grand chose.**_

 _ **\- Pas grand ?! Tu te fiche de moi ?**_

 _ **\- Vanille parle moins fort,**_ demanda plus posément la brune, en voyant des regards se braquer sur eux.

 _ **\- Tu crois que Lightning réagira comment quand elle apprendra votre petit jeu ?**_ Reprit la rouquine, toujours aussi énervé, mais plus doucement.

 _ **\- Elle ne l'apprendra pas.**_

 _ **\- Oh si crois moi Fang, la vérité finit toujours pas éclaté tôt ou tard. Mais c'est pas ça le pire !**_

 _ **\- Alors quoi ?**_ S'exaspera l'aînée.

Vanille fit une pause, se remémorant la conversation.

 _ **\- Serah m'a demandé si tu avais ciblé sa soeur.**_

 _ **\- Eh tu lui as dit quoi ?**_ Reprit la brune, mal à l'aise soudainement.

 _ **\- Que t'avais trop de respect pour Lightning pour faire ça. J'ai été obligé de mentir à une très bonne amie pour couvrir tes agissements honteux ! Je te préviens Fang, si ma relation avec Serah se dégrade à cause de ton sale comportement, tu vas entendre parler du pays !**_

Sur ce dernier point rageux, Vanille s'empara d'un haut et parti vers les cabines, laissant Fang sur place, complément penaude et perdu dans ses pensées.

•••

Installé autour d'une table, sur la terrasse d'un bar, Fang jouait pensivement avec sa touillette contenue dans son verre. Après leur dispute, les deux amies c'était murées dans un silence lourd, chacune perdu dans ses pensées. Vanille s'en voulait de s'être emporté de la sorte, mais cette situation lui déplaisait vraiment. Fang de son côté, comprenait parfaitement la colère son amie, ce pari était juste horrible et complètement irrespectueux pour Lightning, mais quelque chose au fond elle, ne voulait pas laisser tomber.

 _ **\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû me laisser emporter comme ça,**_ s'excusa finalement Vanille.

La brune fixa un moment sa meilleure amie, perdu dans ses pensées, puis elle soupira finalement.

 _ **\- T'as pas à t'excuser, tu as entièrement raison, mon comportement est inacceptable.**_

 _ **\- Alors… tu vas arrêter ce stupide pari ?**_ Murmura la rouquine.

 _ **\- Bien sûr. Eh puis, sans moi dans la course, Caius s'arrêta de lui même, il ne trouvera plus aucun intérêt à cette chasse.**_

 _ **\- Merci !**_ S'exclama Vanille, offrant un câlin serré à son amie.

La brune força un sourire. Pourquoi est ce qu'à la pensée d'arrêter de filtrer avec Lightning, son coeur se pinçait de façon peu agréable ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais c'était bien mieux pour tout le monde. Sa cadette débarrassé de ce poids, redevint la jeune femme pleine d'énergie débordante, et le reste de la journée se passa agréablement bien.

•••

Fang était plus que ravie. En arrivant à sa première heure de cours ce matin, chaque élève avait reçus une enveloppe contenant les résultats des examens des épreuves physique, et elle était en 4eme position ! Des efforts en cours et ses séances de jogging intensif avec sa colocataire, n'avaient pas été vains, et aujourd'hui elle pouvait savourer sa victoire bien mérité ! Ce soir, comme promis, elle inviterait Lightning à dîner, et ce en tout bien tout honneur évidemment. Ne pas filtrer avec la blonde le reste du week-end, fut une véritable épreuve pour la brune, qui avait prit l'habitude de souvent jouer à sa avec la Cocoonienne. Cependant, elle avait dit à Vanille qu'elle ne se lancerait plus la dessus, alors elle devait tenir.

 _ **\- Hey Fang comment ça va ?**_ Demanda Noël, surprenant la brune dans le couloir.

 _ **\- Regarde qui est arrivé 4eme du classement,**_ sourit fièrement sa cousine.

 _ **\- Non sérieux ? Et moi qui était content avec ma 8eme place, vous êtes relou les gars,**_ rigola Noël, alors que Caius ricanait.

 _ **\- 4eme ? Hum c'est pas mal,**_ sourit celui ci.

Son petit air supérieur l'agaça déjà, depuis quand son ami l'horripilait il a ce point ? D'habitude elle s'entendait parfaitement avec lui, mais depuis quelques temps, c'était juste impossible qu'ils tiennent une conversation, sans qu'un duel de force ne s'installe.

 _ **\- Comment ça pas mal ?**_ S'échauffa la Pulsienne.

 _ **\- Eh bien, tu as devant toi, le deuxième de la classe,**_ fit il, fier comme un pan en montrant sa lettre.

Sentant sa cousine s'agacer fortement, Noël préfère lancer une diversion, avant qu'une seconde guerre de Transgression éclate dans le couloir.

 _ **\- Alors, t'as quoi là comme cours ?**_

La brune reporta son attention sur le châtain et réfléchi intensément, sans réel succès.

 _ **\- Euh… Light on à quoi dé…**_ La brune regarda à droite et gauche mais aucun signe de sa camarade.

 _ **\- Eh bien on dirait bien que Lightning en avait marre de toi,**_ ricana Caius. _**Elle a enfin compris qu'elle perdait son temps avec toi.**_

 _ **\- Espèce de sale … c'est juste parce qu'elle a vu ta sale gueule qu'elle s'est enfui oui !**_

 _ **\- En attendant, t'as perdu ton GPS et tu ne sais pas ce que tu as, j'ai comme l'impression que t'es dans la merde,**_ continua le brun sarcastique.

 _ **\- Pff comme si j'avais besoin d'elle ! Suis une Yun, ne l'oublie pas.**_

Elle balaya le couloir du regard à la recherche de l'un de ses camarades de classe. Elle tomba tout d'abord sur Marcus et ses deux abruties mais oublia vite l'idée de lui demander son emploi du temps. Finalement son regard s'accrocha à une montagne de muscle aux cheveux orange.

 _ **\- Ah, Gadot !**_

L'interpellé tourna la tête et s'approcha de sa camarade un sourire aux lèvres.

 _ **\- Laisse-moi deviner t'as perdu t'as moitié,**_ rigola le roux.

 _ **\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?**_

 _ **\- Eh bien Lightning ! Vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble.**_

Les deux pulsiens à ses côtés se mirent à rigoler, et le regard noir qu'elle leur lança redoubla leur hilarité.

 _ **\- C'est ma binôme c'est… Enfin bref ce n'est pas ça que je voulais. On à quoi déjà ?**_

 _ **\- Informatique. Ah désolé il faut que j'y aille.**_

Il salua les pulsiens de la main et accouru vers Snow, Yuj et Maqui qui l'interpellait plus loin. Contente d'avoir sa réponse et ce sans Lightning, Fang se retourna vers ses amis l'air triomphant montrant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de la blonde pour s'en sortir. Mais les regards moqueurs des deux jeunes hommes la firent froncer les sourcils.

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_

 _ **\- La grande Fang Yun chasseuse de femme c'est épris d'une de ses proies ?**_ Ricana le grand pulsien.

 _ **\- Quoi ?!**_ S'indigna-t-elle, _**mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Et je te rappelle que le pari est annulé.**_

 _ **\- Uniquement parce que tu savais que tu allait perdre Yun, mais crois moi, j'en ai pas fini avec Lightning pour autant.**_

 _ **\- T'as pas intérêt à faire quoi que ce soit c'est claire ?**_ Menaça la brune en s'approchant dangereusement du brun.

 _ **\- Euh, on se calme la,**_ tenta Noël.

 _ **\- Sinon quoi Yun ?**_ Provoqua Caius. **_T'as vu comment tu pars au quart de tour quand je te parle d'elle ? Et après tu ose dire que tu ressent rien pour elle ?_** Termina t il en ricanant.

 _ **\- Je crois que ton sourire sera bien moins horripilant quand je t'aurais fait tomber toutes tes dents.**_

Une puissante lutte démarra de nouveau, alors que Noël tentait désespérément d'apaiser les tensions. Fang sera la mâchoire. Elle n'allait certainement pas laisser ce sale con faire n'importe quoi avec sa rose des glaces.

•••

Accourant dans les couloirs, Fang soupira de soulagement en constatant que le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle avait dû demander son chemin à plusieurs élèves afin de connaître l'emplacement de la salle de cours informatique, et savoir que celui-ci se déroulaient en sous-sol ne lui plaisait guère.

Reprenant son souffle, elle balaya le couloir du regard à la recherche de sa coloc, et tomba vite sur une tête rose. Toujours à l'écart des autres élèves, le dos appuyé sur le mur, bras croisés, la blonde fixait un point invisible sur le sol.

 _ **\- T'aurais pu m'attendre,**_ râla Fang.

Lightning aperçut le professeur arrivé du coin de l'œil, et avec une légère pression sur son bassin, elle se décolla du mur. Puis avec un regard glacial à l'attention de sa voisine elle répondit.

 _ **\- Et en quel honneur.**_

La remarque était cinglante, et Fang en resta bouche bée. Pourquoi l'agressé-t-elle ainsi ? Pensant que c'était encore une des sautes d'humeurs de sa camarade, la pulsienne décida de l'ignorer, et la suivit simplement dans la salle de classe, enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler ça ainsi. A peine la noiraude mit un pied dans la pièce, qu'elle s'arrêta immédiatement. La salle était ridiculement petite, embarrassé par des dizaines d'ordinateur et dépourvu de toutes fenêtres. La seule ouverture présente était la porte derrière elle. Entendant ses camarades grogner dans son dos, elle reprit ses esprits et s'avança d'un pas qui se voulait assurer jusqu'aux côtés de la cocoonienne. Elle n'aimait pas cette salle. Mais alors pas du tout. Le professeur voyant que tout le monde était entré, ferma la porte, et salua poliment son auditoire avant de commença sa présentation.

5 minutes. Cela ne faisait que 5 minutes que Fang se trouvait dans cette pièce, et c'était déjà beaucoup trop. La salle la rendait incroyablement nerveuse. Assise tout au fond vers un mur, la noiraude tapotait nerveusement des doigts sur la table et ne cessait d'agiter sa jambe gauche qui était posée sur sa jambe droite. Se rongeant les ongles, elle regardait partout autour d'elle, à la recherche d'une ouverture qui lui permettrait de ressentir l'air pur de l'extérieur. Mais les seules odeurs qui lui parvenaient étaient celle de l'humidité, de la moisissure et de la transpiration. Comment les pouvaient ils sentir aussi mauvais à seulement 10h du matin ?

Changeant pour la énième fois de position, son cœur battait si vite qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru un 100 mètres à toute vitesse, ses mains étaient moites et ses sens complètement détraqué. N'en pouvant plus de sa bougeotte incessante, sa voisine, lui dit sans détourner le regard du tableau.

 _ **\- Arrêtes de bouger ! C'est extrêmement agaçant.**_

Le souffle court, Fang avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Ses sens semblant décuplés, elle pouvait sentir toutes les odeurs des personnes présentes dans la salle, mélangé à la l'humidité et à la moisissure. Ce mélange était tellement répugnant qui lui donnait la nausée. Elle entendait chaque son avec une amplitude incroyable qui lui déchirait les oreilles.

 _ **\- Arrête !**_ Reprit la blonde plus durement.

Toujours aucune réponse et la brune qui ne cessait de gigoter. Les limites de sa patience atteinte, la cocoonienne se retourna brutalement vers sa camarade.

 _ **\- Bon tu vas arrêter de…**_

Lightning se tut immédiatement en apercevant le teint blafard de la pulsienne. Le souffle court, Fang semblait lutter à respirer.

 _ **\- Fang ?**_ S'inquiéta la blonde

Elle devait sortir. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici une minute de plus. Sans se préoccuper du professeur et de ses camarades, la pulsienne se leva d'un bond, et se précipita vers la sortit, devant le regard ébahie des individus présent.

Le front et les bras appuyé contre le mur frais des toilettes du sous-sol, Fang paniquait de plus en plus. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, et cela la faisait paniquer encore plus. Elle percevait tellement de sons différents qu'elle n'arrivait plus à les dissocier. Sa vue devint flou, et les senteur qu'elle percevait lui donnait la nausée. Comment pouvait elle arrêter cette torture ?

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle devait se calmer. Elle déposa ses mains sur ses oreilles en gémissants de douleur. Que ça s'arrête, ça devait s'arrêter.

Soudain, elle sentit une douce chaleur envahir tout son corps. Son nez ne sentait plus qu'une odeur agréable, légèrement fruitée et ses oreilles ne percevaient plus que le battement calme et régulier d'un cœur. Tous ses muscles se détendirent et elle s'agrippa instinctivement aux vêtements de la personne qui l'avait prise dans ses bras en calant son visage dans une fine écharpe qui laissait s'échapper une odeur enivrante.

Lightning ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle l'avait prise dans ses bras, mais voir Fang dans cette état l'avait tellement frappée, que son corps avait agi de lui-même. La brune de son côté ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. Comment pouvait on passer d'une panique totale, à un sentiment de sécurité extrême en un rien de temps ? La noiraude ne savait pas qui la tenait dans ses bras, mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle aperçut quelques mèches de cheveux roses qui lui chatouillaient le visage, et un sourire s'étala sur son visage désormais serein. Fang tourna la tête et enfouit son visage dans le cou de la rose. Elle sentait incroyablement bon. A son plus grand étonnement celle-ci leva légèrement la tête afin de lui permettre de mieux caler la sienne.

Quelques instants passèrent sans que l'une ou l'autre ne rompent le contact. La respiration de nouveau calme, Fang reprit peu à peu le contrôle de ses sens. Pour peu elle resterait bien dans cette position. Elle se sentait tellement bien. Jamais un contact humain ne lui avait apporté pareil réconfort. Mais toute les bonnes choses ont une fin n'est-ce pas ? Sentant la blonde s'agiter nerveusement, la noiraude soupira doucement et s'écarta finalement des bras de Lightning en fixant le sol.

 _ **\- Ça va aller ?**_

La brune ferma les yeux. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé au juste ? Pourquoi tous ses sens s'étaient-ils emballés de la sorte ? Était-elle malade ?

 _ **\- Hey, ça va aller ?**_ S'inquiéta la cocoonienne en soulevant délicatement le menton de son amie pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

 _ **\- Oui,**_ sourit faiblement Fang après quelques minutes de contemplation des yeux bleus de sa camarade.

 _ **\- T'es sûr ?**_

La noiraude baissa de nouveau la tête, ferma les yeux et soupira longuement.

 _ **\- Désolé… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…**_

 _ **\- Crise de panique.**_

 _ **\- Moi, paniqué ? Je crois que tu te trompes de personne,**_ rigola nerveusement la brune.

Lightning mis ses mains sur ses hanches et pris un air blasé. Décidément cette fille était irrécupérable. Un long silence s'installa entre les deux femmes, mais bizarrement Fang ne le trouvait en rien gênant. Il était même rassurant. Est-ce la présence de la Cocoonienne qui la rassurait ainsi ? ' _ **Tu perds les pédales ma pauvre…'**_ se moqua intérieurement la brune. La blonde regardait sa voisine attentivement. La tête baissé il lui était impossible de voir les traits de son visage.

 _ **\- Dit, Light…**_

 _ **\- Hum ?**_

 _ **\- Tu me reprends dans tes bras ?**_

 _ **\- Je crois que tu as assez profi…**_

Fang ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle s'approcha de nouveau à ses vêtements et repris sa position initiale. Poussant d'abord un grognement, la blonde soupira finalement en sentant de nouveau le cœur de la brune s'emballer.

 _ **\- Il ne faudra pas que ça devienne une habitude hein,**_ grogna Lightning en entourant la taille de la pulsienne qui soupira d'aise.

Un petit rire lui parvient jusqu'aux oreilles et sans qu'elle ne puisse vraiment le contrôler un doux sourire s'étira sur son visage.

•••

Il était 20h, et cela faisait déjà une 1h que la brune attendait Lightning à leur appartement. Elle voulait lui proposer de sortir, mais forcé de constater que sans la principale concernée, son plan tombait quelque peu à l'eau. Zappant nonchalamment comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, complètement avachi sur le canapé, la brune s'ennuyait à mourir, quand enfin elle entendit le verrouille de la porte d'entrée.

Bondissant sur ses jambes et s'avança pour accueillir sa coloc. Cependant, quand son regard accrocha une longue chevelure violette au côté de sa rose des glaces, son enthousiasme s'envolant instantanément, et son regard se durci.

 _ **\- Oh Fang,**_ salua sa coloc, **_un problème ?_** Reprit elle en fronçant les sourcils quand elle aperçut son regard renfrogné.

 _ **\- Non aucun, je t'attendais pour te proposer de sortir, mais tu es déjà occupé visiblement,**_ cracha quelque peu la brune, en lançant un regard noir à Caius, qui la fixait avec un air triomphant.

Sans plus se préoccuper des deux individus, elle chopa sa veste en cuir, et sortit immédiatement de l'appart. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées !

•••

 _ **\- Toc, toc, toc !**_

 _ **\- J'arrive.**_

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière la porte en bois noir, puis un bruit de verrou, avant de laisser place à une jeune femme un grand sourire aux lèvres avec des cheveux rose attachés sur le côté.

 _ **\- Salut Noel !**_

 _ **\- Euh... Serah, salut.**_ Bégaya un peu le jeune homme pas préparé à tomber nez à nez avec la petite Farron.

 _ **\- Mais entre je t'en prie.**_ Sourit-elle.

 _ **\- Merci.**_

La petite blonde l'accompagna jusque dans la salle principale et lui demanda s'il voulait boire quelque chose.

 _ **\- Euh, non merci je, je voulais savoir si Vanille était là ?**_

 _ **\- Oui je suis juste ici,**_ fit la rouquine sortant de la salle de bain en s'essuyant les cheveux.

 _ **\- A salut.**_ Reprit-il en se tournant vers son amie d'enfance. _**Je voudrais te parler, euh de Fang.**_

 _ **\- Oh.**_

Les deux pulsiens se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, et tournèrent ensuite leur attention sur la petite rose, qui s'était assise sur une chaise à côté de la table à manger.

 _ **\- Oh… euh, je vais me laver.**_ Dit celle-ci sentant qu'elle gênait.

Ses amis lui firent un sourire désolé de la mettre ainsi à l'écart, mais Serah leur dit que ce n'était rien et qu'elle comprenait, avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain. Noel et Vanille s'installèrent à leur tour autour de la table, et Noel commença.

 _ **\- Je, je la trouve bizarre ces jours ci. Ça fait deux jours qu'elle semble toujours sur les nerfs, et elle envoie promener tout le monde. Je l'ai croisé toute à l'heure elle était assise sur la plage et elle avait l'air, triste, je crois. Je lui ai demandé et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait juste le mal du pays, mais je sens qu'il y a autre chose.**_ Confia-t-il.

 _ **\- Oui je sais.**_ Souffla la rouquine.

 _ **\- Elle t'en a parlé ?**_

 _ **\- Non mais je sais c'est quoi le problème. Et son problème s'appelle Lightning, ou Caius, c'est toi qui vois.**_

 _ **\- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas.**_

 _ **\- Rho suis entouré d'aveugle ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis la seule à avoir remarqué que Fang commençait à avoir des sentiments pour notre cher cocoonienne de glace ?**_ S'exaspéra Vanille.

 _ **\- Quoi ? Fang, avoir des sentiments pour Light ? Non tu dois te tromper, c'est comme si tu disais que Lightning pouvait être joyeuse.**_

 _ **\- Mais bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas ?**_

 _ **\- Mais parce que c'est Fang, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est une partie de jambes en l'air et basta.**_

 _ **\- Mais ce que tu peux être idiot quand tu t'y mets ! Elle est jalouse ! Parce que Caïus c'est beaucoup rapproché de Lightning, et qu'ils sortent souvent ensemble, qu'il arrive à la faire sourire et même rire, et qu'il s'en vante à chaque fois !**_

 _ **\- Oh… Ta pas tort, dit comme ça, mais je croyais que le pari était annulé.**_

 _ **\- J'ai toujours raison figure toi ! Et oui c'est censé être le cas, mais Caius n'a pas l'air de cet avis.**_

 _ **\- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça, et puis elle va finir par s'attirer des ennuis si elle continue comme ça.**_

 _ **\- Je sais bien… J'ai essayé de lui parlait plusieurs fois mais têtu comme elle est, elle m'écoute même pas.**_

Les deux amis soufflèrent en même temps et un long silence s'installa entre eux. Le jeune garçon se leva finalement, et avant de quitter l'appartement se retourna vers la rouquine.

 _ **\- Si il y a quelqu'un pour la remettre sur le droit chemin c'est bien toi. Alors aide la, s'il te plaît.**_ Dit-il un peu abattu.

 _ **\- Tu peux compter sur moi.**_

•••

Lightning au volant de sa voiture, soupira de lassitude quand elle vit que la nuit était déjà bien tombée. Elle avait passé son Dimanche après-midi à regarder sa sœur faire les magasins durant ce jour d'ouverture exceptionnelle, et avait ensuite été invité dans son appartement pour le dîner. Si elles n'avaient mangé que toute les deux cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé, mais elle avait dû supporter son stupide petit ami qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Epuisée par sa journée, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, s'affaler dans son lit et ne rien faire jusqu'au lendemain. Mais après avoir supportée Snow, elle allait devoir supporter les humeurs changeantes de sa colocataire, qui commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que la noiraude lui grognait dessus sans cesse, elle en avait plus que marre.

D'ailleurs elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle lui adressait encore la parole, jamais elle n'avait été aussi patiente avec quelqu'un. Soufflant une énième fois elle sortit de sa voiture, et grimpa les marches qui la mena jusque devant la porte de son appartement.

Elle ouvrit finalement celle-ci, et regretta bien vite d'être entrée et de ne pas avoir dormi chez sa petite sœur, comme elle lui avait proposée. L'odeur d'alcool et de fumée lui fit mal à la tête et des vêtements jonchaient le sol un peu partout jusqu'au canapé. Canapé occupé par une petite blonde dénudé, à califourchon sur sa colocataire pas plus habillé qui s'embrassaient langoureusement sans même apercevoir la nouvelle venu.

A cette vue, Lightning serra fortement la mâchoire et sentit tous ses muscles se contracter en même temps. Elle détourna vite les talons et ressorti de chez elle en claquant la porte et sortit de l'immeuble d'un pas rapide, avant de s'appuyer contre une rambarde. Sa respiration était rapide et elle mit de longues minutes avant de retrouver un semblant de calme.

 _ **\- Putain !**_ Grogna-t-elle en tapant sur la rambarde.

Elle sortit finalement son téléphone de sa poche, et composa un numéro avant de le coller à son oreille

 _ **\- Bonsoir, désolé d'appeler aussi tard mais est-ce que je peux venir ce soir ?**_

•••

 _ **\- Bip, bip, bip !**_

La brune se mit à grogner rageusement contre le réveil qui venait de la tirée du sommeil. Sa tête planquée sous son oreiller, elle tapota aveuglement sur la table de chevet où reposait l'instrument qui ne cessait de biper et de lui arracher les oreilles. Elle réussit finalement à éteindre l'objet de ses tourments, et lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

 _ **\- Putain ma tête !**_ Grogna-t-elle.

Elle se leva doucement de son lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec des cachets dans la main.

 _ **\- J'aurais peut-être dû ranger un peu.**_ Murmura-t-elle, quand elle aperçut l'état pitoyable dans lequel elle avait laissé l'appartement, après sa chaude soirée avec la petite blonde. _**Bah ça donnera une raison à Lightning pour râler dès le matin.**_

Elle avala les comprimés d'un seul coup et termina son petit déjeuné s'étonnant de ne pas voir encore sa colocataire. La noiraude s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre et toqua pour la réveiller, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvient après plusieurs coups.

 _ **\- Light ?**_ Fit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Personne. Sa chambre était impeccablement bien rangée et son lit froid prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas dormit ici depuis un certain temps. La brune fronça des sourcils. D'habitude même avec ses soirées nocturnes, elle rentrée le matin histoire de se préparer, ou à son grand étonnement se recoucher et sécher les cours toutes la matinée, mais là, la blonde était introuvable.

•••

 _ **\- Salut Fang ça va ?**_ La salua gentiment son demi-frère.

 _ **\- Hum. T'aurais pas vu Lightning ?**_

 _ **\- Euh non, pas depuis Vendredi, pourquoi ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?**_

 _ **\- Non, en faite on se parle pas trop en ce moment, et si tu veux mon avis ce n'est pas plus mal.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu la cherche alors ?**_

 _ **\- Pour rien. Et Caius il n'est pas là non plus ?**_

 _ **\- Non il m'a dit qu'il était malade.**_

La noiraude fronça les sourcils. Etait-il vraiment malade ? Et ou Lightning pouvait-elle bien être ? Elle grogna dans son coin, sous le regarde perplexe de Noel, et partit en direction de sa salle de classe, énervée.

•••

Fang rentra de sa journée épuisé et toujours aussi énervée. Depuis dimanche matin, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de la blonde, et ne pas savoir si oui ou non elle avait passé la nuit avec Caius, la rendrait folle de rage. Elle s'était renfermé sur elle même toute la journée, et toute tentative de communication avait été un échec pour qui compte lui adressait la parole. Même Vanille c'était méchamment faite envoyé promener par sa meilleure amie, et la petite rouquine commençait à en avoir plus que marre des sauts d'humeur de la Pulsienne. Elle balança son sac à dos dans un coin de la pièce, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en fixant un point invisible au plafond. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir était si cinglante avec sa cadette, mais c'est dernier temps elle était vraiment à bout de nerf, et cela l'énervait encore plus. Elle resta là un long moment sans bouger, en tentant de reprendre son calme, et c'est finalement le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui la fit sortir de sa rêverie.

 _ **\- Non mais je rêve ?**_

La brune se redressa en ayant reconnue la voix de sa coloc, et elle fronça des sourcils en voyant le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait.

 _ **\- T'as intérêt à nettoyer tout ce merdier parce que je te promets que ma patience à des limites !**_ Cria avec retenue la blonde, en désignant l'appartement dans un sale état.

 _ **\- Eh bien je vois que tirer un coup ne t'as pas aidé à devenir plus agréable ! Monsieur n'est peut-être pas si doué qu'il le dit.**_ Cracha Fang en se levant.

 _ **\- Je te demande pardon ?!**_

 _ **\- T'as très bien entendus !**_

 _ **\- Bon écoute je ne sais pas c'est quoi ton problème, mais t'as intérêt à le régler vite, parce que la suis vraiment à deux doigts de péter un câble, et crois-moi tu ne voudrais pas voir ça !**_

 _ **\- J'en ai rien à faire de tes menaces, je voulais être gentille avec toi mais c'est toi qui ma agressée !**_

 _ **\- Et ça t'étonnes ?! Ça fait 1 semaine qui tu me parles comme un chien, ou que tu me snob carrément, que tu baises de nouveau tous les soirs, et n'importe où.**_ Commença-t-elle en désignant le canapé. _**Et tu voudrais que je sois gentille avec toi ?**_

 _ **\- Et toi t'es trop conne pour voir que ce type veut juste coucher avec toi !**_

 _ **\- Mais de quoi tu parles merde !**_

 _ **\- De Caius ! Alors c'est bon il ta sauté comme il voulait ?!**_

 _ **\- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui.**_ Répondit Lightning d'un air méprisant. _**Et de toute manière ce ne sont pas tes affaires.**_

 _ **\- Eh bien t'étais où alors hier soir et aujourd'hui ?**_

 _ **\- Ça ne te regarde pas !**_

 _ **\- Ouais comme dab, tu vois au début je pensais qu'on était amie, mais enfaite j'étais juste un énorme bouche trou ! Au début t'avais personne t'étais bien contente de m'avoir, et maintenant que tu traines avec Caius moi j'existe plus.**_ Termina la brune en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

 _ **\- Tu vas où ?**_

 _ **\- Je me tire j'en ai plus que marre d'être dans la même pièce que toi.**_

Elle claqua alors la porte, laissant Lightning en plein milieu du salon tremblante de rage et d'amertume. La blonde baissa la tête et sentit ses yeux la brûler. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec Fang ? Elle en avait marre de ces disputes incessantes. Elle voulait retrouver la Fang d'il y a quelques jours, qui ne cessait de la taquiner et de lui sourire, pas cette fille qui ne cessait de la rembarrer et de la fixer avec colère.

Lightning avait du mal à l'avouer mais la brune lui manquait. Ses blagues, son sourire, sa présence. La blonde n'avait jamais été douée pour montrer ses sentiments, mais la présence de Fang l'aidait énormément, la pression qu'elle avait sans cesse sur les épaules diminuait en sa présence, et depuis qu'elle se disputait la cocoonienne se sentait incroyablement mal, et avait de plus en plus de mal à se cacher derrière son masque d'indifférence.

Elle soupira pour tenter de se calmer, mais rien ni fait et tous ses muscles continuaient de trembler. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et referma la porte sauvagement avant d'abattre son poing avec force sur la planche en bois. La blonde gémit de douleur mais continua de donner des coups, sur la porte et les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, silencieuse, mais tellement douloureuse. A bout de force, elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte, et ferma les yeux en tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Elle avait besoin d'une douche froide, ça lui ferait le plus grand bien, et évacurait toute cette tension de son esprit. Elle se releva difficilement et commença à se déshabiller avant de grimacer de douleur et d'appuyer sa main sur son flanc gauche. Elle s'approcha du miroir suspendu au-dessus du lavabo, et enleva sa main pour examiner son flanc. Trois grandes griffures parallèles, courant du haut de ses côtes jusqu'au bas de son ventre, marquait son abdomen. La griffure sans doute fait par un animal sauvage, était recousus par de nombreux points de sutures, et vus l'aspect de la blessure, celle-ci semblait très récente.

Lightning s'appuya sur le lavabo et souffla de nouveau pour tenter d'évacuer la douleur qui la faisait voir trouble. Ayant de plus en plus chaud et n'arrivant pas à réguler son rythme cardiaque, elle s'engouffra dans la douche encore à moitié habillée, et alluma un jet d'eau froide pour apaiser sa peau et son cœur meurtrie.

•••

Fang déambulait dans les rues vides de la ville endormie depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Ces pas l'avaient menée devant un immeuble semblable au sien. Elle leva la tête pour en voir le sommet et soupira, laissant échapper un petit nuage blanc dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il était tard, très tard même, la noiraude avait beaucoup marché pour tenter de se calmer, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, et elle n'y arriverait pas seule.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et entra dans le bâtiment. Elle s'arrêta finalement au 5ème étage, et s'arrêta devant la porte le plus au fond du couloir. Cela faisait maintenant 5 bonnes minutes qu'elle fixait la porte s'en osait faire un seule mouvement. Puis elle se mit à sonner : ' _ **Elle va me tuer…**_ ' Elle sonna de nouveau et aux bouts de quelques minutes, elle vit de la lumière filtrer ainsi que des bruits de pas fatiguer s'approcher de la porte.

 _ **\- Non mais tu n'es pas bien de venir sonner à cette heure-là ?**_ Grogna Vanille, _**tu sais qu'il est 4 heure du matin ?**_

Elle allait continuer de rager sur son amie qui la réveillait à une heure pas possible, quand sans crier gare, la noiraude se jeta dans ses bras, et cala son visage dans son cou à la recherche d'un réconfort, que seule sa meilleure amie était capable de lui apporter en ce moment. Complètement prise de court la petite pulsienne ne réagit pas. Mais quand elle sentit les mains de la brune s'attacher fermement à sa nuisette blanche, sa cadette entoura le corps de son aînée de ses bras, et se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_ Demanda la voix endormit de Serah.

Celle-ci s'arrêta net devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Elle se frotta les yeux croyant qu'elle rêvait, mais non Fang était belle est bien dans les bras de sa colocataire, la serrant dans un câlin désespéré.

 _ **\- Vanille ?**_ Reprit-t-elle hésitante.

 _ **\- Ça va aller Serah retourne te coucher.**_

Elle n'aimait pas voir les gens malheureux encore moins ses amis. Bien qu'elle passait beaucoup plus de temps avec Vanille qu'avec Fang, Serah appréciait grandement la noiraude, elle aimait son côté rebelle et son petit air hautain qui trainait en permanence sur son visage.

 _ **\- Serah, retourne te coucher.**_ Reprit doucement Vanille.

La cadette fixa un moment son amie, et décida de retourner dans son lit, si Fang était venu, c'était pour voir Vanille, alors elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

•••

Fang ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la tête encore embrumée par son sommeil long et réparateur. Elle se redressa gentiment et s'étira tel un chat, avant de balayer la salle du regard. Elle était sur le lit de sa meilleure amie. Comment avait-elle finit ici ? elle n'en savait rien, tout ce dont elle se souvenait était qu'elle s'était endormie dans les bras réconfortants de sa sœur de cœur.

Elle se leva en regardant l'heure, et s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'il était plus de 11h du matin. ' _ **Et une matinée de cours en moins**_ '. Arrivée dans la salle principale, elle vit Vanille assise autour de la table, les jambes croisées, et touillant une tasse de café en lisant le journal du jour. Entendant des bruits de pas, elle redressa la tête et regarda en direction de la brune, qui s'approchait timidement en se mordillant les lèvres.

 _ **\- Euh, salut.**_

 _ **\- Hey.**_ Sourit joyeusement la rouquine. _**Assis toi je viens tout juste de faire du café.**_

Fang sourit face à la bonne humeur de sa cadette, et s'assied à ses côtés, en s'emparant de la tasse qu'elle lui présentait. Un silence agréable s'empara de la pièce et la brune ferma les yeux, savourant cette tranquillité qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis un moment.

 _ **\- Serah n'est pas là ?**_ Demanda l'aînée.

Nop, elle est en cours.

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu n'y es pas ?**_ Reprit la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

Vanille rigola doucement après avoir bu une gorgée de sa tasse, et reprit d'un air joueur.

 _ **\- Figure-toi que ce matin, à 4h25 du matin pour être précise. Une belle et gentille demoiselle a sonné à ma porte, et m'a séquestré dans un calin d'ours. Que je l'ai ensuite emmenée dans ma chambre pour qu'elle se repose, et que je n'ai quasiment pas refermé l'œil de la nuit, pour être sûr que cette jeune fille un peu perdu se repose bien.**_

La grande pulsienne sourit devant le récit de Vanille et s'excusa de l'avoir fait veiller et sécher les cours à cause d'un petit coup de blues.

 _ **\- Non, non ma belle ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un petit coup de blues. Là c'était carrément la grosse déprime. Alors maintenant si tu me disais ce que t'avais sur le cœur histoire de vraiment te soulager.**_

Fang soupira et regarda par l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait une vue magistrale sur le campus universitaire. La brune en était presque jalouse de ne pas avoir une telle vue de son appartement. Voyant que la plus grande avait du mal à commencer, la petite pulsienne essaya de l'aider à se confier.

 _ **\- C'est à propos de Lightning n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **\- Hum.**_ Répondit évasivement la brune en regardant toujours par la fenêtre.

 _ **\- Tu t'es disputé avec elle ?**_

 _ **\- Plutôt oui.**_

 _ **\- D'après toi pourquoi ça marche plus entre vous ? Vous vous entendiez bien avant.**_

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas… Elle m'énerve.**_

 _ **\- Elle t'énerve ou c'est autre chose qui t'énerve.**_

\- …

 _ **\- Caius par exemple.**_

A son simple prénom, Vanille vit la noiraude contracter les muscles de sa mâchoire et de son dos.

 _ **\- Pourquoi il t'énerve autant ? C'est ton ami non ?**_

 _ **\- Ça l'était.**_

 _ **\- Il n'est les plus ?**_

 _ **\- Pas vraiment non.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi.**_

Elle souffla.

 _ **\- Il m'énerve.**_

Vanille se tut, attendant que la brune développe ses pensées d'elle-même.

 _ **\- Je n'aime pas ça façon de traiter Lightning. Il veut juste coucher avec elle pour gagner ce stupide pari, qui a pourtant été annulé.**_

 _ **\- Et toi non ? C'est pourtant ce que tu voulais au début non ?**_

\- …

On y arrivait doucement mais surement.

 _ **\- Je… Je ne sais pas.**_

La rousse soupira. Elle se leva et s'accroupit devant son amie, en lui prenant les mains et l'obligeant à la regarder.

 _ **\- Fang, est-ce que tu veux coucher avec Lightning ?**_ Reprit-elle doucement.

 _ **\- Hé.**_ Ricana doucement la noiraude. _**Qui ne voudrait pas ? On parle de Lightning là, est ce que t'as déjà maté son cul ?**_

Vanille sourit, enfin une réponse digne de la Fang qu'elle connaissait.

 _ **\- Pas vraiment, mais je le mettrais sur ma liste de choses à faire,**_ rigola la rouquine. _**Tu as déjà fait plusieurs paris avec Caius. Et pourtant c'est la première fois que tu réagis comme ça, pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- C'est, ce n'est pas pareil. Lightning, elle est différente de toutes ces pimbêches qu'on se fait d'habitude.**_

 _ **\- Différente ?**_

 _ **\- Oui. Elle est bien plus intelligente. En même temps c'est pas difficile.**_ La brune fixa un point, pensive. _**Elle… je… je ne sais pas. J'aime bien être avec elle c'est tout. Voir son froncement de sourcils quand je la taquine. Voir ses son air gênée, incroyablement bien camouflé sous son masque, quand je m'approche de trop près. Le son calme et apaisante de sa respiration. Son parfum. Ses cheveux. Ses yeux. Son sourire si rare et si magnifique. J'aime la voir sourire. J'aimerais tellement la voir sourire plus souvent.**_

 _ **\- Fang. Fang regarde-moi.**_

La pulsienne tourna lentement la tête vers son amie, et fixa ses yeux verts émeraude.

 _ **\- As-tu des sentiment pour Lightning ?**_

 _ **\- Qu... Quoi ?**_ Laissa Fang. _**Tu débloque.**_

La plus grande se leva d'un bond, comme si quelque chose l'avait piqué, forçant sa cadette à s'écarter.

 _ **\- As-tu des sentiment pour Lightning ?**_ Répéta doucement Vanille.

 _ **\- Non.**_

 _ **\- Fang.**_

\- … _ **.**_

•••

 _ **\- Bon alors Farron, on se regarde quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Tu sais j'ai un prénom.**_

 _ **\- Un prénom qui est surement faux, alors que Farron suis quasiment sûr qu'il est authentique.**_ Rigola le jeune homme aux longs cheveux violets.

 _ **\- On regarde ce que tu veux, BALLAD.**_ Reprit Lightning en articulant chaque syllabes du nom de son ami.

Celui-ci rigola de plus belle, et désigna une affiche devant le cinéma.

 _ **\- Celui-ci a l'air bien.**_

 _ **\- Tu te moques de moi ?**_

 _ **\- De quoi je pensais que ça te plairait, toute les filles aiment ce genre de film à l'eau de rose non ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne dois pas être une fille alors.**_

 _ **\- Hahahaha, aller et lui là c'est plus dans tes goûts ?**_

 _ **\- C'est déjà mieux.**_

Ils entrèrent finalement dans le cinéma, et achetèrent leur place avant de s'installer dans leur sièges.

•••

 _ **\- Un véritable navet, finalement on aurait peut-être dû regarder l'autre film.**_ Soupira Caius.

 _ **\- Je n'ai jamais vus des acteurs jouer aussi mal.**_

 _ **\- Et leur effets spéciaux en carton.**_ Rigola le jeune homme.

Les deux jeunes gens c'était moqués du film du début à la fin, et avait bien fini par être virée de la salle, tellement ils rigolaient. Lightning soupira en marchant au côté de son ami. Elle n'était pas allée en cours aujourd'hui, prétextant être malade afin de ne pas croiser Fang. Depuis leur dispute hier soir elle ne l'avait pas revu et n'avait pas de nouvelle. Elle s'en voulait de s'être emportée de la sorte, et les mots de la pulsienne la harcelaient depuis le début de la journée : ' _ **tu vois au début je pensais qu'on était amie, mais en faite j'étais juste un énorme bouche trou**_ '.

Bouche trou. Jamais Lightning n'avait vu la brune de cette façon. C'était une amie, la seule peut-être même. L'avait-elle vraiment délaissé sans s'en rendre compte ? C'est vrai qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec le Pulsien, il était intelligent contrairement à tous ces primates qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Il aimait parler cinéma, littérature et art, des sujets auxquels elle ne parlait pas du tout avec la brune. Elle n'avait pas voulu la délaisser, et maintenant elle se sentait coupable. Mais elle lui en voulait de lui parler ainsi ! C'était compliqué. Trop compliqué pour elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se poser des questions sur les relation humaine. Avant, dans ce genre de situation, elle aurait tout simplement dit ses quatre vérités en face, et aurait coupé les ponts sans se retourner. Mais là c'était différent, et c'était Fang.

 _ **\- Est-ce-que ça va ?**_

 _ **\- Hum ?**_

 _ **\- Tu as l'air ailleurs.**_

 _ **\- Oh non rien, laisse tomber.**_

 _ **\- Comme tu voudras.**_

Ils discutèrent pendant tout le chemin qui les menaient vers l'appartement de la blonde, sous les réverbèrent de la ville qui éclairaient les rues sombres depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Arrivés à destination, ils se firent face et Caius haussa des épaules en soufflant un nuage blanc pour tenter de se réchauffer.

 _ **\- La vache on se les cailles ici.**_

 _ **\- Bienvenue sur Cocoon. Et profite parce que ça va devenir bien pire.**_

 _ **\- Pire ? Putain on va tous mourir !**_

 _ **\- Il fait plus chaud sur Gran Pulse ?**_

 _ **\- De là où l'on vient oui carrément plus même. La température diminue rarement en dessous de 10 même en hiver.**_

 _ **\- Entraîne toi alors, parce qu'ici ça peut descendre jusqu'à -20.**_

 _ **\- Sérieusement ?!**_

 _ **\- Oui, sans compter que tu vas sans doute voir la neiges pour la première fois.**_

 _ **\- Ouais et je ne suis pas pressé.**_

Ils rigolèrent doucement et un silence s'installa entre eux deux. Une atmosphère un peu étrange qui mit Lightning mal à l'aise.

 _ **\- Euh, je vais rentrer, ça t'évitera de te transformer en glaçon.**_

 _ **\- Ouais.**_ Sourit-il.

La blonde lui sourit gentiment en lui faisant un signe de main et se dirigea vers la porte de l'immeuble.

 _ **\- Light attends.**_

Sans même lui laisser le temps de se retourner, Caius lui attrapa le poignet et tira délicatement dessus pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il passa ensuite une main derrière sa nuque et attira son visage vers le sien avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Complètement prise au dépourvu Lightning ne réagis pas, et pensant qu'elle acceptait le baiser Caius sourit victorieusement, et en profita pour l'approfondir d'avantages. ' _ **Et toi t'es trop conne pour voir que ce type veut juste coucher avec toi !**_ ' Les paroles de la pulsienne lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire, et la cocoonienne repoussa rageusement le jeune homme en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de sa manche, et en le fixant d'un air noir.

 _ **\- Alors Fang avait raison tout ce que tu voulais c'était me mettre dans ton lit !**_

Caius fronça les sourcils à l'entente de son nom.

 _ **\- C'est Fang qui t'as dit ça ? Elle est gonflée, parce que figure toi que c'est la première à vouloir te sauter !**_ Grogna-t-il méprisant, plus envers la pulsienne que la blonde qui lui faisait face.

 _ **\- Soif que contrairement à toi, elle ses intentions étaient claires depuis le début. Alors que toi tu joues les amis, alors que tout ce qui t'intéressait c'était me mettre dans ton lit. Et bien tu sais quoi Caius, je ne suis pas comme toutes ses bimbo après lesquels vous courrez ! Alors t'as plus intérêt à t'approcher de moi parce que je te promets que tu ne t'en sortiras pas en un seul morceau !**_

Sur c'est mots elle se retourna rageusement et entra dans le bâtiment. Caius de son côté grogna contre lui-même ' _ **quel con ! tout ça pour un stupide pari !**_ '.


	7. Chapitre 7 : A l'aube du changement

**Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je m'excuse d'avance de sa longueur plus courte, mais j'avoue que je me mets toujours à écrire au dernier moment, et pour pouvoir poster toutes les semaines, j'ai du faire une petite concession pour celui-ci ^^ J'essayerai de m'organiser un peu mieux pour le prochain, mais étant donné que j'écris un roman perso de l'autre côté, c'est assez dur de jongler.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui me suivent, me lisent et m'envoient messages et reviews ! je vous adore 3**

 **Ce chapitre et de nouveau une sorte de transition, je pense que le suivant sera riche en émotions !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7**

Il était 20h quand Fang décida enfin de rentrer à son appart. Elle avait passé sa journée avec sa meilleure amie, à mater série et film, et par Etro, que ça lui avait fait du bien. S'échapper pendant quelques heures des études et de ses tracas quotidien avait été plus que bienvenue. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas simplement rien fait de sa journée, si ce n'était s'étaler dans un lit avec Vanille pour regarder la télé, et s'empiffrer de tonne de cochonnerie. De plus, la discussion que la brune avait eu plus tôt avec la petite Pulsienne, l'avait aidée à y voir plus clair. Gravissant les nombreuses marches qui la mènerait à son appartement aux 6ème étages sans ascenseur, Fang ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser un peu, ce qui pourtant était loin d'être un état récurrent chez la brunette.

Lightning serait-elle présente chez elles ? D'un côté, elle l'espérait. La Pulsienne voulait absolument pouvoir lui parler, et redresser les choses entre elles. Puis d'un autre côté, elle savait pertinemment que cette conversation ne serait pas de tout repos, et qu'il y avait de grande chance pour que la blonde ne soit pas du tout réactive à ses excuses. Se stoppant devant la porte de chez elle, la noiraude hésita longuement. Peut-être était ce trop tôt pour qu'elles aient une conversation toutes les deux." _ **Non mais merde Fang, depuis quand tu réfléchis autant**_ ", se sermonna-t-elle. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle prit enfin son courage à deux mains, et c'est avec assurance, du moins elle l'espérait, qu'elle abaissa enfin la poignée de porte.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, de se retrouver nez à nez avec sa Rose des Glaces, qui s'apprêtait justement à sortir.

 _ **\- Euh,**_ raclement de gorge. _**Salut.**_

Le regard que lui lança Lightning était dur, froid, et cela fit directement frissonner la noiraude, " _ **Ok, je crois que c'est pas gagné**_ ". Sans plus de manière, et sans même une parole, la Cocoonienne, décala sans ménagement la brune de son passage, avant de s'enfoncer d'un pas vif dans le couloir.

 _ **\- Attends !**_ Lança Fang sans vraiment réfléchir, et attrapant le bras de sa colocataire.

Celle-ci se retourna immédiatement, les muscles tendus et la mâchoire contractée. Elle saisit aussitôt la poigne de la Pulsienne, et la rejeta sans ménagement. Elle reprit alors son chemin, cependant Fang n'était pas prête de la laisser partir maintenant. Toute trace de stresse envolé, elle se remit à agir par pur instinct, et elle poursuivit la blonde dans les escaliers.

 _ **\- Allez Light s'il te plaît attends deux minutes !**_

 _ **\- Fiche moi la paix, j'ai autre chose à faire que de me disputer avec toi encore une fois,**_ grogna la rose sans même se retourner.

Soupirant de frustration, la noiraude ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Elle voulait mettre les choses au clair avec la blonde, alors elle le ferait, point barre. Sautant par dessus la barrière en fer qui entourait les escaliers, elle atterrit souplement devant Lightning, la faisant se stopper net.

 _ **\- Aller Light, j'ai pas envie de me disputer, je veux juste qu'on discute.**_

 _ **\- Eh bien pas moi, j'en ai marre de tes sautes d'humeurs alors maintenant barre toi de mon chemin.**_

 _ **\- Tu peux parler ! Je sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec toi !**_ Râla la brune.

 _ **\- Parfait, alors je vais t'éviter se calvaire qu'est de rester auprès de moi, et m'en aller le plus loin possible.**_

Ces mots lâchés, Lightning contourna de nouveau la noiraude.

 _ **\- Je suis désolé,**_ lâcha finalement Fang, le ton bas, mais terriblement sincère.

La rose du s'en rendre compte, car ses pas raides se stoppèrent immédiatement.

 _ **\- Je me suis vraiment comporté comme une merde ces derniers jours,**_ reprit la Pulsienne, alors que Lightning avait toujours le dos tourné. _**T'as été patiente avec moi, et de mon côté je me suis comporté comme une vraie conne.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi ?**_ Questionna finalement la blonde, se tournant enfin vers la noiraude. _**Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal pour que tu m'en veuille à ce point ?**_

Fang détourna la tête, ne pouvant supporter le regard brûlant de sa coloc. Elle ne savait pas trop comment interpréter les émotions qui semblaient y passer, mais elle était forcé de constater que son comportement exécrable de ces derniers temps, avait blessé Lightning plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensée. Passant une main dans sa crinière brune méché de rouge, la Pulsienne ne savait comment poursuivre cette conversation, très peu à l'aise avec les réponses qu'elle avait à donner. Poussant un grognement de mécontentement face au silence interminable de son vis à vis, Lightning se retourna telle une furie, et reprit son chemin encore plus énervé que quelques minutes avant.

 _ **\- J'était jalouse.**_

La Cocconienne s'arrêta encore une fois, et détourna cette fois ci immédiatement la tête vers sa voisine, l'expression confuse.

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_

La brune soupira une nouvelle fois, essayant d'évacuer la tension qu'elle ressentait, et resta sur place, voulant garder une certaine distance entre sa colocataire et elle. Cette barrière invisible que lui procurait ces quelques mètres d'éloignement l'aidait ainsi à se sentir plus en sécurité, moins vulnérable.

 _ **\- Je, j'étais jalouse,**_ répéta alors Fang.

 _ **\- Pourquoi ? De qui, de quoi ? Je comprends pas,**_ lança la blonde, de plus en plus confuse.

 _ **\- J'étais jalouse de la relation que tu commençais à établir avec Caïus.**_

Lightning ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais elle la referma aussitôt, se souvenant de la dernière dispute qu'elle avait eu avec la brunette.

 _ **\- Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un bouche trou,**_ reprit finalement la rose.

 _ **\- Ce, ce n'était peut-être pas ton intention, mais c'est ce que je ressentait moi,**_ répondit Fang, jouant avec ses mains moites.

La Cocoonienne ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre. Les relations humaines, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes, lourd et inconfortable. Fang aimerait pouvoir faire part à sa coloc des tourments qui l'avaient tracassés ces derniers jours, mais elle n'était clairement pas prête à partir sur cette conversation à la pente très glissante. De son côté Lightning aimerait s'excuser si elle avait délaissé la brune, mais, elle n'était vraiment pas doué pour ça.

Des pas résonnèrent soudainement dans le couloir, et bientôt une voix féminine retentit dans le couloir, coupant le silence interminable.

 _ **\- Light ? Tout vas bien ? On doit y aller.**_

Les deux coloc tournèrent la tête vers la nouvelle arrivé et Lightning répondit :

 _ **\- Tout vas bien Tifa, j'arrive.**_

La brune hocha la tête vers la Cocoonienne aux cheveux roses, et s'éloigna de quelques pas, laissant un peu d'intimité aux deux femmes.

 _ **\- Il faut que j'y aille,**_ lâcha Lightning, _**je crois qu'on devrait remettre cette conversation à plus tard.**_

La Pulsienne hocha la tête, sans prononcer un seul mot, l'expression fermé, ce qui fit tiquer un peu Lightning, mais celui-ci n'ajouta rien. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour discuter, et Etro savait à quel point elles avaient besoin de mettre les choses à plat toutes les deux. Saluant silencieusement sa colocataire, la blonde rejoignit la jeune femme qui l'attendait quelques mètre plus loin. Une fois rassemblait, elles reprirent leur marche ensemble, et la brune tourna pendant quelques secondes la tête vers Fang qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le regard noir que lui lançait la noiraude la fit frissonner, et elle se tourna de nouveau vers Lightning, lui lançant une phrase d'un air moqueur que la Pulsienne ne pouvait entendre. Pour toute réponse de la part de la rose, la petite brune se reçu un coup sur l'épaule, et celle-ci se la massa immédiatement après avoir poussé un petit cri plaintif.

Fang continua de fixer le fond du couloir, alors que les deux Cocooniennes venaient de disparaître de sa vue. Les poings serrés, la mâchoire contracté, elle pouvait déjà affirmer qu'elle n'aimait pas la brune, alors qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu, ni même parlé. Cependant, elle était sûr d'une chose, elle avait déjà entendu sa voix. C'était la femme qui était avec sa Rose des Glaces, le soir ou elle l'avait appelé alors qu'elle s'ennuyait à mourir, seule dans leur appartement. Qui était cette Tifa pour la blonde ? Couchaient-elles vraiment ensemble comme Fang l'avait d'abord cru ? Étaient-elles amis ? Ou même plus ? La Pulsienne n'en savait rien, cependant elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment, et cette sensation désagréable qui lui prenait aux tripes de plus en plus souvent, commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

•••

 _ **\- Il a fait quoi ?!**_

 _ **\- Oui, oui, tu as bien entendu,**_ répondit simplement Noël en buvant dans sa tasse.

Installé sur le canapé dans le grand salon de Vanille et Serah, le châtain avait profité de son passage dans le coin, pour s'arrêter chez son amie, et lui raconter ce que Caïus avait fait.

 _ **\- Non mais, pourquoi il a fait ça cet idiot ? Ce stupide pari a été annulé ! Si Fang l'apprend elle va faire un carnage.**_

 _ **\- Tu connais Caïus, il ne sait jamais s'arrêter. Quant à Fang, eh bien elle est bien gentille, cependant, elle a pas vraiment son mot à dire, elle sort pas avec Lightning que je sache.**_

Vanille eut une petite grimace face à ce commentaire, qui surprit le Pulsien.

 _ **\- Quoi, elles sortent ensemble ?!**_

 _ **\- Non, non.**_ Intervient la rouquine, _**mais, on a un peu parlé avec Fang, et…**_

 _ **\- Oui ?**_

 _ **\- Eh bien elle ne l'a pas affirmer, mais je ne crois pas que ça la dérangerait pas.**_

 _ **\- Tu te moque de moi là ?**_ S'étonna de plus en plus le garçon.

 _ **\- Hum, hum,**_ fit Vanille en balançant la tête de droite à gauche.

Noël s'enfonça profondément dans le canapé en cuir blanc, après avoir déposé sa tasse sur la table basse. Si un jour on lui avait dit que sa cousine ressentirait des sentiments de ce genre pour quelqu'un, jamais il ne l'aurait cru. Cependant, Lightning semblait vraiment avoir une certaine emprise sur la Pulsienne maintenant qu'il y pensait, mais pas seulement sur elle visiblement…

 _ **\- Je crois, je me demande si ce n'est pas pareil pour Caïus,**_ lâcha t il, le regard dans le vague.

 _ **\- Oh non me dit pas ça,**_ soupira Vanille, ses épaules s'affaissant d'un étage à ce soupçon.

Noël lui lança un regard en coin, avec un sourire pincé. " _ **Et merde**_ " souffla la rouquine. Des bruits de clé dans la porte d'entrée se firent entendre, et bientôt une chevelure rose apparut aux yeux des deux amis, plongé dans un silence de mort.

 _ **\- Un soucis ?**_ Lança Serah, surprise de voir les deux Pulsiens avec la mine aussi sombre. _**Y'a un mort au quoi ?**_ Rigola-t-elle nerveusement.

 _ **\- Ça ne serait tarder,**_ lança d'un air morne le châtain, ne faisant même pas attention à la petite Cocoonienne.

 _ **\- Pardon ?**_ Flippa de suite la petite rose.

Un nouveau silence l'accueilli, stressant davantage Serah, qui ne comprenait absolument rien à la situation. Soudain, Vanille se redressa d'un seul coup, faisant sursauter ses deux voisins, puis elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers la cadette Farron :

 _ **\- Ta soeur est une sorcière !**_ Accusa la rouquine, s'en vraiment s'en prendre à sa coloc.

 _ **\- Je te demande pardon ?!**_ Répliqua Serah, les sourcils froncés, les poings sur les hanches, contrarié que son amie s'en prenne ainsi à sa soeur.

 _ **\- T'as très bien entendu, elle leur a donné quoi pour les avoir comme ça hein ?**_

 _ **\- Mais de quoi tu parle à la fin ?**_

 _ **\- Elle les drogues ? Les Hypnose ? Leur jete un sort ?**_

 _ **\- Mais merde Vanille de quoi tu parle !**_

La rouquine se tut immédiatement face au regard contrarié de sa coloc.

 _ **\- Désolé Serah, c'est pas contre toi,**_ s'excusa t elle, en passant une main dans sa chevelure orange.

 _ **\- Oui, c'est contre ma soeur !**_

 _ **\- Non, non, même pas. C'est juste…**_

 _ **\- Oui ?**_ La pressa Serah.

 _ **\- Ta soeur nous a mis dans une position assez délicate**_ , intervient Noël en se redressant lui aussi.

Serah se radoucit immédiatement à l'intervention du châtain, le fixant dans ses grands yeux bleu foncé, sans vraiment comprendre.

 _ **\- Elle, elle a fait quelque chose de mal ?**_

 _ **\- Non, non, non, rassura tout de suite le Pulsien. C'est juste que…**_

 _ **\- Oui ?**_ Pressa de nouveau Serah, en ayant plus que mal de ce suspense.

 _ **\- Qu'elle est trop jolie et intelligente pour notre bien,**_ râla Vanille en partant vers la cuisine ouverte.

 _ **\- Je comprends de moins en moins ce que vous me racontez !**_

Noël coula un regard vers son amie rousse, lui demandant une permission silencieux. Celle ci leva les mains, ne voulant en aucun cas être responsable de quoi que ce soit. Le châtain soupira alors, et invita la petite rose à s'asseoir.

 _ **\- Ok, bon, je vais t'expliquer mais promet nous que tu n'en parlera à personne, surtout pas à Lightning d'ailleurs.**_

 _ **\- Quoi, mais pourquoi ?**_ Ne comprit pas du tout la Cocoonienne.

 _ **\- S'il te plaît Serah, promet le moi.**_

La cadette Farron le fixa de nouveau, puis après un énième soupire, elle lança :

 _ **\- Promis.**_

•••

 _ **\- Wouah, c'était intense,**_ soupira Tifa d'épuisement, le corps plein de sueur.

 _ **\- A qui le dit tu,**_ intervient Lightning, le ton monocorde.

Seul dans un grand vestiaire rempli de casier métallique, Tifa s'empara expressément de ses affaires de toilette avant de filer vers une cabine de douche, tandis que Lightning, déjà lavé, prenait son temps pour se rhabiller, les muscles endolories.

 _ **\- C'est quand même dingue, on a de plus en plus d'intervention en ce moment,**_ râla la brune depuis la cabine. _**Je sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour concilier ça avec tes études.**_

La blonde blonde aux reflets roses ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hausser les épaules, même si elle était bien consciente que l'autre jeune femme ne la voyait pas.

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu fais des études d'ailleurs ? Pour ta soeur je comprends, mais toi ? Tu en as vraiment besoin ?**_

 _ **\- J'en ai besoin pour monter de grade, et puis ça me fait une couverture auprès de Serah, elle se demanderai sans doute ce que je fais, si je ne faisait pas d'étude.**_

 _ **\- Lieutenant ça te suffit pas comme grade,**_ rigola la brune en sortant de la douche. _**Tu crois pas qu'il serait tant que tu dise la vérité à ta soeur ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne vois pas l'interet de se complaire du minimum,**_ lança Lightning. _**Quant à Serah, je lui parlerais quand je serais sûr qu'elle ne lâchera pas ses études pour m'empêcher de faire ça.**_

 _ **\- C'est toi qui voit Light, mais Serah, bien que plus aimable et adorable que toi reste une Farron,**_ ricana Tifa sous le regard noir de son amie, ** _elle va s'en aucun doute t'en vouloir pendant un moment._**

 _ **\- Sans doute, mais cela m'importe peu tant qu'elle peut réaliser ses rêves.**_

Tifa regarda du coin de l'oeil la blonde ranger ses affaires dans son casier, puis ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter.

 _ **\- Et toi Light ?**_

 _ **\- De quoi moi ?**_

 _ **\- C'est quoi tes rêves ?**_

La Cocoonienne referma brutalement son casier en métal, et se tourna vers son amie, prête à répliquer quelque chose. Cependant, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit en grand, et des bruits de talons retentir sur le carrelage blanc, bientôt suivit d'une voix hautain, qui fit hérisser les poils de Lightning.

 _ **\- Lieutenant Farron, dans mon bureau, j'ai à vous parler,**_ intervient Jihl un redressant ses lunettes.

L'aînée Farron lança un regard peu aimable à son vis à vis, mais suivit sans faire d'histoire, alors que Tifa lui lançait une grimace compatissante.

•••

 _ **\- Serah !**_

La petite rose se retourna, apercevant Fang qui s'avançait vers elle dans les couloirs de sa Fac.

 _ **\- Fang ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**_ Lança la Cocoonienne.

 _ **\- Je voudrais savoir si tu n'avais pas vu ta soeur ? Ça fait presque qu'une semaine que je ne fais que la croiser à l'appart, et elle ne vient même pas en cours. Encore hier soir elle est partit en trombe, et je l'ai pas revu depuis.**_

 _ **\- Vraiment ?**_ S'étonna Serah.

 _ **\- Euh… ouais, je, je me suis dit, que tu savais peut-être ce qu'elle faisait,**_ reprit Fang, se maudissant pour son idée stupide d'avoir demandé des nouvelles à la soeur de sa coloc.

Elle savait pertinemment que la grande blonde cachait certaine chose à sa cadette, et elle comme une idiote, elle allait faire douter Serah. La petite rose fronça les sourcils, soudainement inquiète.

 _ **\- Je l'ai appelé pas plus tard que ce matin et elle ne m'a rien dit de tout ça.**_

 _ **\- Euh, c'est rien, je suis sûr que c'est pas grand chose, tu connais Lightning.**_

 _ **\- Oui, justement, je sais qu'elle a tendance à tout garder pour elle,**_ grogna Serah.

 _ **\- Non vraiment, t'inquiète pas, c'est pas comme si elle avait disparue,**_ rigola nerveusement la brune. _**Je la croise souvent, mais juste croiser.**_

 _ **\- Je vais essayer de me renseigner,**_ repris sérieusement la blonde.

 _ **\- Non, non, vraiment, c'est pas la peine, j'en suis sûr.**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr que si ! Je te tiens au courant,**_ termina-t-elle en reprenant son chemin.

" _ **Eh merde, je vais me faire tuer…**_ "

•••

 _ **\- Il est hors de question que je fasse une chose pareille !**_ Lâcha froidement Lightning à la blonde à lunette assise derrière son bureau, un sourire mesquin sur le coin des lèvres.

 _ **\- Je n'ai jamais précisé que vous aviez le choix Lieutenant, c'es un ordre,**_ ricana Jihl.

 _ **\- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi,**_ cracha mortellement la blonde, en appuyant ses bras sur le bureau de son adversaire.

 _ **\- Ce sont des ordres qui viennent d'en haut très chère,**_ la chercha Nabaat. _**Etant donné que ton cher commandant et en mission à l'extérieur, ils m'ont demandé de te les transmettre en personne.**_

 _ **\- Et tu crois que je vais te croire sur parole ? Tu n'appartiens même pas à la Garde Civile, je ne vois pas pourquoi on voudrait que tu me transmette des ordres !**_

 _ **\- Parce que je suis la sous directrice.**_

 _ **\- Bien, alors donne les moi ces ordres, je veux les voir.**_

 _ **\- Mais bien sûr,**_ sourit diaboliquement la sous directrice.

Jihl ouvrit un tiroir de son imposant bureau, et en sortit un papier de qualité, roulé sur lui même, et maintenu par un lacet de soie rouge. Ensuite, elle le tendit avec plaisir à son vis à vis, ravi de voir la tension émané d'elle. Lightning les saisit avec raideur, et les déroula prestements. Son regard bleuté parcourut rapidement les lignes écrit dans une écriture script parfaite, et termina sur le sceau du général en chef de la Garde Civile, ainsi que celui de la PSICOM et du Primarque en personne.

 _ **\- Alors, convaincue ?**_ Ricana de nouveau Jihl, en apercevant la mâchoire de son adversaire contracté au maximum.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir, les muscles tendu au possible.

 _ **\- Cependant, tu as encore le choix,**_ articula lentement la blonde à lunette, _**ton sens de l'honneur, ou les rêves de ta soeur et ta carrière.**_

•••

Soupirant pour la énième fois, Fang regarda de nouveau l'heure afficher sur le décodeur de la télévision, mais se rendit compte que seulement trois minutes était passé, depuis la dernière fois ou elle l'avait regardé. Elle laissa alors tomber son front sur l'îlot centrale de la cuisine, poussant un grognement, alors qu'elle était fatigué d'attendre sa colocataire et de réviser ses fichues leçons. Les examens écrits seront bientôt là, et ayant fait une promesse à Lightning, elle se devait de la tenir coute que coute. Cependant, sans la blonde, réviser était bien plus compliqué. Elles avaient en effet prise l'habitude de le faire ensemble, la rose l'aidant à se concentrer et à établir un plan de révision efficace. " _ **Putain mais t'es passé où ? Ça fait déjà une semaine que je te cours après, et que j'essaye d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi ! mais j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que tu m'évite !**_ " Grogna mentalement la brune pour la énième fois de la journée.

Des bruits à l'entrée se firent soudainement entendre, et Fang se redressa immédiatement, se tournant vers celle-ci. Sortant de l'encadrement de la porte, Lightning permettra dans l'appart, l'air passablement furieux, comme depuis quelques jours, se rappela la noiraude.

 _ **\- Salut,**_ la salua gentiment la Pulsienne.

Lightning leva un regard difficile à cerner pour la brune. Soucieux ? Hanté ? Elle ne savait pas, peut-être un mélange de tout ça.

 _ **\- Light, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment, mais je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter.**_

La principale concerné soupira de lassitude, et se laissa tomber au côté de la brune, les épaules affaissé, semblant porter le poids du monde. Lightning joua pensivement avec ses doigts, le regard braqué sur eux, mais semblant regarder complètement ailleurs. Fang fronça immédiatement les sourcils face au comportement de sa coloc, qu'elle n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, vu aussi perturbé.

 _ **\- Light ?**_

Aucune réponse, le regard toujours aussi lointain et hanté sans aucun doute par une multitudes de pensées noires et entêtante.

 _ **\- Light ?**_ Répéta Fang, en posant cette fois ci délicatement sa main vers les siennes.

La rose sursauta imperceptiblement, mais ce contact lui permit de sortir quelque peu de sa transe, et elle leva son regard bleu vers les pupilles vertes de sa colocataire.

 _ **\- Lightning parle moi, tu me fais vraiment flipper là.**_

 _ **\- Je crois,**_ commença t-elle à voix basse. _**Je crois que j'ai besoin de vacance.**_

La brune haussa des sourcils, surprise de cet aveu, mais au vu du niveau de lassitude et de fatigue qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de son interlocutrice, elle ne pouvait que confirmer ses dires.

 _ **\- Allez, tiens bon, encore quatre semaines et on n'y serra.**_

L'aînée Farron secoua la tête, roupant aussi le contact avec la main de la noiraude. Celle-ci savait pertinemment que le mal être de sa coloc était bien plus profond, mais elle ne savait vraiment pas comment faire parler la blonde, et si elle en avait seulement le droit. Après tout, rien ne garantissait à la brune que Lightning pouvait la considérer assez digne de confiance pour se confier à elle. De plus, elle n'était vraiment pas doué pour réconforter les gens, c'était le truc de Vanille ça, pas d'elle.

 _ **\- Et si on allait prendre l'air ?**_ Reprit soudainement la Pulsienne. _**Ça pourrait te faire du bien de te détendre un peu non ? Et moi ça me ferait pas de mal d'aller me manger un bon gros steak !**_ Lança joyeusement la brune, la bave presque dégoulinante de ses lèvres à la pensé d'un bon morceau de viande.

Un ricanement étouffé lui fit baisser les yeux, et elle remarqua la lueur moqueuse traverser les prunelles bleu de son vis à vis. Fang bloqua momentanément sur ses pupilles à la couleur si remarquable et c'est seulement quand Lightning se leva de son siège qu'elle remarqua l'avoir fixer un peu trop longtemps. Se maudissant pour avoir agit de la sorte, Fang ne se rendit pas compte que la blonde s'était dirigé vers la porte.

 _ **\- Alors tu viens ? Ou je vais manger ce steak toute seule ?**_ Dit la rose d'un petit air joueur, qui surprit de nouveau la brune.

 _ **\- Oh vraiment ? Je veux dire, tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ? Enfin pas ensemble comme ça,**_ commença à s'embrouiller nerveusement la noiraude, _**mais je veux dire ensemble en amis amis, enfin si on vraiment amis, j'avoue que je sais jamais trop avec toi, mais-**_

 _ **\- Fang !**_ La coupa finalement Lightning

" _ **Putain merci, parce que l'a j'était à deux doigts de vouloir mourir pour être aussi stupide et empotée !**_ " pensa la brune.

 _ **\- Juste tais toi, et allons y tu veux,**_ sourit doucement la Cocoonienne, ce qui ravit Fang.

 _ **\- Bien sûr, je te suis !**_

•••

 _ **\- Putain… Si je mange une bouché de plus, je crois que Cocoon va s'écraser sur Gran Pulse,**_ se plaignit Fang, la tête posé près de son assiette, sous les ricanement de sa voisine d'en face.

 _ **\- Cela t'étonne ? Tu as commandé un plat pour toi toute seule, qui ai censé être pour quatre,**_ lança Lightning semblant bien plus détendu que lors de son arrivé dans l'appart.

 _ **\- Mais le repas est gratuit si je mange tout !**_

 _ **\- Mais résultat tu vas payer pour quatre parce que tu n'as pas tout mangé.**_

La brune grogna face au résumé de sa Rose des Glaces. Elle coula un regard vers elle, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçut son petit sourire moqueur. Ok, elle n'avait pas réussi ce challenge, mais elle avait réussi le plus important à ses yeux : Changer les idées à Lightning. La blonde semblait en bien meilleure forme que plus tôt dans la soirée, et le coeur de Fang se gonfla de fierté en se disant qu'elle y était sans doute pour quelque chose.

 _ **\- Alors, tu veux toujours faire cette partie de billard ? Au moins tu auras une excuse quand tu perdra.**_

Le ton provocateur titila immédiatement l'esprit de compétition de Fang, et celle-ci se redressa immédiatement, le regard empli de défi.

 _ **\- Bien sûr que je veux jouer ! Et je vais gagner par dessus le marché !**_

Joignant le geste à la parole, Fang se releva bien difficilement, mais fit comme de rien n'était, et se dirigea vers les tables de billards plus au fond dans la pièce.

 _ **\- Alors Sunshine ? Tu suis ou tu as perds de perdre ?**_ Ricana la brune aux mèches rouges.

Lightning tiqua quelque peu sur ce surnom ridicule que la noiraude utilisait de plus en plus souvent, mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant de suivre. Arrivé vers une table inutilisé, Fang prépara le jeu, lançant de temps en temps des regard joueur du côté de la blonde, qui se contentait de l'ignorer. Du moins elle essayait.

 _ **\- Bien, alors quels sont les enjeux ?**_ Demanda Fang après s'être emparé d'une queue de billard, et tamponnant la craie bleu au bout de celle-ci.

 _ **\- Les enjeux ?**_ Questionna Lightning, appuyé sur le mur juste à côté, les bras croisés.

 _ **\- Eh bien oui, je joue toujours mieux quand il y a quelque chose à gagner,**_ sourit mesquinement la noiraude.

 _ **\- Et que propose tu ?**_

Fang s'appuya pensivement sur la queue de billard, se demandant bien ce qu'elle pourrait parier avec Lightning. Son regard se balada lentement dans la salle du bar, espérant trouver l'inspiration, puis soudainement une idée lui vint, renforçant son sourire.

 _ **\- Tu sais ce que j'aimerai ?**_

 _ **\- Non, mais je sens que tu ne vas pas tarder à me le dire,**_ lança passivement la blonde.

 _ **\- Te voir ivre !**_

 _ **\- Tu te moque de moi ?**_

 _ **\- Oh que non, à chaque boule que je rentre, tu t'enfile un shot, et quand c'est toi, c'est moi qui bois. Alors ?**_

 _ **\- C'est ridicule,**_ lança Lightning, le visage fermé.

 _ **\- Oh allez, il faut vraiment que tu te lâche Sunshine !**_

 _ **\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, et je vois vraiment pas pourquoi les gens trouve amusant de perdre tout contrôle.**_

 _ **\- Pour ça faut essayer pour comprendre, Sun-Shine,**_ reprit la noiraude, en articulant bien sur le surnom.

 _ **\- Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je n'ai jamais été ivre ?**_

 _ **\- L'as tu déjà été ? Ou la véritable raison, et peut être que tu as perds de perdre.**_

Lightning émit un petit son hautain, faisant sourire la brune. Celle-ci savait pertinemment que la fierté de la Rose des Glaces pourrait lui permettre d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait absolument voir.

 _ **\- Bien, alors qu'attendons nous ?**_ Reprit Lightning en se décollant du mur d'un coup de rein, alors que le sourire de Fang s'étirait, dévoilant ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

 _ **\- Alors go, que la meilleure gagne !**_

•••

 _ **\- Au fait, tu devinera jamais qui j'ai croisé en bas de l'immeuble tout à l'heure,**_ lança Serah d'un air joueur.

Installé sur la terrasse d'un café, Vanille et la petite rose profitait de l'air frais mais sec de la soirée.

 _ **\- Euh, je passe.**_

 _ **\- Eh bien c'était un certain jeune homme, les cheveux méchés et argentés…**_

 _ **\- Je vois pas du tout de qui tu parle,**_ répondit innocemment la rouquine.

 _ **\- Mais bien sûr,**_ ricana la cadette Farron. ** _Tu vois très bien de qui je parle, et pour cause, je suis sûr qu'il était là pour toi, mais il s'est dégonflé au dernier moment._**

 _ **\- Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que Hope était la pour moi, et pas pour quelqu'un d'autre dans cette immeuble ?**_

 _ **\- Oh c'est bon, tu vois de qui je parle maintenant ?**_ Lança moqueusement la petite rose.

 _ **\- Absolument pas !**_

 _ **\- Hahaha, cette mauvaise foi !**_

 _ **\- Tu peux parler mini Farron !**_

 _ **\- De quoi ?**_ Reprit Serah surprise d'une telle accusation.

 _ **\- Je connais ton sale petit secret !**_

 _ **\- Quoi ? Mais j'ai aucun secret.**_

 _ **\- Non, non, non,**_ sourit Vanille en secouant son doigt de droite à gauche. _**Pas à moi tu veux.**_

 _ **\- Va falloir que tu m'éclaire là.**_

 _ **\- Bien, alors, si je dis : Noël, ça ne te dit rien.**_

La petite Cocoonienne passa par une tonne d'expression différente, en passant par l'incompréhension, la surprise puis l'embarras. Ceci fit beaucoup rire Vanille, que n'hésita pas une seconde à se moquer.

 _ **\- Alors, on ne sait pas de quelque côté son coeur balance ?**_

 _ **\- N'importe quoi ! Mon coeur est tout à Snow !**_

 _ **\- Pas à moi Serah. Je veux bien croire que tu aimes beaucoup Snow, mais mon cher Noël ne te laisse pas indifférente.**_

\- …

 _ **\- Alors, qu'à tu as dire pour ta défense ?**_ Sourit mesquinement la petite rousse.

 _ **\- Je nie totalement, tout ceci n'est que pure-**_

 _ **\- Excusez-moi,**_ coupa soudainement une voix féminine.

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent immédiatement vers une grande blonde à lunette impeccablement habillé.

 _ **\- Je suis vraiment désolé de vous dérangez, mais, seriez-vous la soeur de Lightning Farron ?**_ Demanda Poliment la femme.

 _ **\- Oui c'est moi, à qui ai je l'honneur,**_ demanda Serah, surprise par une telle demande.

 _ **\- Oh, pardonnez mes manières, j'en oublie même de me présenter. Je m'appelle Jihl Nabaat, sous-directrice de l'école militaire et Lieutenant au sein de la PSICOM. Je viens vers vous car je m'inquiète quelque peu pour votre soeur.**_

 _ **\- Comment ça ?**_ Se redressa immédiatement la rose, tandis que Vanille restait plus réservé.

 _ **\- Eh bien, ça me gène de vous en parler, mais étant donné que Lightning reste sourde à mes appelles j'espère que vous serriez la raisonner. Il se trouve que votre soeur à sécher beaucoup de cours ces derniers temps, et ce malgré les examens écrits qui approche à grands pas. Je sais bien que son travail en tant que Lieutenant à la garde civile lui prends énormément de temps, mais elle devrait faire un peu plus attention à ses études.**_

 _ **\- Lieutenant quoi ?**_ Lança Serah complètement abasourdie. _**Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?**_

 _ **\- Oh, vous l'ignorez, je m'en excuse, je pensais que vous le saviez.**_

 _ **\- Merci de votre petite intervention, maintenant si vous pouviez nous laisser, nous avions une discussion avant votre intrusion,**_ lança Vanille, le regard dur, clairement pas dupe du petit jeu de la femme à lunette.

Un duel de regard s'installa entre elles, Jihl dévisageant la Pulsienne avec mépris, tandis que Serah était complètement sous le choque. La femme aux longs cheveux blonds, finit par saluer les deux jeunes amies, lançant un dernier regard haineux auprès de la Pulsienne.

 _ **\- Serah ? Ça va aller ?**_ Demanda la rouquine, inquiète pour son amie.

Celle-ci se redressa soudainement, faisant basculer sa chaise, et attirant le regard de plusieurs personnes sur les tables voisines.

 _ **\- Faut que j'aille voir ma soeur !**_

 _ **\- Attends, Serah !**_ Cria Vanille alors que sa coloc était déjà partit.

La rouquine grogna silencieusement, déposa un billet sur la table, et partit à la poursuite de la petite rose.

•••

 _ **\- Merde, t'es plus doué que prévu,**_ lâcha Fang, presque étalé sur sa chaise.

Lightning elle, tentait tant bien que mal de rester concentré sur la boule blanche, persuadé que celle-ci bougeait malgré qu'elle ne la touchait pas.

 _ **\- Ferme là Fang, tu me déconcentre.**_

 _ **\- Te déconcentre à quoi,**_ rigola la brune tombant presque de sa chaise, _**ça fait presque cinq minutes que tu fixe cette boule comme si elle allait bouger par la force du sainte esprit ! Allez joue !**_

Grognant face à cette réplique, au combien vrai, la rose plissa les yeux, tentant de bien viser et tira.

 _ **\- Hahahaha !**_

Fang n'en pouvait plus, elle se tenait le ventre tant elle riait. Lightning avait complètement loupé son coup, et n'avait même pas toucher la boule blanche. Grognant encore une fois, la blonde laissa tomber son front contre la table de billard.

 _ **\- Aïe…**_

 _ **\- HAHAHAHAHA !**_

 _ **\- Arrête de rire,**_ lança la Cocoonienne, toujours la face dans le tapis vert.

 _ **\- T'es torché ma pauvre ! HAHAHA.**_

 _ **\- Tu peux parler,**_ repris la rose en se redressant et fixant la noiraude, ** _moi au moins je peux tenir debout._**

 _ **\- Moi aussi !**_

 _ **\- Vas y, je demande à voir,**_ la provoca la blonde, d'un sourire mesquin.

Se concentrant au maximum, la brune tenta de se lever.

 _ **\- Ahah, tu vois je peux rester debout !**_ Sourit victorieusement la Pulsienne en levant les bras en l'air. _**Oh merde…**_

Sentant la pièce basculé, elle perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra à côté de sa chaise, se rétamant parterre sous les rires de Lightning. Fang essaya de se redresser, mais échoua lamentablement, se retrouvant une nouvelle fois à faire l'étoile de mer sur le sol.

 _ **\- Aller, arrête de rire et viens m'aider à me relever tu veux !**_

 _ **\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?**_ Lança mesquinement Lightning.

 _ **\- Parce que la partie n'est pas fini !**_

La blonde soupira, mais s'approcha tout de même de la brune. Elles avaient une partie à terminer ! Lightning essaya de bien appuyé ses pas, sentant son équilibre quelque peu précaire. Arrivé au côté de la Pulsienne, elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à la relever. Cependant, la brune tira plus fortement qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, et la rose s'étala à son tour sur la noiraude, causant une plainte de celle-ci.

 _ **\- Putain mais t'es lourde ! Bouge !**_

 _ **\- Je te demande pardon ?! C'est ta faute ! T'as cas savoir te relever toute seule !**_

Lightning se redressa comme elle pouvait, et se retrouva à califourchons sur Fang. Quand celle-ci s'en rendit compte, son expression changea immédiatement, et c'est un sourire carnassier qui s'installa sur son visage.

 _ **\- Hey, salut toi.**_

 _ **\- Ok, je suis peut-être, un "peu",**_ insista Lightning sur le peu, _**bourré, un peu.**_

 _ **\- Ah oui, et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?**_ Ricana la brune.

 _ **\- En temps normal, je t'aurais déjà fait ravaler ce sourire détestable.**_

 _ **\- Menteuse, tu kiffe juste mon sourire,**_ reprit Fang en se redressant sur ses mains, rapprochant leur deux visages.

Une tension s'installa entre elles alors qu'elles se fixaient intensement. Leur visage se rapprochait subtilement, sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. Leur nez se touchaient presque, et Fang savait qu'elle avait juste à avancer encore un peu la tête pour pouvoir enfin goûter aux lèvres de sa Rose des glaces.

 _ **\- T'as un oeil plus grand que l'autre,**_ lâcha soudainement Lightning.

Fang cligna alors des yeux, vraiment surprise par la remarque soudaine de la rose, puis, n'en pouvant plus, elle éclata de rire, vite suivit par la blonde.

 _ **\- Mais regardez qui voilà,**_ ricana soudainement une voix masculine méprisable.

Ses instincts de soldat reprenant immédiatement le dessus, Lightning se redressa immédiatement, bien que de manière quelque peu maladroite. Fang elle, tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu, et son esprit embué par l'alcool fut bientôt envahi d'adrénaline quand elle reconnut le jeune homme.

 _ **\- Tiens ça faisait longtemps,**_ grogna la Pulsienne.

•••

 _ **\- Putain ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fou ! Elle est où encore !**_

 _ **\- Serah, s'il te plaît calme toi,**_ essaya de tempérer Vanille.

 _ **\- Comment tu veux que je me calme ! T'as bien entendu ce qu'à dit cette femme non ? Lightning me ment depuis je ne sais quand !**_ Ragea la rose.

Vanille grimaça, jamais elle n'avait vu sa coloc aussi énervé, encore moins contre sa propre soeur. La rouquine avait déjà dû forcer la Cocoonienne à descendre de l'immeuble de l'aînée Farron quand elles s'étaient rendu compte qu'il n'y avait personne, sinon la petite blonde aurait réveillé tous les voisins.

 _ **\- Tu sais, si ça trouve cette femme n'était qu'une simple mythomane, je ne sais pas toi, mais moi elle ne me plaisait pas du tout.**_

 _ **\- Je suis sûr que c'est vrai !**_

 _ **\- Comment peux tu le savoir ?**_

 _ **\- Je le sais c'est tout ! Je savais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose, mais je n'ai jamais insisté, après tout elle avait le droit d'avoir ses petits secrets, mais là c'est vraiment trop ! Qui sait depuis combien de temps elle se fiche de moi !**_

 _ **\- Serah, t'énerver de la sorte ne mènera à rien, Lightning à sans doute une très bonne raison d'avoir fait ça.**_

 _ **\- Oui mais à écouter les menteurs, ils ont toujours une très bonne raison de le faire ! Je déteste les menteurs !**_

Se retournant furieuse, la petite rose faisait les cents pas, sous le regard impuissant de la rouquine. Le téléphone de Serah se mit soudainement à bourdonner, et c'est d'un geste purement mécanique qu'elle décrocha.

 _ **\- Mademoiselle Serah Farron ?**_ Intervient la voix d'un jeune homme.

 _ **\- Oui ?**_ Grogna-t-elle presque, faisant vraiment penser à sa soeur aînée à cette instant.

 _ **\- Bonsoir, je m'excuse de vous déranger à cette heure de la soirée, agent Cloud Strife à l'appareil, je vous appelez pour vous signalez que votre soeur, Lightning Farron était actuellement en cellule de dégrisement.**_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Confrontation

**Désolé pour le retard de publication, je me suis prise un abonnement Netflix, et c'est vraiment le mal xD je ne fais que ça depuis samedi soir.**

 **Mais bon, il fallait écrire alors voila le chapitre suivant, j'essaierai de ne plus avoir de retard, espérant que j'y arrive ^^**

 **Merci pour vos messages et vos lectures !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8**

 _ **\- Alors, t'es soldat hum ?**_

Assises chacune sur un banc l'un à côté de l'autre, dans une cellule fait de mur en béton grisâtre et d'un pan d'épais barreau métallique, Fang scrutait Lightning, l'air sérieux et dur. La Cocoonienne se contentait de l'ignorer, fixant un point invisible au loin, et maintenant une poche de glace sur son arcade gauche. Un silence pesant s'installa, simplement dérangé par les bruits répétitifs des jambes de la noiraude. Celle-ci souffla finalement, passant de temps en temps sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur fendu, et détournant son regard de sa voisine, aussi muette qu'une tombe. Elle savait pertinemment que Lightning cachait des secrets, mais savoir son appartenance à l'armée la dérangeait grandement. C'était stupide elle le savait, parce qu'elles étaient étudiantes dans une école militaire, il était évident que la rose serait devenu soldat. Cependant, savoir qu'elle l'était déjà la gênait.

 _ **\- Je hais les soldats Cocoonien,**_ cracha la brune, plus pour elle même, que pour véritablement insulter sa camarade.

La blonde tourna enfin son attention vers la Pulsienne, cherchant à savoir silencieusement, si elle la détesterait vraiment maintenant qu'elle savait son appartenance à la Garde Civile. Fang semblait vraiment mal. Le visage sombre, le regard fixé sur un point au sol, les muscles du dos, des bras et de sa mâchoire tendu au maximum, et les sursautement incessant de sa jambe droite, imageait parfaitement le trouble qu'elle devait ressentir à ce moment là. Lightning ne savait pas à quoi pouvait penser sa coloc, mais une chose était sûr, ce n'était pas des réflexions très positives.

 _ **\- Alors quoi, tu vas me détester maintenant ?**_ Demanda finalement la rose, se rendant bien compte que Fang ne parlerait pas d'elle même.

 _ **\- Oui,**_ lâcha la brune après plusieurs instant, sous le regard choqué de sa voisine.

 _ **\- Sérieusement ? Rien que parce que je suis soldat ?**_

 _ **\- Oui pour ça.**_

Lightning n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Un ricanement nerveux sorti de sa bouche, puis elle s'emmura de nouveau dans un silence glaciale, le regard bien plus dur et froid que précédemment. Fang ferma les yeux un instant, revivant les moments les plus durs de sa vie, à savoir l'époque de la guerre de Transgression, et la mort de sa mère et sa soeur.

 _ **\- Non… Enfin j'en sais rien,**_ soupira après de longues minutes la noiraude.

S'apercevant que sa réponse précédente avait vraiment contrarier sa camarade, Fang soupira de nouveau, et se laissa finalement glisser par terre, s'adossant sur le banc métallique.

 _ **\- C'est compliqué. En fait, je sais plus trop ce que je ressens par rapport à tout ça.**_ La brune fit une pause, basculant sa tête en arrière pour contempler le plafond. _**Je hais les soldats. Genre vraiment. Mais quand je me dis que je devrais donc logiquement te détester, eh bien, j'y arrive pas.**_

\- …

 _ **\- Et ça m'énerve, parce que du coup, ça remet toutes mes convictions en doute. Tu remets toutes mes convictions en doute.**_

 _ **\- Comment ça,**_ intervient enfin de nouveau Lightning.

Encore un soupire.

 _ **\- Quand je suis arrivé ici, j'avais une idée bien conçu des Cocooniens. C'étaient juste des types arrogants, grincheux et avare. Eh puis, du jour au lendemain on a commencé à s'entendre, et là, tout ce que j'ai toujours vu comme étant vérité absolue et finalement parti en fumée. Parce que certes t'es grincheuse, mais t'es pas arrogante, t'en as juste l'air,**_ sourit doucement Fang. _**Et je crois, que je connais personne d'aussi généreuse que toi,**_ termina-t-elle en tournant de nouveau son regard vert, vers celui bleu de sa voisine.

Lightning détourna immédiatement le regard, quelque peu gênée des paroles de la noiraude. Cela fit de nouveau sourire celle-ci, alors qu'elle se disait de plus en plus, qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun moyens pour qu'elle déteste soudainement sa Rose des Glaces.

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu hais autant les soldats ?**_

 _ **\- Ça te parles la Guerre de Transgression ?**_ Ricana la Pulsienne.

 _ **\- Evidemment que ça me parle. Ne crois pas que parce que je suis Cocoonienne elle ne m'a pas atteinte,**_ grogna quelque peu la blonde, faisant hausser un sourcil à la noiraude.

Un nouveau silence tendu prit place, rendant l'ambiance de la cellule encore plus froide qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

 _ **\- J'ai perdu ma mère à cause d'elle.**_

Fang tourna immédiatement la tête vers son amie, à la limite de se tordre le cou, tellement le geste était rapide et brusque. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Non, s'en doute pas. Comment serait-ce possible après tout ? Il n'y avait que les soldats Cocooniens qui avaient péris à cause de cette période. Cela voulait-il dire que la mère de la blonde avait été soldat ? Rien que cette idée tordait les tripes de Fang. S'imaginer la mère de la rose, tuer les siens la rendait malade.

 _ **\- Elle était chercheuse,**_ continua finalement Lightning, soulagent instantanément Fang.

Son regard était lointain, douloureux, mais malgré ça, son visage restait d'une passivité effrayante.

 _ **\- Elle était très envieuse de découvrir de nouvelles choses, et son plus grand rêve, c'était de pouvoir étudier la culture pulsienne.**_

Fang haussa des sourcils, surprise au possible. Non seulement Lightning semblait vraiment prête à se confier, mais en plus elle venait de découvrir que sa mère s'intéressait à sa culture. Une Cocoonienne s'intéressait à la culture Pulsienne.

 _ **\- La guerre faisait rage, et les autorités sont venu auprès de ma mère pour la mandater pour une mission de recherche sur Gran Pulse. Elle savait qu'ils cherchaient sans doute les faiblesses de ton peuple, mais ma mère à vue une bonne opportunité de réaliser son rêve. Alors elle est descendu, malgré les demande de refus de mon père.**_

La Pulsienne était happé par les paroles de sa voisine, et n'osait intervenir, de peur de faire taire la blonde.

 _ **\- Finalement, elle est jamais revenue. Ils ont affirmé à l'époque, qu'elle était morte durant un raid Pulsiens contre leur camps de base, mais je sais que c'est faux.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi, je veux dire, comment tu peux l'affirmer ?**_

Lightning fixa la brune, les yeux perçants :

 _ **\- Parce que je suis Lieutenant de la Garde Civile, et qu'on m'a très bien appris à enquêter.**_

 _ **\- Alors tu-**_ commença Fang, de plus en plus étonné.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent soudainement dans les couloirs, bientôt suivit par un bruit de clés dans une serrure, et le coulissement des barreaux métallique.

 _ **\- On a payé votre caution,**_ lança un soldat blond avec les cheveux ébouriffé dans tous les sens.

Les deux femmes tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée de leur cellule d'un même mouvement synchronisé, et elles aperçurent le soldat et la petite soeur de Lightning, qui regardait dans sa direction avec dureté et froideur. Fang fut très surprise de la voir ainsi, ne l'ayant jamais vu de mauvaise humeur, mais là, avec cette expression pareil, elle ressemblait encore plus à son aînée que jamais. La blonde elle, fronça des sourcils, se doutant bien qu'une chose n'allait pas avec sa cadette.

Le soldat se décala de l'entrée quand les deux colocataires se dirigèrent vers la sortie, et laissa gentiment passer la brune. Cependant, après un déglutissement difficile, il inspira un bon coup, et se posta devant Lightning, avant que celle-ci ne puisse sortir.

 _ **\- Qu'est ce que vous faite,**_ gronda la blonde, fixant son vis à vis avec un agacement non dissimulé qui le fit frissonner.

 _ **\- Je, toutes mes excuses mademoiselle, mais la jeune fille ici présente,**_ fit-il le plus assuré possible en désignant Serah d'un geste poli, _**n'a payé que pour mademoiselle Yun.**_

 _ **\- Si c'est une blague, elle n'est vraiment pas drôle,**_ s'énerva de plus en plus la Lieutenante.

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas une blague,**_ intervient enfin Serah, voyant clairement le soldat perdre de plus en plus ses moyens face à son supérieur hiérarchique. _**Je n'ai pas payé ta caution,**_ reprit-elle d'un ton dur, qui surpris Lightning et Fang. _**Tu n'as cas utiliser ton grade de Lieutenant pour sortir d'ici ! Et si cela ne marche pas, tu n'as plus qu'à passer la nuit ici, en te demandant à quoi ressemblera la conversation que l'on aura demain.**_

Puis sur cette phrase, quasiment craché, la petite rose tourna les talons et s'enfonça de nouveau dans les couloirs de la Garde Civile, sous le regard choqué de la brune. Lightning de son côté n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, avait-elle bien entendu ? Non ce n'était pas possible, sa soeur ne pouvait être au courant, si ? Elle tourna un regard vers Fang, qui avait beaucoup de mal à lire les émotions qui y passaient en se moment, mais la brune était quasi persuadé d'y voir une lueur de détresse.

 _ **\- Si vous voulez bien reculer s'il vous plaît,**_ intervient de nouveau le jeune homme, plus que gêné de la situation ou il se trouvait.

 _ **\- Poussez vous de mon chemin agent Strife,**_ lança Lightning dans un murmure glacial.

Le blond déglutit, passant un doigt sous son col, le trouvant soudainement trop serré.

 _ **\- C'est un ordre Sergent,**_ grogna de plus en plus la blonde.

 _ **\- Je, je, non, désolé, je ne peux pas vous laissez sortir Lieutenant. Votre caution n'étant pas payez, vous devrez rester ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre.**_

Fang aurait aimé intervenir, ne serait-ce que pour empêcher sa coloc d'étriper ce pauvre soldat qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, et qui ne faisait que son devoir malgré la pression hiérarchique évidente. Cependant, elle n'eut pas besoin de le faire. Lightning se recula d'elle même, lançant au blond l'espace suffisant pour refermer la grille.

 _ **\- Light-**_

 _ **\- Tu devrais partir Fang.**_

Sur ce, elle tourna le dos au deux personnes présente dans le couloir juste en face de sa cellule, et fixa la lune à l'extérieur, qui parvenait à envoyer ses rayons dans la pièce froide en béton, par une toute petite fenêtre protégé par des barreaux épais. Fang soupira, inquiète du tour que prenait les événements pour sa colocataire, mais suivit finalement le jeune sergent, qui la ramenait vers l'extérieur..

•••

Fixant le placard accroché au dessus du plan de travail, Fang mangeait ses céréales, assise autour de l'îlot centrale de la cuisine, le regarde vide et fatigué. Après être sortit de prison hier, elle avait croisée Vanille, et c'était dans un silence de mort que les trois jeunes femmes avait embarqué dans la voiture de la petite rose. Pas un seul mots fut échangé, l'humeur de la conductrice bien trop noire pour la déranger d'une quelconque façon. Elle avait immédiatement déposé Fang devant chez elle, et était simplement reparti, ne faisant qu'un hochement de tête quand la brune la remercia de l'avoir ramené et de lui avoir payé sa caution. Après ça, Fang avait désespérément essayé de dormir, mais se fut bien plus laborieux que prévu.

Une fois qu'elle s'était étalé dans son lit, elle n'avait pu empêcher son esprit de s'évader, et de nombreuses pensées l'avait tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit. Cependant, c'était les premières qui avaient été les plus difficiles. Celle-ci l'avait ramené à une époque qu'elle aurait aimé oublier. La Guerre de Transgression, et en particulier l'époque de l'attaque Cocoonienne contre Oerba. Date horrible, ou a à peine 8 ans, elle avait perdu sa mère et sa jeune soeur qu'elle chérissait tant. En y repensant, elle avait sans doute perdu son père aussi à cette époque, la perte étant tellement grande pour son paternelle, qu'il s'était renfermé sur lui même, oubliant ainsi qu'il lui restait encore une petite fille, qui elle aussi avait subit un trouble émotif puissant.

Oui, c'était ce jour là que sa relation avec son père c'était dégradé, pourtant il était tellement complice autrefois. Aujourd'hui, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait admettre, c'était que durant son départ de Gran Pulse, le seul point positif qu'elle y avait vu, était de se retrouver loin de lui.

Des bruits à la porte la fit soudainement sursauter, la sortant brutalement de ses pensées. La porte d'entrée claqua fortement, faisant limite trembler les murs, et Fang compris sans mal, que sa coloc était enfin rentré. Tournant la tête, elle aperçut un éclair de cheveux rose passer devant elle, se faufilant vers le comptoir et se servant visiblement un café noir bien serré. La noiraude ne dit rien, voyant le corps de dos de sa camarade, complètement tendu. Elle semblait déjà à bout hier soir quand elle lui avait proposé de sortir, alors maintenant qu'elle venait de passer une nuit en cellule et que sa petite soeur semblait lui en vouloir à mort, la brune n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait.

 _ **\- Comment ça va ?**_ Demanda quand même la brune, après un petit raclement de gorge.

Pour toute réponse Lightning déposa brutalement sa tasse sur le comptoir, et se retourna vers la noiraude avec une vitesse furieuse :

 _ **\- Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais suivre tes idées stupides !**_

 _ **\- Rhooo, tout de suite c'est ma faute,**_ râla la Pulsienne. _**Avoue on sait quand même bien amusé.**_

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas toi qui a fini ta nuit en cellule.**_

 _ **\- Bon d'accord, cette partie n'est peut-être pas top, maiiiis on sait plutôt bien amusé avant.**_

 _ **\- Tu veux dire, avant ou après qu'on se retrouve encerclé de par une dizaine de mecs mécontents après que tu ai balancé ton poing dans le nez de leur chef.**_

 _ **\- Héhéhé, cette partie est l'une de mes préférés de la soirée,**_ ricana Fang.

Lightning secoua alors la tête complètement blasé, se demandant encore une fois, pourquoi elle continuait de trainer avec la brune aux mèches rouges. Celle-ci ne se rendait elle pas compte qu'elle allait sans doute avoir de gros problème après cet écart de conduite ? Parce que le Lieutenant lui en avait eu. Elle s'en tirait certes avec un simple avertissement, mais ses supérieurs avaient été clair, encore un écart de conduite comme ça et c'était la suspension.

 _ **\- Oui je sais, je ne suis pas croyable !**_ Se vanta Fang.

 _ **\- Ouais, c'est un peu ça,**_ lança la blonde en reprenant sa tasse, et s'appuyant contre le plan de travail pour continuer à faire face à sa coloc qui la regardait avec un sourire joueur.

La Cocoonienne fixait sa voisine, mais Fang voyait bien que son esprit était tout à fait ailleurs. Les gestes nerveux de ses doigts sur sa tasse, venant appuyer sa théorie.

 _ **\- Dis moi,**_ commença de nouveau Lightning.

 _ **\- Hum ?**_

 _ **\- Tu n'as rien dit à Serah n'est ce pas ?**_

 _ **\- Comment ça ?**_ Demanda Fang, se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise.

 _ **\- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire,**_ s'agaça légèrement la rose, n'appréciant pas le détour de sa camarade qu'elle considérait comme suspecte. _**Tu savais très bien que je cachait quelque chose à ma soeur.**_

Fang détourna le regard, semblant soudainement fort intéressé par le porte manteau vers la porte d'entrée.

 _ **\- Fang….**_ Gronda dangereusement son vis à vis.

 _ **\- Non, je ne lui ai rien dit, enfin, pas vraiment quoi.**_

 _ **\- Comment ça, "pas vraiment" ?**_ Se rapprocha Lightning, les gestes raides.

 _ **\- Oui, enfin, je veux dire, euh…**_

Fang se sentait soudainement très nerveuse, alors que la blonde se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle, telle une panthère traquant sa proie.

 _ **\- Oui ?**_

 _ **\- Eh bien… Ok ! Il se trouve que je m'inquiètais de te voir qu'en coup de vent, et à chaque fois que j'essayais de te parler je me prenais un mur. Alors, il se peut, que je sois parti voir ta soeur, pour lui demander si elle savait quelque chose,**_ lança d'une traite la brune.

Le visage de la Cocoonienne s'assombrit, alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à un pas de sa coloc.

 _ **\- Tu as fait quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Oh arrête de faire comme si j'étais la méchante tu veux !**_ Se redressa immédiatement la Pulsienne. _**Je n'avais aucune idée que tu étais Lieutenant avant d'atterrir dans cette cellule avec toi, alors ce ne peut pas être moi qui ai lâché le morceau !**_

Lightning s'arrêta dans son avancée, ne pouvant contredire l'argument de la noiraude. Elle croisa les bras, réfléchissant.

 _ **\- C'est bon, tu n'as plus envie de m'étriper ?**_ Lança de nouveau sa colocataire en levant les mains en l'air.

 _ **\- Si, je dois encore le faire pour "ta jalousie",**_ ricana Lightning.

 _ **\- Haha, vas y moque toi !**_ Bouda Fang. _**N'empêche que c'était vrai ! Tu me snobait complètement quand Caïus était dans les parages.**_

 _ **\- N'importe quoi,**_ fit la blonde en détournant le regard.

 _ **\- Bien sûr que si ! De quoi, je ne suis pas assez intelligente pour toi c'est ça ? Je ne te parle pas assez de cinéma, livre, musée et tout ces trucs chiants, dont tu peux parler aussi bien avec lui ?**_

 _ **\- Arrête Fang, tu es très bien comme tu es.**_

 _ **\- Je suis pas-**_ Commença Fang, avant de comprendre ce que venait de dire sa voisine. _**A vraiment ? Je suis bien comme je suis ?**_ Reprit elle, avec un sourire en coin.

 _ **\- Fait chier, pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi,**_ souffla Lightning en détournant le regard.

 _ **\- Parce que tu m'aimes bien comme je suis,**_ sourit sensuellement la noiraude.

 _ **\- T'approche pas de moi,**_ grognant la rose, en apercevant son vis à vis s'avançait doucement mais surement vers elle.

 _ **\- Sinon quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Je suis sûr de pouvoir trouver un vase qui n'est pas encore vide si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**_

 _ **\- Hahaha, pas mal Sunshine, mais je n'ai pas peur de prendre une petite douche, surtout si tu n'es pas loin,**_ ajouta-t-elle avec un regard qui voulait en dire long.

 _ **\- Sérieusement Fang, ne t'approche pas,**_ dit la Cocoonienne, alors que son corps se contractait de plus en plus, à chaque centimètre parcouru par la brune.

 _ **\- Si tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je reste loin,**_ commença Fang, alors qu'elle se trouvait maintenant assez proche, pour ressentir la chaleur émaner du corps de son vis à vis. _**Alors pourquoi ne t'éloigne tu pas ?**_

La tête légèrement penché vers sa Rose des Glaces, une main appuyé sur l'îlot de la cuisine, la brune fixait ardemment Lightning qui la regardait à son tour. Son visage se voulait fermé à toute émotion, mais Fang voyait bien que ceci n'était qu'une façade, qui en passant, était d'une piètre performance comparé à d'habitude. Leur souffle se mélangeait, l'atmosphère s'alourdit brusquement. La chasseresse devait admettre qu'elle s'était surtout approcher pour taquiner sa colocataire, mais maintenant qu'elles en étaient là, elle devait admettre qu'elle aimerait veritablement aller plus loin. Son regard vert glissa de ses yeux bleu, à son nez fin, pour finir par fixer ses lèvres entrouverte qu'elle aimerait tant goûter.

 _ **\- Alors Lieutenant, on est encore trop fatigué pour s'éloigner de cette vilaine Pulsienne ?**_ Sourit-elle narquoisement, alors qu'elle pouvait sentir le souffle de la blonde se faufiler sur sa peau.

 _ **\- Lieutenant ?**_ Demanda soudainement Lightning, décroisant les bras rapidement.

 _ **\- Euh, oui ?**_

La blonde eut comme une lueur de compréhension dans le regard, et Fang se maudit d'avoir parlé, elle venait de gâcher se moment qu'elle attendait tant.

 _ **\- C'est pas vrai, c'est cette pétasse !**_ Lança la Cocoonienne.

Celle-ci s'empara en vitesse de son manteau posé sur l'accoudoir du canapé et se dirigea prestement vers la porte, snobant complètement la brune.

 _ **\- Euh, tu m'éclaire ? Tu vas où là ?**_

 _ **\- Je dois tuer quelqu'un.**_

" _ **Putain fais chier. La prochaine fois ferme la et agit",**_ se réprimanda mentalement la Pulsienne.

•••

 _ **\- Alors comment elle va ?**_

Vanille jeta un regard vers la brune à la peau mate étalé sur son canapé, et soupira bruyamment.

 _ **\- Disons que maintenant que j'ai vu la mauvaise humeur de mini Farron en action, je trouve sa soeur nettement moins grognon.**_

 _ **\- A ce point ?**_ Ricana narquoisement la grande Pulsienne.

 _ **\- Je te promets,**_ se plaignit la rouquine.

Suite au départ de Lightning plus tôt dans la journée, Fang c'était dirigé chez sa meilleure amie, essayant de déterminer si Serah avait vraiment une dent contre sa coloc. Visiblement, c'était le cas. C'était assez étrange à voir, elles étaient tellement soudé toutes les deux. Serah était la seule à pouvoir faire autant sourire son aînée, et la rendre si détendu, tandis que Lightning était la seule à savoir d'un seul regard si sa cadette avait un problème quelconque. Fang se sentait un peu mal pour son amie, elle savait pertinemment que mini Farron était la personne la plus importante pour elle, et même si la blonde le cachait bien, la Pulsienne savait très bien que cela la touchait énormément de savoir sa cadette aussi contrarié.

 _ **\- Bon, mais cessons de parler de ma merveilleuse coloc. Comment diable avez-vous fini en prison ?**_

 _ **\- Oh tu sais, c'est rien,**_ commença Fang en fouettant l'air de sa main.

 _ **\- Fang….**_

 _ **\- Bon ok, on a peut être cassé quelques nez, mais rien de bien dramatique.**_

 _ **\- Dites moi que je rêve,**_ lança Vanille en plaquant une main sur son front. _**Ne peux tu pas contrôler tes pulsions ? Cela pourrait nous porter préjudices si les "quelques" nez cassés portaient plainte.**_

 _ **\- Je sais,**_ soupira Fang, ** _mais j'allais vraiment pas laisser ce sale type s'en tirer comme ça ! Eh puis, j'ai un Lieutenant de mon côté,_** sourit-elle innocemment.

 _ **\- Bon, arrête de tourner autour du pot, et crache le morceau, je veux les détails !**_

 _ **\- Quelle curiosité je te jure.**_

•••

 _ **\- Tiens ça faisait longtemps,**_ grogna la Pulsienne.

 _ **\- Ne t'inquiète pas Pulsienne, ton déplaisir et plus que partagé,**_ cracha Marcus, entouré comme à son habitude de ses sbires.

 _ **\- Alors passe ton chemin et laisse nous tranquille,**_ lança froidement Lightning.

 _ **\- Hummmm, non, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas martyrisé un petit Pulsien alors,**_ ricana le brun.

 _ **\- Martyrisé ?**_ Reprit Fang avec sarcasme tandis qu'elle se relevait difficilement. _**Laisse moi rire, t'es bien trop pitoyable pour avoir une quelconque emprise sur quelqu'un.**_

 _ **\- Vraiment ? Pourtant il semblait que j'en avais une sur toi au début d'année.**_

 _ **\- Ce que tu crois, la seule chose que tu provoquais en moi, était une irrésistible envie d'écraser mon poing sur ta face. Mais ça met passé finalement, Lightning à déjà fait ça très bien.**_

 _ **\- Peut-être, mais ça n'a pas été sans conséquence pour cette pétasse !**_ Cracha de nouveau le jeune homme, cette fois si en direction de la blonde, silencieuse, mais sur ses gardes.

 _ **\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**_ Demanda durement la Pulsienne, en fronçant des sourcils.

 _ **\- Mon nom est Marcus Dysley, me frapper ne peut-être sans conséquences !**_ Railla le brun avec supériorité, attendant de voir la réaction de la brune suite à la mention de son nom de famille.

Fang serra les poings, et sa mâchoire se contracta en un instant. Est ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ? Ce type appartenait à la famille Dysley ? Cette même famille qui avait engendré la guerre de Transgression et qui avait donc causé la mort de tant des siens…. De sa mère… De sa soeur….

Voyant la fureur s'écouler de plus en plus dans le coeur de son vis à vis, Marcus élargit son sourire sadique, bien conscient que son simple nom permettait de faire remonter des souvenirs douloureux. Une aura rassurante se colla soudainement au dos de Fang, et elle sursauta légèrement quand une main froide mais apaisante, vint entourer son poignet, suivit de mots glisser à son oreille qui la fit frissonner :

 _ **\- Je sais que c'est dur Fang, mais partons maintenant, ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut, ou c'est lui qui aura gagné.**_

La brune lutta fortement contre l'envie d'effacer les pas qu'il y avait entre elle et son ennemi, mais la blonde avait raison. Engager un combat était exactement ce que voulait cette ordure, et elle ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir.

 _ **\- Oh regardez ça,**_ se moqua le brun, en voyant que Fang se décidait à écouter les mots de Lightning. _**Quelle bonne chienne tu fais à toujours écouter les ordres de ta maîtresse.**_

L'ignorant royalement malgré sa forte envie de le faire taire à jamais, Fang tourna les talons et s'empara de sa veste poser sur le billard, prête à partir, suivit de la Cocoonienne. Faire une chose pareille lui demandait énormément d'effort, mais la noiraude savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Se battre avec ce type ne lui apporterait que des problèmes, à elle mais aussi à sa coloc, qui ne resterait sans doute pas à regarder.

 _ **\- Je suis le petit fils de Galenth Dysley, ancien Primarque de Cocoon et initiateur de la grande guerre de Transgression. Et tu veux que je te dise sale chienne ? J'en suis très fier, et je pense qu'on aurait dû tous vous exterminer sale vermine ! Que ça soit toi, ta famille ou même tes amis. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser, que je n'ai toujours pas fait connaissance de cette sale rouquine qui traine toujours avec toi, et si j'allais-**_

 _ **BLAMMMM !**_

Personne n'avait eu le temps de le voir venir, pas même Lightning. Fang avait été d'une telle rapidité qu'elle avait laissé tout le monde à la traîne, et son poing c'était durement écrasé contre le nez du Cocoonien odieux. La rage s'emparait ardemment de la moindre parcelle de son corps, la rendant totalement incontrôlable. Elle allait le massacrer. Cependant, bien que idiots, ses "amis" étaient entrainés eux aussi au combat, et ils s'activèrent plus vite que prévu, stoppant Fang dans son futur coups.

Deux gorilles la saisirent par les bras, l'immobilisant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient tandis qu'un troisième s'apprêtait à la frapper. Marcus lui était plus loin, étalé par terre, le nez en sang et gémissant comme une fillette.

 _ **\- Tu vas vraiment le regretter !**_ Cracha le gorille prêt à frapper au niveau de l'abdomen.

Fang tenta de s'extirper de leur emprise, mais sans succès. Elle contracta alors les abdos, prêt à encaisser le coup. Cependant celui-ci ne vint jamais. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un éclat de cheveux rose, avant de voir son agresseur se rétamer au sol, suite à une prise parfaitement exécuté. Déstabilisé, la brune sentit les prises sur ses bras se déserrer assez pour qu'elle puisse agir. Elle en profita donc pour se libérer et asséner des coups puissants et adroits sur ses deux geôlier qui n'eurent aucun temps pour parer. Les envoyant au tapis, elle tourna la tête vers sa coloc, qui se trouvait déjà en prise avec trois autre gorilles. Mais combien étaient-ils ? Fang grimaça fortement quand elle vit Lightning se prendre un vilain coup au niveau de l'arcade, l'alcool coulant encore dans ses veines, les réflexes de la guerrière n'étaient pas à leur maximum, et cela se voyait.

N'attendant pas une seconde de plus, la Pulsienne se jeta dans la mêlée, prêt à faire ravaler leur propos racistes et leur air supérieur à tous ces connards.

•••

 _ **\- Le petit Fils de Dysley… T'as frappé le petit fils de Dysley,**_ murmura exaspéré la rouquine, se tenant la tête dans ses mains.

 _ **\- Oui eh bien tu m'excusera, mais il le méritait largement !**_ Grogna Fang, croisant les bras et s'enfonçant davantage dans le canapé moelleux.

 _ **\- Mais merde Fang, est ce que tu te rends compte des problèmes que tu vas certainement avoir ? Si ce n'est même tous les Pulsiens !**_

 _ **\- Et on y est, je savais que t'allais me faire la morale.**_

 _ **\- Evidemment que j'allais te la faire, merde que tu le veuille ou non, tu représente notre peuple. Je dis pas ça parce que ton père est conseiller, mais parce que chaque Pulsien présent sur cette planète représente notre peuple. Un faux pas de notre part et tout peut partir en vrille ! Sans compter que tu attire aussi des ennuies à Lightning.**_

 _ **\- Et alors quoi ?!**_ S'énerva Fang. _**Tu crois que je ne sais pas tout ça ? J'ai essayé de résister, vraiment, mais je vais certainement pas baisser la tête quand on insulte mon peuple de la sorte ! Comme tu le dis si bien, je suis une représentante de mon peuple, et les Pulsiens sont des gens fier et qui ont de l'honneur, tout le contraire de ces types !**_

Vanille soupira, bien consciente que Fang n'avait pas tort d'un côté. Cependant la violence ne résoudrait rien, bien au contraire, c'est comme ça que l'on engendrait des guerres. Elle glissa un regard vers son amie et remarqua son expression fermé, elle était contrarier.

 _ **\- Désolé, j'aurais pas dû te faire la morale. C'est juste que, je m'inquiète pour toi, t'es tellement doué pour chercher les ennuies… Que tu les trouve souvent.**_

Fang rigola silencieusement.

 _ **\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, je sais bien que c'était stupide, mais tu me connais, j'ai le sang chaud !**_

 _ **\- Oui je s-**_

 _ **\- Ma soeur est là ?**_ Intervient soudainement Serah, qui venait de rentrer à l'appart.

Les deux Pulsiennes tournèrent leur attention vers la petite rose, et Fang puis observer son air contrarié qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis hier. La posture droite, les bras croisés, le regard dur, l'expression fermé. " _ **Courage à toi Lightning, personnellement j'aimerais vraiment pas être à ta place à ce moment là**_ ".

 _ **\- Désolé, je l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin.**_

 _ **\- Evidemment ! C'est pas vrai ! Tout le monde pense qu'elle est courageuse, mais vous savez quoi ?!**_ S'énerva automatiquement Serah. ** _C'est qu'une lâche !_**

 _ **\- Si t'arrêtais de grogner peut-être que ça serait plus simple pour elle de venir te parler,**_ grogner à son tour la grande brune, irrité que la cadette Farron insulte sa soeur de la sorte, et ce en son absence.

 _ **\- Je te demande pardon ? Alors quoi, ma soeur a le droit de grogner sur tout le monde et ce sans raison, et moi j'ai pas le droit c'est ça ?! Je dois rester la sage et douce petite Serah ?!**_

 _ **\- C'est pas ce que je veux dire,**_ reprit durement Fang en se levant, ** _je dis juste que ta soeur se plie en quatre pour toi, alors tu pourrais être un minimum indulgente._**

 _ **\- Fang,**_ tenta Vanille pour retenir la dispute qui éclatait.

 _ **\- Et toi tu n'as absolument aucun droit de me dire comment je dois gérer ça ! Alors quoi, tu traines avec ma soeur depuis quelques mois et c'est bon, tu sais tout d'elle ?! Tu la connaîtra jamais comme je le fais, et je ne veux absolument aucun jugement de ta part !**_

 _ **\- Et toi je te conseille de me parler sur un autre ton !**_

 _ **\- Sinon quoi ?! Tu vas me frapper ? Mais vas y je t'en pris, après tout c'est ce que tu dois faire de mieux vu le nez de Dysley junior.**_

 _ **\- Tu sais quoi, en fait t'es qu'une garce,**_ gronda doucement la brune.

Les deux femmes se faisaient face, le regard coléreux, les muscles tendus. A côté, Vanille ne savait plus quoi faire de peur de mettre le feu aux poudres.

 _ **\- Et toi une sale chienne qui saute sur tout ce qui a des seins !**_

 _ **\- Serah !**_ S'indigna la rouquine, alors que Fang serra les poings en se rendant compte que la petite rose utilisait le même dénominatif que ce connard de Marcus.

 _ **\- Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas vrai ? Arrête ton charre ! On sait toutes les trois qu'elle n'a qu'une envie c'est de sauter ma soeur !**_

 _ **\- Et alors quoi ? Jalouse ?**_ Ironisa la brune.

 _ **\- Certainement pas, mais tant qu'on y est allons y. Je te préviens que si tu fais le moindre mal à ma soeur, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer. Parce que oui je lui en veux beaucoup. Oui on va certainement être en froid un moment, mais c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste et je l'aime, alors crois moi, j'hésiterais pas un instant à faire tout ce que je peux pour te pourir la vie.**_

La lueur dans son regard en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, et Fang s'en rendait bien compte. Ok, Serah n'avait absolument rien à envier à son aînée. Finalement, elles avaient la même prestance, le même charisme dangereux. La seule différence étant que Serah le dissimulait parfaitement bien, alors que sa coloc s'en servait constamment pour éloigner les autres. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle avait peur de ses paroles. Pas vraiment pour le fait que Serah lui pourrisse la vie, mais plutôt car cette situation pourrait vraiment arriver, car elle pouvait parfaitement blesser Lightning, même si elle ne le voulait absolument pas.

Cette pensée la fit perdre un peu de son tempérament enflammé, et elle se rendit compte que s'énerver contre la soeur de sa coloc n'était pas la meilleure façon de rester en vie.

 _ **\- Serah, arrête de t'en prendre à Fang, c'est à moi que t'en veux,**_ intervient soudainement la voix de Lightning.

Les trois jeunes femmes déjà présentes tournèrent la tête vers la nouvelle venue, et tous remarquèrent l'air passablement énervé de l'aînée Farron, qui n'était cependant pas vraiment adressé à l'une d'entre elles.

 _ **\- C'est pas trop tôt, tu pointe enfin le bout de ton nez.**_

 _ **\- J'avais des choses à faire.**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr,**_ ironisa Serah en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Lightning soupira, sachant très bien que Serah s'attendait à ce qu'elle la suive.

 _ **\- Bonne chance,**_ souffla Vanille.

Le regard bleu de la Rose des Glaces rencontra alors les prunelles vertes de Fang, et la blonde y décerna une certaine appréhension. Lié à quoi elle ne savait pas, mais la Pulsienne était clairement préoccupé par quelque chose, si ce n'était plus.

 _ **\- Merci,**_ lança finalement la Cocoonienne avant d'emprunter la même porte que sa cadette.

•••

La tension dans la grande chambre de la petite Farron était à son comble. Les deux soeurs se fixaient du regard, la plus petite d'un air extrêmement contrarié, et la plus grande d'un air impassible, mais pensivement tourmenté. Elle n'avait aucunement voulu blesser sa jeune soeur en lui cachant toutes ces choses, mais c'était ce qu'elle avait fait.

 _ **\- Bon, tu compte parler un jour,**_ commença Serah avec contrariété.

 _ **\- Que veux tu que je te dise ? Que je regrette de t'avoir caché ça ? Eh bien oui, je regrette d'avoir dû te le cacher, mais si c'était à refaire, alors je le referais.**_

 _ **\- Quoi ?! C'est tous que tu trouves à dire ? J'apprends que t'es Lieutenant de la garde civile et j'ai le droit à aucune explication ? La vérité finit toujours par éclaté Claire ! Et j'aurais préféré qu'elle vienne de toi, et non d'une sale blondasse à lunette. Je te préviens, tu sortiras pas d'ici avant que j'ai des réponses.**_

L'aînée soupira et tourna le dos à sa cadette pendant quelques instants. Parlé de tout ça allait certainement compliquer ses rapports avec sa soeur, surtout si elle parlait des problèmes que lui donnait actuellement son grade. Cependant, si elle ne disait rien, leur relation se dégraderait encore plus. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix en somme. Soupirant une deuxième fois, la grande rose s'installa sur le lit de sa cadette et reprit alors que Serah se mettait debout, face à elle avec les bras croisés.

 _ **\- Ok. Pose tes questions, j'y répondrais.**_

 _ **\- Et qu'est ce qui me fait croire que tu diras la vérité ?**_

Lightning haussa les épaules. Elle serait honnête avec sa soeur, elle en avait assez de lui mentir.

 _ **\- Ok, je vois. Depuis quand tu travailles là bas ?**_

 _ **\- 5 ans.**_

 _ **\- Quoi ?! Tu travailles là bas depuis que t'as 16 ans et tu me l'as jamais dit ? Putain j'y crois pas t'es vraiment la reine des menteuse !**_ S'énerva la petite blonde en faisant les cent pas sous le regard bleu de sa soeur. _**Et tu sais à quel point je déteste les menteurs !**_

 _ **\- T'avais 13 ans Serah, vallait mieux pas que tu le sache pas.**_

 _ **\- J'avais 13 ans que pendant une année tu sais ? Ça fait pas 5 ans que j'ai 13 ans !**_ Cria-t-elle.

 _ **\- Et alors quoi, qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé si je te l'avais dit ?**_

 _ **\- Eh bien on le sera jamais grâce à toi.**_

 _ **\- Moi je vais te le dire ce qui se serait passé,**_ s'agaça Lightning. **_T'aurais passé tes nuits à t'inquiéter pour moi, à savoir si je rentrerais vivante ou non. T'aurais jamais accepté que je m'engage aussi jeune pour nous permettre de vivre comme il faut, et les services sociaux nous seraient tombé dessus. On aurait été séparé, et on en serait pas là où l'on est. Alors non, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir menti._**

 _ **\- Alors quoi, t'as fait ça pour le services sociaux ?**_

 _ **\- Entre autre oui,**_ commença sérieusement à s'irriter Lightning. ** _Ça plus les factures par exemple et…_**

 _ **\- Et quoi ? Et comment ça les factures, tu veux dire qu'en plus de me mentir sur ton appartenance à la Garde Civile, tu m'as mentit sur l'héritage ?**_

\- …

 _ **\- Claire**_ , murmura dangereusement Serah.

 _ **\- Oui, j'ai menti, y'a aucun héritage, et je l'ai aussi fait pour savoir ce qui était vraiment arrivé à maman.**_

Serah était d'abord très énervé de savoir que sa soeur lui avait menti sur tout, mais elle sourcilla légèrement à l'entente de la fin de sa phrase, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça.

 _ **\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**_ Reprit-elle, le ton bien plus bas.

 _ **\- Que j'ai jamais cru à la version de la PSICOM.**_

Un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux soeurs. Serah avait littéralement gelé sur place :

 _ **\- Et… Et, tu, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?**_

 _ **\- Rien de bien probant, mais, je sais que leur version ne tient pas debout, il y a trop d'incohérence dans ce que j'ai trouvé.**_

Encore un silence, seulement perturbé par le matelas qui s'affaissait lorsque que la petite rose s'installa auprès de son aînée. Serah était extrêmement perturbé par la nouvelle que venait de lui lancer sa soeur. Elle n'avait jamais douté elle, peut-être parce qu'elle était trop jeune à l'époque, ou bien trop crédule. Elle jeta un regard vers sa soeur aînée, qui semblait emmuré dans une multitude de pensées, dont certaines devaient être vraiment compliquées.

 _ **\- Bien, on gèra ce problème après,**_ reprit Serah bien trop perturbé pour parler de ça maintenant. _**Pour le moment, je veux savoir comment on peut être sur ce campus, si il n'y a aucun héritage,**_ tenta t elle de continuer en contrôlant son énervement.

 _ **\- Je, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée que tu le sache,**_ répondit lentement Lightning qui semblait de plus en plus vulnérable.

Ceci étonna fortement sa soeur, qui voyait maintenant l'immense fatigue que voulait absolument caché Claira aux yeux de tous. Serah fronça des sourcils alors, d'autant plus curieuse.

 _ **\- Je veux le savoir Light.**_

Lightning se redressa en vitesse, tournant une nouvelle fois le dos à sa soeur, alors qu'elle commençait à s'agiter nerveusement.

 _ **\- Non tu veux pas le savoir.**_

 _ **\- Claire. Dis le moi.**_

 _ **\- Je te le dis à une seule condition.**_

 _ **\- Je crois que t'es pas en position de me demander un truc pareil !**_ S'agaça la plus jeune.

 _ **\- A une seule condition,**_ insista la Rose des Glaces.

Serah soupira exaspéré. Que sa soeur pouvait être borné !

 _ **\- Laquelle ?**_

 _ **\- Tu me promets de continuer tes études ici.**_

 _ **\- Quoi, mais c'est-**_

 _ **\- Promet le moi Serah ! Si j'ai fait tout ça, c'est uniquement pour que tu es le meilleur avenir possible ! Alors promet le moi. Sinon, j'aurais fait tout ça pour rien.**_

Evidemment que Lightning avait fait tout ça pour elle, Serah s'en doutait bien. Sa soeur avait toujours fait passer les intérêts de sa cadette avant les siens. Cependant, si elle lui demandait cette promesse, c'est parce que son aînée savait qu'elle ne cautionnerai pas la vérité, et que Serah voudrait sans doute stopper ses études dans le campus, plutôt que de voir sa soeur dans une situation non enviable.

 _ **\- Je te le promets,**_ décida difficilement Serah. Elle avait besoin de savoir. Dans le pire des cas alors, elle épaulerait Claire du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Lightning soupira fortement, et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Jamais Serah ne l'avait vu aussi tendu.

 _ **\- Je, mes supérieurs ont payés nos études, en échanges de "petits" services.**_

 _ **\- Quels services ?**_ Demanda la petite blonde avec les sourcils froncés.

 _ **\- Rien de bien méchant.**_

 _ **\- Lightning, je t'ai donné ma parole, alors tu vas vider ton sac.**_

 _ **\- Au début c'était pas grand chose, leur plus grosse demande c'était que je fasse en sorte que Fang finisse parmi les meilleurs de la promo.**_

 _ **\- Quoi ? mais pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- J'en sais trop rien, ils m'ont pas donné de détails. Mais maintenant…**_

 _ **\- Oui ?**_

 _ **\- Eh bien… Ils veulent…**_

 _ **\- Oui ?**_

 _ **\- Ils veulent que je me renseigne auprès de Fang, sur le fonctionnement de Gran Pulse, leur politique, leur chefs, leur armée…**_

 _ **\- Quoi, mais, pourquoi ils te demandent ça ?**_ S'inquiéta Serah.

Lightning fit le cent pas, nerveuse, inquiète, prise aux pièges.

 _ **\- Je pense qu'ils veulent de nouveau attaquer Gran Pulse, et ils veulent que je leur donne tous leurs points faibles que j'aurais appris au dépends de Fang.**_

* * *

 **Bon, en vrai vous avez attendu longtemps pour pas grand chose, je m'en excuse. Il n'y a vraiment pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, a part deux ou trois infos.**

 **J'essaierai** **de faire mieux pour le prochain.**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Enfin ?

**Et voilà le chapitre du Dimanche ! Oui deux chapitre cette semaine, je ne voulait pas que mon retard de la dernière fois, n'empiète sur ma publication du dimanche ! Alors le voici.**

 **Guest (Sir) : Merci beaucoup pour ton petite commentaire ! Il m'a fait très plaisir. J'aime beaucoup les personnages de ce jeu, alors je pense continuer encore un moment :D Tant pis si je suis la seule à encore écrire sur elles xD Je m'arrange comme je peux pour laisser du suspence à la fin, pour donner envie de lire la suite, même si le chapitre en lui même, n'est pas forcement au top. Plus le temps passe, plus je pense réellement que je me perds un peu dans mes idées xD En tout cas je te remercie encore, et espère que tu prendra encore du plaisir à me lire !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **PS: je sais pas si tout le monde est au courant, mais il existe une très bonne application Fanfiction sur android (je ne sais pas sur Iphone). Depuis que je l'ai, je ne lis que la dessus, je trouve ça bien plus agréable que sur le site (question de point de vue). En tout cas, si vous n'avez jamais essayé, c'est l'occasion, je l'a trouve vraiment très bine faite.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9**

Étalé dans son canapé, Fang était complètement épuisée. La semaine avait été longue et dure, remplis de partiels en tout genre qui allait définir la moyenne théorique de son premier semestre. Elle avait beaucoup révisé malgré les aléas de ces dernières semaines, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser un peu pour les résultats. Elle stresser, c'était vraiment risible, depuis quand le faisait elle ? En particulier pour des notes. Peut-être parce que l'avenir des deux Farron étaient en jeu. Rien qu'à cette pensée elle ragea dans son coin, criant dans son coussin et battant des pieds. Elle détestait vraiment cette situation.

 _ **\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?**_

Surprise par la voix de sa coloc, la brune se redressa immédiatement manquant de trébucher sur la table basse derrière elle. Les mains dans les poches arrière de son jean, le regard fuyant, Fang rigolait nerveusement.

 _ **\- Moi, euh rien du tout, rien du tout.**_

Lightning, debout au milieu du salon, regardait sa coloc de manière perplexe.

 _ **\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ?**_

 _ **\- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant non ?**_ Demanda Fang avec un sourire innocent en tournant enfin la tête vers la blonde.

Elle se stoppa net, bloquant sur la vision de sa colocataire, qu'elle voyait pour la première fois dans son uniforme de la garde civile. Cette jupe qu'elle portait ne devrait pas être légale au vue de la quantité de peau qu'elle dévoilait, c'était beaucoup trop pour le petit coeur de la noiraude.

 _ **\- Tu devrais détourner les yeux, je sens que tu vas faire un AVC,**_ ricana Lightning, avant de détacher le fourreau qui traînait derrière ses longues jambes.

 _ **\- Si cette tenu est faite pour distraire l'adversaire, alors c'est très bien trouver.**_

Lightning sourit simplement, et déposa sa gunblade vers l'entrée avant de s'assoir sur l'un des tabouret de l'espace cuisine. Elle avait l'air fatigué, et essayait tant bien que mal de détendre son dos endoloris par un trop pleins d'exercices et de stresse dû à ces dernières semaines. Fang sourit à son tour en apercevant celui de sa Rose des Glaces, et s'approcha finalement d'elle.

 _ **\- Alors, comment ça va avec Serah ?**_

 _ **\- Cela aurait pû être pire, on est un peu en froid, mais je pense que j'ai réussi à l'apaiser un peu en discutant avec elle.**_

 _ **\- Je pense surtout qu'elle s'en veut à elle plus qu'à toi,**_ dit la brune en contournant son amie.

Lightning fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi la brune pensait ça. Elle allait lui demander de s'expliquer, mais avant qu'elle ne commence, elle sentit les mains de sa coloc défaire ses épaulettes pour ensuite les glisser sur ses épaules, et commencer un massage qui, elle ne l'avourait jamais à haute voix, était divin. La Pulsienne sourit, sachant parfaitement que Lightning appréciait, sinon elle lui aurait déjà demander d'arrêter. Elle sentait la tension énorme de sa coloc qui se cumulait dans son dos, et ses doigts agiles parcourait avec patience chacune de ses zones pour les effacer un tant soit peu.

 _ **\- Ce que je veux dire par là,**_ continua la masseuse, _**c'est qu'elle vient de découvrir que tu avais sacrifier une partie de ta vie, et que tu t'étais mise en danger, uniquement pour elle, alors, si j'avais été à sa place, eh bien je m'en voudrais certainement.**_

La rose ne répondit rien, se contentant de fermer les yeux et de savourer les mains expertes de la Pulsienne. Elles en avaient fait du chemin toutes les deux. Si on lui avait dit au début d'année, qu'elle se retrouverait à se faire masser pour Fang, elle aurait certainement rit au nez pour ensuite frapper celui qui aurait dit des absurdités pareilles. Pourtant elles étaient bien là maintenant, et Lightning était très satisfaite de se revirement de relation.

 _ **\- Finalement, je pense que c'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit au courant non ?**_

 _ **\- Sans doute,**_ soupira la Cocoonienne.

 _ **\- Mais bien sûr que si, ça va s'arranger ne t'en fait pas, et puis t'auras plus à mentir, et surtout… Si elle l'avait jamais découvert, j'aurais jamais pu me rincer l'oeil en te regardant dans cette uniforme,**_ rigola-t-elle.

 _ **\- T'es nulle,**_ sourit Lightning en donnant un coup de coude en arrière, qui atterrit directement dans les côtés de la brune.

 _ **\- Non, je suis "très bien comme je suis",**_ lança la Pulsienne en réutilisant les mots que sa coloc lui avait dites la dernière fois.

La blonde secoua la tête, tentant de retenir le sourire qui voulait s'afficher sur son visage. Soudainement, son tabouret pivota, et elle se retrouva nez à nez au visage de la brune, qui la regardait avec un sourire en coin.

 _ **\- C'est bien ce que t'as dit la dernière fois non ?**_ Sourit-elle en rapprochant dangereusement son visage de celui de la Cocoonienne.

 _ **\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parle,**_ lança Lightning, en tentant de garder son esprit clair.

 _ **\- menteuse…**_ souffla Fang, alors que son souffle s'emmêlait bientôt à celui de la blonde.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêter soudainement, les yeux verts de la Pulsienne, fixant intensément ceux bleus de son vis à vis. Allez c'était maintenant, Lightning ne pouvait reculer, elle était coincé entre son corps et le comptoir central de la cuisine, et puis, à en croire par son souffle que commençait à devenir irrégulier, la rose ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir fuir.

Les yeux de Fang défilèrent alors sur le visage parfait de sa coloc, s'arrêtant finalement sur ces lèvres qu'elle n'avait toujours pas eut le plaisir de goûter, et Etro savait à quel point elle en rêvait. Leur nez se touchait finalement, et Fang savait que cette fois ci, c'était la bonne.

 _ **\- PUTAIN C'EST FROID !**_ Cria soudainement la Pulsienne alors qu'elle entendit vaguement l'éclat de rire de sa coloc.

Reprenant ses esprits, la brune remarqua le liquide blanc qui dégoulinait de ses cheveux, ainsi que la bouteille que la blonde tenait difficilement en main au vue du faux rire qui la prenait. Fang la regarda perplexe, se demandant comment elle avait pu renverser la situation ainsi, alors que son cerveau était encore en mode "il faut que je l'embrasse". Cependant ce qui la "choquait" le plus, était bien l'immense rire qu'elle ne semblait pas pouvoir arrêter. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça, et en ce moment, elle se fichait bien de ne pas avoir encore réussi son coup, l'entente de se rire étant une douce mélodieux à ses oreilles.

 _ **\- Désolé,**_ commença difficilement la blonde entre deux rires, _**j'ai pas pu résister.**_

Fang lui envoya une moue boudeuse, tandis que la Cocoonienne se reprenait peu à peu, affichant un air serein et détendu, que la brune n'avait encore une fois, jamais vu. Décidément, cette soirée était pleine de surprise, à moins qu'elle se soit en réalité endormi sur le canapé, et que tout ça était simplement un rêve. Un merveilleux rêve.

La blonde maintenant calmé, et Fang toujours bloqué sur ce qu'elle voyait, Lightning déposa la bouteille sur le bar et se leva avant de s'approcher, sensuellement ? Non, Fang rêver vraiment, ce n'était possible autrement. Elle s'arrêta à quelques millimètre de la brune, qui perdait de nouveau toute notion logique, et sentit bientôt un souffle chaud venir chatouiller son oreille.

 _ **\- Encore râté, mais persévère, la prochaine sera peut-être la bonne.**_

Et avant même qui Fang ne puisse vraiment réagir, la blonde déposa un baiser sur sa joue, très proche de la commissure de ses lèvres, et se retourna en vitesse avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain.

 _ **"Ok, bon là c'est sûr, je rêve."**_

•••

 _ **\- Mais tu vas arrêter de t'agiter comme ça ? Tu me donnes le tournis !**_ Râla Vanille.

Debout au milieu du couloir principal de l'école militaire, entouré d'une tonnes d'étudiants impatient et bruyant, Fang s'agitait nerveusement dans tous les sens, entamant la patience, pourtant légendaire, de la rouquine. Les résultats des examens étaient aujourd'hui, et jamais la petite Pulsienne n'avait vu son aînée être agité de la sorte, en particulier pour des notes. La brune ne pouvait cependant pas s'en empêcher. Elle envoya un sourire désolé à sa meilleure amie, mais continua malgré ça à s'agiter dans tous les sens, complètement stresser. Elle se sentait vraiment risible à l'heure actuelle, jamais elle n'avait agit de la sorte. Cependant il ne s'agissait pas d'elle ici, mais bien de l'avenir des deux roses. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si elles devaient quitter le campus par sa faute, et Lightning aussi lui en vaudrait certainement.

 _ **\- Eh bien Yun, on a un AVC ?**_ Ricana une voix qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas entendre de si tôt.

 _ **\- Ta gueule Ballad, tu veux pas me lâcher comme tu l'a fait c'est dernières semaines ? C'était le pied sans toi dans les parages.**_

 _ **\- Ça m'a fait des vacances aussi de ne plus être obligé de te supporter, mais voit la vérité en face, il est inutile que tu stresse autant, on sait tous que tu seras recalé.**_

 _ **\- Retourne dans ton trou à rat et fiche moi la paix avant que je ne t'éclate la gueule !**_ Grogna Fang en s'approchant dangereusement de Caius.

 _ **\- Stop ! Vous n'allez pas commencer vous deux ! Noël, emmène Caius plus loin s'il te plaît, j'ai déjà assez à m'occuper avec celle la.**_

Le châtain hocha la tête, et attrapa son ami par les épaules pour l'emmener plus loin, alors que Fang continuait de le fixer avec un regard noir. Vanille soupira fortement, leur groupe d'amis n'était vraiment plus ce qu'il était depuis le lancement de ce stupide pari. Si seulement ses deux amis avaient pour une fois réussi à contrôler leur hormones, mais non, ils avaient échoué, et à cause de ça, leur amitié était en péril.

 _ **\- Quand est ce que vous allez enfin mettre vos stupides différents de côté ?**_ Pesta la rouquine.

 _ **\- Jamais.**_

 _ **\- Mais merde Fang ! C'est vous qui êtes censé être les plus agés d'entre nous, et pourtant vous vous comportez comme des enfants ! J'en ai marre de jouer les adultes responsables.**_

 _ **\- On ne t'as jamais demandé de faire ça que je sache.**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr, si je le faisais pas vous seriez déjà en train de vous étriper simplement pour une fille.**_

 _ **\- On parle de Lightning là !**_

 _ **\- Oui je le sais très bien. J'apprécie énormément Lightning, mais si elle avait été un peu moins jolie cela aurait évité pas mal de problème !**_

 _ **\- Et pourquoi aurais je dû être moins jolie,**_ intervient la voix de la Cocoonienne dans le dos de Vanille.

Celui-ci sursauta d'un bond phénoménale, et se retourna en direction de la blonde, la main sur le coeur.

 _ **\- Merde Light, ne me fait pas une peur pareille !**_

La rose la regarda avec insistance, attendant une explication de sa part.

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu aurais dû être moins jolie ? Eh bien, eh bien…**_ Vanille réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver quoi dire, sous le regard brûlant de Lightning et le ricanement silencieux de sa meilleure amie. _**Parce que je suis jalouse voilà tout ! Non mais sans déconner t'as vue la taille de tes jambes ? C'est pas humain !**_

Fang éclata de rire, alors que Light regardait la rouquine de façon septique. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle mentait, mais elle n'avait aucune volonté de continuer cette conversation.

 _ **\- Bon euh…**_ Vanille se racla la gorge. _**Et donc, tu penses avoir réussi tes exams ?**_ Lança la rouquine pour changer de sujet.

 _ **\- Évidemment qu'elle les a réussi, on parle de Lightning là,**_ ironisa la brune.

 _ **\- Un problème avec ça Yun,**_ répliqua narquoisement la blonde.

 _ **\- Oh-**_

 _ **\- LES RÉSULTATS SONT AFFICHÉS !**_ Cria un étudiant.

Toute la foule se mit en marche vers le tableau d'affichage, bousculant tout et tout le monde sur son passage. Vanille s'écarta prestement vers la baie vitrée pour ne pas être importé, tandis que Lightning et Fang se décalaient à l'opposé.

 _ **\- Et c'est nous les sauvages,**_ souffla Vanille d'exaspération alors qu'elle ne voyait plus ses camarades.

De l'autre côté, Lightning se colla contre le mur, les bras croisés, attendant que ces énergumènes passent en les fixant avec mépris. Du bétail se comportait plus dignement selon elle. Fang elle, juste à ses côtés, attendait elle aussi que la foule passe, mais avec bien plus d'impatience. Elle en avait marre de se ronger les sangs pour ses satanés résultats, mais n'agirait jamais comme ces primates pour ça.

 _ **\- Arrête de stresser comme ça.**_

 _ **\- Facile à dire pour toi !**_ Ricana nerveusement la brune. _**Dois-je te rappeler ce qui dépends de mes notes.**_

 _ **\- C'est inutile.**_

 _ **\- Alors pourquoi tu stresses pas toi aussi ?**_ Grogna Fang en se retournant vers sa voisine. _**Tu devrais être aussi nerveuse que moi, si ce n'est plus.**_

 _ **\- Parce que je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu les ais réussi,**_ prononça simplement Lightning, en se décollant du mur alors que la masse d'étudiants c'était enfin dissipé.

Fang ne répondit rien, faisant simplement un arrêt sur image, la bouche entrouverte, surprise de la réponse simple et sans la moindre once d'inquiétude de la blonde.

 _ **\- Bon tu te bouge Fang ou t'as finalement fait un arrêt cardiaque,**_ lança Vanille en la saisissant par le bras, et l'entrainant vers le tableau d'affichage.

La noiraude sentit son corps entraîné vers l'avant, et elle reprit ses esprits seulement lorsqu'elle se retrouva vers le panneau d'affichage. Ils y avaient encore pas mal d'étudiants, mais Fang n'osait pas vraiment s'approcher. Et si elle avait échoué ? Qu'est ce qu'elle ferait ?

 _ **\- Alors, tu n'y vas pas ?**_ Demanda Vanille.

N'ayant aucune réponse, la rouquine soupira et décida de s'engouffrer elle même dans la masse de gens.

 _ **\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, arrête de t'inquiéter.**_

 _ **\- Et pourquoi tu me fais aussi confiance hum ?**_

 _ **\- Parce que tu m'as prouvé que je pouvais l'avoir,**_ répondit la blonde tout aussi simplement que la dernière fois, alors qu'elle regardait la masse se dissiper.

Fang fixa sa voisine intensément, alors qu'elle se fichait totalement du reste maintenant. Comment est ce que des phrases prononcés avec tellement de simplicités pouvaient provoquer tant de choses en elle ? Lightning lui faisait confiance, elle venait de lui avouer, elle avait tellement attendu d'entendre ces mots.

 _ **\- Je peux t'embrasser, là, maintenant ?**_ Souffla Fang.

Lightning détourna la tête vers elle, remarquant le regard intense de sa coloc. Une multitude de sentiments semblaient la traverser en ce moment : La reconnaissance, la confiance, l'envie… La Cocoonienne se sentait un peu surpassé par toutes ses émotions, mais un cri joyeux coupa soudainement cette connexion qu'elles ressentaient entre elles au même moment.

 _ **\- YESSSSSSS ! FANG YUN TU ES LA MEILLEURE !**_

Les deux femmes retournèrent alors la tête, juste assez vite pour voir une éclair rousse se jeter sur la grande Pulsienne. Vanille enserrait le cou de son amie, alors que Fang essayait de trouver de l'air pour respirer.

 _ **\- Van, tu m'empêche de respirer là,**_ souffla difficilement la brune.

 _ **\- Oh pardon,**_ s'excusa joyeusement Vanille en se décollant enfin, pour le plus grand soulagement de la plus grande. _**T'es quatrième ! T'es trop forte ! Tu pourras même te vanter auprès de Caius ! Il est arrivé onzième !**_

Fang au début n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais finalement elle s'agita joyeusement avec la rouquine, toute tension ayant quitter son corps d'un seul coup. Les deux Pulsiennes sautillait sur place, toute contente, alors que Lightning leur lançait un petit sourire. Elle savait que Fang aurait réussi, elle avait travaillé si dur depuis qu'elle savait que l'avenir de sa soeur et elle dépendait de ses résultats. Elle devait trouver un truc pour la remercier.

 _ **\- Toi en revanche,**_ commença Vanille en pointa Lightning du doigt, un peu essoufflé, _**je suis déçu, t'es arrivé que deuxième.**_

Lightning haussa les épaules, toujours avec un petit sourire, qui ravit Fang lorsqu'elle le remarqua.

•••

 _ **\- Alors, vous n'avez pas de nouvelle de Dysley junior ?**_ Demanda Vanille, alors que les trois filles sortaient enfin du bâtiment militaire.

 _ **\- Nope, aucune, mieux même, à chaque fois qu'il me croise maintenant, il baisse le regard et fui à l'opposé,**_ ria Fang.

 _ **\- Sérieusement ?**_ Demanda la rouquine, perplexe.

 _ **\- Je te promets !**_

Vanille la fixa un moment, cherchant un mensonge, mais forcé de constaté que Fang disait la vérité. En fait, elle semblait complètement sur un nuage depuis qu'elle avait eu ses résultats, et cela fit très plaisir à Vanille. Elle était loin la Fang dépressive de début d'année, et elle savait qu'une certaine Cocoonienne aux cheveux roses n'y était pas pour rien. Elle coula alors un regard en coin vers la rose qui marchait à leur côté, elle était silencieuse, mais avait un air serein sur le visage qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu auparavant.

 _ **\- Et toi Light ?**_

 _ **\- Non rien du tout.**_

La rouquine cette fois ci n'y cru pas du tout, mais au vu de son expression qui n'avait aucunement sombré, Vanille décida d'en rester là pour le moment. L'heure était à la fête, non aux disputes et problème en tout genre.

 _ **\- Merde ! J'ai complètement zappé que je devais rejoindre ta soeur à la bibliothèque ! Elle va me tuer !**_ Paniqua Vanille en observant l'heure sur son téléphone. _**Ce soir on fait la fête ! compter la dessus !**_

La rouquine détala aussitôt la fin de sa phrase prononcé, et ne laissa même pas le temps aux deux autres femmes de répliquer quoique ce soit.

 _ **\- Cette fille m'épuise,**_ soupira Lightning sous les rires de la brune.

 _ **\- Hey !**_ Lança Fang en s'interposant devant la blonde, la faisant presque sursauter tellement le geste était soudain. _**Ça te dirait d'aller manger quelque part ? Après tout je le mérite non ?**_ Sourit largement la noiraude.

Lightning ne répondit rien, se contentant de secouer la tête avec exaspération et amusement.

 _ **\- Bon je prends ça pour un oui alors ?**_ Reprit joyeusement la brune, en piquant les clés de voiture de Lightning se trouvant dans la poche de son manteau.

 _ **\- Hé, rend-moi ça !**_

 _ **\- Seulement si tu viens manger avec moi. C'est mon assurance que tu ne fuit pas,**_ continua la brune en faisant tournoyer les clés avec un sourire moqueur.

 _ **\- Tss.**_

 _ **\- Hô aller, tu verras je serais sage comme une image.**_

 _ **\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça, rend-moi mes clés !**_ Fit Lightning en tentant de les récupérer et de maintenir un air sérieux et mécontent, alors qu'un sourire voulait percer sur son visage.

 _ **\- Tu viens ?**_

 _ **\- Non.**_

 _ **\- Aller ?**_

 _ **\- Non.**_

 _ **\- S'il te plaît ?**_ Supplia la brune.

Lightning fronça les sourcils, elle aimait pas du tout ce regard. Serah utilisait exactement le même quand elle voulait quelque chose sachant très bien qu'ainsi, sa sœur ainée ne pourrait rien lui refuser. Elles se fixèrent encore un moment et la Cocoonienne fini par détourner le regard en soupirant, et dissimulant son amusement :

 _ **\- Ok ça va.**_

 _ **\- YES !**_ Cria joyeusement la brune. _**Viens celui-là-bas est génial !**_

La pulsienne toute contente saisi le poignet de la rose et l'emmena vers le restaurant qui se situait de l'autre côté de la rue.

 _ **\- Serah sort de ce corps,**_ grogna l'ainée des Farron alors que son corps se retrouvait entraîné vers l'avant.

Fang rit de bon cœur face à cette remarque et libera Lightning avant d'ouvrir la porte du restaurant.

 _ **\- Je veux récupérer mes clés.**_

 _ **\- Seulement quand je serais sûr que tu ne te sauveras pas,**_ répondit Fang avec un sourire en coin.

Lightning soupira d'exaspération face à cette attitude bornée. Elle n'avait aucunement l'envie de se défiler, mais jamais elle ne l'avourait à la brune. Elles s'installèrent finalement dans un coin de la salle, contre une baie vitrée et passèrent commande auprès d'un jeune serveur.

 _ **\- Je vous écoute mesdames.**_ Dit-il avec un regard charmeur en direction de la Cocoonienne.

Regard qui ne plut pas du tout à la brune, finalement elle aurait mieux fait d'aller manger ailleurs, remarque, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle aimerait bien voir la blonde envoyer balader ce pauvre crétin. Cependant Lightning l'ignora tout simplement, le regardant même pas un seul instant alors qu'elle passait sa commande. Le jeune homme, un peu déçu, repartit en direction des cuisines, tandis que la noiraude fixait Lightning.

 _ **\- Alors, parle moi de toi,**_ sourit innocemment la Pulsienne.

La rose bu une gorgée de son cocktail que l'on venait de leur apporter, et coula un regard par la fenêtre. Fang posa son coude sur la table et appuya sa tête sur sa main en regardant attentivement le visage pensif de son vis-à-vis. Elle la trouvait magnifique.

 _ **\- Pourquoi on ne parlerait pas de toi pour une fois.**_ répondit finalement Lightning avec un petit sourire, faisant sursauter sa camarade.

 _ **\- Mais bien sûr ! J'adore parler de moi,**_ ricana-t-elle.

Lightning eut un léger rictus et un regard sceptique, alors qu'elle déposait son verre devant elle et croisait les genoux.

 _ **\- Bon ok, je n'aime pas tant ça, mais,**_ insista la brune sur ce dernier mot. _**Je vais faire un effort rien que pour toi,**_ termina-t-elle avec un sourire alors qu'elle lançait un clin d'oeil à sa voisine.

Celle-ci secoua de nouveau la tête d'amusement, et réfléchissait aux questions qu'elle pourrait bien poser à la Pulsienne. Elle se mordilla pendant quelques instant la lèvres du bas, hésitante sur la marche à suivre.

 _ **\- Parle-moi de Gran Pulse,**_ fit-elle finalement en reprenant son cocktail.

 _ **\- Euh… Quoi ?**_ Répondit Fang complètement surprise.

 _ **\- Tu ne veux pas ? Si ça te gènes on peut parler d'autre chose,**_ reprit nerveusement la blonde sous la surprise de la brune.

 _ **\- Euh… Non, non c'est juste que… Que, je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait.**_

 _ **\- Et pourquoi cela ?**_ Reprit la rose en fronçant les sourcils.

 _ **\- Euh je sais pas, parce que, t'es une Cocoonienne quoi, je sais bien que ta mère était à fond la dessus, mais, enfin laisse tomber je suis stupide,**_ se reprit Fang.

 _ **\- J'aime bien me faire ma propre opinions sur les choses.**_

Fang sourit, elle adorait cette fille, c'était un fait.

 ** _\- Bien, par quoi veux-tu que je commence ?_**

 ** _\- Parle moi de chez toi ?_**

 _ **\- J'habite dans petit village côtier du nom de Oerba, nous ne sommes pas plus de 2000 habitants là-bas, tout le monde connaît tout le monde,**_ commença-t-elle sous l'oreille attentive de son interlocutrice. _**Notre village est régi par un chef élu par les villageois. Depuis maintenant 20 ans c'est mon père qui tient ce rôle. C'est un chef très respecté, alors depuis environ 15 ans maintenant, il a était choisit pour devenir membre du conseil des 9.**_

 _ **\- Le conseil des 9 ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, c'est, comment dire, ils regroupent 9 chefs qui ensemble, on va dire, "dirige" Gran Pulse. Je mets des guillemets parce qu'en réalité, le conseil est surtout utilisé pour les cas d'urgence, en tant normal, chaque village se gouverne comme il le souhaite.**_

Lightning hocha la tête, montrant qu'elle avait comprit son explication. La blonde semblait vraiment intéressé, et cela faisait très plaisir à la noiraude.

Le serveur revint avec deux assiettes qu'il déposa devant les deux demoiselles en faisant un clin d'œil charmeur à la rose, sous le regard noir de la pulsienne. Il se prenait pour qui celui-là ? Lightning, elle secoua la tête d'un air blasé visiblement habitué à ce genre de chose.

 _ **\- Ça n'a pas dû être facile de passer à un petit village ou tout le monde se connaissait à une ville gigantesque ?**_

 _ **\- Je t'en parle même pas ! Le campus lui même est plus grand qu'Oerba, alors imagine.**_

Lightning mangea quelques morceaux de son plat, et se demandait si elle avait le droit d'aborder la question ou non. Seulement, elle ne le serait que si elle posait la question.

 _ **\- T'es pas obligé de répondre, mais, j'ai déjà entendu parlé de ton père plusieurs fois, mais, jamais de ta mère.**_

La brune se stoppa un instant, la fourchette en suspension près de sa bouche. Lightning s'excusa aussitôt, lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas à répondre, mais Fang la stoppa.

 _ **\- Elle est morte durant la guerre,**_ commença difficilement la brune. _**Oerba c'est fait attaqué par des bombes un peu avant le signé des cessez le feu, et une bonne partie du village à était réduit en cendre. Ma mère faisait partie des victimes, avec… Ma petite soeur.**_

Fang détourna la tête, essayant de garder une expression neutre, alors que Lightning se maudissait. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi honte d'être Cocoonienne. Les deux femmes décidèrent finalement de se stopper sur les sujets un peu trop difficile, et continuèrent plutôt le reste du repas, dans la bonne humeur. La blonde avait eut le droit à quelques anecdotes bien drôle sur l'enfance de Fang, et pour sa plus grande satisfaction, la brune avait réussi à en tirer certaine de sa coloc.

•••

Chose promise chose dû, Vanille avait organisé une petite rencontre au bar NORA, pour fêter la fin des exams du semestre, et les bons résultats qui en avaient découlés. Toute la petite bande qui s'était déjà rassemblé plusieurs fois après leur première sortie, ou Lightning s'était prise une contravention, s'était retrouvé pour faire la fête. Les jours qui suivraient seraient bien plus détendus que les semaines précédentes, et tous voulaient évacuer toute la pression accumulé depuis le début de l'année. Dansant, buvant, riant, l'ambiance était à la bonne humeur, et à l'énergie électrique. La nuit était déjà bien entamé, mais aucuns des étudiants présents ne ressentaient la moindre once de fatigue.

Installé au bar, Fang et Lightning discutaient, tandis que les autres se dandinaient sur la piste de danse.

 _ **\- Allez ! Boit un coup !**_ Supplia Fang.

 _ **\- Même pas en rêve, la dernière fois que j'ai bu avec toi, j'ai passé ma soirée en cellule de dégrisement,**_ râla la Cocoonienne.

La brune ria allégrement, mais ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

 _ **\- Rhoo, je te demande pas de te saouler, juste de te détendre un peu en buvant deux, trois verres, c'est pas un drame.**_

 _ **\- C'est toujours non, je suis de renfort ce soir, je doit être au top si jamais on vient à me biper.**_

 _ **\- C'est ça, joue la carte de l'obligation, en réalité, t'as juste peur de ne pas pouvoir me résister si jamais tu bois,**_ sourit sensuellement la Pulsienne.

 _ **\- Tu veux me faire boire pour pouvoir m'embrasser ?**_

 _ **\- Aucunement, comment pourrais je savourer ma victoire dans ce cas ?**_

 _ **\- Donc, tu veux m'embrasser uniquement pour le plaisir d'avoir réussi ?**_ Lança Lightning, le visage effacé de toutes expressions.

 _ **\- Quoi ? Non, non, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit !**_ Paniqua un peu Fang.

 _ **\- Bien, alors tu veux m'embrasser, parce que tu as vraiment envie de le faire.**_

 _ **\- Euh… T'essaye de m'embrouiller là, c'est ça ?**_

 _ **Absolument,**_ ricana la blonde, en prenant une gorgée de son cocktail sans alcool.

Fang bascula sa tête en arrière, soupirant de soulagement de ne pas avoir à répondre à cette question. Se sentant observé, elle tourna soudainement la tête, et aperçu Caius au loin, qui les fixaient l'air mécontent. Pour toutes réponses, la brune lui montra son plus beau sourire mesquin et continua de discuter avec sa Rose des Glaces, sachant pertinemment que Caius était fou de jalousie. " _ **Chacun son tour mon vieux, t'avais qu'à pas l'embrasser comme ça**_ ". Noël lui avait malencontreusement raconter ce qu'il s'était passé entre le chasseur et la Cocoonienne, et malgré qu'elle fut furieuse de savoir qu'il l'avait embrassé, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire, quand son cousin lui avait raconté la chute.

 _ **\- Bon alors Sunshine, tu viens danser ?**_

 _ **\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, et non je ne viendrais pas.**_

 _ **\- Eh bien tu n'as qu'à me dire ton vrai prénom et je ne t'appellerais plus comme ça.**_

 _ **\- Menteuse, je suis sûr que tu le sais très bien, Serah m'appelle souvent par mon prénom.**_

 _ **\- Ok tu m'as démasqué,**_ rigola Fang. _**Viens danser alors, et je penserait à m'arrêter.**_

 _ **\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ?**_

 _ **\- Tu pourrais au moins essayer.**_

Lightning soupira d'exaspération, mais ne répliqua rien, se contentant de boire.

 _ **\- Hé Fang, y'a Noël qui te cherche partout !**_ Intervient Vanille, qui arrivait vers le bar.

 _ **\- Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?**_

 _ **\- J'en sais rien moi, il est là bas vers les tables.**_

 _ **\- Eh bien il a qu'à venir jusqu'à moi,**_ grogna la brune.

 _ **\- Oh non lève toi allez hop !**_

 _ **\- Quoi mais-**_

 _ **\- Allez je te dit, je veux m'asseoir moi !**_ Ordonna la rouquine, alors qu'elle voulait piquer la place de son aînée.

Celle-ci pesta encore plus, mais s'excusa auprès de Lightning avant de décoller pour le fond du bar. Vanille se laissa alors tombé sur le siège, et se massa les pieds immédiatement.

 _ **\- J'ai les pieds en miettes !**_

 _ **\- Je n'en doute pas, mais dit tout de suite que tu voulais voir partir Fang pour avoir une discussion privée avec moi,**_ répondit Lightning.

La petite Pulsienne la regarda les yeux et la bouche grandes ouvertes.

 _ **\- Rhoo t'es vraiment pas drôle, on peut rien te cacher à toi !**_

 _ **\- Je crois que tu n'es pas mal dans le genre aussi,**_ sourit la blonde en s'appuyant sur le bar, et buvant encore sa conso.

Vanille affirma avec un grand rire, et profita de son accès au bar pour commander auprès de Lebreau.

 _ **\- Je n'ai rien fait à propos de Marcus.**_

 _ **\- Je n'en crois pas un mot Light,**_ fit la rouquine en secouant son doigt négativement.

 _ **\- Et pourquoi je mentirai ?**_

 _ **\- Je sais pas, t'as pas envie que Fang sache que tu lui sauve les miches à chaque fois ?**_

 _ **\- Je lui sauve les miches à chaque fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui cacherait.**_

 _ **\- Parce qu'avant c'était surtout pour protéger les Pulsiens plus qu'elle. Mais maintenant, je dirais plus ça.**_

 _ **\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles,**_ fit semblant d'ignorer la rose.

 _ **\- Oh non, je ne crois pas, au contraire même, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Alors, comment tu l'as fait taire ?**_

Lightning ignora d'abord la petite curieuse, mais elle soupira finalement, sentant le regard brûlant de la rouquine, qui ne la lâcherai pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas sa réponse.

 _ **\- J'ai prit les témoignages des gens présents, et tous affirment que c'est Marcus qui à commencé avec ses propos plus que racistes. Alors je lui ai dit que si il nous dénonçait, je le ferais aussi, et au vue de sa famille, entaché d'avantages leur nom avec de tels propos ne serait pas judicieux à l'heure actuelle.**_

 _ **\- T'es trop balaize,**_ lança Vanille avec un sourire. ** _Pas étonnant que t'ai tapé dans l'oeil de notre petite Fang._**

 _ **\- Je ne lui ai pas tapé dans l'oeil.**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr que si, et quelque chose me dit que tu le sais très bien. Peut être même que c'est réciproque.**_

Lightning se tourna vers le bar, ne voulant guère se lancer sur cette conversation que la rouquine amenait.

 _ **\- Allez tu ne peux pas mentir, tes paroles et tes gestes envers elle veulent dire beaucoup. Comme quand tu lui dit de persévérer pour t'embrasser,**_ ricana Vanille en agitant les sourcils.

Lightning grogna, en laissant tomber son front sur le bois dur du comptoir.

 _ **\- Et oui, elle me l'a dit,**_ chantonna la rouquine en buvant dans sa paille.

Un silence s'installa entres elles, alors que la blonde évitait tout contact que ce soit avec la petite Pulsienne. Cette fille était bien trop rusé et curieuse pour son bien.

 _ **\- Cela dit, je te remercie,**_ lâcha de nouveau Vanille.

La Cocoonienne se redressa alors, tournant son regard bleu vers la rouquine, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi la remerciait-elle ?

 _ **\- Je te remercie parce que, sans toi, elle aurait eu beaucoup plus de mal à s'intégrer, elle ne se serait peut-être même jamais intégré, alors merci, vraiment.**_

La rose se contenta d'hocher la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça.

 _ **\- Donnnncccc, pour te prouver ma reconnaissance, je me propose en tant que super marraine, quand des bébés Yun/Farron gambaderons partout !**_ Rigola Vanille, alors que la Cocoonienne la regardait dans un mélange blasé et perplexe.

•••

Il était très tard, et Fang et Lightning avait finalement décidé de rentrer à leur appartement. La fête avait été longue, mais ô combien divertissante. Fang se sentait revivre malgré la fatigue grandissante.

 _ **\- Alors, tu n'as pas eu à partir durant la soirée on dirait, tu aurais très bien pu boire un peu,**_ sourit Fang, un sourcil haussé.

 _ **\- La soirée n'est pas terminé,**_ répondit Lightning, alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux installé face à face, chacune le dos collé à la porte de leur chambre respectives.

 _ **\- Oh eh bien,**_ reprit la brune en s'avançant, _**si tu as besoin de trouver un moyen de te tenir éveillé, j'en connais un.**_

 _ **\- Oh vraiment ?**_ Sourit la blonde.

 _ **\- Absolument, je suis sûr que tu adorais.**_

 _ **\- Tu es bien confiante tout à coup.**_

La brune s'approcha sensuellement de sa coloc, bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout cette fois ci. Elle en avait assez de jouer au chat et à la souris, c'était maintenant que tout se jouait.

 _ **\- Je pense, que tu me dois bien un petit cadeau pour mes merveilleux résultats de ce matin, non ?**_

 _ **\- N'étais ce pas déjà censé être le diné de ce midi mon cadeau ?**_ Rigola doucement la rose.

 _ **\- Non, ça c'était juste, un petit moment détente.**_

Encore une fois, l'ambiance devint électrique, et par Etro, elle ne la laisserait pas se défiler cette fois ci. Fang s'approchait de plus en plus de la blonde, elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Leur souffle se mélangeait, devenant de plus en plus désordonné au fur et à mesure que la Pulsienne réduisait la distance qui séparait leur lèvres. Cette fois ci, c'était la bonne. Fang s'apprêta alors à réduire le minuscule écart qui la séparait encore de ses lèvres qu'elle tant espéré goûter. Cependant, à sa grande sa surprise, ce n'est pas elle qui élimina définitivement cette distance, mais bien la blonde, qui venait d'elle même la réduire.

Complètement surprise, Fang ne réagit pas de suite, et avant même qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, Lightning c'était déjà retiré avec un petit sourire narquois, et lui lança dans un murmure :

 _ **\- Bonne nuit, Fang.**_

Puis, avant que la brune ne reprenne ses esprits, la Cocoonienne lui envoya un clin d'oeil et s'engouffra dans sa chambre, prenant soin de fermer à clé. La Pulsienne passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, sentant encore le fantôme de celles de sa coloc, et comme un électrochoc, la brune s'activa immédiatement.

 _ **\- PUTAIN LIGHTNING CLAIRE FARRON ! OUVRE MOI CETTE PORTE OU JE LA DEFONCE !**_

pour toute réponse, elle entendit un éclat de rire, qui embrassait encore plus ses sens déjà bien enflammés. Elle tambourina alors sur la porte, souhaitant soudainement que Lightning et la même réaction qu'elle au début de l'année, et lui ouvre entièrement nue. Plusieurs minutes étaient passé, mais Fang continuait de taper le bois avec force, elle ne s'arrêterait que lorsque que la porte serait ouverte ou tombé à cause de ses coups.

 _ **\- Je te sens un peu à cran,**_ lança finalement Lightning, après s'être enfin décidé à ouvrir la porte, avec un sourire joueur.

 _ **\- Je te déteste !**_

Puis, sans laisser aucun temps de réaction à sa coloc, Fang se précipita sur elle, enchaînant sur un baiser qu'elle n'avait que trop attendu. Lightning pouvait la repousser, elle le savait, après tout elle l'avait très bien fait avec Caius, mais elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, la blonde ne la repoussa pas. Bien au contraire même, elle approfondit le baiser, en la rapprochant encore plus d'elle en la saisissant par le col de son haut. Le baiser grimpait vite en température, et Fang en savourait chaque instant. Par Etro, ce baiser était divin. Elle plaqua alors la Cocoonienne contre la porte ouverte, sans jamais quitté ses lèvres, saisissant aussi l'une de ses cuisses, pour la remonter vers sa taille, afin de pouvoir s'approcher encore davantage de sa Rose des Glaces.

Leur souffle était difficile, saccadé, mais aucune des deux ne semblaient vouloir s'arrêter là. Fang décida finalement de quitter les lèvres de la blonde, pour leur permettre de respirer un peu, et les glissa immédiatement dans le cou de sa partenaire, remontant doucement vers l'oreille. Lightning, la tête penché pour offrir un plus grand accès à la Pulsienne, se mordait les lèvres, retenant tant bien que mal, les gémissements qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir.

 _ **\- Tu me fais vibrer,**_ souffla Fang dans le creux de l'oreille de sa rose.

Lightning fronça d'abord les sourcils à ces mots, puis bientôt, elle réalisa leur sens, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. La noiraude s'arrêta alors, se décollant juste un peu de sa blonde pour examiner son visage.

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu ris ?**_ Demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas moi qui te fait vibrer,**_ lança la Cocoonienne en essayant d'atteindre sa poche.

Elle en sortit alors son biper, et le montra à Fang, qui constata avec effarement, que celui ci clignotant, en vibrant bruyamment.

 _ **\- C'est une blague ?!**_

 _ **\- Désolé Fang, le devoir m'appelle,**_ sourit moqueusement la blonde, alors qu'elle se précipitait déjà pour récupérer ce dont elle avait besoin pour partir.

 _ **\- Quoi ?! Non, non, non, non, non ! Je t'interdis de faire ça !**_

 _ **\- Fallait pas insister.**_

 _ **\- Non mais, tu peux pas me faire ça ! Je fais quoi moi ?**_

 _ **\- Prends une douche froide,**_ lui lança Lightning, avant de quitter l'appartement.

" _ **... Je vais la tuer…**_ "

•••

Boudant devant son bol de céréales, Fang rageait toute seule, en remuant maladroitement ses boules en chocolat dans son lait. Elle avait passé une soirée horrible ! Ses saletés d'hormones ne l'avaient pas laché de la nuit, et venait s'accumulait à ça, qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de sa coloc malgré ses nombreux SMS. Il était 11h de la matiné, et toujours aucun signe de vie, elle commençait réellement à s'inquiéter. Maintenant, elle comprenait vraiment pourquoi l'aînée Farron avait caché ce secret à sa petite soeur, se sentiment d'attente sans savoir était juste insoutenable.

Des coups à la porte la firent sursauter, et c'est avec précipitation qu'elle se leva pour aller l'ouvrir. Cependant, son impatience laissa vite place à la déception et au mécontentement, quand elle découvrit qui était à la porte.

 _ **\- Qu'est ce que tu fou la Ballad ?**_

 _ **\- Je suis pas venu pour toi, alors inutile de me parler,**_ grogna à son tour le guerrier.

 _ **\- Lightning n'est pas là, et combien même elle le serait, elle ne veut plus te parler au cas où tu ne l'ai pas compris.**_

 _ **\- Bon dégage de mon chemin !**_

 _ **\- Non mais tu te crois où là ? T'es pas chez toi ok, alors casse toi.**_

 _ **\- Je fais ce que je veux, je vais certainement pas s'aplatir face à une une sale conne qui croit dure comme fer que Lightning à envier d'elle.**_

 _ **\- Si tu savais mon pauvre,**_ rigola alors la brune. _**Si elle n'avait pas était appelé en urgence hier soir, on serait encore au lit à l'heure qu'il est.**_

 _ **\- Tu bluff,**_ lança Caius de façon mauvaise.

 _ **\- Crois ce que tu veux, en tout cas je peux dire une chose, elle embrasse drôlement bien. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser.**_

Dans un sourire complètement mesquin, la Pulsienne lança un clin d'oeil mauvais au chasseur, et lui referma la porte au nez sans plus de manière, " _ **C'est toi le sale con**_ ".

•••

Vanille et Serah, avaient invité tous leur petit groupe à passer à leur appart, afin de prendre un grand goûter générale. Caius était arrivé le dernier, et pour le plus grand désespoir de Fang, Lightning n'était toujours pas là, et n'avait toujours pas donné de nouvelle. Cela l'agaçait fermement. Plusieurs personnes lui avaient demandé ce qui n'allait pas, et ou était Lightning, mais elle avait répondu vaguement, ne voulant surtout pas inquiéter ses amis, en particulier Serah. Elle en voulait certes à sa soeur, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de s'inquiéter énormément pour elle.

Finalement, elle arriva enfin, et Fang ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un immense soupire de soulagement, toute la pression quittant son corps d'un coup. Le visage de la blonde était neutre, bien différent des récentes expressions qu'elle avait laissé passé sur son visage ces derniers temps. Lightning salua alors tout le monde, faisant comme si de rien n'était, alors que la noiraude fronçait des sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle en était persuadé. Finalement, la Cocoonienne se stoppa vers elle, et quand tout le monde était reparti dans leur petite discussion, Lightning demanda à Fang :

 _ **\- On peut parler ? En privée je veux dire.**_

 _ **\- Euh, bien sûr,**_ répondit la brune, quelque peu désorienté par une telle demande.

Les deux femmes, s'éclipsèrent alors dans une pièce voisine, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. A peine installé dans la pièce, que Fang se retourna et donna un vilain coup sur l'épaule de sa coloc.

 _ **\- Aïe ! Non mais t'es pas bien !**_

 _ **\- Ça t'apprendra à ne pas répondre à ton téléphone ! Je me suis fait un sang d'ancre toute la nuit ! et toute la journée aussi en passant,**_ pesta Fang.

La Cocoonienne soupira, tentant de garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

 _ **\- Désolé, j'avais plus de batterie.**_

 _ **\- Elle est minable ton excuse !**_

Un silence s'abattit alors sur les deux femmes, où seul le bruit de fond des conversations du salon était audible. Fang se frotta les bras, essayant d'évacuer la tension qui c'était accumulé depuis cette nuit, puis elle observa de nouveau Lightning, qui la fixait avec un air sombre.

 _ **\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? C'est moi qui devrait bouder, pas toi.**_

 _ **\- J'aimerais que tu me réponde honnêtement.**_

 _ **\- A quoi ?**_ Demanda la noiraude, quelque peu sur ses gardes.

La Cocoonienne soupira et détourna la tête, visiblement en proie à un duel intérieur, qui inquiétait de plus en plus sa colocataire. La blonde jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, évitant le regard de la brune.

 _ **\- Lightning, c'est quoi le problème ?**_ S'inquiéta Fang.

 _ **\- Je sais pas si il y a vraiment un problème, à toi de me le dire.**_

 _ **\- Mais te dire quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Est-ce que vous avez vraiment fait un pari sur moi ?**_

* * *

 **Pour le coup, je crois que je suis un peu sadique sur cette fin ! :p N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Explosion

**Salut ! Plus on avance dans l'histoire, plus mes chapitres deviennent courts ^^ mais bon, je pense qu'ils sont encore de longueur raisonnable.**

 **On se rapproche doucement de la fin, et je travail actuellement sur la prochaine fanfiction qui se nommera : _La Chute du Valhalla_. Elle aura un Univers bien plus détailler, et je pense que les personnages secondaires seront bien plus présent et travaillés. L'univers sur lequel je travail, sera un mixte entre Final Fantasy (13 principalement, mais un peu de certain autre aussi, notamment le 15), et mon Univers perso, que j'ai crée pour ma série de roman.**

 **Pour cette nouvelle histoire, je ferais sans doute de nombreux visuels, pour ceux que ça intéresse. Character Design personnalité, Maps, Créature, décors, illustrations, je pense que je laisserait libre court à mon imagination ^^**

 **Bon, j'arrête de blablater, et voici le chapitre 10 !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10**

 _ **Flashback**_ _**:**_

 _ **\- C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est ce que tu fou là ?** Grogna Lightning, plus que lessivé de sa longue nuit._

 _ **\- Il faut que je te parle,** répondit Caius, posté juste à côté de la porte menant à l'appartement de la blonde. _

_La Cocoonienne soupira d'un mélange de fatigue et d'agacement, mais se contenta d'ignorer le Pulsien aux cheveux violets, en sortant les clés de sa poche._

 _ **\- Écoute Light-**_

 _ **\- Tu dois pas aller chez Vanille et Serah ?** Le coupa tout de suite le Lieutenant. **Tu n'es pas invité à leur petite fête ?**_

 _ **\- Si, mais je veux qu'on parle d'abord !**_

 _ **\- Eh bien pas moi ! Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire, et tout ce que je veux à ce moment précis, c'est de m'étaler dans mon lit, et dormir jusqu'à l'année prochaine.**_

 _Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit la porte et la referma directement derrière elle, mais c'était sans compter sur le fait, que Caius s'interpose. Grognant encore plus, Lightning dû faire un effort considérable pour ne pas fracasser la tête de ce pauvre type. Déjà de base, elle manquait cruellement de patience quand on la cherchait un peu trop, mais alors quand la fatigue en rajoutait une couche, elle devenait vraiment à fleur de peau._

 _ **\- Je te promets Caïus que si tu ne te casse pas tout de suite, je te pète la gueule, et ce avec grand plaisir.**_

 _ **\- T'as vraiment embrassé Fang ?**_

 _La Rose des Glaces fit une pause sur cette phrase, puis sans crier gare, elle se mit à rigoler, mais de manière extrêmement nerveuse. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et se mit sur ses gardes, bien conscient qu'il n'allait pas tarder à subir les foudres de la Cocoonienne. Cependant, il s'en fichait, il voulait avoir cette conversation, et il l'aurait._

 _ **\- Donc, tu es littéralement en train de me briser les ovaires, tout ça pour savoir si j'ai embrasser Fang ?**_

\- …

 _ **\- Hahahaha,** ria Lightning de plus en plus nerveuse, **je crois que je vais commettre un meurtre,** continua-t-elle à serrant férocement les dents, et en se frottant le front du plat de la main._

 _ **\- Tu as juste à répondre à cette question, et je m'en vais.**_

 _ **\- D'accord, pardonne moi, je vais vraiment être mauvaise, mais puisque tu insiste. Oui, on s'est embrassé ! C'était le pied total et si mon bipeur n'avait pas sonné à ce moment là, on aurait baisé toute la nuit ! Ça te vas comme réponse ? Bien, maintenant barre toi !** Termina t-elle en rageant et claquant la porte au nez de cet abruti._

 _ **\- Alors t'es tombé dans le panneau finalement,** continua tout de même Caius, sachant pertinemment que Claire pouvait encore l'entendre. **Tu sais, on a fait un pari tous les deux, le premier qui coucherait avec toi devrait gagner un an de conso gratuite. Je devrais aller la féliciter alors, elle est en bonne voie pour le remporter.**_

 _ **\- Tu mens,** lança Lightning le regard dur, alors qu'elle ouvrait de nouveau la porte pour voir le sourire victorieux du grand chasseur._

 _ **\- Eh bien va lui demander, on verra lequel de nous deux sera le menteur après ça,** termina Caius, alors qu'il s'en allait enfin, laissant la blonde dans un doute profond._

 _Fang ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça si ? Non, elle lui faisait confiance, Caius mentait, c'était obligé. N'est ce pas ?_

•••

 _ **Retour au Présent**_ _**:**_

 _ **\- Est-ce que vous avez vraiment fait un pari sur moi ?**_

Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de la brune. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'arrivait plus à penser clairement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la blonde parlait de ça, et encore moins pourquoi elle le faisait maintenant. Le visage de Lightning se voulait neutre, sans aucune expression, mais ses yeux en disait tellement plus. Du doute, de l'appréhension, et plus le temps passait dans le silence, plus Fang voyait la colère grandir comme un feu dévorant dans le regard bleu qu'elle aimait tant.

 _ **\- Tu, je, euh, pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?**_ Baragouina la Pulsienne.

 _ **\- On ne répond pas à une question par une autre,**_ insista fortement Lightning, visiblement de plus en plus irrité.

Fang commençait à paniquer sérieusement, elle était incapable de savoir quoi dire. Que pouvait-elle faire de toute manière ? Dans tous les cas, cette histoire allait très mal se passer, elle en était sûre. De la panique, viens rapidement la colère, non pas envers sa Rose des Glaces, mais envers elle même. Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'elle lance un pari aussi stupide ? Cela était évident que sa coloc allait un jour en connaître l'existence. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas pu écouter les conseils de Vanille pour une fois ? Elle qui ne cessait de lui dire que la vérité finissait toujours par éclater, et qu'elle le regretterai amèrement lorsque Lightning découvrirai le pot aux roses.

 _ **\- Ma question est pourtant claire,**_ gronda la Cocoonienne en se rapprochant dangereusement de la brune. _**Est ce que, oui ou non, tu as lancé un pari avec Caius, pour savoir lequel de vous deux me sauterais en premier.**_

Le ton était bas, sifflant entre ses dents. La respiration de Fang devint de plus en plus rapide, elle ne pouvait plus faire demi tour, et mentir n'était pas une solution, Lightning le verrais, et puis, elle n'avait plus envie de le faire. Soufflant, la Pulsienne ne pu ouvrir la bouche, bien trop mal pour ça, mais le regard qu'elle lançait à sa blonde, voulait absolument tout dire. Claire se stoppa net, le regard perdu, confus, blessé, abattu, nerveux, irrité, coléreux… Haineux.

Fang ferma les yeux et détourna la tête, les mains sur les hanches, le visage défait. Elle ne pouvait continuer de regarder Lightning dans les yeux, pas après toutes les émotions qu'elle pouvait y lire. Bientôt, la blonde hoqueta dans un ricanement nerveux, et la Pulsienne ne pu s'empêcher de reporter son attention vers elle.

 _ **\- Alors,**_ Lightning fit une pause, la mine clairement blessé. _**Alors, tu vas juste rien dire.**_

 _ **\- Je….**_

La Cocoonienne croisa les bras, le regard noir, attendant la suite. Mais… Celle-ci ne vint jamais. La tension montait de plus en plus dans son corps douloureux et fatigué par sa nuit de garde. Elle se retourna alors, pour dissimuler son visage de plus en plus meurtrie, alors que ses mains s'agitaient de plus en plus nerveusement.

 _ **\- Alors tout ça là, nous deux, c'est juste… C'est juste du vent, tout ce que tu voulais c'était juste-**_

 _ **\- Non, non, non, non, non. Ne continue pas cette phrase Light, rien n'est plus faux.**_

 _ **\- Alors quoi hein !**_ Cria la blonde en se retournant immédiatement vers Fang qui c'était rapproché de quelques pas. _**Tu vas me dire que tout ça est faux ? Que tu n'as pas lancé ce pari ?**_

\- …

 _ **\- MAIS RÉPONDS-MOI BORDEL !**_

" _ **Mais répond bordel !"**_ pensa Fang, en écho avec les paroles de sa coloc. " _ **Assume un peu tes conneries pour changer !**_ ". La brune soupira alors, tentant d'évacuer toute la tension qui se cumulait de plus en plus en elle. Lightning était devenu une véritable furie, et au vue de la dernière phrase qu'elle avait quasiment hurlé, tout le salon devait maintenant être au courant qu'une dispute mémorable se déroulait.

 _ **\- C'est vrai on a lancé ce pari,**_ admit enfin oralement la noiraude.

Ces mots étaient semblable à des lames pour le coeur de Claire, mais elle préférait que la brune assume un tant soit peu ses actes, plutôt que de se cacher derrière un silence ridicule et immature. Grimaçant imperceptiblement, la blonde croisa les bras, attendant une suite à ces quelques mots balancé par son interlocutrice, mais celle-ci semblait de nouveau dépourvu de parole.

 _ **\- J'attends la suite au cas où tu n'es pas compris,**_ cracha la Cocoonienne.

" _ **Mais Putain reprend toi sale conne ! C'est pas maintenant qu'il faut paniquer !**_ " La Pulsienne essayait réellement de mettre ses pensées en place, mais cela prenait du temps, et Lightning ne lui en laissait pas vraiment. Plus elle restait emmuré dans son silence, plus la blonde perdait patience, et ce, à juste titre. Qu'est ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter ce pari déjà ?

Retrouver un tant soit peu de normalité ? Après tout, Caius et elle faisait toujours ce genre de chose sur Gran Pulse, et maintenant qu'elle était confronté aux conséquences, elle voyait bien comment leur comportement avait été méprisable. Pas seulement envers Lightning, mais envers toutes ces filles, qu'ils n'avaient considéré guère plus qu'en morceau de viande.

Pour la satisfaction de gagner ? A l'époque où le pari avait été lancé, Fang sortait à peine d'une période vraiment compliqué pour elle. Remporter ce challenge, lui aurait grandement permis de remonter son estime d'elle même, et à l'époque, elle en avait cruellement besoin. Cependant, rien de tout ça n'excusait son comportement pitoyable.

 _ **\- Bon, puisque tu n'as rien à dire…**_

Claire se retourna rageusement, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide et coléreux vers la sortie. Voir sa binôme s'éloigner ainsi, donna un déclic soudain à la noiraude, et celle-ci s'activa, saisissant le poignet de la blonde, avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte menant au salon.

 _ **\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que mon comportement est inexcusable, mais… Je.**_ Fang grogna contre elle, alors que les mots peinait à sortir. _**C'est vrai que j'ai participé à ce pari, mais, mais c'est vite devenu bien plus que ça. C'est en particulier pour cette raison, que j'ai stoppé ce truc débile ! Mais cet abruti de Caius n'a pas supporté que tu le recale et que l'on se soit rapproché toutes les deux, alors il fait tout pour nous séparer,**_ termina-t-elle avec rage.

Lightning se retourna un instant, essayant d'assimiler tout ce que Fang venait de lui dire. Cependant, qu'importe ses excuses, elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à digérer, qu'à un moment donné, cette femme à qui elle avait donné sa confiance malgré ses appréhensions, l'avait simplement considéré comme un objet.

 _ **\- Donc tout ce que tu as à dire c'est : "mais c'est vite devenu bien plus que ça" ?**_ Reprit la Cocoonienne. ** _C'est tellement vu et revu ce genre d'excuses !_**

 _ **Mais c'est la vérité !**_

 _ **\- Et alors ?**_ Cria de nouveau Lightning. _**Cela est censé tout excuser ?**_

 _ **\- Non, bien sûr qu-**_

 _ **\- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est, en admettant que tu dise la vérité, quand as tu réellement cessé de me considérer comme un morceau de viande à ta merci ?**_

Fang se passa une main sur le visage. Elle était en réalité, bien incapable de lui répondre. Quand son regard sur Lightning avait changé du tout au tout ? En fait, même aujourd'hui, elle était incapable de réellement comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait pour sa coloc. Peut-être aurait-elle dû se poser la question avant, plutôt que de réagir uniquement par impulsion comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Il était temps de grandir. Lightning ricana de nouveau, sans aucune joie :

 _ **\- Tu le sais pas toi même en fait. Génial, en fait, si ça se trouve, tu me considère encore comme un trophée.**_

 _ **\- Quoi ?! Non, bien sûr que non !**_

 _ **\- Et tu crois que je vais te croire ?! Je suis pas comme toutes ces pauvres filles que tu enchaînait à la suite, sans la moindre once de considération !**_

Elle fit une pause, les mains sur les hanches, les yeux fermés, la respiration lourde. Finalement elle les rouvrit, au bout d'un moment, et le regard littéralement abattu qu'elle n'avait même plus la force de camoufler, brisa le coeur de la brune.

 _ **\- Du moins je le croyais, mais finalement je suis aussi conne que les autres, et j'ai bien faillit tomber dans le panneau…**_

 _ **\- Non, dis pas ça,**_ couina Fang, s'en voulant mortellement d'avoir ébranler la confiance que Lightning se portait.

Elle tenta de s'approcher, mais automatiquement, la rose recula, se pinçant les lèvres, et secouant lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

 _ **\- Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole,**_ lâcha t-elle avec amertume.

Le coeur et les yeux de la noiraude piquèrent instantanément à ces mots, et la blonde se détourna de nouveau, ouvrant la porte pour s'enfuir. Fang eut un court temps de latence, ou les dernières paroles de la Rose des Glaces résonnaient dans tout son esprit. Cependant, elle se réveilla en vitesse quand elle aperçu Lightning franchir le seuil. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, pas comme ça.

 **\- Non attends ! Light !**

Elle saisit de nouveau le poignet de la blonde, ignorant les regards curieux ou inquiets de leur amis présent dans le salon.

 _ **\- Lâche moi,**_ cracha la blonde dans un murmure, sans même se retourner.

 _ **\- Non Lightning s'il te plaît, il faut-**_

 _ **\- Lâ-che-moi,**_ répéta-t-elle en accentuant chaque syllabes.

 _ **\- Claire ?**_ Intervint Serah, inquiète de l'air sombre qu'elle voyait peint sur le visage de sa soeur.

 _ **\- Lightning,**_ supplia Fang.

 _ **\- BAM !**_

Toute l'assemblée écarquilla les yeux, Vanille et la petite Farron ayant même laissé échapper un hoquet de surprise, alors que le poing de la grande rose s'abattait durement contre la pommette de la brune. Celle-ci grogna de douleur et tituba en arrière, ne s'étant clairement pas attendu à ça. Elle coula un regard vers sa blonde et grimaça de dégoût pour elle même quand elle vit le regard coléreux, et humide de son vis à vis.

 _ **\- Plus jamais, tu ne me touche,**_ termina Lightning, avant de quitter l'appartement en un éclair.

Serah entrouvrit la bouche, choqué de la scène, mais reprenant vite son rôle de petite soeur parfaite, la petite blonde s'empara de son manteau en vitesse, et s'élança sur les traces de son aînée. Les autres, de leurs côtés, restèrent silencieux, alors que Vanille se précipita vers sa meilleure amie, qui se laissa tombé sur le sol en grognant contre sa pommette douloureuse.

" _**Quelle journée de merde…**_ "

•••

 _ **\- Claire, ouvre moi s'il te plaît…**_

Accroupi devant la porte de la chambre de sa soeur, Serah suppliait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure pour que celle-ci daigne enfin lui ouvrir. Elle était complètement désemparé. Jamais elle n'avait vu sa soeur dans un tel état. Du moins, pas depuis qu'elle était devenu Lightning, et cela remontait à plus de cinq ans maintenant. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, d'habitude, les rôles étaient inversés, et c'était Claire qui venait la consoler, mais là…

Elle sera soudainement ses poings posés contre la porte. Tout cela c'était à cause de Fang ! Elle savait qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû lui faire confiance ! Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'avait fait la brune, mais vu dans qu'elle état cela avait mit sa soeur, il y avait fort à parier que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin.

 _ **\- Claire…**_

Elle n'avait pas vu, ni même entendu son aînée pleuré, mais elle se souvint parfaitement du regard dévasté qu'elle avait eu en quittant l'appartement. Ses propres yeux se mirent à piquer, alors que les fortes émotions qu'avait ressenti Lightning, se répercutaient sur elle. Elle avait toujours était trop émotive, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à ses faiblesses maintenant, la petite blonde se devait d'être forte à l'heure actuelle. Pour sa soeur. Pour cette merveilleuse femme qui avait tant pris soin d'elle.

 _ **\- Claire, je sais qu'on est censé se faire la tête, mais je te propose une trêve.**_

Encore le silence… Serah soupira.

 _ **\- C'est toi qui est censé me faire la tête**_ , intervient enfin la petite voix de Claire derrière la porte fermée.

La petite Farron souffla de soulagement d'enfin entendre la voix de sa soeur et déposa son front contre l'obstacle qui les séparaient. Son aînée devait être assise de l'autre côté. Serah ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, mais avoir réussi à lui soutirer quelques mots, était un bon début.

 _ **\- Ouvre moi Claire.**_

 _ **\- Non.**_

Soupirant encore une fois de son échec, la petite Cocoonienne se retourna alors, et s'assit à son tour contre la porte en bois. Cela allait vraiment être dur à gérer.

 _ **\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**_

\- … _ **.**_

 _ **\- Lightning, j'essaye de t'aider là.**_

 _ **\- Alors remonte le temps. Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait les choses différemments.**_

 _ **\- Quelles choses ?**_

 _ **\- Qu'importe, de toute manière c'est impossible.**_

 _ **\- Claire, parle le moi, s'il te plaît.**_

 _ **\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Je me suis faite avoir voilà tout. Cela ne se reproduira pas.**_

Serah entendu du mouvement derrière la porte. Elle eut pendant un moment, un vain espoir que Lightning lui ouvre enfin, mais au lieu de cela, elle pouvait entendre les bruits de pas s'éloigner, et le silence s'abattit de nouveau dans l'appartement.

•••

Elle ne savait pas ou elle avait le plus mal. Au coeur ? Dû à toutes ses émotions bien trop forte pour elle, et ce en un si court laps de temps. A sa fierté d'avoir été ainsi frappé devant tous ses amis ? Ou à sa pommette enflammé, qui malgré la poche de glace, lui faisait un mal de chien ? Un soupire lui parvient aux oreilles, et Fang, assise sur le comptoire de la cuisine, tourna la tête vers Vanille. La rouquine avait le regard défait, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il devait s'être passé, sans que la brune ne lui dise un traître mot.

 _ **\- Elle est au courant pas vrai ?**_

La noiraude n'ouvrit pas la bouche, se contentant de hocher lentement la tête, en fixant un point devant elle. Encore un soupire de la part de la petite Pulsienne, qui s'appuya au plan de travail aux côtés de Fang, et croisa les bras en fixant à son tour, un point dans le vague. Ce qui devait arriver était arrivé. Les prochains jours allaient vraiment être compliqué, et ce pour tout le monde. C'était peut-être égoiste de sa part, mais à cette instant, elle pensait surtout aux conséquences que cette incident allait avoir sur sa relation avec Serah. Elle s'entendait extrêmement bien avec elle, et elle n'avait aucunement envie que cela change.

 _ **\- J'ai tout foiré Vanille…**_

Le ton faible et dévasté de sa meilleure amie la sorti de ses pensées, et à cette instant, elle se sentit extrêmement mauvaise. Comment diable pouvait elle pensait à elle et son amitié avec sa coloc, alors que sa soeur de coeur était dans un état lamentable. Même si elle ne lui avait jamais dit, Vanille savait à quel point Lightning contait pour la brune. Cela se voyait.

 _ **\- Vas y, tu peux le dire,**_ continua t elle avec amertume.

 _ **\- Dire quoi ?**_ Intervient Vanille.

\- " _ **Je te l'avais dit", tu peux le dire. Finalement c'est toi qui à gagné ce stupide pari. Je regrette tellement…**_

 _ **\- Je ne le dirais pas Fang, et tu le sais très bien.**_

 _ **\- Eh bien tu devrais.**_

Les yeux de la noiraude lui piquaient atrocement, mais elle refusait de laisser s'échapper ses larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Elle avait déjà assez pleuré cette année ! Et puis, elle méritait amplement ce qui lui arrivait. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant, c'était encaisser, et tenter de recoller les morceaux avec sa blonde préféré.

 _ **\- Comment elle l'a su ? Tu lui as dit ?**_

A ces mots, un éclat de compréhension traversa la brune aux mèches rouges, et son visage passa de la triste à la haine en un cas de seconde.

 _ **\- Fang ?**_ S'inquiéta immédiatement la rousse en apercevant le brusque changement d'émotion.

 _ **\- Non, ne c'est pas moi…**_

d'un bond souple, elle descendit immédiatement de son perchoir, et c'est avec rage qu'elle sortit de la cuisine, pour rejoindre le salon ou tout les autres étaient encore présent. Vanille décolla à sa suite, sachant pertinemment que son amie se préparait à faire une bêtise. Les voyant arriver, tout le monde tourna le regard vers eux, et Noël, extrêmement inquiet pour sa cousine se leva d'un bond, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose. Cependant, il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que la chasseresse passa en un éclair devant lui, et se jeta littéralement sur son voisin, qui surpris, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque de la Pulsienne.

 _ **\- JE VAIS TE MASSACRER CAIUS !**_

Le fauteuil sur lequel il était installé, bascula en arrière, alors que la brune lui rentrait dedans de plein fouet. La chute fut brutale, rude, et tous les invités se levèrent d'un bond, en apercevant Fang commencer à enchaîner coups de poings sur coups de poings sur le pauvre visage du grand brun aux reflets violets.

 _ **\- FANG LÂCHE LE !**_ Cria Vanille complètement paniqué, alors que Snow et Gadot s'approchait pour tenter d'extirper la brune incontrôlable.

Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'intervenir. Caius assimila enfin ce qu'il lui arrivait et il répondit aux coups de son "amie" avec la même fureur. Une bataille furieuse s'installèrent entre eux, et tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de tenter de les séparer se retrouvait immédiatement à recevoir des coups perdus. Vanille avaient les larmes aux yeux, elle ne pouvait pas croire que deux de ses meilleurs amis étaient en train de se battre aussi férocement l'un contre l'autre.

Des objets se retrouvèrent brisés au sol, la petite table de chevet auprès du canapé se retrouva fracasser, la table en verre… En miette. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter, ils étaient pire que des animaux enragés.

Soudainement, une puissante vague d'eau rempli de glaçons passa devant le regard surprit de Noël et Vanille, et vint s'écraser contre les deux bagarreur, qui s'arrêter instantanément en recevant le seau d'eau glacée que venait de leur balancer Lebreau. Le sourire satisfait, la petite brune les fusilla ensuite du regard.

 _ **\- Non mais vous vous êtes vu ! Vous êtes pire que des animaux ! Non mais sérieusement ! Regardez dans quel état vous avez mi cette appart ?!**_ S'énerva la barmaid.

Les deux Pulsiens jetèrent un rapide coup d'oeil au salon, et purent constater les dégâts par eux même. Lebreau avait raison, ils s'étaient comporté comme des animaux, et tout ça pour une fille… Quelle belle image ils donnaient des Pulsiens. Ils baissèrent la tête honteux, et ne trouvaient même pas la force de regarder leur amis dans les yeux, en particulier Vanille et Noël. Maintenant que l'adrénaline retombait, Fang pouvait sentir la morsure du froid, ainsi que la douleur atroce qui se répandait dans tout son corps, et au vue de la grimace de Caius, il n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

 _ **\- Allez les chiens enragés, en route pour l'hôpital, vous êtes vraiment dans un sale état,**_ grogna la seule fille de la Bande Nora.

•••

Elle avait passer l'âge de rester enfermé toute la journée dans sa chambre à bouder contre le monde entier. C'est donc sous les coups de vingt heure, alors que son ventre commençait à crier famine, que Lightning se décida à pénétrer dans la pièce principale de son appartement. Une douce odeur vint rapidement lui chatouiller les narines, et elle tourna immédiatement les yeux vers le coin cuisine.

De dos, tourné vers la cuisinière en jonglant avec plusieurs plats d'une main experte, Serah, trop concentrer sur son activité, ne remarqua pas l'approche de son aînée. La grande blonde se posa non loin d'elle, appuyé contre le plat de travail, et fixant le moindre geste nerveux de sa petite soeur.

 _ **\- Serah…**_

Sursautant de surprise, l'interpellé se tourna à une vitesse folle vers la plus âgée, et la regarda, les yeux écarquillés de peur.

 _ **\- Par Etro Light ! Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille.**_

 _ **\- Excuse moi, ce n'était pas mon intention.**_

 _ **\- Encore heureux,**_ grogna la petite rose, en retournant au fourneau.

Un silence s'abattit alors dans la pièce, seulement dérangé par le bruit de cuisson et des ustensiles. Lightning savait pertinemment que sa soeur était préoccupé, elle la connaissait par coeur.

 _ **\- Serah, ne te tracasse pas pour moi.**_

 _ **\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Je te fais la gueule tu te souviens, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquièterait pour toi.**_

 _ **\- Parce que je te connais par coeur et qu'à ce moment précis tu cuisine pour te vider la tête.**_

 _ **\- J'ai seulement faim. J'ai passé ma journée à attendre derrière une porte. Ça creuse figure toi.**_

 _ **\- Et tu as si faim que tu fais un repas pour au moins six personnes ?**_

Serah ferma les yeux quelques instant, soupirant fortement.

 _ **\- Bon ok ! Je suis, "un peu" inquiète. Après tout, c'est pas comme si j'avais vu le visage de ma seule famille, complètement anéanti en sortant d'une énorme dispute avec sa coloc.**_

Claire soupira à son tour, détournant le regard. Elle serait obligé de parler à sa soeur, ou, non seulement celle-ci lui en voudrait encore plus, mais en plus, Serah se mordrait les sang jusqu'à le découvrir.

 _ **\- Est ce que c'est mal de vouloir savoir ce qu'il t'arrive pour une fois ?**_ Reprit la petite rose en se tournant vers la plus grande, le regard suppliant et attristé.

 _ **\- Non, bien sûr que non.**_

 _ **\- Alors pourquoi ne veux tu jamais me parler Claire ? Laisse moi t'aider pour une fois.**_

 _ **\- Mais c'est le problème Serah, y'a rien à régler, rien à faire, c'est juste, juste accepter.**_

 _ **\- T'es trop pessimiste.**_

 _ **\- Non, réaliste.**_

 _ **\- Et parce que tu crois que te cacher derrière un masque et un "semblant" de réalisme, va te permettre de mieux gérer la situation que d'en parler ?**_ Rochanna Serah.

 _ **\- C'est ma façon de faire en tout cas, et jusqu'à présent ça à très bien marché,**_ s'irrita Lightning.

 _ **\- Ah, tu trouves que cette méthode marche bien ? Lightning, t'es froide avec tout le monde, tu t'ouvres jamais aux autres, même pas à moi, tu sais ce que ça va finir par faire ? Tu finira seule et amer.**_

 _ **\- Parce que tu trouves que m'ouvrir aux autres est mieux ?**_ S'énerva Claire. _**Je l'ai fait avec Caius et Fang justement, résultats ils se sont tous les deux fichu de ma gueule !**_

Lightning se retourna, tournant le dos à sa seule famille. Ses muscles étaient tendus, son corps tremblant de rage. Oui, voilà la vérité. Elle avait enfin décidé de s'ouvrir de nouveau, et cela lui avait fait tellement de bien. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi sereine. Malgré les tensions que son boulot ne cessait de créer, en particulier ses derniers temps, la blonde réussissait à garder la tête hors de l'eau, et cela avait était possible en grande partie grâce à sa coloc. Mais voilà… Elle c'était bien faite avoir au final, le retour de bâton avait était douloureux, très douloureux même.

 _ **\- Lightning…**_ Reprit la plus jeune, d'un ton lasse. _**S'il te plaît, dis moi au moins pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés, et promis après on en parle plus de la soirée. On se contentera de se poser devant un programme débile, et se faire péter le bide de bouffe.**_

 _ **\- Je travaille ce soir...**_

Serah tiqua, la mine irrité à la mention du boulot de sa soeur. Elle ne dirigeait vraiment pas qu'elle lui ai menti toutes ces années, mais le pire… C'était qu'en réalité, elle était effrayé maintenant. Effrayé d'un jour recevoir un appel lui disant que sa soeur n'était plus. Effrayé de perdre sa seule famille. Sa soeur, qui malgré les tensions, elle aimait tant.

 _ **\- Ils ont fait un pari.**_

Serah redressa la tête, rencontrant les yeux bleu de son aînée. Celle-ci maintenant un masque de neutralité parfait. Visiblement, le temps passé dans sa chambre lui avait permit de le recomposer, et la petite rose ne pouvait dire, si cela la soulageait, ou bien au contraire.

 _ **\- Un pari ?**_

 _ **\- Oui.**_

 _ **\- Quel pari ?**_

La grande Cocoonienne fit une pause, tentant sans doute de maintenir son masque en place, malgré la douleur que lui provoquait ce sujet.

 _ **\- Un pari ou j'étais la cible. Le premier entre Caius et Fang qui couchait avec moi, remportait un an de consommation aux frais du perdant.**_

•••

 _ **\- Voici une dispense, vous en aurez besoin pour vos entrainements physique.**_

 _ **\- A ce point là ?**_ Grogna Fang.

 _ **\- Oui à ce point là,**_ répondit la médécin. _**Votre "chute" dans l'escalier vous a causé par mal de dégâts comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. En particulier au niveau de la main droite, de la pommette et des côtes.**_

 _ **\- Et j'en ai pour combien de temps ?**_

 _ **\- Au moins deux semaines. Enfin, ça, c'est si vous ne faites pas n'importe quoi entre temps.**_

Fang lui lança un air boudeur, qui fit plus rire la médecin qu'autre chose. Celle-ci lui prescrit ensuite quelques médicaments, et pour finir elle lui donna quelques conseils avant de la prévenir que ses amis attendaient dans le couloir.

 _ **\- Une dernière chose Miss Yun,**_ l'interpella la femme, avant que la brune ne sorte de la pièce. _**Éviter ce genre de bagarre à l'avenir.**_

Fang lui balança un faux sourire, avant de sortir enfin de cette pièce. Elle détestait vraiment les hôpitaux. L'odeur, la décoration inexistante, les médecins, les patients… Elle détestait tous !

 _ **\- Alors ?!**_ Lança Vanille, en sautant presque sur son amie.

 _ **\- Rien de bien méchant.**_

 _ **\- Fang. Je ne suis pas idiote tu sais.**_

 _ **\- Oui malheureusement. J'en ai pour deux semaines de dispense, mais ça va, je t'assure.**_

 _ **\- Mais oui, je te crois sur parole.**_

 _ **\- Mais si je te jure.**_

 _ **\- Physiquement ça va peut-être oui, c'est pour le reste que j'ai un doute.**_

La brune soupira fortement, la tout de suite, elle avait juste envie de rentrer chez elle et de dormir, pas de se rappeler sans cesse ce qu'il s'était passé.

 _ **\- Où sont les autres ?**_

 _ **\- Noël est parti voir Caius. Les autres viennent juste de partir.**_

 _ **\- Faudrait que je pense à m'excuser auprès d'eux.**_

 _ **\- Enfin une bonne parole,**_ ricana Vanille.

Fang ronchonna dans son coin, faisant sourire Vanille. La grande Pulsienne commença alors à se diriger vers la sortie, mais la rouquine se stoppa.

 _ **\- Ou tu vas ?**_

 _ **\- Dehors, j'en ai marre de cet endroit.**_

 _ **\- Mais, Caius n'est pas sortie.**_

 _ **\- Je m'en tape, il peut croupir ici si ça lui chante.**_

Vanille la regarda d'un air dur qui surprit un peu la chasseresse, mais celle-ci ne s'attarda pas la dessus, continuant son chemin, la rousse sur ses talons. L'air frais de la nuit lui fit un bien fou, et elle passa quelques instants à humer l'air. Cependant, cette instant serein fut bien court, alors qu'une poigne la saisit au bras et l'emporta un peu plus loin.

 _ **\- Van, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?**_ Ronchonna la brune.

 _ **\- Tu vas arrêter de jouer au conne, et tu vas sagement attendre avec moi que Caius sorte d'ici !**_

 _ **\- Quoi ? Même pas en rêve,**_ s'irrita la noiraude en s'échappant de l'emprise de son amie.

 _ **\- C'était pas une demande Fang, c'était un ordre !**_

 _ **\- Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner !**_

 _ **\- Et moi j'en ai marre de devoir réparer tes conneries !**_ Cria Vanille, ce qui stoppa immédiatement la brune dans une nouvelle réplique.

Le regard vert de sa cadette était furieux. Jamais elle n'avait vu Vanille s'emportant ainsi. Fang se passa une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise. Bordel de merde, mais quand cette pitoyable journée allait-elle s'arrêter.

 _ **\- Ecoute Fang,**_ tenta de se calmer la rousse. _**Je sais que cette journée à était longue pour toi, mais en réalité, elle l'a été pour tout le monde. J'ai dû rassurer Noël, pendant plusieurs heures pendant qu'on attendait dans la salle d'attente. J'ai dû m'assurer que Caïus ne dise pas n'importe quoi au médecin, qui pourrait te porter préjudice. J'ai dû m'excuser auprès de tous nos amis, pour ton comportement barbare, et les remercier d'avoir tout de même étaient là pour nous aider, et là en rentrant, je vais sans doute avoir la plus grosse engueulade de ma vie avec une personne qui m'est chère. Et tout cela est arrivé, uniquement parce que toi et Caius vous êtes comporté comme des malotrues. Alors tu vas gentiment attendre avec moi, et on ne partira d'ici, que lorsque toi et Caius vous vous serez parlé.**_

 _ **\- Il-**_

 _ **\- Non chut ! Je ne veux aucune protestation. Maintenant tu te tais et tu t'assoie.**_

Fang soupira fortement. Si cela n'avait pas était Vanille, elle lui aurait fait regretter de lui parler ainsi. Cependant, elle avait raison quelques part. Toute cette histoire ne touchait pas qu'elle. Elle touchait tout leur petit groupe. Si seulement ce stupide pari n'avait pas était mis en place. Si seulement, elle n'avait pas était jalouse du rapprochement de Caius et Lightning. Si seulement le chasseur et elle avait parlé, plutôt que de s'affronter comme ils l'avaient fait ces dernières semaines. Tout cela, n'aurait jamais pris une envergure aussi grande.

 _ **\- Je suis désolé,**_ intervient la petite voix de Vanille. _**Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça.**_

 _ **\- C'est rien. Je le méritait. Je vous est tous attirés que des problèmes.**_

Vanille soupira fortement. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer toute cette tension. S'asseyant sur le banc en pierre, à côté de sa meilleure amie, la rouquine se posta ensuite contre elle, laissant tomber sa tête contre son épaule. Elle était épuisé, et la discussion qu'elle allait avoir avec sa coloc en rentrant chez elle, la terrifiait et la vidait de toute énergie.

 _ **\- Fang, dis moi que ça va s'arranger ?**_

La brune reposa sa tête sur celle de sa voisine, alors que l'une de ses mains venait jouer dans la chevelure rousse de son amie, l'un massant de façon agréable. Vanille ferma immédiatement les yeux, savourant ce moment d'accalmi.

 _ **\- Je ferais tout pour Van, je te le promet.**_

•••

 _ **\- Elle t'a pas loupé hein,**_ se moqua Noël, en observant son ami étendu sur un lit, une main posé sur son crâne douloureux.

 _ **\- Je t'emmerde le nabot,**_ grogna Caius.

Le châtain ricana un petit moment, puis s'assied sur le fauteuil près de son ami d'enfance. Depuis que Vanille avait passé son temps à le rassurer, il se sentait bien plus détendu, cependant, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se sentait aussi incroyablement honteux. Il avait laissés ses doutes et son inquiétude l'emporter, et ce en ignorant les propres sentiments de son amie rousse. Vanille aussi avait eu besoin de réconfort, mais il avait été trop pitoyable pour le lui apporter. Il devait se rattraper ! Il était tant qu'il devienne un homme, et qu'il montre qu'on pouvait compter sur lui, qu'importe la situation. Il le devait. Pour lui, mais surtout pour ses amis, qui à l'heure actuelle, avait besoin de lui comme un homme fort, et non comme un garçonnet trop sensible.

 _ **\- Comment elle va ?**_ Demanda soudain la voix du grand chasseur, alors que son bras reposait maintenant sur ses yeux.

 _ **\- Qui ça ?**_

 _ **\- Fang, qui d'autre crétin !**_

 _ **\- Parce que ça t'intéresse comment elle va maintenant ?**_ S'énerva Noël. _**A moins que ça ne soit juste pour savoir si elle est plus amoché que toi.**_

Un silence se déposa dans la pièce, alors que Caius contractait fortement la mâchoire. Cependant il le regretta bien vite, alors qu'une vague de douleur lui traversa tout le bas du visage.

 _ **\- Je me suis comporté comme un con.**_

 _ **\- C'est peu de le dire !**_

Le brun aux reflets violet soupira. Par Etro, qu'il avait été con. Tout ça à cause de sa fichu fierté de chasseur. Il n'avait pas supporté de voir Lightning le repousser, et encore plus de voir que Fang réussissait là ou lui avait échoué. Alors ça avait était plus fort que lui. Si lui ne pouvait avoir Lightning, alors Fang ne l'aurait pas non plus. Et à cause de son comportement stupide et égoïste, tout le monde souffrait aujourd'hui. Cependant, si il devait se l'avouer, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui l'avait vraiment atteint en plein coeur.

 _ **\- Tu aimes Lightning ?**_

Caius fronça les sourcils à ses mots. D'où son ami sortait cela ? Jamais il n'avait éprouvé de tels sentiments pour la blonde. Il s'était beaucoup rapproché d'elle c'est vrai, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Cependant, jamais l'amour n'avais fait parti de l'équation, pas de se côté en tout cas…

 _ **\- Je n'ai jamais aimé Light comme tu le sous entends. Je l'apprécie c'est vrai. Je crois que si je ne m'était pas comporté comme le dernier des connards, on aurait pû devenir de vrais amis. Mais jamais je n'ai eu de sentiment amoureux pour elle.**_

 _ **\- Mais alors, pourquoi tu as fait tout ça ? Ton but c'était uniquement de faire du mal à Fang ? Ou juste parce que t'es un putain de connard avec une fierté surdimensionné ? Je sais que t'es fier Caius, mais je te connais. T'aurais jamais pû faire ça si tu n'avais pas une bonne raison. Dû moins, une raison qui en valait la peine selon toi.**_

Caius soupira. Que pouvait il dire ? Devait-il vraiment donner la véritable raison ? Noël se moquerait sans aucun doute, et lui dirait que tout ceci n'était absolument pas une excuse pour se comporter comme ça, et… Il aurait raison.

 _ **\- Caius, on est ami depuis toujours, et regarde nous aujourd'hui. Toi et Fang vous êtes littéralement sauté à la gorge. J'ai complètement laissé mes sentiments me submergé au mépris de ses de Vanille, et elle est carrément fatigué de devoir tous nous soutenir de la sorte. Il faut que tu parle. En particulier si ça peut aider à arranger les choses.**_

 _ **\- T'as sans doute raison… La vérité c'est que…**_

 _ **\- Oui ?**_

 _ **\- J'ai était jaloux que Fang se rapproche de Lightning c'est vrai. Mais c'était pas de Fang que j'était jaloux.**_

 _ **\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire,**_ tiqua Noël alors qu'il avait peur de comprendre.

 _ **\- C'était de Lightning que j'étais jaloux.**_

 _ **\- Quoi, mais… Je comprends pas.**_

 _ **\- Je crois que si, tu comprends.**_

 _ **\- Tu… Tu veux dire que…**_

\- … _ **.**_

 _ **\- C'est pour Fang que t'as des sentiments ?**_


	11. Chapitre 11 : Conflit

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je m'excuse pour cette longue absence, je me suis perdu dans mes projets personnels, et je dois dire que je n'avais plus vraiment de motivation pour écrire cette histoire que je trouve de plus en plus bancale. Je n'ai toujours pas la motivation de la finir, néanmoins, certaines personnes voudraient que je la continue, alors pour eux, il me faut la terminer. Je vous remercie pour votre soutiens et vos reviews, et espère pouvoir me remettre à publier régulièrement.**

 **Il y a peu, je vous ai dévoilé l'existence d'une nouvelle fiction, qui sera sans doute bien plus conséquente que celle ci. J'en ai écrit le premier chapitre, et le posterai sans doute d'ici peu. Cependant, étant donné que l'univers sera inspiré de celui que j'ai moi même créé pour mes histoires, j'ai décidé de remanier certaines choses, comme le design des personnages, afin qu'ils collent plus à mon Univers.**

 **C'est pourquoi j'ai ouvert une section spéciale sur mon Deviantart, qui regroupera tous les visuels en rapport avec l'histoire. Design, décors, illustrations, cela dépendra sans doute de ma motivation. La couverture et la première idée sur le design de Fang son déjà posté, donc si vous êtes interéssé, vous pouvez les retrouver ici :**

 **www . deviantart ncastille / gallery / 66926218 / La-Chute-du-Valhalla**

 **(Il vous suffit d'enlever les espaces et vous devriez être dirigé vers ma page Deviantart)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11**

Caius contempla le panorama de la ville que la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital lui donnait. La nuit était tombé depuis un bon moment maintenant, et son silence face à la question de son cadet, avait laissé un lourd silence s'installer dans la pièce. Noël, assis dans le fauteuil de la chambre, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Caius ? Amoureux de Fang ? Non, il devait y avoir erreur. C'était obligé non ?

 _ **\- Donc… Tu aimes Fang. Notre Fang. Celle avec qui tu t'amuse à faire des paris stupides sur des filles… Tu serais pas un peu maso ?**_

Le grand brun étalé dans le lit d'hôpital grogna. Le second attendit, espérant une réponse, mais son aîné restait cruellement muet. Noël commençait à perdre patience. Si son ami ne se décidait pas à parler pour apaiser sa curiosité, alors le châtain serait forcé de lui arracher lui même les réponses ! Même si il ne savait pas vraiment comment si prendre.

 _ **\- Bon tu vas-**_

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas trop en fait…**_

Le cousin de Fang se tue immédiatement, comprenant que Caius c'était enfin décidé à parler.

 _ **\- Je sais pas vraiment ce que je ressent pour elle. Je veux dire…**_

 _ **\- Tu peux y aller Caius, je te promet que je dirais rien, pas même à Vanille, et encore moins à Fang.**_

Le chasseur observa un instant son cadet, essayant de repérer la moindre faille dans sa promesse. Cependant, c'était inutile. Caius savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, en particulier pour un sujet aussi sensible.

 _ **\- Je n'aime pas trop parler à coeur ouvert.**_

 _ **\- Oui je le sais bien,**_ sourit doucement le petit guerrier. _**Mais, peut-être qu'en parler à voix haute te permettrais de mettre un peu d'ordre dans tes idées.**_

Le grand acquisa, c'était une possibilité à laquelle il n'avait pas réellement pensé.

 _ **\- Alors,**_ commença Noël pour aiguiller un peu son ami. _**Depuis quand tu ressent quelque chose pour elle ?**_

 _ **\- Depuis toujours. On se connait depuis une éternité, j'ai toujours ressenti quelque chose de fort pour elle.**_

 _ **\- Je vois… Tu as dit que tu étais jaloux de Lightning. Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- Je crois, je crois que j'ai eu peur. Fang et elle, se rapprochait vachement, et parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'elle nous oubliait complètement quand elle était avec Lightning. Alors, j'étais jaloux qu'elle passe plus de temps avec elle, qu'avec nous. Avant, il y avait juste nous quatre, c'était simple, bien. Maintenant c'est bien plus compliqué, et je trouve qu'on est bien moins soudé.**_

Noël sourit de nouveau.

 _ **\- Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ?**_

 _ **\- Rien, je quoi juste comprendre ce que tu sens réellement pour elle. Mais avant, j'aimerai te poser une dernière question.**_

 _ **\- Hum ?**_

 _ **\- Est ce que t'as déjà eut envie de l'embrasser ? Est ce que t'as déjà était jaloux de la voir flirter avec d'autre fille ?**_

 _ **\- Non.**_

 _ **\- Non ? Catégoriquement non ?**_

 _ **\- Absolument catégorique.**_

Le châtain se leva avec un air victorieux sur le visage, les bras en l'air.

 _ **\- Yes !**_

 _ **\- Yes ?**_

 _ **\- Je crois pas que tu sois amoureux. T'es juste comme un grand frère jaloux que sa petite soeur vole de ses propres ailes.**_

 _ **\- Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ? T'as pris un coup sur la tête.**_

 _ **\- Non sérieusement Caius. Je pense que t'as parfaitement compris comme nous, que Fang c'est beaucoup rapproché de Lightning. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait avec une autre fille. T'as eu peur que ça devienne sérieux entre elles, et que par la même occasion, Fang soit moins présente auprès de nous. La vérité, c'est que tu veux pas la partager. C'est vrai quoi, si jamais elles sortaient ensemble, avec qui tu pourrais aller draguer dans les bars ? Lancer des paris complètement stupides ?**_

Caius se stoppa un moment, assimilant tout ce que son ami venait de lui dire. Ses propos tenaient debout, et quelques parts, cela le soulageait grandement. En effet, pendant un long moment, il avait pensé être réellement amoureux de la brune, et cela aurait été une catastrophe pour leur amitié. Fang aimait les filles, c'était une certitude, jamais elle n'aurait pu lui retourner de tels sentiments. Mais voilà que Noël lui exposait sa théorie, et elle lui plaisait. Car même si il avait tout fait capoter, si cette théorie s'avérait exacte, alors il pouvait arranger les choses entre eux, mais pour cela, il fallait d'abord qu'il arrange les choses entres les deux coloc.

 _ **\- Noël ?**_

 _ **\- Oui ?**_

 _ **\- Merci.**_

 _ **\- Je suis là pour ça mon pote,**_ lança t-il joyeusement avec un clin d'oeil.

Le châtain était fier de lui à ce moment là, et il y aurait fort à parier que Vanille serait impressionné de son sens de la déduction. A croire que la rouquine avait finit par déteindre sur lui.

•••

Vanille était épuisée. Il était tard, et cette journée à rallonge avait été bien trop riche en émotions fortes. Fang et elle avait patienté un temps interminable devant l'hôpital, dans un silence le plus complet. Noël était finalement sorti les rejoindre, et leur avait appris que le médecin de Caius avait préféré le garder en observation pour la nuit. C'était donc complètement rincé, qu'elle avait déposé la brune chez elle, et qu'elle même s'était dirigé vers son appartement. A l'heure actuelle, la rouquine était posté devant la porte, la fixant d'un air morne.

De l'autre côté de l'obstacle en bois devait se trouver sa coloc, et Vanille n'avait absolument pas la force de se battre avec elle. Elle priait Etro pour que Serah soit endormi à cette heure tardive, mais à l'entente des bruits derrière la porte, il semblait que la déesse n'avait que faire de ses problèmes. Soupirant un bon coup, elle prit enfin son courage à deux mains, et s'engouffra dans son salon.

Les restes de la bagarre entre ses deux amis étaient encore présents. La table en verre brisée, les nombreux objets étalés sur le sol… Vanille secoua la tête. Sa coloc allait vraiment la tuer. Avançant dans la pièce, la Pulsienne abandonna son manteau et son sac à main, et continua, non sans stresse, en direction de la cuisine ou le bruit de vaisselle laissait savoir une autre présence humaine.

 _ **\- Serah…**_ Lança la rouquine d'une voix tremblante, alors que la silhouette de la petite Farron se dessinait devant l'évier.

Seul l'halogène au dessus du plan de travail était allumé, laissant une ambiance sombre, et surtout angoissante pour la rousse. A l'entente de son nom, la petite rose se stoppa un instant dans sa tâche ménagère, mais repris aussi vite, les muscles bien plus tendus. Vanille soupira, sachant pertinemment que cela n'engageait rien de bon. Cependant, cette conversation devait avoir lieu, et plus tôt elle serait lancée, mieux ça serait.

 _ **\- Je suis désolé.**_

Aucune réponse. Evidemment, la rose n'avait aucune raison de lui simplifier la tâche. Elle lui avait mentit, et Vanille s'avait très bien à quel point sa colocataire détestait les mensonges.

 _ **\- Serah, je sais très bien que tu m'en veux. Alors, balance moi tout ce que tu veux, mais ne m'ignore pas s'il te plait.**_

Toujours rien. Vanille soupira fortement, s'adossant un instant à l'encadrement de la porte. Cela allait vraiment être compliqué. Elle devait faire réagir la rose pour qu'une "conversation" soit engagé, et la Pulsienne savait pertinemment comment faire réagir son amie.

 _ **\- Comment va ta soeur ?**_

Serah laissa tomber par inadvertance une assiette dans l'évier, provoquant un bruit sourd suivit dans long silence. Appuyé contre le plan de travail, la Cocoonienne tentait désespérément d'apaiser sa colère, mais la simple présence de sa coloc dans son dos, embrasait le feu en elle.

 _ **\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresse au bien être de ma soeur au juste ?**_ Cracha la petite blonde, toujours dos à son amie.

 _ **\- Serah…**_

 _ **\- Non !**_ Fit la rose en se retournant enfin, dévoilant un regard noir et méprisant. _**Ne te lance pas dans tes grands discours, j'en ai rien à faire ! Tu as trahi ma soeur, tu m'as trahi moi, et tu espère que tout revienne comme avant ? Comme ça, juste en claquant des doigts ?**_

 _ **\- Non, bien sûr que non Serah, mais je voudrais juste que tu me laisse t'expliquer.**_

 _ **\- M'expliquer quoi au juste ? Que Fang et Caius aient considéré ma soeur comme un objet sexuel ? Que tu m'ai menti, droit dans les yeux, quand je t'ai demandé si Light était la cible de ta pétasse d'amie ?**_

 _ **\- Hé !**_ Se renfrogna immédiatement la rousse. _**Je t'interdis d'insulter Fang comme ça.**_

 _ **\- Sinon quoi hein ? J'ai parfaitement le droit de le faire, je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait !**_

 _ **\- Tu sais rien d'elle, de ce qu'elle a traversé ou de ce qu'elle pense, alors je t'interdis de faire ça !**_

Les deux coloc c'étaient considérablement rapprochées, et la tension était plus lourde que jamais entre elles. Vanille n'avait absolument pas prévu de s'énerver contre la rose, mais elle ne tolérait pas que celle-ci traite sa meilleure amie de la sorte. Serah soupira un instant, pinçant l'arrête de son nez. Elle tentait de se calmer, en vain.

 _ **\- Ecoute, tu vas attentivement écouter ce que je vais te dire, et je ne veux absolument aucune coupure de ta part c'est claire ?**_

Vanille acquisa silencieusement.

 _ **\- Je pense que tu t'étais rendu compte à quelle point ma soeur était renfermé auprès des gens. Toujours à maintenir une barrière de glace entre elle et le monde entier. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point j'ai espéré qu'une personne puisse enfin lui faire baisser sa garde. Qu'elle redevienne la Claire que je connaissait avant la mort de nos parents. Plus les années passaient, plus je me disait que c'était peine perdu, que ma soeur ne se lirait plus jamais avec personne par peur de souffrir. Puis vous êtes arrivés.**_

 _ **Lightning à commencé à tolérer votre présence dans son quotidien, encore plus celle de Caïus et Fang. Elle était plus détendu, moins distante, moins froide avec les gens. Puis Caius a fini par vouloir l'embrasser, et à ce moment là elle à compris que c'était son objectif depuis le début. Mais elle a tenu bon, grâce à Fang. Elles arrêtaient pas de se disputer et de se réconcilier, mais elles s'entendaient bien ensemble, et quand tu m'as promit que Fang n'avait pas d'idée derrière la tête, je t'ai cru.**_

Serah essayait tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes qui venaient, mais cela lui demandait un effort considérable, et Vanille semblait dans le même état.

 _ **\- Je t'ai cru, et j'ai tout fais pour pousser ma soeur vers Fang. Je voyais à quel point elle avait un effet bénéfique sur Light. A son contact elle devenait de plus en plus Claire, ma soeur que j'avais perdu depuis tant d'années. Tu sais, tu n'ai pas la seule à les avoir observé de loin. Moi aussi j'ai vu que leur relation tournait sur bien plus qu'une amitié banale. Mais j'ai eu confiance, je pensais même que c'était la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à ma soeur. Eh bien j'ai eu tort.**_

 _ **Fang avait le pouvoir de sauver ma soeur, mais juste pour un pari stupide, elle a préférée la détruire. Parce que la vérité est là. Elle a détruit ma soeur ! Elle avait confiance en elle, et cette Pétasse la trahi de la pire des façons ! Et toi, tu m'as trahi moi ! Alors tu m'excusera si un simple : "Je suis désolé", ne sufise pas à réparer les torts que vous avez commis.**_

Sur ce, et alors que les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues des deux amies, Serah contourna Vanille sans plus un regard, et s'échappa dans le réconfort de sa chambre. Les jours qui suivraient allés être difficiles.

•••

Deux jours avaient passés depuis cette fameuse journée, et les relations entre le groupe d'amis, étaient plus disloquées que jamais. Caius restait cloîtré dans sa chambre, profitant de son arrêt maladie pour réfléchir à sa situation et à la merde qu'il avait déclenché de son plein gré. Noël de son côté, faisait son possible pour soutenir tout le monde, mais la seule qui le laissait approchait était Vanille. Celle-ci avait plusieurs fois essayé d'engager de nouvelles conversations avec sa coloc, mais en vain, Serah préférait passer son temps à étudier et à passer ses soirées dehors, on ne savait ou. Fang, repoussait tout le monde, non avec hargne comme elle l'avait déjà fait, mais avec un mutisme totale. Quant à Lightning, elle était tout simplement introuvable.

Avachi sur l'une des tables du fond, Fang fixait mornement le professeur devant le tableau gribouillé de craie blanche. Ses cours semblaient encore plus ennuyants qu'auparavant. En fait, tout était plus ennuyants. Non pas uniquement à cause de la situation avec Lightning, du moins, pas directement. Cette histoire avait fait des ravages, et ce, sur tout le monde. Elle essayait de trouver des solutions pour arranger toute cette merde, mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à réfléchir convenablement ces deux derniers jours.

Que pourrait-elle dire à Vanille pour s'excuser de tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait ? De s'excuser auprès de son cousin, qui s'était fait un devoir de soutenir tout le monde dans cette histoire. De s'excuser auprès de Caius, qui, même si il méritait une correction, restait l'un de ses amis les plus chers. De s'excuser auprès de leur amis, qui avaient participés à toute cette scène, et qui devait aujourd'hui payer les frais de SES erreurs. De s'excuser auprès de Serah, qui lui avait fait confiance pour prendre soin de sa soeur. De s'excuser auprès de Lightning…

Des coups à la porte interrompirent soudainement ses pensées et le cours. S'ensuivit l'arrivée d'une femme à la longue chevelure dorée, qu'elle se souvenait vaguement avoir croisé. Tous les élèves se levèrent en même temps, et Fang, complètement à la masse, mit un certain temps avant de se dire qu'elle devrait faire de même. Elle avait moyennement envie de se faire remarquer.

 _ **\- Bonjour à tous,**_ commença la blonde. _**Comme vous le savez tous les examens du premier semestre sont enfin terminés, et si vous êtes encore assis ici, c'est parce que vous faites parti des meilleurs.**_

Certains sourirent fièrement à cette annonce, la brune de son côté écoutait à peine la femme à lunette.

 _ **\- Je tiens donc à tous vous féliciter, et espère vous voir poursuivre vos nombreux efforts jusqu'à la fin de l'année.**_

Des applaudissements retentir, puis Jihl les calma finalement.

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas tout. Il n'y a pas que vous et moi qui sommes fier de votre réussissement. Le Primarque lui même, tient à féliciter les plus doués d'entre vous.**_

Des murmures se propagèrent rapidement dans la pièce.

 _ **\- Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Le Primarque. C'est pourquoi, les cinq premiers élèves de la promo, se verront dans l'honneur, de le rencontrer en personne et de recevoir les félicitations qui leurs sont dû.**_

\- " _ **What ?**_ ", c'est la première pensée qui traversa Fang à cette annonce.

 _ **\- Dans cette classe, il s'agit donc de vous, Miss Yun.**_

Tout le monde se tournèrent vers elle, la fixant bizarrement, et la brune se sentit vite étouffé par tant d'attention. Elle se racla finalement la gorge, tentant de garder une certainement prestance, face au regard brûlant que lui lançait la directrice adjointe.

 _ **\- Et Lightning ? C'est quand même elle la major de promotion.**_

Jihl tiqua à cette demande, un air quelque peu agacé et hautain se faufilant sournoisement entre les fissures de son masque de femme parfaite.

 _ **\- Pour des raisons qui me sont encore obscure, Miss Farron a malheureusement décidé pas plus tard qu'hier, de quitter notre campus.**_

 _ **\- Quoi ?!**_ S'exclama Fang, alors que toute la classe se lança dans un brouhaha de suggestion quant à sa démission soudaine.

Le professeur tenta de ramener un peu d'ordre, alors que la Pulsienne restait complètement figé. Lightning avait quitté l'école ? Mais, pourquoi ? C'était absurde ! Elle voulait ce diplôme, elle était major de promo, alors pourquoi tout plaquer maintenant ? Ce n'était tout de même pas à cause d'elle si ?

 _ **\- Silence !**_

La voix claqua, dur et tranchante comme l'acier. Il n'y eut plus un seul bruit dans la pièce, et la blonde fixa de nouveau la Pulsienne d'un air peu amical. "C'est quoi son problème à celle là ?" Grogna mentalement Fang.

 _ **\- Une convocation vous sera bientôt remise.**_

Elle envoya un dernier regard peu avenant, puis sortit comme elle était venu, laissant la classe dans un certain questionnement.

•••

 _ **\- Toc, toc, toc.**_

Relevant la tête de son bouquin de science, Serah fronça les sourcils toute en se dirigeant vers la porte, se demandant bien, qui venait lui rendre visite.

 _ **\- Salut,**_ sourit Caius quelque peu nerveux, apparaissant dans le cadre de la porte.

La petite rose émit un petit rictus dédaigneux et referma immédiatement. Pour qui ce prenait-il celui là, à venir ainsi ici ? Cependant, l'homme ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille, et il interposa sa main avant que la porte ne soit complètement refermé.

 _ **\- Bon t'as pas compris le message ? Je ne veux pas te parler, et encore moins te voir. Alors si tu cherche Vanille tu perds ton temps, elle n'est pas ici.**_

 _ **\- C'est toi que je venais voir en fait.**_

 _ **\- Bien, ça me fait de belles jambes, maintenant barre toi.**_

 _ **\- Diantre, Lightning sort de ce corps,**_ rigola Caius.

 _ **\- Ecoute moi bien espèce de sal-**_ commença la petite rose en s'approchant dangereusement du brun, le pointant agressivement du doigt.

 _ **\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on ai cette dispute dans le couloir ?**_ La coupa le Pulsien.

Serah s'arrêta immédiatement, réfléchissant à toute allure. Cédant à son envie de rembarrer cet abruti, elle le saisit prestement par son haut et elle l'obligea à rentrer, avant de le plaquer contre la porte d'entrée bien vite refermé.

 _ **\- Eh bien, Snow doit bien s'amuser avec toi, je me suis peut-être trompé de soeur finalement,**_ ricana Caius.

Ni une, ni deux, la Cocoonienne le gifla avec force et rage.

 _ **\- Ok, je l'ai mérité celle-ci.**_

 _ **\- Tu mériterai bien pire,**_ cracha Serah, se détournant de lui pour faire les cents pas dans l'entrée.

Caius encaissa le coup, et lança la rose se recomposer un minimum avant de commencer.

 _ **\- Ecoute, je sais que quoi qu'on dise, rien n'excusera notre comportement. En particulier le mien en fait. Mais, tant pis, je veux essayer. Je veux essayer, en particulier pour Fang, Vanille et Lightning.**_

 _ **\- Pour ma soeur ? Bah tiens,**_ ricana Serah.

 _ **\- Oui, pour elle. Tu as sans doute eux des bruits de ce qui c'est réellement passé, peut-être que tu en a eu la version de ta soeur, et peut-être celle de Vanille. Maintenant, j'aimerai que tu écoute la mienne attentivement et après ça, promis je m'en vais. Tu pourras même passer toute ta rage sur moi, j'encaisserai. Mais je ne sortirai pas de cet appart, avant que tu n'ai MA version.**_

 _ **\- A quoi bon ? On sait tout les deux que tu es un menteur.**_

 _ **\- Je veux pas me sauver moi dans cette histoire. Je sais que c'est moi le fautif. Je refuse que mes deux meilleures amies aient à payer le prix de mes erreurs.**_

 _ **\- Rien de ce que tu pourras me dire me fera changer d'avis.**_

 _ **\- Laisse moi au moins essayer.**_

Serah soupira bruyamment. Toute cette histoire l'agaçait tellement. Ne pouvaient-ils pas tous revenir en arrière ? Lorsqu'ils étaient réunis et heureux. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Caius s'expliquer, ça serait lui rendre la tâche facile. Cependant, elle en savait tellement peu sur cette histoire. Tout ce qu'elle savait était les bride qu'elle avait pu arracher à sa soeur. Elle avait là l'occasion de savoir tout dans les détails. Que devait-elle faire ?

 _ **\- Ne crois pas que je pardonne quoique ce soit parce que je te laisse raconter ton histoire.**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas naïf à ce point.**_

•••

 _ **\- Je suis désolé Noël. Tu as sans doute mieux à faire que de m'entendre me plaindre,**_ s'excusa sincèrement Vanille, honteuse.

 _ **\- Hey, y'a aucun soucis Van. Tu as parfaitement le droit d'être triste. Serah et toi vous vous appréciez beaucoup. C'est normal que votre relation te manque.**_

Installés dans le salon du châtain, celui-ci tandis une tasse de thé chaud à son amie, et s'installa près d'elle. La rouquine était venu toquer à sa porte quelques heures plus tôt, et depuis, il faisait tout pour lui changer les idées. Ils s'étaient dans un premier temps, posés devant un film, puis la suite des évènements c'étaient inévitablement glissé vers les sentiments de la petite Pulsienne face à la situation.

Vanille envoya un sourire reconnaissant à son ami de toujours. Elle se sentait minable. Le pauvre homme devait supporter ses doutes, et tous autres sentiments négatifs à longueur de journée. Elle ne le remercierai jamais assez pour être son roc dans toute cette histoire.

 _ **\- Tu as parlé à Fang depuis l'hôpital ?**_ Reprit le Pulsien.

 _ **\- Non, pas vraiment…**_

 _ **\- Tu lui en veux ?**_

\- …

 _ **\- Vanille…**_

 _ **\- Oui je sais c'est horrible ! Mais je n'y peut rien ! J'aimerai ne pas lui en vouloir, mais je n'y arrive pas.**_

Noël passa une main dans le dos de la jeune femme, et tenta de la calmer. Il se doutait bien qu'elle en voudrait à sa cousine, mais il savait aussi qu'il suffisait qu'elles se parlent à coeur ouvert pour qu'elle se réconcilie. Sentant la rouquine revenir vers une nouvelle crise de larme, le châtain la rapprocha de nouveau de lui, et l'enlaça avec réconfort.

 _ **\- Ça va aller Vanille. Je suis sûr que les choses vont finir par s'arranger.**_

 _ **\- Je voudrais tellement pouvoir revenir en arrière.**_

 _ **\- Chut… Tu verras, on va tous s'en sortir, et nos liens n'en sortiront que plus fort.**_

 _ **\- Peut-être que Fang avait raison finalement…**_

 _ **\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**_

 _ **\- Peut-être qu'on aurait jamais dû quitter Gran Pulse…**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr que-**_

Un bruit de porte le coupa dans sa phrase, et les deux amis tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée, pour apercevoir le nouvel arrivant.

 _ **\- Euh… Désolé, je dérange,**_ lâcha Fang.

Vanille se redressa doucement de l'étreinte de Noël en se frottant les yeux, tandis que celui-ci observa attentivement sa cousine. Elle semblait gênée, et passablement nerveuse.

 _ **\- Bien sûr que non,**_ la rassura le Pulsien.

La brune aux mèches rouges coula un regard vers sa meilleure amie, lui demandant une confirmation silencieuse. Celle-ci esquiva, détournant la tête, elle devait remettre son esprit en place avant d'affronter sa soeur de coeur.

 _ **\- Ok… Euh, je vais y aller,**_ lâcha la noiraude avec difficulté.

 _ **\- Non attends !**_ Intervient subitement la rouquine. _**C'est bon, tu peux rester.**_

Elle voyait bien que Fang semblait encore plus perturber qu'auparavant, et le ton brisé qu'elle avait utilisé lui faisait mal au coeur. Elle en voulait à la brune, c'était sûr, mais c'était sa meilleure amie, elle ne pouvait la laisser dans un tel état.

 _ **\- Allez, viens,**_ reprit la rousse en faisant signe d'approcher, voyant bien que son amie hésitait.

Celle-ci s'avança doucement, mais se stoppa à quelques pas d'eux, évitant leur regard, et jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

 _ **\- Fang, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**_ Demanda son cousin, inquiet de la voir aussi nerveuse.

 _ **\- Je… La sous directrice est passé en classe tout à l'heure.**_

 _ **\- C'est une pétasse cette fille,**_ cracha la rouquine dans un murmure, ce qui surprit ses deux amis. _**Quoi ? J'aime pas cette fille, plus faux cul tu meurs.**_

Fang ne pouvait pas vraiment la contredire la dessus. Le peu qu'elle avait pu apercevoir de la femme ne la laissait absolument pas en confiance. Cependant, elle était surprise de savoir que Vanille la juge aussi vite. Elle n'était pas de ce genre pourtant. L'avait-elle déjà rencontré auparavant ?

 _ **\- Et donc ? Que c'est il passé ?**_ Reprit Noël.

 _ **\- Euh…**_ Fang secoua la tête, rassemblant ses pensées. _**Elle, elle nous a dit que les 5 meilleurs élèves de la promo allait rencontrer le Primarque pour qu'il les félicite en personne.**_

 _ **\- Oh, tu vas rencontrer le Primarque alors ? C'est ça qui te rends si nerveuse ?**_ S'étonna son cousin, que Cid Raines veuille récompenser les major de la promo.

 _ **\- Oui. Enfin non, je m'en fou de ça pour le moment, mais oui je vais le rencontrer.**_

 _ **\- C'est un peu classe quand même,**_ intervient Vanille. _**Et puis, il est plutôt canon.**_

Les deux cousins tournèrent la tête de façon synchronisé vers elle, l'air étonné.

 _ **\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis pas au top de ma forme, que je ne peux pas dire que le Primarque est canon.**_

Noël se mit à rire bruyamment, tandis que Fang se contentait d'un petit sourire. Elle adorait tellement la légèreté de cette fille.

 _ **\- Mais si c'est pas ça, alors c'est quoi ?**_ Demanda Noël.

 _ **\- Elle a aussi dit…**_

 _ **\- Oui ?**_ Insista Vanille, maintenant curieuse.

 _ **\- Lightning, elle… Elle a arrêté les cours.**_

 _ **\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'elle a quitté le campus ? Comme ça ?**_ S'étonna son cousin.

 _ **\- Ouais, comme ça…**_ Lâcha Fang en se laissant tomber sur le canapé en face de celui de ses deux amis.

Un silence s'abattit dans le salon, tous, quelque peu choqué de la nouvelle. Vanille tourna son attention vers sa meilleure amie, et observa un instant son comportement. Agitant nerveusement sa jambe, le regard terne, s'en cesse à contracter la mâchoire : elle se sentait coupable. Soupirant, sa rancune définitivement vaincue par le désarroi qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Fang, elle se leva, et s'accroupit devant elle, voulant capter son regard.

 _ **\- Fang, rien ne dit que c'est à cause de toute cette histoire qu'elle a décidé de tout plaquer.**_

 _ **\- Vraiment ? Alors c'est juste une coïncidence tout ça ?**_

 _ **\- Eh bien, oui, peut-être.**_

 _ **\- Je suis pas aussi naïve Vanille.**_

 _ **\- Non, je pense qu'elle a raison,**_ intervient Noël. _**C'est Lightning tout de même, elle est plus forte que ça.**_

 _ **\- Vous comprenez pas !**_ S'agaça la brune en se redressant subitement. _**Je l'ai touché dans sa fierté, dans la confiance qu'elle avait en elle. J'ai abusé de ses sentiments, et Lightning est bien plus fragile que tout le monde veut le croire.**_

 _ **\- Non, tu n'as pas abusé de ses sentiments Fang,**_ reprit Vanille. _**Ca fait longtemps que tu ne la considère plus comme un simple pari, à supposé que tu l'ai un jour considéré comme tel d'ailleur.**_

 _ **Peut-être, mais elle c'est ce qu'elle croit,**_ répondit faiblement la noiraude, les yeux brillants.

La rouquine secoua la tête et enlaça fortement son aînée dans ses bras. Elle détestait la voir ainsi. Noël voulait intervenir, mais il resta tout de même en retraite. Si il y avait quelqu'un pour remettre Fang sur pied, c'était Vanille, elle l'avait déjà prouvé à moulte reprises.

 _ **\- Je brise tout ce qui m'entoure…**_ Lâche la brune, en poussant son front sur l'épaule de sa soeur de coeur.

 _ **\- Fang…**_

•••

 _ **\- Bien, je t'écoute, tu as intérêt à savoir te montrer convainquant.**_

 _ **\- Je vais tâcher de le faire. Je vais devoir remonter à pas mal de temps, alors ça risque d'être loin. J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu.**_

Serah émit un simple signe de la tête, demandant implicitement à Caius de commencer son histoire.

 _ **\- Ok, alors c'est parti...**_

Il s'installa sur le canapé près de lui, et reprit.

 _ **\- Fang n'a jamais voulu venir ici, sur Cocoon. Elle a toujours détesté ce pays, ces habitants, ces soldats. Cette haine, ça a commencé durant la guerre, quand elle a découvert que sa mère et sa petite soeur était mort durant un bombardement Cocooniens.**_

Serah ignorait cette partie de l'histoire de la brune, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour elle. Cependant, elle ne voyait pas vraiment ou voulais en venir Caius avec cette histoire.

 _ **\- Ça à été très dur pour elle. Son père ne c'est jamais vraiment remis de la mort de sa femme, et les relations qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux se sont vite dégradé. Son père c'est réfugier dans son travail, et Fang elle c'est rapproché de nous, c'est à ce moment là qu'on a vraiment commencé à se lier tous les quatre.**_

 _ **On est vite devenu inséparable, on était devenu une famille. Y'avait pas un jour sans qu'on se voit tous ensemble, et généralement nos petits rassemblements durait plusieurs heures. Puis un jour, on a reçu un message de Cocoon. Le nouveau Primarque venait d'ouvrir un Campus International, il voulait rassembler les peuples.**_

 _ **A cette nouvelle, ça a été une véritable effervescence dans notre village. On savait pas vraiment si on devait y croire ou non. Finalement un jour, Vanille est venu vers nous, et elle nous a dit, qu'elle aimerait bien accepter la proposition. C'était une chance de sortir de notre village, de découvrir de nouvelles choses, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, de devenir vraiment quelqu'un, peut-être même l'une des premières Pulsiennes à faire un pas vers la paix.**_

 ** _Ça_** _ **à pas du tout plu à Fang. Elle le voyait comme une trahison. Noel lui était plutôt d'accord, il c'est vite laissé convaincre par Vanille. Moi de mon côté, j'étais plus sceptique, mais, je ne me voyait pas non plus rester toute ma vie dans ce village. Fang nous en a voulu pendant plusieurs jours, elle pouvait pas croire qu'on voulait aller sur la terre de ces monstres. Mais, un jour, son père ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix.**_

 _ **Il avait avant tout penser comme un chef, plutôt qu'un père, et il savait que envoyer sa propre fille, prouverait sa bonne foi, et permettrait peut-être à son peuple, d'éviter de nouveaux affrontements.**_

La petite rose écoutait attentivement, captivé par l'histoire bien malgré elle.

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais elle a plutôt mal vécu son arrivée ici. Fang était séparé de nous, dans une classe ou elle était la seule représentante de notre peuple, et ce n'était pas franchement la plus encline à faire amis amis avec des Pulsiens. De notre côté nous, on essayait de s'intégrer. De trouver notre rythme et nos marques, et pendant un moment on s'est un peu perdu de vu. On avait toujours était ensemble depuis l'enfance, à se soutenir les uns les autres, et du jour au lendemain, on s'est retrouvé chacun de son côté. C'était vraiment dur. Et puis de l'autre côté, Fang vivait assez mal sa colocation avec ta soeur.**_

 _ **Un jour, elle a finit par craquer, et Vanille était là, et c'est à ce moment qu'on c'est tous réveillés. Que l'on a vraiment remarqué, qu'on s'était tous abandonné les uns les autres. Alors on a arrangé ça, on a tous fait des efforts pour essayer de reprendre une certaine routine. Et c'est là que ta soeur rentre en jeu.**_

Rien qu'à la mention de sa soeur, Serah se tendit au possible, elle savait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

 _ **\- Fang s'entendait un peu mieux avec elle, mais c'était juste de la tolérance. On avait besoin de reprendre nos marques, redevenir ceux qu'on était sur Gran Pulse. Alors on a décidé de nous lancer dans une petite "chasse".**_

 _ **\- Une petite chasse hein ?**_ Ricana amèrement Serah.

 _ **\- Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on appelait ça à l'époque, mais avec ta soeur c'était bien différent des autres fois. Sur Gran Pulse, nos cible étaient bien moins, comment dire… Disons que c'était physique, et ça leur convenait à ces filles. On a bien eut quelques crise de jalousie, mais rien d'exceptionnel. On sait alors dit que c'était rien, on faisait juste s'amuser, on faisait rien de mal.**_

 _ **\- C'est pathétique,**_ cracha la rose.

 _ **\- Oui, t'as raison, et c'est ta soeur qui m'a ouvert les yeux. On savait qu'avec elle ça serait pas pareil. Elle était bien trop réservée et distante pour qu'on l'ai de cette manière, on le savait tout les deux. Cependant Fang à choisi le chemin qu'elle préférait. Elle a foncé, et elle a jamais caché son attirance pour Lightning. Elle lui faisait du rentre dedans, et assumait parfaitement.**_

 _ **Moi, j'ai été bien plus vicieux, le véritable connard de cet histoire, c'est moi. J'ai prétendu vouloir devenir son ami. On a passé pas mal de temps ensemble, j'aimais bien lui parler. C'est une fille très cultivé, et ça me changeait. On allait à la bibliothèque pour travailler, et parler de bouquin, de musique, de film… On allait au musée, au cinéma. Je me suis vite perdu dans mon pari. Je savait plus trop pourquoi je faisais ça.**_

 _ **Mais un soir, ce pari m'est revenu en tête, et étant plus que mauvais perdant, je voulais pas laisser Fang gagner. Alors j'ai tenté ma chance, et je l'ai embrassé. Elle m'a repoussé, plutôt violemment. A ce moment là, j'ai compris que je venais de commettre l'une des pires erreurs de ma vie. J'ai été stupide. J'ai perdu son amitié, pour un simple pari. Une amitié qui m'apportait beaucoup. Je m'en suis longtemps voulu. Pui j'ai fini par en vouloir à Fang, qui elle, pouvait continuer de la côtoyer.**_

Il fit une pause, rassemblant ses pensées.

 _ **\- Je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais elle avait annulé le pari.**_

Serah fronça les sourcils. Non, ça elle ne le savait pas.

 _ **\- Un jour, elle est venu me voir, et elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait qu'on arrête ce petit jeu stupide. Elle pouvait pas faire ça à Lightning, elle la respectait beaucoup trop, c'était devenu son amie. C'est moi qui est continué de mon côté, je voulais pas laisser tomber. Et puis, tout a basculé dans ma tête. Lightning ne me calculait même plus, et Fang… On pouvait pas être dans la même pièce sans que ça finisse en joute verbale. Elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus toutes les deux, et moi j'existais plus. Plus ta soeur était avec Fang, plus celle-ci s'éloignait de moins, et j'ai paniqué.**_

 _ **J'ai paniqué parce que, parce que je perdais ma meilleure amie. La fille avec qui je passais tout mon temps, avec qui j'avais fait les quatre cents coups, préférait passer du temps avec Lightning, qu'avec moi. Fang me détestait et je pouvais pas le supporter. Alors, quand elle m'a dit qu'elles s'étaient embrassés toutes les deux, j'ai pété un cable.**_

Serah cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

 _ **\- Attends quoi ?! Elles se sont embrassés ?**_

 _ **\- Oui.**_

 _ **\- Mais elle me l'a jamais dit !**_

 _ **\- Peut-être parce que quelques heures après, j'ai avoué à ta soeur qu'on avait fait un pari sur elle, et que Fang était en train de gagner.**_

La Cocoonienne se leva, fit les cents pas et se tourna finalement vers l'homme.

 _ **\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Fang était ton amie.**_

 _ **\- J'étais plus son ami à ce moment là. Elle voulait plus entendre parler de moi. Alors je me suis dit, que, que si je l'écartais de Lightning, peut-être, peut-être que les choses pourraient redevenir ce qu'elle était. Mais j'avais tort. J'avais tort parce que toute cette histoire à causer un bordel pas possible.**_

 _ **\- Je comprends vraiment pas comment on peut faire une chose pareille au gens qu'on aime,**_ cracha Serah.

 _ **\- Ecoute, je te demande pas de me pardonner. Je te demande juste de prendre en compte ce que je t'ai dis. Vanille n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était protéger sa meilleure amie. Quant à Fang, ok c'était stupide de vouloir se pari au début, mais elle était perdu à l'époque, et ta soeur lui a ouvert les yeux. Elle a donc arrêté ce pari. Parce que c'est claire pour tout le monde qu'elle à des sentiments pour Lightning, et me dis pas que tu l'a pas vu, je te croirais pas.**_

Serah ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma aussitôt. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle voulait tous les détester, mais c'était difficile de détester ses amis. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de fuir, et qu'elle laisse Vanille et Fang s'expliquer, comme elle avait laisser Caius s'expliquer. Elle ne lui pardonnait pas, au non, loin de là, surtout pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse le premier pas vers le pardon pour démêler toute cette histoire.

 _ **\- T'es vraiment désolé d'avoir traité ma soeur comme ça ?**_

 _ **\- Oui. C'est vrai que j'ai commencé à la côtoyer uniquement pour gagner le pari, mais ça à vite changer. J'aimais vraiment passer du temps avec elle, je crois qu'avec le temps on aurait vraiment pu devenir de vrai amis, peut-être même plus qui c'est.**_

Serah sourit.

 _ **\- Désolé pour toi, mais c'est pas toi qu'elle aurait choisi.**_

 _ **\- Ouais, je me doute,**_ sourit à son tour le jeune homme.

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce, et plus le temps passait, plus Serah devenait nerveuse.

 _ **\- Je peux pas te pardonner comme ça, et je peux pas pardonner non plus à Vanille et Fang sans leur avoir parler, mais je te promet d'essayer.**_

Le Pulsien se leva, le regard reconnaissant. Il n'en demandait pas plus. Il la remercia alors, et comme promis plutôt, il se dirigea vers la porte. Cependant, avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil, la voix inquiète de Serah lui parvint.

 _ **\- Attends. En échange, je voudrais que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi.**_

Le jeune homme se retourne, les sourcils froncés, mais attentif.

 _ **\- Je crois que ma soeur est dans la merde...**_


	12. Chapitre 12 : Mission Infiltration

**C'est le grand retour de moi ! Mouhahahaah \o/**

 **Pardon... Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette absence, j'ai pas d'excuse, je me suis juste détourner complètement de mes Fanfictions. Cependant, je ne lâcherai pas ! Bien au contraire même ! Vous comprendrez à la fin de ce Chapitre.**

 **En parlant du Chapitre, il est atrocement court (c'est le plus cours de la série je crois bien) et il est plus que médiocre. Cependant, il fallait que je poste alors le voilà.**

 **CaptainBoobies : Ta review m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur ! Je te remercie énormement de m'encourager comme tu le fais, ça m'aide beaucoup ! C'est aussi pour les lecteurs comme toi que je ne veux pas abandonner en route :D**

 **Sir : Lecteur fidèle au poste comme toujours :D Je te remercie énormement de ton soutiens vraiment, merci ! Je vais en profiter pour te répondre sur ta question du Bandersnatch pour mon autre fiction. Le visuel n'est pas du tout le même que celui de Once Upon A Time, je suis bête j'aurai du préciser xD Il s'agit en fait du visuel de FF XV.**

 **Cece376 : Je ne sais plus si je te t'ai déjà remercié pour ta review, mais dans tout les cas, ça ne fait pas de mal de le redire, alors : Merci !**

 **On se retrouve en bas :p**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12**

 **2 jours plus tôt** :

 _ **\- Putain, t'as été explosive sur cette mission ! J'aurais clairement pas souhaité être à leur place,**_ rigola Tifa.

Se changeant toutes les deux dans les vestiaire de la Garde Civile, après leur ronde du soir, Tifa et Lightning se préparaient enfin à rentrer chez elle. La nuit avait été longue et bien remplie, cependant, le Lieutenant Farron avait été en grande forme, et quiconque s'était mi en travers de sa route, l'avait amèrement regretté ce soir.

Lightning se contenta de hocher la tête face à l'enthousiasme de sa collègue. Certes cette nuit lui avait quelque peu permi de se défouler et de ce vider la tête. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle en avait fini pour aujourd'hui, tous ses tracas revenaient la hanter au grand galop. Tifa secoua la tête, non sans un petit sourire en coin. Sa partenaire de terrain ne changerai jamais. Toujours aussi silencieux, et imperméable au monde extérieur.

 _ **\- Tu sais, on travaille ensemble depuis maintenant 2 ans, et pourtant, j'ai toujours autant de mal à te cerner. Cependant, si t'as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, je suis là.**_

Claire tourna enfin son regard bleu sur la brune. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à la jeune femme, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait avant. Néanmoins, depuis la trahison de Caius, puis celle de Fang, elle ne savait plus trop si elle devait vraiment faire confiance à sa capacité à évaluer les gens. Dans tout les cas, elle ne voulait plus prendre ce risque. Il était hors de question qu'elle se fasse une nouvelle fois avoir.

 _ **\- Merci Tifa, mais j'ai rien à dire.**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr, je vais faire semblant de te croire. Bon, eh bien, à demain soir,**_ la salua la brune avec un petit clin d'oeil, avant de se faufiler dans le couloir.

Une fois sa collègue partie, Lightning soupira de lassitude, et termina de s'habiller. Pour dire la vérité, elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir à la situation, elle ne savait pas si elle devait parler de tout avec sa soeur, elle ne savait pas si elle devait entrer chez elle au risque de tomber sur Fang, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire si elle tombait face à la noiraude d'ailleurs. Trop de questions, pas assez de réponses. Une chose était sûr, Fang avait brisé quelque chose en elle, mais elle ne savait pas encore quoi.

Cette vérité la frustra plus qu'elle ne le voulait, et elle referma brutalement son casier, faisant résonner le métal dans toute la pièce. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se fasse avoir de la sorte ? Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, elle avait tenu le monde entier à l'écart, et voilà que ces Pulsiens se ramenaient ici, et détruisaient tout ce qu'elle avait mit tant de temps à construire : Sa forteresse, son bouclier…

Rageuse, elle donna un coup de la porte en fer de son casier, et grimaça sous la douleur. Cependant, ça c'était une douleur qu'elle pouvait gérer. Pas comme celle qu'elle éprouvait actuellement dans sa poitrine, dans sa fierté, dans sa confiance en elle même… Fang avait tout gâchée…

Tentant de maîtriser son souffle qui devenait de plus en plus erratique à mesure qu'elle pensait à la trahison de la brune, le Lieutenant ferma les yeux un instant. Elle ne devait pas laisser ses émotions déborder de la sorte. Ce n'était pas son genre, et dans son métier, cela pouvait s'avérer mortel.

Une fois sa maîtrise de soi reprise en main, Lightning se dirigea dans les couloirs sombres de la garde. Il était vers les 4h du matin, et le complexe militaire était encore désert à cette heure ci. Cependant, pas totalement apparemment. L'aînée Farron remarqua de la lumière filtrer sous la porte menant au bureau du Lieutenant Nabaat, alors qu'elle franchissait les couloirs de la PSICOM. Des voix en émanaient. En temps normal, la blonde aurait passé son chemin, sans plus de préoccupation, cependant, des bribes de conversations lui parvient, et cela suffit amplement à piquer sa curiosité.

Il parlait de Gran Pulse.

•••

 **Retour au présent** :

 _ **\- Attends. En échange, je voudrais que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi.**_

Le jeune homme se retourna, les sourcils froncés, mais attentif.

 _ **\- Je crois que ma soeur est dans la merde...**_

L'expression de Caius devient alors encore plus sérieuse. Comment ça Lightning était dans la merde ? Comment était-ce possible.

 _ **\- Comment ça ?**_

 _ **\- Eh bien…**_ Serah fit une pause. _**Ca fait presque 2 jours que j'ai plus de nouvelles. Je sais que c'est prématuré de dire ça, surtout avec ce qui c'est passé, mais, je lui ai envoyé des tonnes de messages, j'ai été voir à l'école militaire, dans son appart, tous les endroits ou elle à l'habitude d'aller, mais rien. Je suis donc aller à la Garde, mais là je suis tombé sur des types bizarres, et ils m'ont dit qu'il fallait mieux que je m'en aille.**_

Le Pulsiens s'inquiéta de plus en plus. C'était anormal, c'est sûr. Même blessé comme devait l'être Lightning à l'heure actuelle, jamais elle ne laisserait sa soeur dans une telle inquiétude. Où était-elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait ?

 _ **\- C'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vue ?**_

 _ **\- Juste avant qu'elle ne parte faire sa garde de nuit, le jour où elle a tout découvert.**_

 _ **\- Je n'y crois pas trop, mais tu penses qu'elle aurait pu simplement vouloir s'isoler ?**_

 _ **\- Oui c'est possible, mais jamais elle ne m'aurait laissé si longtemps sans me répondre ! Eh puis, l'ambiance était vraiment bizarre à son boulot. D'autant plus…**_

 _ **\- Oui ?**_

 _ **\- Je sais, je sais qu'elle avait quelques problème là bas. Du moins avec une partie du personnel.**_

Caius se retourna, marchant à travers la pièce, réfléchissant à ce qui avait bien pu arriver à la rose.

 _ **\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.**_

Serah le remercie de la tête, alors que le stresse qu'elle avait réussi à combattre toute la journée, revenait au grand galop. Caius la salua, et franchit enfin la porte de l'appartement. Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, il se mit à réfléchir à comment il allait pouvoir se renseigner sur elle. Finalement, une idée lui vient, et alors qu'un bus s'arrêtait sur le trottoir d'en face, le brun s'élança, et monta dedans juste avant que les portes automatiques ne se referme. Direction le complexe militaire.

•••

Le bâtiment était énorme, et à cette heure de la journée, il grouillait de vie. Observant les allers retours des gardes et civiles à travers les portes principales, Caius se demandait vraiment si il faisait le bon choix. Fouiner comme il s'apprêtait à faire, pourrait lui apporter des ennuies, à lui, ainsi qu'à tous les Pulsiens. Cependant, il devait savoir si Lightning avait véritablement un problème. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire, après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Soufflant pour évacuer une certaine pression, il s'avança finalement avec assurance, en direction du hall d'accueil des civiles.

Le hall était gigantesque, et grouillait de personnes. Sa visibilité était amoindri par le monde, cela dit, il réussit tout de même à repérer la tignasse blonde qu'il avait espéré trouver. La chance lui souriait sur ce coup, se dit-il alors qu'il s'avançait vers l'un des gardes qui sécurisaient les lieux.

 _ **\- Cloud.**_

 _ **\- Caius, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**_ Demanda le jeune homme en fronçant des sourcils. _**Désolé, mais je suis en pleins travail là, je peux pas t'aider.**_

 _ **\- J'ai juste besoin d'un seul petit renseignement.**_

 _ **\- Va demander au gens à l'accueil alors.**_

 _ **\- Non, c'est à toi que je veux parler.**_

Le blond s'agita nerveusement en jetant des regards à droite à gauche. Le guerrier Pulsien tiqua à ce consta. Pourquoi le jeune homme était aussi nerveux.

 _ **\- Ecoute, je te demande ça comme une faveur entre pote de la même promo.**_

Cloud soupira alors, mais resta tout de même sur ses gardes.

 _ **\- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?**_

 _ **\- J'aimerai savoir où se trouve Lightning.**_

Rien qu'à ces mots, la tension sembla se décupler dans le corps du garde, et ses regards devinrent de plus en plus frénétique. Serah avait raison, il se passait quelque chose d'étrange ici.

 _ **\- Mec, si tu sais quelque chose, j'aimerai vraiment être au courant. C'est Serah qui m'envoie et crois moi, je partirai d'ici uniquement quand j'aurais les info que je cherche.**_

 _ **\- Ecoute, pour l'instant je peux rien pour toi,**_ il s'approcha un peu plus du brun, afin de lui chuchoter à l'oreille. _**C'est un peu la merde depuis deux jours ici, je peux rien dire ici, on surveille tous nos faits et gestes. Retrouve moi au NORA dans deux heures.**_

Ces mots lâché dans un murmure, le soldat se redressa alors, et relança d'une voix plus haute.

 _ **\- Pour la dernière fois monsieur, je ne peux rien pour vous, tous les renseignements sont à prendre à l'accueil.**_

 _ **\- Eh bien, je ne vous remercie pas monsieur !**_ Cracha Caius en jouant le jeu.

Puis il se retira du complexe sans plus faire d'histoire. Visiblement son ami savait des choses, et il n'avait aucunement l'envie de lui attirer des soucis. Alors il sera se montrer patient, et se dirigea directement vers le NORA, il patientera là bas.

•••

Caius regarda sa montre pour la troisième fois en moins de cinq minutes. Cloud était en retard, et le grand brun n'aimait guère qu'on le fasse poireauter. Cela dit, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de plus que d'attendre son ami. Le NORA était encore tranquille à cette heure de la journée, mais d'ici une à deux heures, cela changerait du tout au tout.

 _ **\- Hé…**_ Intervient une petit voix derrière lui.

Le Pulsien se retourna et aperçut Cloud s'assoir près de lui. Bien malgré lui, son regard était sévère, montrant bien au garde, qu'il n'avait guère apprécié qu'il soit en retard de plus de vingt minutes.

 _ **\- Désolé pour le retard, nos supérieurs ont organisés une petite réunion surprise.**_

 _ **\- Qu'importe, maintenant dis moi ce que je veux savoir.**_

Se sentant, quelque peu agressif envers son ami blond, Caius s'excusa et lui commanda une bière pour se faire pardonner. Le gardien le remercia, et soupira avant de reprendre la conversation.

 _ **\- La situation est compliqué, si ce n'est catastrophique.**_

Le grand brun fronça les sourcils. Décidément cela s'annonçait de plus en plus mal. Qu'avait bien pu faire la rose des glaces pour se trouver dans pareille situation ?

 _ **\- Tu peux être plus explicite ?**_

 _ **\- Lightning elle…. Elle s'est fait arrêtée.**_

Caius recracha quasiment le contenu de sa boisson qu'il venait de porter à sa bouche. Avait-il bien entendu ? Lightning était en prison ? Mais pourquoi diable ?

 _ **\- Oui t'as bien entendu,**_ affirma Cloud. _**De ce que j'ai entendu, elle s'est fait arrêtée pour haute trahison.**_

 _ **\- QUOI ?! Mais c'est absurde !**_

 _ **\- Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mais j'en sais pas plus. Je sais juste que pour le moment elle est enfermé dans les cellules de l'aile ouest.**_

Caius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment était ce possible ? Qu'est ce que Lightning avait bien pu faire, pour se retrouver dans pareille situation. Il fallait qu'il trouve des réponses. Maintenant qu'il était au courant, il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser son amie dans cette merde. Il devait faire quelque chose, mais pour cela, il manquait cruellement d'information. Il serra la mâchoire, tendu au possible. Serah comptait sur lui pour aider sa soeur aînée, et il jurait devant Etro, qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu le fin mot de l'histoire.

 _ **\- Il faut que je lui parle, c'est la seule façon pour en savoir un tant soit peu sur ce qu'il se passe.**_

 _ **\- Mais comment tu veux lui parler ? Elle est enfermée ! Dans une partie du complexe réservée aux criminels majeurs.**_

Le Pulsien soupira fortement. Cela n'allait vraiment pas être une partie de plaisir, mais il devait agir.

 _ **\- J'ai peut-être une idée, mais elle risque de ne pas te plaire,**_ reprit Caius avec un regard appuyé sur le blond.

 _ **\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Caius, je sais pas ce que tu prépare, mais je ne veux pas en faire partie.**_

 _ **\- Cloud, on parle de Lightning là, elle a besoin d'aide, ne me dit pas que tu serais prêt à fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il se passe.**_

 _ **\- Evidemment que non, mais j'ai besoin de ce boulot, et j'aimerai autant ne pas me retrouver enfermé aussi. On ne serait pas d'une grande aide si on se retrouve aussi derrière les barreaux.**_

 _ **\- Je te demande pas de finir derrière les barreaux, j'aimerais juste que tu m'y mette,**_ lança Caius avec un petit rictus.

 _ **\- T'es pas sérieux ?!**_

 _ **\- J'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. Ecoute, j'ai fait beaucoup de tort, et ce, à beaucoup de monde. Aujourd'hui j'ai le pouvoir de me racheter, et je compte bien saisir ma chance.**_

 _ **\- Alors tu fais ça uniquement pour la rédemption ?**_

 _ **\- Non. Je le fais surtout parce que j'apprécie Lightning.**_

Cloud soupira en se passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Quelque chose lui disait que cette conversation allait être longue.

•••

 _ **\- SOLDAT STRIFE !**_

Sursautant de son poste de garde, Cloud se retourna en vitesse et aperçu l'un de ses supérieurs suivi de deux gardes, qui maintenant un grand homme assez turbulent.

 _ **\- Captain !**_ Salua-t-il, les muscles tendus au possible.

 _ **\- Veuillez emmener cet énergumène décuver dans une cellule de dégrisement. Cet idiot à foutu une véritable pagaille au bar du centre !**_ Fit le chef en désignant le grand brun aux reflets violets, qui ne cessait de déblatérer des choses incompréhensible aux soldats qui le maintenait debout.

Le blond hocha la tête, et vint directement saisir l'homme bourré par le bras. Celui-ci s'agrippa immédiatement au soldat, et lui lança un sourire en coin bizarre. Cloud se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise, mais entreprit de se diriger maladroitement vers les cellules de dégrisement, laissant les trois autres soldats sur place

 _ **\- T'empeste l'alcool,**_ râla Cloud, qui maintenait son ami.

 _ **\- Il fallait que je ne fasse qu'un avec mon rôle d'alcoolique turbulant,**_ ricana Caius.

Le blond secoua la tête, exaspéré. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de participer à cette mission déjà ? Il ne savait plus. Surement parce que le brun l'avait supplié des heures. Enfin supplié n'était pas vraiment le mot. Caius ne suppliait pas, il exigeait. Déambulant dans les couloirs du complexe, les deux amis continuait de jouer leur rôle de soldat et alcoolique, espérant pouvoir atteindre leur destination sans encombre.

 _ **\- Cloud ?**_ Intervient une voix féminine.

L'interpellé sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. C'était fait, il était fichu. On s'était rendu compte qu'il menait Caius au mauvaise endroit. Il allait surement finir enfermé pour trahison lui aussi.

 _ **\- Oh merde c'est Caius ? Il est complètement torché la vache !**_ Rigola Tifa qui s'était rapproché.

 _ **\- Tifa ?**_ S'étonna Cloud, qui se sentit immédiatement soulagé. _**Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que c'était ton jour de repos.**_

 _ **\- C'est le cas, j'essayais juste de pouvoir rendre visite à Lightning, mais on m'a vite envoyé bouler,**_ s'agaça la brune. _**Mais et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici avec lui, les cellules de dégrisement c'est à l'opposé.**_

 _ **\- Euh… Eh bien… Je**_

 _ **\- Putain t'es vraiment pas doué…**_ Murmura Caius.

Le brun qui faisait semblant d'être complètement ivre, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans le couloir. Ils étaient seuls, parfait. Il se redressa alors immédiatement, soulageant quelque peu l'épaule du soldat. Tifa les regarda d'un air étrange, semblant essayer de comprendre ce que mijotait ses amis.

 _ **\- On essaie aussi d'aller parler à Lightning,**_ intervient le brun.

Tifa écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation. Ses deux amis étaient-ils fous ?

 _ **\- Mais vous êtes malade ? Vous allez vous faire défoncer si on vous prend la main dans le sac.**_

 _ **\- Eh bien, plus qu'à espérer que ça ne soit pas le cas,**_ ricana le Pulsien, tandis que Cloud semblait vouloir disparaître immédiatement.

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous aviez prévu, mais un garde surveille la porte qui mène à la cellule de Lightning. Vous avez aucune chance de la voir.**_

 _ **\- Est-ce que tu peux nous aider ?**_ Demanda sérieusement Caius.

Tifa le regarda un instant, hésitante. C'était risqué, mais elle voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa collègue. Elle regarda ensuite Cloud, qui devenait de plus en plus blanc à mesure que le temps passait. Si ça continuait, il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse son ami d'enfance s'enfoncer dans les ennuies sans elle.

 _ **\- Ok, je vais divertir le garde, c'est un type que je connais un peu, je pense pouvoir retenir son attention quelques instants, mais vous devrez faire vite.**_

 _ **\- C'était déjà prévu. Merci beaucoup, je sais que c'est pas évident pour vous deux, mais je me remercie vraiment de votre aide.**_

 _ **\- Lightning est notre collègue. Elle nous a sauvée la mise plus d'une fois,**_ repris Tifa. _**Il est temps qu'on lui rende l'appareil,**_ finit-elle en regardant Cloud.

Celui reprit son calme à ses mots, et affirma avec plus d'assurance. Lightning l'avait aidé plusieurs fois c'est vrai, c'était à son tour de montrer qu'il était présent pour la rose.

•••

 _ **\- Hé, jim !**_ Salua joyeusement Tifa.

Le soldat tourna immédiatement la tête vers la brune, et lui offrit un grand sourire. La collègue de Claire s'avança dans sa direction et commença gentiment à entamer une petite discussion avec lui. Cloud et Caius eux, attendaient au coin du couloir. Ils observaient discrètement la brune de loin, espérant qu'elle puisse l'éloigner suffisamment de la porte pour qu'ils puissent s'infiltrer à l'intérieur. Le couloir était vide de toute autre présence, et cela était plutôt bon signe, " _ **en espérant que cela dur**_ " espérait Cloud.

A la surprise des deux garçons, Tifa et Jim s'éloignèrent doucement de la porte, et disparurent à l'angle du prochain couloir. Cloud écarquilla des yeux, surpris que Tifa arrive aussi facilement à faire déserter un soldat de son poste.

 _ **\- Doué ta copine,**_ sourit victorieusement Caius.

 _ **\- En effet…**_

 _ **\- Allez ramène toi, on fonce !**_

Les deux hommes arrivèrent devant la porte. Le Pulsien s'empressa de poser sa main sur la poignée, près à entrer. Cependant le blond le stoppa, faisant retourner son ami qui le questionna du regard.

 _ **\- Je vais faire semblant de monter la garde,**_ fit Cloud avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en avait jamais utilisé durant cette mission.

Il enfila un casque, masquant ses traits, et détacha son nom de son uniforme.

 _ **\- Si on remarque que personne ne monte la garde, ils vont trouver ça suspect. Je taperais deux fois à la porte quand il faudra que tu sortes. T'as pas beaucoup de temps, alors va à l'essentiel.**_

Caius acquisa puis avant de rentrer, se retourna une dernière fois vers son ami.

 _ **\- Merci beaucoup Cloud, j'aurai jamais réussi sans toi.**_

 _ **\- Euh… c'est rien, t'inquiète, sourit le soldat d'un air gêné.**_

 _ **\- Allez, je me dépêche.**_

•••

La pièce était sombre, simplement éclairée d'un néon qui diffusait une lueur blafarde, et ne cessait de sauter et grésiller. Caius s'adapta cependant rapidement, et il aperçut vite les barreaux face à lui. Prudemment il s'approcha tentant de repérer la rose dans cette semi obscurité.

 _ **\- Lightning ?**_

A cet appel, un mouvement sur le côté attira son regard, et c'est là qu'il la vit. Assise à même le sol, le dos appuyé sur le mur de béton, Lightning lançait un regard dans sa direction suite à l'entente de la voix du Pulsien. Leurs yeux restèrent en contact pendant un bref moment, mais cela suffit à Caius pour capter toute la lassitude de son vis à vis.

 _ **\- Lightning, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, repris le brun,**_ en s'accroupissant vers elle.

La blonde aux reflets roses ne répondit pas immédiatement, cependant elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de faire sa difficile avec son interlocuteur. Les jours qui allaient suivre allaient être décisifs pour tout le monde, et elle n'avait guère le luxe de pouvoir demander un autre visiteur pour lui dévoiler ce qu'elle savait.

 _ **\- Serah va bien ?**_ Demanda-t-elle finalement.

Caius sourit. Même enfermé dans cet enfer, la rose pensait avant tout au bien être de sa cadette. C'était admirable.

 _ **\- Elle s'inquiète énormément pour toi, mais elle va bien. Ecoute Light, je sais qu'on est pas en bon terme tous les deux, mais je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps. Cloud et Tifa on prit de gros risques pour me menait jusqu'ici, alors parle moi. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe.**_

Claire soupira. Cloud et Tifa avaient donc défié l'autorité pour elle. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à les remercier. Enfin, si elle sortait vivante d'ici, et ça, rien n'était moins sûr. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, maintenant ! Déterminée, elle se redressa, s'appuyant sur ses deux jambes, et faisant face à Caïus avec son habituelle assurance légendaire.

 _ **\- Ecoute moi bien Caius, il faut absolument que tu empêches Fang de rencontrer le Primar-**_

 _ **\- BAM BAM !**_

Les coups à la porte surprirent les deux jeunes gens, coupant Lightning dans sa phrase. Caius grimaça, il espérait plus de temps, mais il n'en avait guère.

 _ **\- C'est le signal, il faut que je file. Light, je te promet de te sortir de là.**_

 _ **\- Ne t'occupe pas de moi, occupe toi de Fang !**_

 _ **\- BAM BAM BAM BAM !**_

Caius pesta mais se retourna en vitesse.

 _ **\- Caius ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle rencontre le Primarque ! C'est un piège !**_

Caius se retourna surprit, il voulait répondre quelques choses, mais de nouveaux coups encore plus excités s'abattirent sur la porte, et le brun n'eut d'autre choix que de partir.

•••

Caius faisait les cent pas dans sa petite cellule. Par chance, ils avaient pu s'en sortir sans être pris, et pour cela, le brun remerciait Etro. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si ils s'étaient fait prendre. Cependant, la situation n'en était pas moins désespérée. A sa connaissance, Fang devait rencontrer le Primarque demain matin, et il ne savait pas du tout si Cloud, Tifa ou lui même serait en mesure de la prévenir à temps. Cloud travaillant jusqu'en milieu de matiné, et Tifa étant tout juste réquisitionné pour une mission à l'autre bout de la ville, il ne restait plus que lui. Cependant, il ne savait absolument pas quand il serait libéré. Trop de pensées circulaient dans son crâne. Pourquoi Lightning était-elle enfermée là bas ? Pourquoi la rencontre avec le Primarque serait un piège ? De quel genre de piège s'agissait-il exactement ? Et tendu par qui ? Pourquoi Fang ? Et comment Lightning savait tout ça ? " _ **Rhaaaaaaaa !**_ "

Le guerrier balança la paume de sa main dans le mur de pierre, le frappant à plusieurs reprises. Dans quelle merde c'étaient-ils foirés tous ? Peut-être qu'ils auraient mieux fait de rester sur Gran Pulse. Là bas, la vie était plus tranquille, plus simple. N'en pouvant plus de toute son agitation mentale, Caius s'assied sur le banc de bois. Il ne pouvait rien faire ici. La seul chose qu'il restait à faire, était d'attendre. Il n'aimait guère le faire, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

•••

A son grand soulagement, le matin était enfin arrivé, et avec ça, sa libération ! Il ne remercierai jamais assez Tifa, qui avait glissé un petit mot à ses supérieurs pour qu'il le relâche plus vite. A peine avait-il mit un pied dehors, qu'il s'était précipité dans le bus, et avait pris la direction de l'appart de Fang. Le chemin semblait interminable pour lui. Ses jambes ne cessaient de s'agiter. Ce conducteur ne pouvait-il pas aller plus vite ?

Pour son plus grand désarroi, un bouchon phénoménale se créa avant sa destination. Le destin avait une dent contre lui aujourd'hui, c'était obligé ! Pressé et sur les nerfs, il descendu immédiatement du bus, et sprinta à toute allure.

A bout de souffle, les muscles endoloris, son esprit embrumé par la dose d'adrénaline et de sa précédente nuit blanche, Caius arriva enfin à destination. Cependant, il n'avait guère le temps de poireauter. C'est donc sans interruption qu'il gravit les marches trois par trois, manquant presque de s'étaler de tout son long dans les escaliers.

 _ **\- BAM BAM BAM !**_

La porte tremblait sous ses coups, mais personne ne semblait vouloir répondre. "Et merde ! Allez Fang, ne me dit pas que t'es déjà parti !". Malheureusement, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'y avait personne ici. Caius maugréa dans sa barbe, et évidemment, son portable n'avait plus de batterie. Ne perdant pas plus de temps, il se remit en mouvement, et se dirigea cette fois ci vers l'appart de Vanille. Il était épuisé, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter. Il repensa à la voix de Lightning lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncer la nouvelle : "C'est un piège". Il avait sentit la tension et la gravité dans le ton de sa voix. Ceci n'était pas une blague, Fang allait vraiment être dans la merde si il ne faisait pas vite.

Il arriva enfin devant l'immeuble de Vanille et Serah. A bout de souffle, il prit un petit moment pour calmer sa respiration, il en avait grandement besoin. La fatigue s'infiltra dans tous ses membres, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier. S'activant de nouveau, il monta jusqu'au troisième étage et tambourina sauvagement sur la porte en bois blanc.

 _ **\- Caius ? Mais t'es pas malade de frapper comme ça ? Tu veux défoncer la-**_

Le Pulsien ne laissa pas le temps à Vanille de finir, et entra immédiatement dans le salon. Il lança des regards nerveux dans chaque pièces, sous le regard inquiet de la rousse.

 _ **\- Caius mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Et qu'est ce que tu cherche à la fin ?**_

 _ **\- Où est Fang ?**_

 _ **\- Fang ? Elle est parti. Elle avait rendez-vous avec le Primarque tu te souviens pas ?**_

 _ **\- Et ça fait longtemps qu'elle est parti ?**_ S'énerva le brun.

 _ **\- Une heure environ… Caius est-ce que tu vas me dire ce-**_

Le pulsien se laissa tomber dans le canapé en cuir, sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait échoué, c'était fichu. Qui savait ce qui était arrivé à Fang à l'heure qu'il était.

•••

Se redressant difficilement, la brune grimaça de douleur. Elle avait incroyablement mal à la tête. Sa vue était floue et elle ne savait absolument pas où elle se trouvait. Elle porta une main à son crâne douloureux, et remarqua qu'une importante quantité de sang séché était collé sur son front. Elle grogna entre ses dents. Elle avait un mal de chien. Sa tête tournait, et c'est seulement après plusieurs minutes qu'elle réussit enfin à remettre ses idées claires. Du moins une partie. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, n'y même où elle était. Elle regarda autour d'elle et fut surprise de remarquer qu'elle était en réalité derrière les barreaux.

La pièce était petite, humide et très mal éclairée. Comment diable avait-elle finit ici ? Et où était-elle d'ailleurs ? Elle se leva lentement, et fut instantanément prise de vertiges. Fang se rassit aussitôt tentant de chasser la nausée qui l'assaillait. Un bruit de porte lui parvient finalement aux oreilles, vite suivit d'un bruit de talons très agaçant. La Pulsienne redressa alors la tête, et son regard tomba dans des yeux froids mais étrangement rieurs et méprisants.

 _ **\- Alors sale chienne, tu aimes ta nouvelle maison ?**_

Le visage de la noiraude se déforma de colère, et elle s'avança vers les barreaux, malgré son mal de crâne épouvantable.

 _ **\- Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ? Et où est ce que je suis ?**_

 _ **\- A la seule place que tu mérites. Cependant rassure toi, tu ne resteras pas ici très longtemps.**_

 _ **\- Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ?**_ Répéta la brune d'un ton menaçant.

 _ **\- La question est plutôt : Qu'est ce que tu as fait toi ?**_ Ricana la blonde à lunette.

Fang fronça les sourcils. Elle essayait de se souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu se passer, mais chaque fois qu'elle sollicitait un peu trop sa mémoire, la douleur se faisait de plus en plus intense. Merde, mais qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé !

 _ **\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas hein ?**_ Se moqua méchamment Jihl. _**Bien, alors laisse moi le plaisir de te rafraîchir la mémoire sur ta situation.**_

La blonde s'approcha mesquinement de la Pulsienne, toujours avec le même air méprisant, puis elle reprit :

 _ **\- Fang Yun Oerba, vous allez prochainement être condamnée à mort pour le meurtre du Primarque.**_

* * *

 **Bon alors accrochez vous bien parce que la nouvelle qui suit pourrait en choquer quelques un(e)s**

 **Cette fiction s'arrête là ! \o/**

 **Non je déconnes. Enfin pas entièrement en fait. J'ai finalement décidé de faire cette histoire en au moins deux parties, et ce chapitre marque la fin de la première partie.**

 **Cela dit, la suite ne va pas arriver de suite, car je tiens d'abord à effectuer une réécriture de celle ci.**

 **Cette idée peut peut-être en gêner plusieurs d'entre vous, vous je voudrais améliorer cette partie avant de partir sur la suite. Je tiens à approndir d'avantages les différents personnages, et non uniquement Fang et Lightning. Je veux étoffer un peu l'univers et peut-être même changer quelques petits trucs. Donc si vous avez des envies, et des propositions, c'est l'occasion !**

 **Je vous demande aussi ce que vous préférez en terme de post : Poster chapitre par chapitre, ou tout d'un seul coup ?**

 **De plus, avez vous des envies de couples ? De personnage que vous aimeriez plus voir ? Des précisions que vous aimeriez sur certaines situations ? Bref, je suis ouverte à vous envies, alors n'hésitez pas à me les partager !**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
